Out of the Darkness
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry left the wizarding world after defeating Voldemort. He attended college and university and gained his doctorate. He meets Ash at a conference while he was trying to prove Atlantis was real. None of them could have predicted the road it would take them down. Starts at the begining of Ash's Second Book. No Tory. Slash Harry/Acheron.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of the Darkness **

**Well Sue me - I've already started a new Dark-Hunter/Harry Potter cross-over. Thanks to the reviews really. Most people want Ash to be Harry's significant other, but the story and how I have Harry doesn't fit to make them a couple. (I'm talking about A Betrayal Too Deep by the way for those that don't know). So the pairing for that story has been decided, and I've decided to give you what you want - a Harry/Ash story. Yes you will find a lot of it similar to Ash's second book( Not all of it though) when he supposed to have met Tory but will meet Harry instead but their encounter will go very differently just read and watch :D ha-ha I'm gonna have so much fun playing with my two characters. **

**The book was supposed to start in 2008 but I've changed it to 2000 just so you know**

**If you dont want to see Ash with anyone other than Tory i suggest you turn back now its SLASH Harry/Ash **

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Dark-Hunter Series they belong to J.K Rowling and Sherrilyn Kenyon lucky women :D **

**Chapter 1 **

**Nashville Tennessee **

* * *

**October 31****st**** 2000 **

**The Parthenon **

**Nashville, Tennessee **

**6.30 p.m., Friday **

Acheron teleported himself into the main room where the statue of Athena stood covered in gold. Because of the lecture that was going to start in a few minutes in another part of the Parthenon, the statue area had been closed off. He should probably obey the rules but why? It was one of the few perks he had from being a god. Casts of the original Elgin marbles stood at stations that lined the walls on both sides. Even though the interior of the Parthenon wasn't exactly the way it'd been in ancient Greece, he'd always loved to come here. Something about it comforted him. And any time he was in Nashville, he made sure to stop in and visit.

He moved to the centre of the room so that he could look up at artist's rendition of the goddess Athena. It looked nothing like her. Raven-haired and pale, Athena was as frail in appearance as she was striking. But those eyes were definitely deceiving. As a war goddess, Athena could pack a punch as hefty as any man.

"Acheron…" the statue said, coming to life before him. "Tell me what it is you seek."

He rolled his eyes. "A night away from you, Artemis. It's not like you don't know that."

She came out of the statue to stand in front of him at her natural height. "Oh you're no fun."

"Yeah, right. Sorry. The statue thing lost its humour eleven thousand years ago. It hasn't become any more appealing over time." said Ash dryly. He hated her with every iota of his being. She had completely destroyed his faith in people, if someone who said they loved him wouldn't help him…it left him to wonder just who the bloody hell would.

Artemis crossed her arms over her chest, "You just blow all the fun out of everything." she said petulantly.

Ash sighed in impatience "Suck, Artemis. The phrase is 'Suck all the fun'." what he would do for just a five months way from her.

"Blowing, sucking. Same difference." she said, he really hated it when Ash corrected her all the time. She knew Ash hated having to correct her so she did it even more, it was a vicious circle.

"No, it isn't. Take it from someone with intimate knowledge of the two." said Ash as he moved past her to look at the casts against the wall. Anything was better than staring at her; sometimes he wished he could let Simi eat her. The bitch goddess she said, appropriately named.

"I hate it when you're crude." snapped Artemis screwing her nose up in disgust.

"Why are you here?" he snapped, staring at her over his shoulder, all the crudeness in the world wouldn't stop her pawing at him all the time. The things he did for people who'd hate him if they knew the truth…life wasn't fair. He had learned that all too quickly in his life, human and as a god.

Artemis just asked him the very same in return, dodging his question.

"There's some archaeologist who thinks he's found Atlantis. I was curious so here I am." said Acheron.

"Oh this I have to see. I love it when you go for the vernacular." said Artemis her eyes lit up with glee at the thought of Ash degrading someone. Other than her for a change.

"Jugular," Ash corrected her between clenched teeth, too bad he didn't feel the same way as her. He didn't like taking anyone's credibility from them, or worse, publicly embarrass them. But the last thing he needed was for the world to find Atlantis and then expose what he'd been there. For the first time in his existence he had people who looked at him with respect and who allowed him dignity. If they ever knew…he'd rather die again. No, better a sting to the Professor's ego than his. While he had his moments of altruism, in this he didn't. No one would ever expose him again.

"Where is this lecture going to be?" Artemis asked her face full of happiness.

"Room down the hall." he said and he vanished immediately. Ash shook his head as he looked around once more.

* * *

Dr. Potter?"

"Yes?" asked Harry looking up expectantly. Harry had left the Wizarding world after his defeat of Voldemort. He'd left for America, attending college and university, and then decided he wanted to find Atlantis and see if it was really magical. The Wizarding world believed it was magical, and he believed it too, while he'd been down there something or someone spoke to him. They'd wanted him to open something, but Harry wasn't stupid enough to listen to disembodied voices. Harry was now thirty years old, but he barely looked a day over twenty. Wizards aged differently from normal humans, and lived a lot longer than they did. He'd left the Wizarding world thirteen years ago and had never gone back. The hero worship had sickened him to no end. The fact they'd expected him to settle down with Ginny Weasley had have children had been the last straw. Even his best friends had been trying to force him into it, even though the world had known he was gay. It had been very easy for him to find it; he's used a locator charm. Why other Wizards and Witches had never thought of it he didn't know.

"You've got a good crowd gathering. I just wanted to know if you needed some water for your presentation?"

"No it's okay, thank you," said Harry kindly. As long as people were kind to him he was to them. Otherwise they'd find out how sharp a tongue he had, he had learned from the best. No one had been better at sarcasm than Severus Snape.

The woman turned and left and Harry idly remained sitting.

"I'd like introduce you to Dr. Potter, he's one of the few who had his doctorate by the time he was twenty two shows his level of commitment. I've yet to meet anyone who can flaw his theories or his dedication to the field of ancient study. Now if you'll all help welcome Dr. Potter."

Ash withheld his applause until he actually met the man he was about to roast.

That's what he thought.

"Well we all know why you are here, not to listen to me talk about myself or even how I did what I did. You just want proof, well let's just get on with it then shall we?" said Harry from the podium, his voice was filled with confidence, his small cheeky grin made them laugh with him. His long dark hair with red highlights was pulled up in a loose pony tail; tendrils of it had come out and had been tucked behind his ear. His green eyes seemed to stand out as he looked at everyone.

Ash could see the boy was wearing contacts; he was extremely sexy in his casual clothes. He didn't dress like normal teachers; his students must love his classes. In fact he rather admired his dress sense, black pants with black Doc Martens boots with the British flag on it. Having just listened to him he knew he was British but he was loosing his accent he'd obviously been in the USA for a long time. His Top was plain black, long sleeved. On the back of the chair there was a leather jacket that would come to his waist. Say what he will but the boy did have style, style he admired greatly. Too bad he was about to make an enemy of the man.

Harry pressed a button and the picture took its place on the projector. Harry was still in awe of the stuff Muggles could make. It seemed despite their lack of powers, they still had magic of their own. It had taken him years to get used to it all. In the Dursley's they hadn't had things like that. He'd never been out of the house other than to go to school. Then it was Hogwarts and the Wizarding world. It wasn't as if he could find anything Muggle there to practise on. Not that he needed to, he might as well be a Muggle for all he knew about them. Which was everything.

"This is one of the many artefacts that have been brought up from the bottom of the Aegean. This broken bust is - who I believe to be Apollymi, yes the writing isn't one we recognize…but rather a early version of Greek or even Atlantean." said Harry, "Unfortunately nobody else can read it so it's been very had to get it authenticated." he shrugged indifferently as if it didn't matter to him. He couldn't tell them he knew what it was because of his magic.

"Looks like you're broken, Acheron." said Artemis whacking Ash on the arm.

"Busted," he corrected her.

"Whatever." she said huffing.

"Since nobody can read this or even identify all the ancient letters, I'm convinced it's Atlantean. After all, if Atlantis was in the Aegean Sea, as we all believe, it's possible their language had a Greek basis. The Island's location would have put it in the centre of where Greek sailors traded, making it a power to be reckoned with and allowing it to shape the culture, traditions and language of ancient Greece." explained Harry briefly, clicking the button again, he pulled up the next photo which showed a fragment of wall from the Atlantean Palace.

"This is a building I uncovered…"

"Aren't you going to say something?" Artemis asked, she'd come here to see him kick ass not just sit there. It was getting boring fast! It didn't matter how much that boy reminded her of Ash.

"Many that have seen it think it's from a temple, but I think it's a government building. Now the next picture is a Greek island which I believe traded with Atlantis. As you can see the stone has the name Didymos etched into it." he clicked it again, Harry was surprised to see the bound journals on the screen, he'd not meant to show that to the others. Unfortunately even he couldn't get them to believe paper had been bound back in the day of Atlantis. He believed it, he'd even began reading them, but it took time and a lot of magic. "This is a bound journal; I know what you're thinking they couldn't possibly have. We weren't there so we cannot know for sure, the same writing and dating on it shoes it to predate anything we've ever found in Greece. These two sites are integral to each other and the main site is in fact Atlantis."

"Acheron?" Artemis snapped again.

Ash didn't respond he was staring at his sisters bound journals as if he couldn't believe it. The page documented nothing in particular, but what scared him most was what else it might contain and, unlike the other writings, it was Greek. There weren't many people in the world who could translate it. But there were enough that it could ruin his life if they did and it held something incriminating.

"Oh this is boring," huffed Artemis "I'm out of here." she got up and left right away.

The next picture was a bust with a crushed-in head. It had been one of many in Didymos that had lined the streets and it was an image of his twin brother Styxx. Ash almost came out of his chair. It was time to stop this before he expose him.

"How do you know the carbon dating on the journal isn't contaminated?" asked Ash.

Harry looked across at the source of the voice, his voice was very deep and it commanded everyone's attention. He couldn't see his eyes through his sun glasses. Harry could feel an argument coming on.

"And if it is?" asked Harry cocking his head slightly.

"We all know data can be corrupted, especially with someone with an agenda, everyone wants to be the one to find Atlantis." said Acheron.

"It can," nodded Harry, "I had no intention of showing anyone the books for that main purpose, it was put up accidentally. The other artefact's and things still being removed from the Aegean will prove it without these."

"A woman's bust? A building? Some pottery fragments? Greece is littered with that." scoffed Acheron.

"Explain the writing," said Harry calmly, he didn't seen at all deterred by the man's accusations. He was either used to it or he'd been through much worse that this was nothing.

"Just because you can't read the writing doesn't mean it can't be read by someone else. It could be nothing more than an undocumented provincial dialect." said Ash.

"He's right," a man in the front row said.

"Who said I can't read it?" asked Harry a smirk spreading out across his face.

Ash froze; he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. It couldn't be true; there was no way the boy knew that language. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. His entire life was in this boy's hands and he hated it.

Then Harry clicked the clicker once more and a picture of an Atlantean necklace that held the symbol of the sun. "This is the first time I've actually seen anything so stylized."

"I picked up mine in a store in Delphi three years ago," said Ash holding it up for people to see.

"May I see it?" asked Harry stepping down from the podium his hand held out for it. He didn't seem to care that a lot of people had laughed and walked away.

Ash blinked this wasn't going the way he wanted it to, Ash reluctantly handed it over. Harry looked at it curiously; it had never been in water he let his magic wash over it. It was as old as the other one he'd picked up. It had been well cared for, curious, this certainly hadn't been bought in Delphi three years ago.

"Delphi you say? Apollo, it's possible but it's a lot older than that," said Harry, "Now since you've gotten everyone completely sceptical I'd say you've done your job very well. Thank you." he said sarcasm bubbling deep in his voice, shaking his head in disgust he grabbed his jacket, water and everything else before he left. He trod of down the stairs and out of the building. He needed fresh air and lots of it, he'd met a few dickheads in his time he was one of them. The only consolation that he had, was he knew it was the real location, he knew what he'd found and he didn't care what others thought.

"Look, I'm really sorry." said Ash catching up with Harry outside.

Harry snorted, "Are you fuck," he said continuing to walk towards his green Porsche.

Ash had been about to respond when he realized he couldn't hear the boy's thoughts or see his future. He was a completely blank slate to him, and he'd never met the boy before. He didn't know where he was going. Everything about him was completely blank. Everything. What the hell? Not wanting to even contemplate what that might mean, Ash teleported himself to his condo in New Orleans. He didn't like not being in control or being blind to anything. Until he figured out what was going on, retreat was the best answer.

* * *

A good bit of this chapter is from Ash's book, somethings have been changed alot actually lol i hope you are going to enjoy it regardles :D i'm afraid ive finally joined the Dark-Hunter bandwagon and writing more than one story! after saying it would be my first and last attempt on A Betrayal too deep! oh well at least the people reading will like it :D they've always wanted to see an Ash/Harry pairing well you have it! enjoy! so will ash hunt harry down or will it be they meet up after harry takes the book to Julian of Macadon now Alexander? R&R PLEASE! the more reviews the quicker the update people :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of the Darkness **

**Chapter 2 **

**Meeting Acheron Again**

* * *

Harry cared little about what the Muggle world thought of him, even less about the Goth that had argued with him. It hadn't gone the way he wanted it to though, for sure. He didn't need financial assistance to help him find Atlantis. He'd just wanted to share what he'd found with them. He'd learned long ago pleasing others was a futile idea. The best he could do was keep himself happy, everyone else could screw themselves. He still wanted the book authenticated; everything else was in the process of being done. He'd contacted people he knew in the field, and they all said Julian Alexander was the best in his field. The leading expert they say, so Harry was hoping he could read it. Too bad he couldn't just use magic to let others read it; it would look English and defeat his purpose of proving it came from Atlantis. So if anyone could read it, it had to be this man, it's why Harry was driving there.

Harry walked to the reception desk and asked the woman behind it, "Where is Dr. Julian Alexander's office?"

"Second floor to the right," she said pointing towards the main staircase.

"Thank you," said Harry nodding respectfully before he took off in that direction. Up to flights of stairs and looked to the right, it was exactly where she'd said it would be. The man's name was on the front of the door. Knocking firmly and waiting hoping the guy was in he had better things to do than wait around a school. He'd done his due, he'd been at school, college and university and he'd never go back.

"Enter," said a deep masculine voice, man it was a voice Harry wouldn't mind talking to him all day. He opened the door relieved he was alone, and boy the man was stunning. He was lucky if he was in his thirties, yet he was considered the best in his field. Harry knew looks could be deceiving though.

"You're not one of my students. Are you considering taking one of my classes?" asked Julian staring curiously.

"I could teach it myself so no thank you," said Harry dryly, "I'm Dr. Harry Potter, I was wondering if you had a second?"

"Of course," said Julian gesturing for Harry to sit down. He started at the boy curiously; he looked like he'd been taking tips from Ash on how to dress. It didn't help that his hair was dark with red highlights in it.

"I have a book I'd like you to take a look at, they say you are the best in your field…" said Harry sitting looking extremely comfortable, not as though he was asking a favour from a stranger.

"Of course," said Julian now very curious, who was this boy? He looked twenty years old yet he was saying he could teach his class? How peculiar indeed.

"It's very brittle as you can imagine," said Harry slowly extracting it from the wooden compartment he kept it in. He placed it on the desk in front of Julian Alexander; it would never fall apart though since he had ensured its safety magically.

"I shall be careful," said Julian lifting off the paper a look of reverence on his face. He'd never seen a bound book so old. It awed him that it was still in one piece.

"Something wrong?" asked Harry seeing the pained look in the man's face. Something about the book was bothering him, it made Harry extremely curiously.

"No, I've just never seen a bound book so old," said Julian the awe clear in his voice.

"I know," said Harry grinning wryly, still keeping a close eye on the man.

"It looks Greek," said Julian looking at it turning the page very carefully.

"But you can't read it?" asked Harry, judging by his tone the boy wasn't surprised. He wasn't disappointed which made his next sentence a little easier to get out.

"I can make out some of the words from basic root meaning, but this particular dialect is something I've never seen before. It definitely predates my area of expertise by several hundred years or more." said Julian.

"Too bad, I'd had hoped to get it authenticated," said Harry. As he had told the Goth yesterday, he had enough artefacts coming up from the Aegean without worrying about the journal. He'd have liked to have had it added to the collection, show that during that time they had books bound and all as well as the ability to read and write. That they didn't live in caves that the world had been set back at some point in history.

"I do know someone ho might be able to translate it," said Julian thinking of one man in particular. If Ash couldn't read it the there as no hope for it ever being translated.

"Who?" asked Harry curiously, why had they directed him to Julian if there as another better in the field? Perhaps it as just someone Julian Alexander knew.

"He's a historian I always go to whenever I need information. There's no one in the universe who knows more about ancient civilizations than he does. In fact he knows so much about them you'd think he lived through them." said Julian.

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, he believed the man wasn't just being sarcastic or funny. His words made Harry believe it could be true, but how was it possible? Someone that could time travel? Or someone like Nicholas Flamel? With a philosopher stone. Curious he couldn't wait to meet the man.

"Historian? Where does he teach?" asked Harry, wondering if it was one of his teachers.

"He doesn't, but you are in luck, he's here for a few weeks helping with Project Home Again and Habitat for Humanity." said Julian.

"Is there any way we could meet him?" asked Harry, if he couldn't read it then that was fine. He'd just keep the journals for himself, his own little piece of ancient history. Habitat for Humanity that certainly contradicted his vision of an older man.

"Hold on a second and let me see," said Julian pulling out his cell phone, instead of using the one on his desk.

"Hi, Acheron it's Julian Alexander how you doing?" asked Julian.

"Leave it to you…look the reason I'm calling is because I have someone here in my office who has something we need you to look at- personally I have never seen anything like it. From a historic point of view I think you'd be interested."

Harry could hear a faint voice talking but he couldn't actually make out what it said.

"Yeah, it's some really old shit- nice phraseology, by the way. Yeah, okay." said Julian into the phone. "Can you leave right now to see him?"

"Sure," said Harry nodding in acceptance the least he could do was agree when the man was willing to see him. Personally he was warming up to the idea of keeping it to himself. There were obviously some things Muggles weren't going to buy or believe…and he knew it was something like this.

"He can do it. We will see you in a few." said Julian hanging up the phone. He placed the paper back around the journal as if realizing how precious it was. Looking around the room Harry knew he did.

"He's a little busy at present, but he's more than happy to look at it," said Julian.

"Well I appreciate it," said Harry gratefully, not often people took time out of their day to help a stranger.

"Would you like to follow me over?" said Julian standing up smiling as he handed the book back over.

"No problem, where is it we going anyway?" asked Harry curiously, it had taken him weeks to get used to the way American's drove. It's the first thing he'd done when he'd got to America, other than buy a house of course.

"Acheron's doing volunteer work for Habitat for Humanity. He's over on Esplanade on a roof." he seemed amused by this.

"Acheron? The river or woe? His parents must have had a sense of humour," said Harry. His grin wry and amusing, he was suddenly thankful for his blessedly normal name.

Julian just smiled, truth be told, Ash never spoke about his private life, which included parents, his life or a girlfriend. He kept it all close to his vest, nobody knew why or how he'd come a Dark-Hunter in the first place. All they knew was that he'd been around for a very long time and he was omnipotent he knew things before you did.

* * *

Harry followed Julian in his Porsche; he loved the car, especially its speed. It's the closest he could get to flying. Windows open and music blaring as he sped off in it was the greatest feeling in the world. It no longer gave him homesickness pangs, instead he loved it. Unfortunately right now he wasn't rushing, he was tailing a black range rover. He could say plenty about the guy's driving…none of it good but he'd never voice it - he wasn't an arsehole unless someone was to him.

Eventually they got out of their cars, and walked towards a bunch of people fixing a building. Some of them held Harry's attention, but he didn't linger on them. He'd never had a relationship. He didn't know the first thing about dating, plus he was surrounded by Muggles. He didn't want to have to tell someone about his magic, from all indications Muggles didn't react well to being told. Riddle Senior, Petunia, Vernon, Dudley and Tobias Snape were prime examples of that. He'd kept himself busy for that reason, to stop himself wanting or needing anyone.

"Hey, Karl, could you tell Ash I'm here to see him?" said Julian to Karl obviously. As soon as the guy began walking away, Julian held out his hand for the book again. Harry handed it over wooden case and all.

"How long has he been a Historian?" asked Harry curious about the guy they were meeting. He wished he'd left his jacket in the car, it was far too hot for it, and it didn't help matters he was wearing black. It just drew the sun to him all the more.

"Since the moment he was born," said Julian, again that voice held amusement; Harry really was beginning to wonder.

"His parent's historians?" asked Harry, assuming it was why he'd been taught growing up.

Julian didn't get a chance to answer, Harry stiffened hearing that voice. He blinked in utter bewilderment. Seriously? He wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation, instead he just got agitated. Was this some sort of fucking prank? Hadn't what the arsehole done yesterday enough? That they had to resort to this.

"Hey Julian."

"This is the guy you go to for advice?" asked Harry incredulity written across his face.

Julian stared at Harry in obvious confusion.

"I've had enough of this shit, I'm sorry for wasting your time, even if he could translate it I wouldn't ask him to - I'd rather eat shite." sneered Harry, turning around abruptly, he stalked away.

"Didn't you want me to look at something?" asked Ash his voice tauntingly.

"Muggles mustn't…use it…gah too fucking bad." he growled as he unlocked his car and drove away his car screeching as he did so. His magic was going haywire, he had to calm down before he did something he'd regret…or not depending on who he ended up hurting. Nobody had been able to piss Harry off that much since he was seventeen years old. A picture of Snape flashed across his mind, his anger abated replaced by shame. He'd been a prick to Snape, and all this time he'd been on their side. If he had regrets that was one of them.

* * *

"Damn, Ash, what did you do?" asked Julian gaping at Acheron.

"I apparently made a new friend," said Ash, he was curious though, the boy had said Muggle? He'd never heard that term before…other than Mugging but the boy had made it sound possibly degrading…and not use what? Did the boy have a gun? Not that it would hurt him.

"Yeah…I made a friend like that once. Bastard almost gutted me." said Julian nervously; he'd never seen Acheron like that before.

"Yeah," said Ash, he felt guilty about the way he was being with him. It was nowhere near as bad as the boy could hurt him if the world uncovered those journals. "Guess I'll go back to my roof."

"I have to go find him so I can return this," said Julian holding it up.

"Return what?" asked Ash his eyes glancing suspiciously at it.

"It's a journal," said Julian, "He didn't explain how he came into it."

"Can I see it?" asked Ash dread pooling in his stomach.

"You can read it can't you?" asked Julian.

"It's an old dialect. Provincial." said Ash. "Mind if I hang on to this?"

"It's not mine. However, I trust you to do what's right with it." said Julian looking edgy.

"Believe me I will." said Ash.

Julian inclined his head and left.

Ash was left standing there with a journal, his sister's journal his past seemed to always haunt him. Weren't his memories enough without things like this popping up? Reminding him of times he so desperately wanted to forget. It didn't help that Artemis constantly reminded him, trying to put him in his place, but he refused to go back there. He refused to hand over his dignity. He had to read it, because if this boy had read it he needed to know what he'd found out. He had to find out if the boy could really read it, damn it why couldn't he read the boy's thoughts?!

* * *

Poor Ash...lol i almost feel sorry for him :P soooo how will the next introduction take place? after all Ash knows nothing about Harry...how will he know where he is :P will he go to savitar for information? he always does that when hes stucck since he cannot see his own future...what did you think of the picture? would you like to see harry use his magic on him or just have ash able to sense the power off him when he sees him next? will artemis go after him and have him show his magic that way? or would you rather have ash know about wizards and witches in this story since he's omniptient personally i like making him seem human becuase for most part it shows his vulnurablities better than anything else could :P would you like to see harry with a motorbike that harry created himself - the need for speed? :P R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of the Darkness**

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting Again**

* * *

Ash read the journal that night, in his home in Katoteros while his demon companion, Simi, watched QVC eating a large tub of barbeque popcorn. Simi had been a gift from his mother for this twenty first birthday. Simi could become a dragon tattoo on Ash's body, and for most part she went everywhere with him. Simi would eat anything she got her hands on, even humans if given the chance. Fortunately Ash didn't let his Demon run riot, nobody but a select few knew about her. Not even his Dark-Hunters did. Acheron thought of Simi as his daughter, and was very protective of her. Do anything to her and Ash would wipe the floor of you. They wouldn't even find enough of you to bury you with. He could deny Simi nothing, and Simi in turn took advantage of it. She loved sparkly objects and ate a lot of it. Hence why he was right now enduring QVC on his screen, if she saw anything she liked he'd demand his credit cards. She truly had her Akri which was Atlantean for 'Master' wrapped around her finger.

The next morning he spent playing mellow songs, like Enrique Eglesias making Urian and Alexion cringe in horror. They had never seen Ash like that before in all the time they'd known him. Alexion had been one of the first Dark-Hunter's ever created; he'd been called Ias then. Ash had gotten his soul from Artemis but it had been a mistake. Ias' wife had dropped his soul before Ias had been ready for it turning Ias into a shade. Ash guilty of what he'd done brought Ias back with his blood. Savitar hadn't explained more about that particular power. However Alexion was alive, which could be considered a win, better that than a shade. A Shade was what became of a Dark-Hunter should they die without their souls back in their bodies. They couldn't move on without their souls after all, they were stuck destined to roam between worlds, unable to eat yet starving, unable to drink so their thirst went unquenched for all eternity. A shade. There were quite a few Dark-Hunter's who'd been turned into shades, and Ash mourned for each one of them. Urian was an ex- Daimon, who'd been killed by his own father. Ash who was able to create and destroy life, put Urian back together just like humpty dumpty. Urian was now a spy in the Daimon ranks, keeping an eye on his father for Ash. Who he owed his very existence to.

Acheron really didn't know what to do, he'd been an asshole, and he knew that. He'd be an even bigger one if he didn't return the journal. The boy was British, yet he claimed he could read the journal…if he could why did he need him? Dare he take the chance that the boy did know? If he had found one journal there was probably more. He needed to keep the boy close just in case he did. Since he couldn't get a read on him it made things even more complicated.

Digging out his phone he decided to phone Julian, find out more about their conversation.

"Hey Ash," said Julian.

"Why did Harry Potter say he needed me?" asked Ash getting straight to the point.

"He wanted the journal authenticated," said Julian, "Did you return it?"

"Not yet, I'm going this afternoon," said Ash and he would he decided. He needed to keep an eye on the boy, he really hated being blind. "Can you find his address?" he could sense Julian's surprise on the other side of the phone. Ash heard clicking of a keyboard before Julian told him the address.

It was in New Orleans that was good.

"I don't know if it's recent," said Julian for all he knew the boy had long since moved.

"That's fine," said Ash, "I'll let you go."

Julian shivered at how spooky Ash was, just as he'd said that someone had knocked on his door. "Come in," called Julian as he closed his phone and put it on his desk.

* * *

Acheron teleported himself a block away from Harry Potter's house. The fact he couldn't hear or see anything from him was still bothering the Atlantean. Plus Harry seemed to be one of the exceptionally rare people immune to his aunt Epithymia's curse. He'd never once stared at him, not like everyone else did. He knew the boy preferred his own gender, he'd seen him glance at the men working in the Habitant for Humanity as he'd walked over. Glance being the key word, he didn't linger on them, and he'd not stared at him. That was a blessing on its own; if the boy hadn't been out to find Atlantis he'd have considered becoming friends with him. Unfortunately Atlantis could never be found. He supposed he should start with an apology and go from there.

The houses in this area were quite expensive, he'd seen better but it seemed the boy was well off or had parents that were. He hoped Harry didn't still live with his parents…he could do without the run around or gaping parents possibly hostile you could never tell. The green Porsche he'd seen Harry drive away in twice was here, that was a good sign. The garage door was open, and the music was blaring from inside it, he walked forward until he caught a sight of him.

Ash had to withhold a moan of appreciation; Harry was working on a motorbike, a pair of denim shorts on with his top stuck in the back pocket. His chest was bare and filled with sweat as he worked. The muscles rippling as he did so, his long dark hair was tied back, his red highlights glinting in the sun. A bottle of Budweiser sat not to far from him or the bike. The bike itself was a beauty, that's saying something coming from Ash, he had his own beauty. Custom built as well, he could tell Harry's was. He felt curious about the names down the side. Prongs, Padfoot and Moony and Lily with a Lily flower under each name very curious. The name he'd decided for his bike was 'The Marauder'. He really liked the guy, why oh why did he have to be interested in Atlantis?

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Harry surprising Acheron. How the hell had the boy known he was there? Nobody usually sensed him like that, and he still had his back to him. Now he finally understood what it felt like for his Dark-Hunters when they didn't see him coming.

"I'm returning something I think belongs to you," said Ash his voice deep and commanding.

Harry turned to face Acheron in surprise and suspicion "Right and how did you get my address?"

"Everything is put into the system at some point or another, especially when you attended college and university." said Ash wryly. His green eyes were full and vibrant, he'd never seen green eyes that particular shade before.

"Not everything," smirked Harry his eyes twinkling as if he was hiding a secret, and of course he was. He was still bent over, tinkering with his bike despite the fact he was eyeing Ash.

"I'd also like to apologize for the way I was, I'm not normally like that," Ash said honestly, handing the book over, which had its wooden case on it protecting its precious cargo. Harry took it and placed it on a free bit of the table he had in his garage.

"Let me ask you something, if someone had humiliated you like that, would you actually accept that apology?" scoffed Harry. "Pass me that spanner while you're here." he added as an afterthought.

"Depends," said Ash handing over the required tool, getting a good new of Harry's tanned torso and a small view of Harry's backside. He'd never seen a human quite as good looking as him. Of course he was nothing on some of his Dark-Hunters, platonically speaking. For a human though he really was sexy as hell, and he'd seen his share of humans over the years, both as a boy and a god. He wasn't flawed in the slightest, even Adonis would have been proud to claim this boy as his.

"On what exactly?" asked Harry his voice extremely sarcastic.

On whether he'd been human or a god, as a human he'd have taken it as a god? Well he'd have killed him or left him alive to regret it. Nobody embarrassed him now and got away with it. He was a god, a final fate and he'd be damned if he lost any more self respect he'd managed to tie together for himself. "Whether it was genuine or not," said Ash, it's not as though he could tell the boy what he'd just thought.

Harry just snorted at Ash, throwing the spanner on the table, before he stood up. Another thing Ash liked about him, Harry was tall 6'4" Ash was 6'8" there wasn't much difference in height between them. Harry bent over again picking up his beer; he held it for a few seconds before threw it in the bin.

"Want a beer?" asked Harry, nobody could say he didn't have manners. Considering he'd raised himself, he'd done rather well that way. He was mostly polite and respectful; he didn't know why he was letting this man stay on his property. Why he hadn't just kicked him out. He'd never met anyone so enigmatic; he tried to destroy his presentation, and then was a dick head at their second meeting. Now he'd gone out of his way to bring back a journal and apologize…that wasn't the acts of a spoiled selfish dickhead. Hell he could have just sent it thorough the mail; at least he was man enough to apologize to his face. For that act alone he'd earned Harry's grudging respect.

"Yes please," said Ash surprised, dare he actually drink it? Who gave someone a beer to someone that had humiliated them…or tried to anyway. Harry had deflected it as if he'd been accused of worse all his life. The others he'd humiliated had turned into a stuttering mess. They'd not responded to his accusations…they really should have had a reply ready. Not everyone believed Atlantis was real…he was grateful for small favours in that regard.

Harry threw an unopened beer in Ash's direction, opening his own with the opener and then throwing it at the guy. Leaning against the table, he stared at him, as if he was a strange experiment that had gone haywire. "Why did you do it?" he asked seriously, thinking why the hell was he letting the guy stay? Why hadn't he bloody told him to leave? There was something about him…something he couldn't put a finger on.

"Look I was a shithead in Nashville. I admit it and for that I apologize completely. I don't normally embarrass people like that. Its just I know for a fact Atlantis is only a myth. You found some really interesting artefacts, but that's all they are. It's apparent to me that you are a brilliant and sincere scholar and I can appreciate the dedication. However you're wasting valuable time on a moot topic." said Ash.

"How do you know it's a myth?" asked Harry he sounded amused now, not insulted.

"How do you know its not?" Ash replied right back; damn he knew Harry was never going to give up. He was going to continue searching for Atlantis, damn his mother for not telling him about people poking around her ruins.

"We are at an impasse it seems," said Harry wryly, taking a long drink of beer before putting it down. Picking up a rag, he began to wipe his motorbike of fingerprints and dirty oily smudges.

"Nice ride," said Ash it was the only thing he could think to say.

"You got one?" asked Harry a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Custom built Hayabusa-Turbo," said Ash with pride.

Harry whistled in appreciation, "Nice," he said impressed.

Suddenly a phone began ringing, Harry didn't twitch he knew it wasn't his.

"Ash, go." said Acheron sounding irritated.

He listened on the phone, drinking the rest of his beer in a long gulp.

"Fine, I'll be there soon," said Ash, unless Harry was very much mistaken there was no way anyone had time to say a sentence. He was definitely intrigued by this man, and it wasn't all to do with his looks.

"I have to go," said Ash he sounded regretful Harry idly noted not sure what to make of that at all.

Harry nodded and said "Goodbye."

"Bye," said Ash and with that he left.

Harry watched him go, deep in thought, why did he keep bumping into the guy? Harry didn't believe in coincidences. He'd come for a reason, he had a funny feeling it hadn't been just to apologize and hand him the journal back. Whatever it was…he had a feeling he hadn't seen the last of the gorgeous Goth. Harry didn't know how to feel about that either.

Oh Harry had no idea.

* * *

I'm not sure if this chapter is believable...what do you guys think? the first hint of attraction for both our boys :D now will i go down the route with harry's people being arrested as well? or will i get straight to business of someone coming after harry for the journal? and how on earth will i get ash to stubbornly stay at Harry's to keep him safe? when harry can keep himself safe? and would you like to see harry have a few friends? like tory did? or mostly always himself? not letting anyone close? sort of like ash? ... unless i come up with something it might be a while before it can be updated again but fingers crossed something comes to me :D do you like how Harry's almost as tall as Ash :P hehe poor Ash he thinks harrys' a defencles human and harry...probably thinks the same thing about ash oh this is going to be fun! when do you want magic exposed? the motorbike chase? harry having no choice but to use it as his life was in danger? or will it be before to try and get ash out of his house? after getting irritated at the man for thinking he was defenceless? :P R&R PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 4 **

**Thing's Getting Complicated For Both Harry and Ash**

* * *

Harry hated sitting about doing nothing, he liked to keep busy. He had always been that way, it was probably thanks to all the action he'd had at Hogwarts. He missed the old castle, sometimes he wished he could go back and gaze at it for a few minutes. Unfortunately if he did go back, they'd know and it's the last thing he wanted. Harry barely sat still for a minute, he was an adrenaline junkie, and already his motorbike was calling to him. Harry grabbed his gear, putting on his jacket and trousers he only wore while riding, he didn't want to end up SQUID. That always made him laugh, the term for being stupid enough not to use protective gear. Squid, it made him think of the lake at Hogwarts. He was just leaping onto his bike when his mobile rang, cursing he hastily answered it. The quicker he did the quicker he could get out of here.

"Hello," said Harry into the phone.

"Jared was attacked," said David.

"What? He is he alright?" asked Harry alarmed.

"He's in the hospital, they took the artefacts," said David sounding extremely pissed off.

"Why didn't he just get his arse out of dodge? Or bloody fight back?" asked Harry confused.

"Too public," said David seriously annoyed.

"Damn it, do you want me to come?" asked Harry. David and Jared were part of the team he'd paid to help him remove artefacts and research from Aegean, or rather Atlantis. They were experienced divers and Wizards he's found in Greece. They hadn't heard the voice Harry had; at least they hadn't outwardly displayed any surprise.

"No it will be fine, how did the conference go?" asked David.

"Not very well," scowled Harry in irritation.

"Damn it, it's like we are cursed," snapped David.

"I know the feeling," said Harry shaking his head in dismay. Old doubts he had thought he'd left behind him after leaving Hogwarts were beginning to surface. Everyone around him ended up dead or hurt, one way or another. It's why he always preferred to keep to himself. He couldn't stand the thought of causing anyone harm by the simple fact they were associated with him.

"I'm nearly at the hospital I have to go," said David, they couldn't use phones in the hospital.

"Alright, keep me posted," said Harry.

"Will do," said David.

"Be careful," said Harry before hanging up, angrily he revved up his engine and rode it out. Closing his garage and locking it, he put on his helmet and sped off. As he did so, the anger, worry and fury left him. There was nothing like the freedom of just driving his bike. It's what helped Harry keep control his magic.

* * *

"What do you mean the journal wasn't there," Costas Venduras asked as he narrowed his gaze on his underling. As a member of the Atlantikoinonia- a society founded to serve the goddess Artemis- it was their sacred duty to protect anything relating to Atlantis.

George swallowed nervously before he answered. "We took al the artefacts the man had with him, but the journal wasn't in with them."

"You know what the oracle told us. Atlantis can never be uncovered. Use whatever means necessary to ensure that all the artefacts are returned to the sea or destroyed." said Costas.

"Yes, sir. As the goddess wills it, it will be done." he started to leave then hesitated. "By the way, we think the young professor might have the journal with him in New Orleans."

"Then send a team to recover it. In fact, our little professor has become too much of a liability for us and our cause. I'm tired of dealing with him. Signal the others with a TOS for Dr. Potter." snapped Costas. Harry Potter had come closer than anyone before in finding Atlantis. Nothing seemed to deter the guy, so he was going to do what he should have done months ago.

"Termination on sight. Yes, sir. It will be done." said George.

* * *

Ash didn't want to get up; he'd been out very late that night hunting Daimon's. He could feel that something was brewing in New Orleans, he couldn't figure out what though. Unfortunately he didn't dwell on that too long; his thoughts strayed to a green eyed beauty he'd seen just yesterday. Harry's green eyes were jaded but held none of the malice and evilness Artemis' eyes did. Even when he's humiliated the guy. What was it with him and falling for people who couldn't stand him? Well…he did deserve Harry's anger but still he could moan he was allowed to wasn't he? He's saved the world ten times over…so he could moan all he liked. Harry was the most baffling human on the planet. He certainly wouldn't have been so amicable to someone that had ruined/humiliated him. Yet he'd gracefully accepted his apology and brushed it off as if it never happened. Who was this man? Just thinking about how he found him yesterday made him harden instantly. To have him in his bed, sprawled out wreathing and moaning to his expert touch. He was an expert in that area. He tended to favour men's bodies over women, probably had Artemis to thank for that.

Speak of the devil that instantly destroyed his good mood.

"You want a hand with that?" she asked.

"No," he said sullenly, one day, he'd give anything for one day away from her.

"Oh C'mon Acheron. You're not really going to let that all go to waste, are you?" coaxed Artemis.

"I'd rather masturbate," he said rolling over onto his back away from her.

"You're in one of those moods again, aren't you? I hate when you get so sullen with me." she said.

Ash had to wonder why she still came around, it was his natural state when she was anywhere near him. Either that or he was completely pissed off, he never liked going near the goddess and she knew it."What do you want? And how the hell did you get in here? You know better than to come to Katoteros," said Ash.

"Your Alexion is too preoccupied with his wife to notice," Artemis replied.

"Why are you here?" he said growling under his breath.

"You want me here," said Artemis.

"How do you figure that?" asked Ash yeah he wanted her here, like an alien rectal probe up his sphincter. He hated her touching him, he moved further away agitated.

"Since you can't see it because it would impact your future, you told me to always let you know whether something happened involving the Atlantean remains." she explained.

"And?" asked Ash. He knew she didn't tell him everything, otherwise he would have known about the journal. Thankfully it was an earlier one, and not one of Ryssa in her twenties.

"I just had those people arrested in Greece for excavating without a license. Say thank you, Artemis." said simpered as if she'd done him the best favour anyone ever could.

"What people?" asked Ash turning to look at her, she was beaming with pride over what she'd done.

"You know, the pathetic-looking archaeologist what we saw? His people. They'd uncovered the site and were pulling things out by the handfuls. Found all kinds of things. I know how upset you get when people do that, so I had the authorities go arrest them and confiscate the artefacts." said Artemis.

"Did you have any of them hurt?" asked Ash, he knew Artemis she probably had. She seemed to get off on seeing people beaten. Pathetic-looking? Harry was anything but that. Of course he couldn't tell Artemis that…she was a very jealous goddess and Harry didn't deserve what the red head would do to him.

"Why would I do that?" asked Artemis.

"You seem to get off on seeing someone beaten." said Ash scoffing in disgust as if she didn't already know why he asked.

"You are in such a foul mood. I don't like to see you beaten either." she said narrowing her evil green eyes at him.

Ash scoffed once more at that, he'd seen her excitement while beating him too many times to believe that. It was the only time she felt more powerful than him. If only she hadn't created his Dark-Hunters he'd be free of her. She had known what she was doing, known he was too compassionate to leave them in her evil hands. "Whatever you say Artie."

"Then roll over and satisfy me," she demanded.

"I have a headache," Acheron said.

Artemis ran her hand through Ash's hair instantly turning it blonde, "You can't get a headache."

"Sure I can. I have a hundred and twenty pound one rubbing on me even as I speak," he said barely able to hide his distaste.

Artemis slapped his bare back, "You're such an asshole," she said biting his arm viciously before leaving.

Ash winced as he rubbed at the spot; at least she hadn't torn his skin out - this time.

* * *

"Akri the Simi wants some sparklies," demanded Simi as soon as Ash appeared in the main room of his home in Katoteros. "Can we go to the shop in the Quarter please, Simi can't find any nice sparklies on QVC." she said as if it was a blasphemy. She was dressed in a pair of tights and short plaid skirt with a pink and black peasant top and corset.

"Of course Simi," said Acheron, he could never deny her anything. She was one of the unsullied things in his life; he vowed to keep it that way. He'd die for her, she meant that much to him. Considering she'd been with him for the majority of his life, it made sense.

Simi immediately beamed at her Akri happy to have gotten her way once more as always. She made her horns disappear and copied how Ash had his hair, black and red once more, he'd changed it back when he'd noticed what Artemis had done. She hated him changing his hair; it's probably why he'd started doing it.

He flashed them out Katoteros and to Liza's shop, Liza was a retired squire that still made weapons for the Dark-Hunters and loved to make dolls. Simi liked buying red headed Artemis dolls and destroying them. Unfortunately she couldn't eat them, she couldn't digest plastic it made her sick. Ash of course always had to remind her of this, as she tried to eat plastic all the time. Her shop wasn't far from the shops Simi wanted to visit. He took her to Bride's shop first, not that the female had any idea he knew her name. Much less that he knew everything about her, including the fact she was the destined mate of Vane Kattalakis, a wolf with the ability to turn human. That wasn't for a good few years yet.

* * *

When Harry got back from his ride, he noticed there wasn't any beer left; he'd given Ash his last one. So he'd gone to the French Quarter to buy some more. He'd just paid for it and started walking towards home when he was bumped into so hard he almost fell to the floor and things began flying everywhere. Not just things jewels, expensive looking ones at that.

"The Simi is sorry," said Simi trying to grab all her sparklies from the concrete.

"It's okay," said Harry, curious, The Simi? What did she mean by that…it was an odd way to speak. He helped her pick up her things, his eyes getting steadily wider at the amount she had. "Got enough jewellery in there?"

"The Simi likes her sparklies," said Simi clutching them protectively across her chest.

"So I see," said Harry smiling at her, she was oddly charming.

"You are nice for a human, the Simi likes your hair," Simi said.

Harry blinked at her, a frown marring his features, human? Okay she was either out of it or she was something else entirely. He brushed his magic against her, but he couldn't sense anything. How strange, then again he'd met his share of crazies, but she didn't seem…crazy by crazy he was thinking insane.

"Simi I told you to wait," said Acheron Parthenopaeus coming out of the shop behind his Demon daughter.

"Sorry Akri," said Simi giving Ash an 'I'm an innocent angel look' or rather 'I'm an innocent Demon look'.

Akri? What did that mean? He knew quite a few languages; unfortunately that word wasn't familiar to him. It was a good thing too; otherwise Harry would have drawn the wrong conclusion. Harry was very adverse to the word Master, nobody could blame him. After the whole Voldemort and Death Eater thing he'd put up with.

"You again," said Harry, his voice was dry, and the irony was dripping from it. "What does Akri mean?" he couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

"If I told you the Simi would have to kill you and though you are probably very tasty…" Simi was saying.

"Simi," warned Ash.

Harry grinned in amusement, he really liked her, he was about to say something before he froze his eyes glazing over.

Ash naturally was quite alarmed, what on earth happened? He was still frozen in what appeared to be shock when his phone began ringing. It brought him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Hello?" he said picking up his beer looking ready to leave.

"Five people went into your house! They are smashing things," said an older sounding woman. "I've called the police."

"Thank you Margaret, don't try and go in there, stay away from the windows do you hear me?" said Harry worried about the older woman. She was always kind to him; she'd baked him a cake the day he moved in. Ever since she'd baked him cookies every other week, since she had nothing better to do. They were better than the food Molly Weasley had made him. He went shopping or took her shopping every week, since she couldn't get around like she used to.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash pleading ignorant but he knew what was happening.

"My house has been broken into I have to go," said Harry "It was nice meeting you Simi." he told the black haired young girl before he took off, turning around the corner of the French Quarter.

"Simi return to me," said Ash immediately, Simi immediately turned into mist and settled on Ash's arm. He knew nobody was watching Bride was currently in her back room thankfully. As soon as Simi was attached to him he followed Harry, extremely concerned. He was human, on his way to confront five people who were probably ransacking his home. He was going to get himself hurt, Ash couldn't allow that.

He effortlessly caught up with Harry, unaware that Harry could protect himself.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry still walking very fast towards his home; damn it he wished he'd brought his bike or car. The guy following wasn't helping any since he couldn't apparate. Then again he wouldn't be able to apparate into his home. He couldn't risk the burglars seeing him use magic.

"They might still be there, it's extremely dangerous, you aren't going alone." said Ash adamantly.

"I can protect myself," said Harry, despite what he said, he felt warmed by the man's concern. He could count on one of his hands how many people had truly cared about him, or worried about him for that matter. He was a paradox wrapped in oxymoron and smothered in contradictions. He just didn't understand the guy at all, it didn't help he was attracted to him - a lot more attracted to him than he'd been anyone else. He so wasn't going to think on the dream he'd had last night. To bad he did. Damn. But it was swept away with his worry, damn it why was someone raiding his house? He should have put stronger wards up. He'd kill them if they were still there, nobody messed with him. He'd saved the world damn it, the least he deserved was some peace and quiet in life. Then again he maybe shouldn't have come to New Orleans if he wanted peace and quiet.

Oh Harry had no idea.

Ash wanted to snort in amusement, the human had no idea what wandered all over New Orleans at night. He might be able to fight or defend himself from other humans, but he couldn't beat the things he'd killed at night. "I'm sure you can," Ash's voice was full of rancour as he said it.

Ash had no idea who Harry was or what he could do.

* * *

LOL :D whatcha think of this chapter? please review i really like everyone's opinion :) did you like Simi and Harry's interactions? was it simi enough lol? or have i made it too house elfish? would you like to see Harry always outsmart Artemis? and get back at her without her or even Ash realizing it? :P would you like to see Harry was the Master of Death? with all three things? the hairbringer and the master of death :P if harry's the master of death would you like to see him able to get the souls from Aretmis? of the Dark hunters and keep them safe until they asked for their return? ensuring Ash didnt have to put up with atermis? or better yet will i have harry remove the bulk of Artemis' power? leaving her weak and unable to hurt another ever again? unable to come down from Olympus? or kill her? (if i can) oh someone suggested letting ash and apollymi being able to talk...how would you like to see harry creating a world thats neither earth nor where she is so they can see each other for the first time? and embrace? harry doing something for ash that he thought impossible? R&R PLEASE PEOPLE :D ENJOY


	5. Chapter 5

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 5 **

**It's easy to look at people and make quick judgements about them, their present and their pasts, but you'd be amazed at the pain and tears a single smile hides. What a person shows to the world is only one tiny facet of the iceberg hidden from sight. And more often than not, it's lined with cracks and scars that go all the way to the foundations of their souls. - Ash Parthenopaeus that sentence really spoke to me i just had to put it here. Since i couldnt work it into the chapter :D**

**A Wrecked House **

* * *

As soon as Harry got to his street, he realized it was bad, his garage and front door were sitting off its hinges. There was no sign of the police, the useless idiots they were. Honestly! He'd gotten there before them and he'd been on foot! Stupid…bloody Harry sighed he was being unfair. They were Muggles; they couldn't just instantly Apparate wherever they wanted. Plus it was only a burglary they probably had worse things to deal with. He almost had his gate of its hinged as well; he swung it back so viciously. He was seriously pissed off, everything happened in three's they said, he wondered what they'd think when everything happened to him in twenties? Growling low in his throat he was about to walk through his door when he was stopped.

"You should wait for the police." said Ash.

Harry scoffed and took another step.

"You don't want to compromise any evidence," said Ash.

"Evidence? They broke into my fucking house in front of neighbours in day light! They aren't stupid, they will have been wearing gloves!" said Harry shrugging Ash's hand off his arm as he walked into his house. He knew he shouldn't be taking it out on Ash, it wasn't his fault but damn it he was very angry.

Ash shook his head, how this man hadn't been killed already was beyond him. He had no care about his own safety. For all he knew the burglars were still in there, but Ash knew there was nobody there. He couldn't sense anyone, so they were gone. He followed Harry into the house regardless, and winced at the mess.

"I'm sorry," sighed Harry his anger draining away replaced by dull acceptance, there was nothing he could do now. What's done was done and all he could do was accept it. Harry was good at that; he'd been doing it all his life. Accepting whatever fate had thrown his way, without so much as blinking.

"For what?" asked Ash his face incredulous why was the man apologizing?

"For taking my mood out on you, it's not as if this was your fault," sighed Harry staring around his destroyed living room. His confusion mounting, the place was ransacked, but other than that they'd taken nothing. "They were looking for something." he said out loud mostly to himself.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash dread pooling in his stomach. Suspicion churning in his gut.

"My TV, DVD player, Stereo anything of value is still here and intact," said Harry pointing in turn to each item. Just as he'd finished talking they heard the police identifying themselves at his door. A few seconds later they were in his living room guns drawn looking around.

"They're gone," said Harry bluntly.

The two officers lowered their guns, putting them back in their holsters. The women officer gave Harry a sympathetic look "We'll need a list of everything that's missing." she said quietly. Harry had to bite his tongue to stop himself telling her that if she'd just gotten here quicker they could have actually arrested the perpetrators. Instead he just nodded his head glumly.

"Is it just me or does it look like they were looking for something?" said the male officer after taking a critical look around.

"In most burglaries, especially in daylight, with houses those close together they just grab a few big ticket items and run." said the female officer.

Harry had to refrain from rolling his eyes, as if they were telling him something he didn't already know. He wasn't stupid, he'd already figured that out before they'd come here. He just wanted them out of his house so he could start cleaning up and figure out just what the hell they'd been looking for. It obviously wasn't anyone magical; otherwise they would have summoned it.

"We've got a CSI unit coming over to take some prints; there is really nothing else we can do. Make a list of whatever's missing and we'll put it on file and run it through local pawn stores. Other than that, you'll have to report it to your insurance company." said the male officer.

"You might want your partner to stay with you tonight," said the female officer.

"I doubt they'll come back," said Harry dryly, but if they did they'd know all about it. They wouldn't survive the confrontation; he'd kill them for this. The thought of people pawing at his stuff made him sick.

"It's not just that, most burglar Vic's have trouble sleeping for a few nights after a break in." explained the officer.

Harry wanted to laugh, he found it extremely difficult to hold it in, but he somehow managed. Too scared to sleep because someone had broken into his house, it was obvious they didn't know who and what he was. Harry shook his head suddenly feeling extremely exhausted, he was sick of things happening to him. First Jared, now this? Maybe David was right and he was cursed. Maybe he should tell them all to stop and go home, before he caused anyone else to be hurt. Bitterness crawled up his throat, what had made him think he could have a normal life? Even away from magic. It was obvious he was supposed to live his life alone. It made his heart hurt, why was it so hard? Why couldn't he just have a normal life he so craved? Why did everyone end up hurt around him? It wasn't a coincidence; everyone around him ended up hurt or killed. He couldn't put up with this much longer.

Harry sat in mute silence on the edge of his sofa, as people wandered in and out of his home. Just as Harry had also suspected, they had to have been wearing gloves. The CSI unit didn't find a single smudge never mind a fingerprint. Finally they began leaving, Harry was grateful for that at least. "I'm sure you have better things to do than be here," said Harry his voice hollow, standing up. Walking over he bent down and picked up a lone picture staring at it pensively.

"It's alright. I don't mind. There are some things you shouldn't be alone for." said Ash, his voice spoke volumes.

"Whether you should or shouldn't doesn't stop it," said Harry his voice laced with so much bitterness that it startled Ash.

"True," said Ash unable to deny it, it was true and he knew from personal experience. Judging by Harry's tone he had gone through something alone too. His bitterness reminded him of his Dark-Hunters. "Is that your parents?"

"Yes," said Harry his voice once more emotionless. Suddenly his mobile rang; he put the picture down and went to answer it. It was in his jacket, on the sofa, he couldn't remember taking it off in all honesty.

"Hello?" said Harry, it was David again hopefully Jared was alright.

"Everyone's been arrested," said David sounding extremely breathless.

"What?" shouted Harry down the phone.

"Yeah, the whole team, I stayed on land to sign for the new diving gear since the others kept malfunctioning. Next thing I know the boat was impounded and everyone was taken into custody." said David.

"How the hell's that possible?" snapped Harry angrily.

"They've told us the paperwork was forged," said David.

"Bullshit, where the hell Troy?" asked Harry, Troy was one of the officials who had signed off on the paperwork.

"Nowhere to be seen, I can't even find him." said David. "He's not in prison with the others that I can tell you."

"David do what you have to do, get them out and get your asses out of dodge," said Harry, he couldn't outright tell him to Obliviate them.

"You got company?" asked David curiously.

"Yes," said Harry looking up at Ash who was holding his picture of his parents a frown marring his features.

"Alright, I'll get them and head to the academy," said David. The academy was the small school they'd been taught magic at in Greece. They were all Greek or had been living there for a long time. "Stay out of the way until this whole thing blows over."

"You do that, and get Jared out of the hospital, he will heal better back at the school anyway." said Harry.

"Be careful Harry, something just isn't right about this, the gear malfunctions, the boat explosion, the conference not going well, Jared being beaten and mugged, I really do think something or someone is behind this." said David, he was the smartest of the lot, and powerful but nowhere near as good as Harry.

"Yes, I do too," said Harry his eyes darting towards Ash once more. Could the man be behind it? Or helping whoever it was? No he couldn't sense any magic from him whatsoever. It didn't mean he wasn't a plant, was he just nervous? No if he was a plant there was no way he'd have did what he did at the conference. No he would have been nice from the word go. He relaxed slightly, as he finally convinced himself that the man standing in his living room had nothing to do with it. "Just be careful eh, keep in touch when you can."

"Alright, bye." said David before hanging up.

Ash had listened to the entire conversation, and he felt baffled, just who was Harry associated with that he was telling this man to break the others out of prison? And run? What was this academy? And 'the someone or something' gave him Goosebumps, this guy was either easily suspicious or he had a good sense. There was something or someone after them. Most humans didn't speak like that though. Not only was the conversation baffling him, he couldn't see anything. He should be able to replay the entire scene in his head, but like trying to see Harry's future, it was blank. This just wasn't normal for him. He was a god of fate.

Harry threw the phone on his sofa, before he began to tidy his living room up; he said nothing as he threw himself into his task. His emotions were getting the better of him, and he couldn't get them get out control. Not with a Muggle quietly helping him tidy his house up. He wasn't being a very good host, it made him feel guilty but he didn't do anything about it. The quicker the guy left the safer he would be, everyone around him were being hurt right now. Atlantis seemed to be the common denominator, he was beginning to think there was a reason Atlantis had never been found. Perhaps Wizards and Witches before him had found it and ended up meeting a sticky end. Locked up in prison or beaten to a pulp in public unable to use magic because of everyone there. He wondered what was going to happen next. He just hoped the guys that had helped him got out safely. They didn't deserve anything happening to them, just because he'd asked them to help.

There was a knock on the door, distracting them both from their work, Harry frowned as he went to answer his door.

"Hi sweetie is everything okay?" asked Margaret kindly. She had a square box in her hand, Harry already knew what they were - cookies.

"I'm okay, you shouldn't have come over," said Harry letting her come in and getting her seated comfortably on the sofa.

"I had to make sure you are okay, just look at the place! Did they take anything?" asked Margaret looking angry on Harry's behalf.

"Nothing," sighed Harry quietly, smiling sweetly at her as she handed him some cookies. "Would you like a coffee?"

"No thank you sweetie, I can't stay long, my favourite programme starts soon," she said her voice full of compassion. "Who's your friend?" she sounded excited, so Harry finally found someone that was nice. She had worried about him, he was always alone, and it hurt her heart to see it. Since Harry was such a kind soul, he shouldn't have problems getting friends. Yet he hadn't befriended anyone, not even the boys his own age just two houses down.

"Ash this is Margaret, Margaret this is Ash," said Harry wryly, his amusement evident.

"It's nice to meet you sweetie," said Margaret, beaming at Ash, she was grateful for this man, Harry needed someone.

"It's nice to meet you too," said Ash kindly, she was a genuinely nice woman, she reminded him of Cherise Gautier. Her thoughts he could read. Her selflessness wasn't common anymore in the world. She worried about Harry all the time, since she hadn't had children she liked to treat Harry as one.

"Do they know who did it?" asked Margaret speaking to Harry once more. Her blue eyes full of worry, these sort of things didn't happen in this area. It didn't help Harry hadn't had an alarm it's why the police hadn't been called out immediately.

"No," said Harry shaking his head negatively.

"Then why is there a car across the street watching the house?" asked Margaret completely confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash speaking to Margaret.

"There's a brown sedan across the street, two men in it with binoculars trained on the house." she said her worry becoming even more pronounced.

Ash was at the front door before Margaret could blink, Harry though was right behind him. Just as they took a step out of the door, the car peeled off down the street. Harry waved his arm, before he stopped himself, Ash would have been shocked if he had ended up saying the spell to stop the car.

Ash raised his arm, ready to summon Simi off him to chase the car he managed to stop himself in time Harry would have been shocked to find a demon coming to life off his arm.

Both turned to stare at each other at the same time, after managing to stop their instincts their gaze curious and a little cautious, Harry asked the only question he could to break the staring contest. "Why would they be watching the house?"

"I think you need to tell me everything you found on that dig," said Ash.

Harry stared at Ash his suspicion of this guy had just risen to a whole new level.

* * *

Oh nooo my muse is bad..look what its made me do :( now Harry is suspicous of poor Acheron! bloody hell likes! how am i going to get myself out of this one? but them both ready to use magic and not was quite funny though :D eh haha god i love this story! so you would like to see Apollymi and Ash to see one another goodie :D will harry tell ash to leave? are the people Artie has working for her human? or squires i've never figured that out! will one of harry's workers end up dead? will harry ever reveal anything about his life? hope i can work out a way around this without harry getting rid of ash lol cus the x-box thing is coming up and motorbike ride :D :D :D which will get EXPLOSIVE TO say the least...or will harry again not use magic becuase its too public? will harry almost die? and heal quicker than humanly possible making ash suspicious? would you like harry to be powerful? extra powerful or really powerful? of course ash is always going to be the most powerful he's a god and Harry isnt! when harry reveals he's lily white :P ashes words not mine lol will he still sleep with him or will we not bother with all the crap tory and ash went thru? R&R PLEASE! thanks for your reviews i love each and every one of them :D :D :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 6**

**I've Seen Worse **

* * *

Margaret shakily got to her feet; Harry broke the staring contest to help her up. She was too old to be running over here, but Harry felt grateful to her nonetheless. Not many people had cared about him, until it was known he was the boy who lived. They'd only cared about the name, the icon he'd been. He was nobody here, he loved it, and any accomplishment they admired him for, had been his own doing. Like gaining his qualifications at college and university and such. He was more proud of that, than he was of anything he'd done in the Wizarding world. Margaret cared about him because he was just Harry; he'd have loved to have her in his life before he grew so hard and jaded. Now he kept her at arms length but it didn't stop him from being fond of her.

"Do you want me to help you across the street?" he asked her softly, his green eyes gleaming with kindness.

"That's okay sweetie, I'll be fine," said Margaret, patting at Harry's arm absently and to reassure him. At least Harry had someone here to look after him, even if he was only a couple of years older than Harry himself. She was so happy he had found someone; she'd feared he'd never make friends or find someone to love.

"Take care of yourself, and remember call if you need anything," said Harry watching her go a worried frown on his face. It was as if Harry expected a car to come crashing around and run her over, just because he knew her.

Once she was safely in her house, he closed his door and turned to face Ash his face burning with suspicion. "Take those glasses off, look me in the eye and tell me you had nothing to do with this shit that's going down!" he said his face a stony mask, it was obvious Harry wasn't going to take any shit.

Acheron stiffened hearing Harry ordering around, nobody other than Simi had dared to order him around in such a fashion. Not since he had become a god anyway, of course this boy was a human and had no idea he could kill him where he stood. He glared at Harry completely affronted, "I have nothing to do with what's going on," his voice was slightly indignant.

"Glasses off," said Harry crossing his arms, he couldn't tell if he was telling the truth with them on.

Acheron copied his stance although it was much more defensive. "I don't take them off."

"Then leave," said Harry seriously, he wasn't about to trust him unless he knew the guy had nothing to do with his team being hunted and hurt. Ever since he'd met that guy things had gone from bad to worse. Well that was a lie, the boat explosion and the gear unexplainable screwing up had happened before.

Acheron knew he couldn't leave the boy undefended; someone was out to get him. He had a feeling whom that 'someone' was but he didn't have proof. He also had a feeling he knew what they were after - the Journal. "Just remember when I do this, there's no going back." said Ash his dire.

Harry stood and stared unmoving, it was obvious he wasn't going to be swayed. So Ash did what the boy wanted him to, he removed his glasses but stared at the floor not quite meeting Harry's gaze. He hated the evidence of his godhood. Nobody not even the gods could meet his gaze without curling their lips in disgust. This human wasn't going to be any different.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you had nothing to do with this and I'll show you what we found." said Harry.

Then Ash looked up, and said the words Harry wanted to hear. "I have nothing to do with what is going on." the most amazing thing of all Harry didn't seem bothered about his eyes. He was staring at him as though it didn't bother him the slightest. He was meeting his gaze steadily, no sign of disgust or fear evident.

"Thank you," said Harry relaxing, he was telling the truth, whatever was happening he truly had nothing to do with it. Now he felt like a right arsehole, but there was nothing to be done about it. He didn't trust easily or at all, he'd learned the hard way it always bit him in the ass. Seeing Ash' surprise he chuckled almost bitterly, "What did you expect me to do when I saw them?" Harry had to admit the man looked HOT those eyes suited him in Harry's opnion. Everyone could say they had brown, blue and green eyes but they couldnt say they had eyes like his, mercury like. They made him stunning, and Harry was very grateful he had self control otherwise he would have embarrassed himself in his own house.

"Nobody likes to look at them," he told Harry, this was no ordinary human, he was completely baffling. Even his Dark-Hunters had at first been wary of them, but they'd gotten used to them in time. He was becoming more and more fond of this human, too fond.

"I've seen worse," said Harry truthfully, his green eyes showing Ash just how much worse he'd seen with the torture in them. Harry then walked away to get his journals, which he kept all things that he'd brought up from the Aegean. Some of the things he'd actually kept without handing over. Mostly because he could feel the magic in them, and realized they weren't just normal artefacts. At least his living room was tidy; he just had every other single room to clean up. He was glad he had everything else valuable and magical locked away tightly and magically. Grabbing his miniaturized trunk, he opened it and grabbed his journals, before he walked back into the living room. He sat down on his couch, and pulled his table towards himself, Ash soon joined him. It was true, Voldemort's eyes were the worst thing he'd seen. They had been red, snake like and the evilness pouring out them made him horrific to look at. Ash's eyes while unique didn't any malice or evilness.

"This is everything we've found over the last year," said Harry handing it to him. "I don't know why you want to look anyway, Atlantis doesn't exist after all - everything I've done is moot I believe you called it." he said sarcastically

Ash ignored him, in all honesty he deserved the words, and he'd had much harsher ones sent his way. Ash then began flipping through the pages; he stopped at a certain page. He ran his hand over it, his heart clenching. This was Ryssa's hair comb, it matched the one he'd found centuries ago. His mind drifted over how beautiful she had looked with them in her long blond hair.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said Harry watching Ash closely, if he didn't know any better he'd have said the man knew whom it belonged to. His eyes gave away his thoughts, it was bringing back memories. Perhaps it was just familiar; to someone he'd once known in his life with a similar comb. He couldn't actually read any memories, but Harry wasn't stupid. It was at the very least invoking some sort of memory. "The workmanship I mean, according to history that shouldn't have been possible. Back then they supposedly didn't have bound books, hell according to history they barely had fire."

"It is beautiful," said Ash forcing himself to turn the page to see more pictures before he betrayed himself with his misty eyes. Then he saw something even more frightening.

"Where's this piece?" asked Ash.

Harry looked at what he was pointing too, "Why?" he said curiously, the very piece that had magic in it and he wanted to know.

"We need it," said Ash his voice very commanding, more commanding than Harry had heard Dumbledore being.

"Is it that valuable?" asked Harry, what if it was what they were looking for? He had to figure out what that dagger was. Better yet how anyone knew about it, there was definitely something wrong.

"Yes," said Ash after a few seconds hesitation. Then he began flipping through the books again, but found nothing. Just pottery shards and fragments, a few friezes and some bottles. He couldn't find anything other than the Atlantean dagger that could be important. But given that, why would a human n a car be after it? No human could understand its significance. And no nonhuman would have made this kind of mess and left it. They'd have simply attacked and tortured Harry until he told them where to find it. It was baffling but what else could they want? And more importantly how far would they go to get it? It was one thing to break into a house another to kill for it…would they though?

"I'm gong to walk around outside for a bit and check things out. I'll be back." said Ash standing up abruptly.

"You don't have to," said Harry feeling warmed by his worry, no matter what Harry could never get over the fact that someone cared. Then again given the way he'd grown up he'd never find it in himself to take it for granted.

"I'll see you soon," said Ash ignoring Harry's statement, hopefully the boy wouldn't do anything stupid. Once he was far enough from the houses he summoned Simi off him, "Watch Harry Simi, don't let him see you unless you have to, if anyone tries to hurt him - kill them." said Ash, it wasn't often Simi heard those orders, so it was no wonder her eyes lit up like Christmas, and she began smacking her chops, and brought out her barbeque ready for it. "Don't talk to the humans, and don't be seen." he told her once more.

"Yes Akri," said Simi almost jumping in delight. The Simi was finally getting to eat!

* * *

Ash used his powers to leave New Orleans and venture to Savitar's Island. Where the sun literarily never set. Magical in nature, the island constantly moved around the world as Savitar searched out the 'Perfect' wave. As expected, Savitar was lying on his back on a surfboard out in the water, staring up at the clear bright sky as the waves rocked him. Unlike the omniscient Chthonian, Ash wasn't a water baby. He heated surfing and lying under the sun.

He popped himself onto a board beside Savitar who laughed when he saw him sitting on the long board. "You look out of your element."

"I am out of my element. Much like you in a Seattle Goth club." said Ash.

"I'm never out of my element Atlantean. And it must be dire indeed to get you in shorties and on a board. One day I'm actually going to get you to say 'Rad four-mill steamer, dude!'" said Savitar.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ash laughed. "Not likely."

Savitar tsked at him before he returned to staring at the sky. "I've heard that before. So what brings you here, Grom?"

Ash ignored the surfing term that was usually reserved for kids under fifteen. Only Savitar could get away with calling him a youngster "There's a man-"

"Isn't there always?" interrupted Savitar. He already knew what Ash was going to say, he also knew everything that was going to happen. At least the three possible outcomes, unfortunately until Ash did something Savitar wouldn't know which course. His abilities were different from Ash's. Savitar could throw a stone but only once it had landed would he know its outcome. Ash could pick it up, throw it and all the while know where it would land.

Ash chose to ignore the sarcastic comment. "He's being pursued by someone and I don't know who."

Savitar arched a brow as he floated one heavily tattooed arm in the ocean. "Then you know I can't tell you anything."

"Dammit, Savitar, don't play this game with me. His life is in danger…maybe." said Ash his temper igniting.

Savitar grabbed Ash's board and brought him closer, "Like you, I wont tamper with fate." he said.

"Bullshit. You tamper with fate all the time." said Ash angrily.

He shoved Ash's board away, "But I won't tamper with yours. Ever."

Ash cursed as he paddled back to Savitar's side. "Have you any idea how frustrating it is to be the final fate of the world and have no control over your own?"

"Sure you do, little brother. Every decision you make causes your fate to unfold or to change. Have I taught you nothing?" Savitar said.

Savitar was right, but it wasn't that simple. Especially not when there was another person's life involved. Savitar didn't care for humans, that's where he and Ash disagreed. He had to think of something that would make Chthonian care…then it came to him "They've uncovered an Atlantean dagger," said Ash. It could kill him, Savitar and every other magical being out there.

Savitar sat up on his board and glared at Ash. "I hope you're planning on destroying it."

"I have to get it first. But that's the plan. Can you please, just this once, give me some insight to the future?"

"You know what the fates decreed for you. Through your own actions you will be saved." said Savitar shaking his head.

"That could mean anything," said Ash.

Savitar was quiet for a few minutes, before he gave Ash a sinister look "All right. I'm screwing with things here, but I'll tell you this much. It's not the dagger the thieves were after in his house. There's another journal his people found."

Ash cringed over this latest bombshell, "Ryssa's?"

Savitar nodded before he continued, "It's not the one Harry showed you. This one was found yesterday by one of his buddies. And it was written after Ryssa became Apollo's mistress. In it is the truth about him and Artemis and their need for blood. It also tells how to kill them."

Ash felt sick. Yeah, that would cause a global annihilation that would impress even his bloodthirsty mother. "And me? Am I in it too?"

Savitar sighed "Trust me; you don't want that in the hands of anyone else."

Ash's gut tightened "Where is it now?"

"I can't tell you that," said Savitar.

Ash flashed onto Savitar's board so he could tackle him. Unfortunately Savitar popped himself and the board from under him and appeared on the other side of Ash's abandoned board before Ash could grab him. "Hitting me changes nothing." said Savitar.

Ash swam to his board and glared at Savitar "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You of all beings know how fate works. What happened to you as a human happened because everyone from your parents on down tried to circumvent what was supposed to be- which was ultimately was the destruction on the Atlantean Pantheon. There was no changing that prophecy. But the way you suffered was completely unnecessary. Had your parents embraced their true destiny, you would have been saved years of torment. Fate will not be denied. We can sculpt it, but in the end we're all pawns to our final destinies. Good, bad or indifferent." said Savitar.

"I'm going to be exposed aren't I?" asked Ash his voice full of defeat.

"I don't know. You planning on dropping your pants around me? If so, warn me first. I don't want to go blind." said Savitar.

"You know what I mean," said Ash after pulling himself up on the board. "After all the battles I've fought to save the world and all the sacrifices in dignity and blood I've paid to set free so many Dark-Hunters, they're all going to find out I'm nothing but a pathetic whore. Aren't they?"

"You have never been pathetic." said Savitar sharply he was angry with Ash's words.

They both know he'd been a whore though and that the end of the day he was still one. Ash wanted to scream at the injustice of it all. You can't outrun your past, his own words were coming back to bite him. "How long do I have before I'm found out?" his voice full of resignation.

Savitar let out a long tired breath, "There are three outcomes for your journey Apostolos. In one you're exposed and you lose everything, even your life, and your mother destroys the entire world in a fit of anger. In the other you're exposed and the Dark-Hunters turn on you and Apollo's enemies destroy the god, then they wreak untold horrors on mankind as they enslave and abuse them."

Ash wondered briefly if he should even ask for the last one. "And the third?" he asked hesitatingly.

"In one word, grisly." said Savitar.

Ash cursed angrily, "So no matter what I do, the world is fucked?"

"I didn't say that. There's always hope, Apostolos. Of all men, you know that. It's only when you stop trying to affect the outcome of your life that you're truly defeated. What will come will come. Its how we deal with the shit in between that shapes us." said Savitar.

Ash snorted, "You don't deal with anything, Savitar. You sit out here in the sun, catching waves, spewing bullshit philosophy you don't follow."

"You're right. I gave up trying to affect my destiny a long time ago. But that's because every time I tried to change the future, I fucked it up worse. Eventually the rat gets tired of pulling the lever and sits down in the corner to lick his wounds. So if you're ready to hang it up and come sit on the beach with me-"

"I'm stuck fighting." said Ash.

"You're stuck fighting," said Savitar. "But you're welcome to come share my beach any time you get tired of the brawl."

Ash let out a long sigh as he considered it seriously. "Save me a spot. If this blows up in my face, I'll be back with my tail forever tucked between my legs." because deep inside he knew the truth - he'd been through enough ridicule. He couldn't stand to seethe people he loved look at him the way Ryssa had when she'd found him in the stew in Didymos. Even though she'd loved him and had forgiven him, the disappointment in her eyes was still seared into his soul. He couldn't take that again.

"Wave's coming," Ash warned his mentor he didn't move as Savitar popped up on his board with one perfect flip. The moment the wave stuck, Ash returned to New Orleans. Water sports had never been his thing. He preferred freefalling through the air or speeding on the ground. And he hadn't been a spectator in over eleven thousand years. If he'd learned anything in his godhood, it'd been to fight until they dragged him down. Even then, he didn't know how to not keep battling. There was another journal out there. Fine. He was going to find it and make sure no living human or other being ever read it.

Since Harry was in the middle of this, then he would do what he was doing originally - stick to him like glue. For all he knew perhaps they had posted it to him, if he was wrong he was wrong it was that simple. He found Simi exactly where he'd left her, she pouted childishly, complaining that she hadn't gotten to eat any bad humans. After placating her he returned her to his arm. Time to find out whether Harry would let him back in or not. Out of habit he put his glasses back on, before walking to Harry's door.

* * *

I kept to the original conversation between ash and Sav other than the tory/harry and he/she bit obviously. so will harry let him back in or be determined to keep ash out of his life? to keep him at arms length and out of harms way becuase he knows something is after him and he does think ash is human...how long will it take before ash gets back into Harry's house again :P will he use Simi to do it? after all nobody can say no to the simi :D lol which one of savitars predictions will come true? will we kill apollo and unleash Apollymi upon the world? how do you think harry would react to finding out about prophecies again? :P after all one had governed his entire life would he let another one? what kind of Master of death do you want harry to be? just the ability to turn invisible speak to dead people and be more powerful...or actually more complicatted...with the ability to see the shades of the dead dark hunters...know where the souls are that artemis keeps and able to remove them from her...withotu her knowing...and the ability to hide himself and others from the three fates? who keep cutting everyones strings on life...R&R PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 7 **

**Talking To His Mother **

* * *

'_Be careful what you say even in passing. Your word is law' _the words his mother had spoken to him in warning rang through his ears. This situation really had gotten out of control. If Harry could read the diary, and he ended up with the second one…it could be a disaster. The prophecy said he'd bring it about, (bring about the end of the world) not Harry, but by getting involved he might have set it in motion. He felt ill, he wished he knew whether Harry really did or not know the language. Thinking of his mother, who he couldn't see, but he could speak to her mentally.

"_Matera?"_ Ash asked calling out to his mother with his mind.

"_Apostolos?" _she said quickly, Ash knew she wasn't hiding from him in fear of making him angry at her.

"_What is going on with the discovery of Atlantis?" _Ash asked hr.

"_Nothing. Stupid humans. Even when I tell them how to open the seal to my prison, they can't follow the simplest of directions. Where's an Atlantean when I need one?" _Apollymi wistfully.

"_Dead courtesy of you, Mum." said Ash dryly. _

"_Oh don't remind me…Did you need something, m'gios? You've been very quiet lately." asked Apollymi. _

"_I've been busy and I have a problem. Someone's found one of Ryssa's diaries. Do you know where it is?" he asked his mother pleadingly. _

"_Yes," she replied very hesitantly. _

"_And?" Ash asked. _

_Apollymi didn't answer. _

"_Matera?" asked Ash. _

"_Yes?" she replied her voice sharp with impatience. _

"_Don't play this game with me. I need to know where it is. Now." said Acheron. _

"_I'm your mother, don't you dare take that tone with me." said Apollymi. _

"_Please, Matera, where's the journal?" asked Ash his voice softened considerably. _

"_I can't tell you," she finally said. _

"_Dammit to hell, Matera, answer me!" said Ash angrily. _

"You do know how to knock don't you?" asked Harry opening the door staring at Ash as if he'd lost his mind. "There's really no point in shouting in a language I don't understand." his green eyes were regarding Acheron in amusement.

Ash blinked, heat scalding his cheeks he must have been speaking out loud. He still hadn't gotten any answers from his mother, damn it this so wasn't his day. He scowled when he noticed the amusement on Harry's face - he didn't like being embarrassed he'd had enough of it to last his entire elongated life.

"You coming in?" Harry asked the door wide open for him to enter.

"Thank you," said Acheron gracefully entering despite his tallness, then again Harry was just as tall as Ash. Both men did walk or rather stalked with a graceful air around them.

"You know I've not forgotten what your eyes look like since the last time you saw me," said Harry rolling his eyes in exasperation. He didn't this guy, he seemed to damn confident and graceful, yet he cared what people thought about his eyes? Then again Harry knew better than to judge anyone. He knew the pain and aguish a simple smile could hide. He'd done it himself more times than he could remember. He'd never judged a book by its cover, or a person by their looks. He wasn't about to start now.

"Do you know if your team got another journal?" asked Acheron cautiously; he had just gotten out of Harry's suspicious book he didn't fancy being put back. Or worse still being told to leave, he had to stay here keep him safe and be the first one to get their hands on the bloody damn journal.

"I have no idea," said Harry simply.

"Would you be able to find out?" asked Ash.

"No, all of them are out of calling range." replied Harry without being forthcoming on why they were out of 'calling range'. No Muggle phone or electronics worked in magical schools. It was because of all the wards they had surrounding the place to stop Muggles or anyone unsavoury finding it.

"Either way everything was taken, if you want an answer contact the authorities." said Harry his voice bitter. There was nothing he could do about it, they couldn't find Troy. Plus everyone had been Obliviated; to bring it up would bring the memories back. Finding Atlantis wasn't as much a priority of keeping his team safe. To keeping magic guarded at all costs. Well that was a lie, he had kept the dagger and the comb, and it had been so incredibly well preserved and had hints of magic on it, as if someone magical had charmed it along time ago. "Okay," said Ash, shifting his bag to his other shoulder.

"I'm going to head to my place to grab some clothes, here's my number if you so much a see a shadow call me, I only live a few blocks away." said Acheron.

Harry took the phone number his face bursting with amusement, it was as if he was trying to stop himself laughing or smiling. Harry successfully stopped his amusement, looks like he had a protector, poor guy had no idea Harry could protect himself. Too bad he couldn't tell him that, Muggles didn't react well to it. "Okay," said Harry biting the inside of his lip, he really should be telling the guy to leave and never come back. Everyone else around him was being hurt right now; he knew he'd blame himself if anything happened to this guy. Unfortunately Harry was too weak, too lonely to be able to say the words. Just like he had been when Hermione and Ron had always wanted help him. At least the others were safe at the Academy with magic surrounding them.

* * *

As soon as Ash was far enough away he teleported himself to Greece. He appeared outside the door of Gus Tsigas's. Gus' father had been a Squire, one of the human servants who helped Dark-Hunters. As an adult, Gus had gone to work for the Greek Government, thus helping not only Ash, but other Greek Dark-Hunters when they needed it. He knocked lightly on the door as so not to scare Gus's wife, Olympia who had no idea about the paranormal world her husband was involved in. not to mention the fact it was two o'clock in the morning here.

Gus opened the door scowling "This better be important Acheron." he said sully.

. "Would I wake you for any other reason?" Ash asked Gus.

"Yes," grumbled Gus. Ash laughed softly at his surliness they both knew he would never bother Gus unless it was important.

"The government confiscated artefacts from a group of Archaeologists was there a journal amongst it?" asked Acheron.

"No, nothing like that," said Gus shaking his head, he knew because he'd been there and saw everything they'd confiscated. "I thought you were omnipotent shouldn't you know this?" he teased.

"I come with restrictions and unfortunately this is one of them." stated Acheron.

"There was no journal, I hope it helps." said Guy shaking his head.

"It does, thank you." said Acheron, as he walked away, before he did he turned back and said "It's a boy by the way." Gus' wife was pregnant.

Gus grinned proudly, "Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem." said Acheron before he flashed himself from Gus' house to his own home in New Orleans.

"Matera?" asked Acheron.

"Are you going to yell at me again Apostolos?" asked Apollymi.

"I'm sorry," said Acheron as guilt hit him, he regretted being short with her. In all his life his mother and Simi had been the only ones who'd really loved him. Because of that, he hated loosing patience with them. "I didn't mean to take my anger out on you, but will you please answer me one question?"

"Someone else has the book," she told him. Not the government, not Harry and not his friends.

"Who?" asked Acheron.

An image of his mother appeared before him. Her swirling silver eyes held sadness and regret. "I would give my life for you and you know that. But I can't answer that question. Its existence is tied too tightly to your own. You are a father yourself. You know that you can't always give your children what they want. I'm sorry Apostolos."

Acheron so badly wanted to take her hand in his, to feel her touch, just once in his life. "I understand. I don't like it, but I understand." he said.

Apollymi took a deep breath before she spoke again, "I know what Savitar told you. But he was wrong about one of those outcomes. I won't let anyone kill you. Not again. If anyone comes near you, I will schism the realms and unleash my army for your protection. I am the goddess of destruction and I don't care what happens to this world of man. You are the only thing I love, and I will kill whatever and whoever I have to to save your life."

"I love you, Matera." said Acheron her love and devotion meant everything to him. He so wanted to be able to see her, just once but he couldn't. If he took one step into her realm he'd free her.

"Then release me." said Apollymi.

He shook his head at the one request he could never fulfil. And it broke his heart. "You will destroy the world if I do."

"In anger, I swore to kill Artemis and Apollo for what they did to you should I ever be free of Kalosis again. We both know that if I fail to keep my word, I would perish. So you're right I would have no choice except to end the world on my release." she admitted sadly.

"And I have no choice except to keep you there." said Acheron.

"I'll never understand how you can bring me so much pride and pain at the same time. I don't agree with your loyalty to a race that betrayed you…no, they did worse than that - they tortured and abused you in a way that deserves no compassion or leniency. But I respect your convictions even when they violently collide with my own. No mother could be prouder of her son, Apostolos. Go find your book and know that I'm here to help you in any way I can." she told her son.

Acheron held up his hand so she could place hers against his. It was the closest they could come to touching. Part of him wanted to release her at any cost. Having suffered the way he had, he couldn't live knowing he'd hurt someone else like that. At least not unless they deserved it. "Go with my love, Apostolos, do us both proud." she said.

Acheron faded back to New Orleans; he stood on the balcony of his apartment at 622 Pirates Alley that overlooked the courtyard of the St. Louis Cathedral. It was dark, but he could hear music drifting from the Old Absinthe House below, as well as laughter and chattering from people on the street. He thought about going back in time to get the journal before this happened. Unfortunately he didn't know how it would disrupt the present. What changes it could incur. It could all work out well. Or the earth could end. Had he already sown his own destruction? He'd given Harry back the journal and there was another one out there somewhere.

"Protect the boy, Apostolos, keep him safe…" said Apollymi but there was an odd note in her voice that told him he might not need much protecting.

"What are you saying Matera?" asked Acheron curiously.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but the survival of the world hinges on keeping him safe." said Apollymi.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked surprised. Something was going on; his mother didn't normally do that.

"Because I love you. Now go." said Apollymi.

Ash hesitated but at the end of the day he knew the truth. His mother wouldn't have told him unless it was truly important. Fine he'd protect Harry, and he would protect himself.

* * *

"What are you doing Apollymi?" asked Savitar furiously.

"Get out you bastard," snarled Apollymi angrily.

"You shouldn't have told him that," said Savitar who wouldn't move.

"Who are you to lecture me on what should and shouldn't be done?" said Apollymi defiantly.

"You are tampering with fate." said Savitar his eyes flashing from lavender to silver and then turned dark vibrant blue.

"I am protecting my son. If that's a crime then punish me. Oh wait; I'm already being punished for protecting him. So be it." said Apollymi snarling angrily at the man.

"This isn't a game," said Savitar his eyes narrowing in on Apollymi's.

"No, it isn't. I don't play those. I never have." said Apollymi walking past him, but before she could Savitar grabbed her arm.

"I didn't have to contain the powers of the gods you destroyed on Atlantis the way I did when you went wild on them. But for me, the other Chthonians would have torn you apart for that." he hissed.

"So what? You want me to thank you?" she snatched her arm free of his grip. "The only thanks I owe you is for helping Apostolos learn his powers. For that, I will always be grateful to you. But there's as far as my gratitude goes. If you really think I fear you or those other mortal gods you run with think again. In this universe, only the primal source out powers me. There is nothing I fear."

Savitar's face turned cold, brutal. "Not true. You fear the loss of your son and so long as you fear that, you're as controllable as the rest of us."

"Don't push me Savitar," snarled Apollymi the Chthonian had obviously hit a very raw nerve.

"And don't push me. You may be a goddess of birth, but I'm a lot more than just a chthonian and you know that. I survived a hell you can't even imagine and its fires forged a core of steel within me. You want a battle, pick your sword. But remember the number of gods before you who sought to kill me and failed." snarled Savitar.

"In turn, you'd do well to remember that I destroyed not only my entire pantheon, but my very family to protect my child. Don't get in my way, or we will find out once and for all which of us wields the most powerful sword." said Apollymi. Giving as good as she received from Savitar.

Savitar wanted to choke her, but she'd always been this way. Stubborn to the core of her being, "Fine, but consider what happened the last time you tried to protect him. The suffering you're tampering caused Apostolos, is that really what you want?"

Apollymi's eyes teared up and Savitar felt bad for throwing it in her face, for causing her that pain, but she had to realize she couldn't tamper with Acheron's fate. "Damn you." she said.

"I was damned long before this." he scoffed "Let fate unfold as it should, Apollymi. I beg you to stay out of this. For all our sakes."

Her crystal tears glimmered like diamonds on her dark blonde lashes. "Keep him alive for me, Savitar. Otherwise you know what will happen."

Savitar inclined his head. "I will do what I can but in the end we both know only Apostolos can make the fate we want for him."

Because if Acheron screwed this up, he wouldn't alone in his suffering.

The entire world would be destroyed.

* * *

Now how many of you want me to have it so Apollymi and Acheron see each other? dont tell me that this chapter didnt get to you - i know it did me :) and ash's book too poor guy! i think when i read ash's book it was the first time i saw Savitar so nasty to anyone other than the brief sentences here and there like the panther race he destroyed becuase one had annoyed him...ouch! i have to wonder what made Savitar the way he was and id love to see him get his own happily ever after lol :D sooo acheron is here to stay happy with that :P will i have ash sense harry's magic when he goes back? and sense it during the motorbike race? enough to be curious about it? but the question is would ash actually ask? can you actually see him asking? hm...and will harry have the ability to heal quicker than even ash? ash can heal but it takes time! no i'm not trying to make harry better than ash becuase lets face it - ash is awesome and we dont know the full extent of his powers even now because he keeps it hidden :P but it would be nice that harry can do a few things better than ash. R&R

another question - if ash can see the shades why hasnt there been any indication? i've never ever actually in the books been told he can see the shades...but he had to he brought IAS back his first dark hunter somehow if he can see them why doesnt he help them? hm soo curious i was thinking about ash not being able to see the shades and harry being able to :P also thinking of a few other things will harry be able to help the shades move on? where do they go in greek mytholody? elysan fields? or something (ill need to look it up) but you get my meaning will harry help them for everything they'd done in servive of mankind help them move on and find peace? not wander alone lost to the world? R&R PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Ok - Since I received a few Reviews with 'How' it was just like Ash's book I'll re-post the A/N I put at the VERY BEGINNING of the story for those didnt read it. **

**Yes you will find a lot of it similar to Ash's second book( Not all of it though) when he supposed to have met Tory but will meet Harry instead but their encounter will go very differently just read and watch :D ha-ha I'm gonna have so much fun playing with my two characters. **

**There, the plot will remain the same what did you expect with Atlantis being brought up? a lot of it's going to be different because lets face it Harry isn't TORY! He's not a MUGGLE he can PROTECT HIMSELF! Yes I'm keeping the Savitar/Ash and Ash/Apollymi bit's the same! They are still the SAME characters even if I'm making this a Harry/Ash story! **

**Chapter 8 **

**More Mystery**

* * *

Acheron went back to Harry's house, the area was silent and still, no light shining from the houses, just the street lamps. Nearly everyone was a sleep, as it should be it was nearly three in the morning. Acheron wasn't the slightest bit tired. He was used to being awake at night; he mostly slept during the day - like his Dark-Hunters. He spent his night patrolling for Daimon's. He could sense Harry was awake; he knocked on the door and waited patiently.

The door swung open again, Harry had changed in the time Ash had been away. He was wearing a pair of black pyjama bottoms with a black vest. He seemed to like wearing black Ash noticed, much like himself. His hair was slightly messed up and down. Damn he was sexy as hell, mused Ash as Harry wordlessly let him in.

"You want something to eat?" asked Harry walking back through to the kitchen where he was cooking something.

"I grabbed a sandwich at my place," fibbed Acheron.

"Just let me finish this then I'll show you were you can sleep." said Harry.

"Thank you," said Acheron surprised.

"No problem." said Harry, "Do you like to play the hero a lot?" his voice was wry and filled with amusement.

"The hero?" asked Acheron, if only the man knew he'd saved the world many times over.

"Why else would you be standing guard here?" Harry asked smirking wickedly.

Acheron groaned inwardly, the man was sexy as hell with that smirk. Not even the fact he was cooking food could put him off. Normally the thought of food would make him think of his uncle, and the fact he'd had to work for every morsel he'd ever eaten. Instead he now survived on blood, just thinking about it made his incisors elongate. His eyes instantly went to Harry's jugular vein, the blood pumped under the smooth expanse of flesh. How he longed to drink it, but no, he wouldn't do that to another. He knew what it felt like; Artemis had drunk from him when he was human. It was such a feeling to be violated to have someone drain the blood out of your body while you were powerless to stop it. Artemis withheld food from him as well; it was something Acheron was well very familiar with.

"I'm going to take my stuff up the stairs which way do I go?" asked Acheron instead of answering Harry's question. Diversion tactic was Acheron's specialty he didn't answer a question he didn't like.

Harry turned off the hob, moving the pot and its contents off the still boiling stove as not to burn his scrambled eggs. He'd noticed Acheron hadn't answered his question, but then again the man seemed to do that a lot. He was secretive like him; he had a reason for that he wondered if Ash did too. He wasn't about to find out any time soon, judging by his avoidance.

"Up stairs first one on the right, the first on the second is mine." stated Harry.

Acheron headed up the stairs without another word, he noticed the place was devoid of any personal things. Like photographs, and little mementos most humans had. It reminded him of his home, and the Dark-Hunters houses. Most didn't have a single picture up, although they had plenty other things. They had the money, so that was never a problem. So far he'd only seen one picture, and that had to have been from twenty years ago or so. Harry only looked around twenty years old but given the fact he knew he was at least twenty two when he gained his diploma he had to be older. Looks can be deceiving; he didn't look like he'd been around since before Atlantis sank into the Aegean. Sterile, cold yet oddly welcoming and alive not words you normally use in the same sentence.

He opened the door and wanted to laugh, the room was done entirely in black. Black bedding, black curtains on the four poster bed, black curtains in the window with a black (black-out) blind. He was honestly surprised the carpet wasn't black as well, instead it was cream. The furniture was light and the room went well together. The bed was turned down, and Ash wanted to smile in appreciation. There wasn't often in his life he was made feel welcome.

"The bathroom is through there, here's some towels, do you need anything else?" said Harry putting then on the chair beside the door.

Acheron shook his head, he was a man of few needs especially considering he could materialise anything he wanted out of thin air. Before Ash could stop himself he took a step towards him. Close enough to smell Harry, mint and cinnamon he believed. He couldn't believe how much he wanted this human. Just as he would have touched him, Harry stepped around him and reached for the door. "Sleep tight." before he was gone.

Ash couldn't believe his eyes; the man had left so quickly he could see the treads from his feet in the carpet still. He couldn't understand why he didn't want him, all his life he'd been fighting people off him. Stopping people touching him, no not him…it was the curse, the hand of desire, an unwanted gift from his aunt. Something that had made his life unbearable sometimes. Yet the second he found someone he wanted to touch, and have him touch in turn - he treated him like a leaper. What the hell? Aggravated Ash shook his head; it was going to be tough getting some sleep tonight with him so close to him, yet so far away.

He had no idea Harry was having very similar thoughts, since he couldn't read him at all.

Harry practically ran into his own room, closing the door and leaning against it breathing heavily. He'd never been more tempted before in his life. He was incredibly hot, but he wasn't looking for someone or even a one night stand. If there were anyone he did want to have one with though, it would be that guy. One thing was for sure though; it was going to be tough trying to sleep tonight. With the object of his very recent fantasy's sleeping in his house, across the hall from him. If only he was a wizard he'd be tempted to have a relationship with him. Tempted being the key word, but he was already tempted.

He had no idea how hard it was going to get not to give in to this man.

* * *

The next morning Harry blearily got out of bed, it wasn't until he was about to use a spell to boil his kettle did he remember he had a guest. Cursing he realized he'd have to do everything the long way. Well…maybe not…if he wasn't there then he could do it real quick. So he hastily got dressed, black jeans, back vest and a green shirt which he left open. He snagged a pair of socks as he left the room, putting them on as he hopped down the stairs. He did so gracefully despite the size of him. Ironically enough he'd been the smallest in his year during Hogwarts. Hell during third year he could have passed for a first year. It's what malnutrition did to you, but Harry had started taking potions to correct all the damage. Which had lead to him being quite proudly very tall. It's what size he was supposed to be, with the damage his family had done to him removed.

Harry walked into his kitchen and sucked in his breath, digging his nails into the palm of his hand. It took all his will power to not lean over and touch the smooth expanse of tawny flesh bared to him. He closed his mouth to stop himself drooling, coffee that's what he needed lots of coffee.

Ash could sense Harry behind him, and could sense his blood pounding away like a drum. Suppressing a smirk he turned around and said "Is something wrong?" his voice and face innocent as you please.

"Nice to see you making yourself right at home," said Harry dryly finally getting his wits into gear. He knew what the man was up to, but he hadn't nearly been sorted into Slytherin for nothing. Those thoughts fled though when he got a good view of his front. All he could think though was - good job he had a counter in front of him…or rather his trousers right now. The guy was walking around his house without underwear on, without a top, and a pair of jeans that were riding low on his hips. He had a body that was made for sin, and he wanted a piece of it.

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked Harry putting his hob on, putting the frying pan on it letting it heat up. Meanwhile he pinched at his legs, until his raging hormones were under control. He let out a silent sigh, as he went to get bacon, eggs, sausage you name it.

"I don't eat breakfast," said Acheron.

"You have to eat something," said Harry.

"I don't need a father, Harry." said Acheron his features hardening it was obviously a sore spot.

"Good because I don't want to be one," said Harry dryly. "If you don't want anything that's fine."

"What is it with you and food?" murmured Acheron he was speaking to himself, too bad Harry heard.

"I know what it's like to go hungry," said Harry his green eyes haunted.

Ash paused at the sincere look of pain in Harry's eyes, for the life of him he didn't know what to say. So he remained quiet and watched Harry cooking his breakfast. It was so strange having someone who would be able to understand him. He doubted though that Harry had been through anything like he had. He'd never trust another person with his history. It's why he was going to such lengths to get the journal. To keep it out of everyone's hands. Then it struck nine o'clock, he was startled to realize he was late.

"It's nine o'clock I have a date." he said abruptly, Harry's green eyes glanced up at him in amusement. Ash grinned at him as he grabbed his beer and walked off to the living room. As Harry plated his breakfast, he watched from where he stood as Ash set up an X-box 360 to his TV. Shaking his head in amusement, he'd never played those kind of things. As a child he'd watched his cousin get new ones every time he smashed them. Never having been given a gift of his own. He'd never had the urge to buy one after he left the Dursley's and magical world behind. Grabbing a carton of apple juice he poured himself a drink of juice. Then as an after-thought he grabbed a beer and went through to his living room. He gave Acheron the beer and sat down on the sofa curiously watching him as he ate.

Harry realized he was speaking to someone; it was a young boy unless he was very much mistaken. He suppressed his smile, he wondered if it was his nephew or perhaps a godson or even brother come to that. He wasn't sure if any of the above were right; he was so closed off and stern sometimes. Like him, maybe he'd lost his family young as well as him.

It wasn't just his smile he had to suppress as he listened, he just wouldn't have imagined this guy coming out with sentences like that. 'Takeshi get your fat butt off me you're squishing the fox' and 'There's no honour in sacrificing the fox, you ugly hedgehog.' or better yet 'Yeah taste honey, you punk' Harry heard a little boy's laughter through the earpiece and ended up laughing himself. Eventually the game came to a stop; the little boy apparently had PT (Physical therapy) he had to get to.

"How old is Toby?" asked Harry his green eyes twinkling in amusement and genuine happiness. Ash had no idea how rare it was for Harry to be like that; otherwise he would have savoured it.

"Eight," replied Ash.

"And the others?" asked Harry curiously.

"Older than eight," he answered evasively.

"So you grown men get online to beat an eight-year-old kid ever Saturday morning?" he asked knowing that wasn't the case. He'd just sat and watched them; they were letting the little boy win.

"Nah, Toby always wins," said Ash.

"You're good at telling something yet nothing aren't you?" said Harry wryly; he was the same but not quite as good as Ash. He certainly wasn't as smooth as Ash at it anyway.

"You know trust is always a good idea…for someone else. Every time I've made the mistake of trusting someone…it was a mistake that I regretted and paid for dearly. I'm really happy that no one has hurt you that badly. I haven't been so lucky okay?" said Acheron; he always got defensive when he was questioned.

"Who says I've been so lucky?" asked Harry emotionlessly. "It's in the nature of people to hurt one another. No one really cares about your thoughts and feelings." his voice was bitter by the end. His mind was on Ron and Hermione, they hadn't cared about him. Just like the rest of his world hadn't. They instead had tried to force him into something he hadn't wanted. They wanted children from their hero, they'd wanted to see him married and settled down. Wanted their children to follow his example and that wasn't to be gay.

Acheron was surprised by his words, he didn't know why. Perhaps it was because they were ones he'd thought over the course of his life. It was so disconcerting to know someone hadn't had it easy like him. He knew everyone didn't have happy life's, he was omnipotent he saw peoples life's when he met them. He'd met a lot of people over the course of his life. Yet this man sat in front of him, obviously had a hard life, he couldn't read him but he thought the same things as he did. What had happened to him? How he wished he could read Harry's thoughts and understand him.

"I'm going to go for a shower," Acheron said to break the staring contest that was currently going on. Not only that, but Harry had turned stoic and emotionless. Was that how he looked when people raised questions he didn't want answered? He was so curious about him, and damn it he still wanted him more than anything. Too bad he belonged to a red headed goddess who's skin him alive if she knew his thoughts. His life had never been his, with those bitter thoughts he went for his shower.

* * *

Harry and Acheron are so alike aren't they :D hehe i'm having so much fun writing these scenes. The exciting bit you are all looking forward to is coming up fast! to them both finding out about magic XD XD hehe cant wait to write it likes! so ive had someone wanting Takeshi in this story or rather his character for a few minutes...can you think of a reason Harry would call him? or any reason for him to be in the story at all? all ideas welcomed if not ill try and work it into the story at a later date when its actually completly deviated from the book probably around the time i have harry helping appolymi and ash being able to see one another! as Harry is Master of death would you like to see Hecate protect him? gods always have their favourites ;) will i bring the goddess to see him? give him a gift of some kind? shes the goddess of fire moon light magic witcraft knoweldge of herbs and deadly/posionous plants normomancy and socery perhaps she could give him knowledge? help him adjust to this new world he'd been thrust into? theres over 100 people following this c'mon guys! drop me a review :D :D PLEASEEE :D :D lol R&R Take care x


	9. Chapter 9

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 9 **

**Learning More and Being Attacked**

* * *

Acheron just came down the stairs when Harry's phone rang again. Between the two of them, they were never off the damn things. Harry grabbed it and noticed it was David calling again. Frowning he answered it, why was he being called? They should all be at the Academy. Safe where he didn't have to bloody worry about them.

"Hello David, what's up?" asked Harry, his confusion evident.

"Jared's dead," said David, the grief and anger in his voice said it all, it wasn't a joke.

"What the fuck? How can that be I told you all to head to the Academy!" snapped Harry fury enveloping him, couldn't anyone do a damn thing they were told? Even angry guilt was starting too pool uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach.

"He went back to his apartment to collect some stuff, I found the note last night…when he didn't come back I went over." said David.

"Why didn't he fight?" asked Harry grasping at straws his face pale and drawn.

"I don't think he had a chance, he was ambushed, he was shot." said David, if it had been him he'd have survived he was capable of Wandless magic, Jared on the other hand wasn't. "His house was ransacked they were looking for something."

Harry shook his head completely baffled, what the hell was so important he had to go back for it? He could have conjured whatever the hell he needed with his wand. He felt so powerless, he hated feeling like this. "I'm sorry David, this is all my fucking fault." he said into the phone his grief over what happened to Jared prominent.

"It's not your fault, he was the one that disregarded both mine and your orders and concern." said David.

"Look I'm going to find out what the hell is going on and deal with the people responsible - I'll text you so be sure to go some place where you can get a signal now and again." said Harry. "If you need anything call me, I'll do what I can."

"What about Jared and his funeral? If we are here we can't give him a burial." said David choking on the last word.

"Don't worry about that, its murder they won't release his body for a while. When they do I'll make sure he has a proper burial even if I have to go there myself." said Harry, keeping a tight reign on his magic, that wanted to run amok at his anger. Jared didn't deserve to be cremated and kept in an old box somewhere.

"Thanks Harry, I have to go tell the others," replied David emotionally.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later," said Harry, closing his phone off he threw it on the couch, to stop himself throwing it against the wall. Harry stood there his magic straining to get out, to unleash itself…to help with the pent up emotions Harry was feeling. Unfortunately their host was fighting against it, drawing his magic back, stooping it before it could come forward. He had to get out of here, or get Ash out of here more like. Harry always wondered if he had too much magic, nobody else seemed to explode magically when they were angry.

"Is everything OK?" asked Ash he'd heard everything but he couldn't let Harry know that. He could sense some form of weird energy surrounding Harry. It only lasted a second before it vanished, how very curious.

"No. You better run for the hills before you end up dead too." said Harry swallowing thickly. Someone was after him; it had to be the journal because it couldn't be anything else. Ever since he'd brought it back, things had gone from bad to worse.

"I'm not leaving," said Acheron worried about Harry's state of mind. He was far too calm for someone who'd just lost a friend. He admired people who stayed calm in conflict but this…was eerily calm. It was as if he was closing himself off or down instead of dealing with it.

"It's your fucking funeral," snapped Harry growling low in his throat. "Why the fuck are they killing over a stupid fucking book." breathing harshly through his nose, he tried to keep calm, it was hard but somehow he managed it. He wished he had someone who could help him train, to harness his powers. He knew one day it was going to violently explode and god help anyone who was nearby.

"The end of the world." said Acheron.

"What do you think this is? A film? The world will end if you read from book, it's not the Mummy." scoffed Harry. Ironically enough an image of Voldemort rose up, not Imhotep in his mind.

"What if it was? What if there was something in the book totally apocalyptic?" said Acheron.

"No doubt you've read it, I have too. And there's nothing in the damn thing that could be remotely apocalyptic." snapped Harry. "If there had been, I would have destroyed it."

"You've read it?" asked Acheron completely stunned, so he could read it. It was now more vital than ever to keep the second journal out of his hands. How the hell could he read it? There were only a few beings left in the world that could. He would have destroyed it, it rang in his ears well it seemed the boy at least had a good head on his shoulders.

"Yes," said Harry.

"How?" asked Acheron.

"That's none of your business." stated Harry calmly. His magic had finally calmed down, with his mind of everything that had happened.

"What do you usually do on a Saturday?" asked Acheron, he knew he wasn't going to get an answer any time soon. There was no point in dwelling on it. Hopefully the boy would trust him sooner or later to tell him.

"Depends," shrugged Harry indifferently. "Why?"

"You'll figure it out in less than an hour," said Acheron mysteriously. Trying to help by keeping the news of the man's death from Harry's thoughts. He'd rather not be told to leave again. Eventually the guy would just walk away, or drive and he couldn't keep up with him without him getting suspicious.

"How do you figure that?" asked Harry dryly.

"We're going to a basketball game," said Acheron just as dryly. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. If Harry thought he was stubborn, no doubt he did. Then he'd find out Acheron was just as stubborn if not more so. When he made a promise he was bound by his word, and so he would be there.

"What we?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"I'm not leaving you alone, you will be coming and sitting your backside on the bench today." said Acheron.

Harry nostrils flared in annoyance and anger. "In your dreams buddy boy." He did not like being told what to do. Especially NOT by a muggle.

* * *

Unfortunately Harry learned just how stubborn Acheron was. Twenty minutes later he had a black and white polyester referee shirt on and basketball shoes. Harry couldn't help himself, he laughed uproariously at the sight he made. "You're the ref then?" he said wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. Unfortunately his mirth didn't last long; it just made him feel ten times guilty for laughing when someone had died for just knowing him.

"You want to ride with me over to the game?" asked Acheron.

"Just how are you going to do that?" asked Harry dryly, "You're not getting to use my motorbike or car." he said sulkily crossing his arms over his chest; he was determined not to make this easy on Ash.

"I brought my own last night," smirked Acheron his eyes twinkling mischievously he loved his bike and he never got to ride it often enough. So when he did he enjoyed it while he could.

Harry knew no bike had come with Acheron last night, he would have heard it. Unlike most humans, he could hear very well, something that had served him well all his life. He'd started as a child, so not to be surprised by his family. He went straight to his living room window, pulled back the curtains and gaped. There was something going on, how the hell had that appeared? He should have heard it, he knew he should have. It had obviously not been there, he was sure of it.

"That wasn't there last night," said Harry, his eyes devouring the motorbike, it was a beauty. It was probably faster than this, the desire to ride it won out over his quest to find out how it had gotten there. It didn't matter much, since Acheron had no intention of answering him.

"You game?" asked Acheron, indeed ignoring Harry's statement.

"Game on," said Harry, he had a weakness for motorbikes, ever since he'd first ridden one. They were exhilarating, fun and he felt free on one. Closest Harry could ever get to being on a broom again. He left his house through the garage entrance, to gather his riding gear. Harry's smirk soon disappeared as he put on his helmet and jacket. Until he pulled up the shield so he could speak.

They both walked towards the bike, Ash taking his own helmet from the handlebars and putting it on. He flipped the tail of it up and the customised passenger seat came into view. Then he straddled the bike with an undeniable grace that made him look hot as hell. Ash secured his long leather jacket around him.

"Hop on," he yelled, since he wasn't using his helmet, which had an intercom on it he couldn't speak to him through it.

Harry did as he was bid, and realized it might not have been the best idea in the world. The scent of leather and Acheron filled his nostrils, being so close to him…and riding a bike well things might get a little…bothersome. Or rather just one thing, he thanked the lord for his loose fitting jeans.

Harry was right, the bike was made for speed, and it was faster than his bike. He had to get himself one of these; it was odd not being the one riding. It was like being at the back of a broomstick with no control. A bit like his first year if he was honest. He loosened up deciding to enjoy the ride, the guy drove like him. Recklessly, fearlessly and with abandon. He enjoyed every second of the it. By the end of the ride, he was more determined than ever to get one. Once they were off, Harry removed his helmet and said "I gotta get myself one of these." his English accent was strong when he was hyper Acheron noticed with amusement.

Harry watched Acheron remove his helmet, keeping his eyes closed until he exchanged it for his ever present glasses. He merely shook his head, anyone that didn't think his eyes were hot as well were completely bloody stupid. He'd never met anyone so confident yet so self conscious before…well other than him. What he showed the world was one small facet of who he was and what he felt. It was obvious that this guy was the same.

Before they knew it they were heading to a gym, there was a bunch of kids playing basketball. They looked to be around the ages of seven to nine in age. As soon as they saw Acheron they ran up to him, giving him high fives. Harry smothered his amusement, grinning wickedly, it reminded him of Hagrid. The tallness of Acheron compared to the kids, was like Hagrid and the first years. He brought himself out of his amusement, by then the kids were back to practising.

"Hey Perry, how's it going?" said Acheron, Harry turned to see who it was; he was an older African-American guy with gray hair with a moustache to boot.

"Glad you could make it. We had two refs call in sic and was afraid we'd have to cancel the games. I really appreciate you and your friend helping out." said Perry.

"Anytime. You know how much I love watching the kids dribble." replied Acheron.

Perry nudged Harry and whispered conspiratorially "He doesn't mean the balls either." Harry burst out laughing, as an image formed in his mind.

"Perry Stallings meet Harry Potter," said Acheron in introduction.

"You finally settling down Ash?" asked Perry.

"Ah, you think too much." snorted Acheron hiding his true feelings, if only. Unfortunately Harry didn't seem to have the slightest bit of interest in him. After the way he'd been he really couldn't blame the guy.

"And T-Rex doesn't think enough." said Talon. A well-built blond man approached them.

"Good to see you, Talon. Even if you are nothing but a pain in my ass." said Acheron.

Harry snorted in amusement.

"You too." said Talon, "That your Busa outside?"

"Yeah." said Acheron.

"Sweet. Anytime you're ready to let it go, call me." said Talon.

Harry whistled at that.

"Don't hold you're breath," said Ash "Talon this is Perry and Harry."

Talon shook their hands, he noticed the helmet in Harry's and raised an eyebrow. There was only one motorbike out there, so they had ridden together. That surprised him. "How did you get here?" he asked Harry curiously.

"I walked with a motorbike helmet in my hand," said Harry sarcastically. "I got a ride from Ash." he eventually said not sure how the guy would react to his sarcasm. He needn't have worried.

"Friends, Celt. Don't make anything more out of it than that." warned Acheron.

"Whatever you say, T-Rex. Whatever you say…" said Talon there was enough doubt in his voice to fill the Superdome.

Perry clapped his hands together, "Well, now that the two of you are here, I'll let the coaches know. You get settled in and we'll be underway in a few."

Harry moved to sit away from everyone else on the bleachers near the door. Ash followed him and put down his backpack next to him. Just as Ash did so a hyper voluptuous brunette came in with a flurry of excitement. Harry's heart clenched in pain, the girl, despite the difference in hair reminded Harry of Luna. She kissed Ash on the cheek as she asked how he was.

"Sunshine meet my friend Harry, Sunshine's Talon's wife." said Acheron introducing them.

"Hi," said Harry kindly enough, but his heart was still sore and his mind was thinking of a blonde haired girl just like Sunshine. He just about jumped out of his seat when she yelled "Go Talon; show them how it's done."

When the game started Sunshine turned to him and asked "How long have you known Ash?" she asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her curiosity, "A few days," shrugged Harry.

"And he brought you here?" she asked seemingly stunned.

"He's insisting on playing the hero, because my house was broken into and someone I knew died." said Harry bluntly, his voice changing at the end, showing he was more affected than he let on.

"Oh my I'm so sorry sweetie," said Sunshine her brown eyes wide with horror. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," said Harry smiling reassuringly at her, this wasn't the first time he'd had to go through something like this. But for the first time in his life, he wasn't alone to deal with it. He hadn't been sent back to the Dursley's to deal with abuse and what happened by himself.

"If you need anything, you call us. Talon and I live outside of town and can be anywhere pretty quickly because he drives like a lunatic. Night or day, you need something, you call." said Sunshine patting Harry's leg reassuringly. Harry smiled genuinely at her kindness; he didn't meet many people like that. He was a stranger yet she was reaching out to him.

"Thank you," said Harry, "It's nice to see Ash has decent friends." it meant Acheron wasn't alone as he'd once thought. With friends like that he was surprised Ash was so closed off.

"No, we are more lucky to have him." said Sunshine adamantly.

"Hi," said a little boy sitting in a wheelchair next them, he was grinning proudly.

"Hello," said Harry giving him a small smile, "You wouldn't be Toby by any chance would you?" he said recognizing the voice.

Toby looked at his mother before nodding.

"I'm Harry, I heard you playing with Ash this morning," said Harry smiling softly at the boy. He was cute; he wondered briefly what had caused his current situation. He wasn't an ass hole though, he'd never ask. Especially not a child who had obviously been through a lot.

"Yes that was me, I kicked his butt!" claimed Toby proudly.

"Toby!" chided his mother, "What have I told you about language like that?"

"Well I did," whined Toby in a way only a child could, and would get away with.

The buzzer signalled half time, when Ash returned to the bleachers.

"Hey Tobinator. How you doing?" asked Ash.

Toby squealed in delight "Can we play?" he face staring at up Ash's filled with hope.

"Is it okay?" Ash asked Toby's mother Trish.

"Be gentle. He had a hard session with his therapist today." said Trish her face alight with worry for her son.

"Will do." Ash said.

"I don't know what I'd do without that man." said Trish her eyes misting.

"What do you mean?" asked Sunshine a frown on her face.

"Toby and my husband were in a bad car wreck a year ago. Barry was killed instantly and Toby was partially paralyzed. For weeks in the hospital, Toby was unresponsive to everyone. He wouldn't eat or speak. And then one day Ash and a friend of his came in and were singing with the kinds on Toby's floor, handing out gifts. When he saw Toby, he went over and the next thing I knew, he had Toby laughing again. Just looking at them out there…God love that man." said Trish.

Harry smiled it seemed he might have had Acheron pegged wrong the first time he met him. Too bad he'd only seen his bad side…up until yesterday he supposed.

After Toby his brother and mother were gone, Harry walked over to Acheron and patted him on the back. "How many more games you got?" he asked as Acheron turned to face him.

"Two more," said Acheron, this was the closest he'd gotten to Harry yet, too bad they were in public. It would have taken just a smidgen to plant his lips across Harry's. His hand still remained on his back just as he thought that Harry removed it as if he could read his thoughts. If he hadn't been so turned on himself, he would have noticed Harry's eyes were dilated with lust.

"You move that around to drive people crazy don't you?" he said poking at the dragon tattoo which he'd seen on the other side of Acheron's chest. If he didn't know any better he would say it was a magical tattoo. A magical tattoo wouldn't move on a Muggle. He was unaware that he'd made Simi giggle at his prodding. Turning he went to sit back down, only then did he notice the look of shock on Sunshine's face, looking back he saw Talon had the same look about him too. Curious…very curious.

"Are you sure the two of you are just friends?" she finally asked getting her wits around her.

"Why?" asked Harry hiding his curiosity behind indifference.

"I've never seen Ash allow someone to touch him from behind before. He normally bolts across the room if someone even comes near his back. The fact he didn't even twitch…highly suspicious." said Sunshine.

Harry's heart sank, that sounded just like him, "Even now?" asked Harry.

"Yes," she said staring at Harry curiously.

Nobody could still be abusing him…surely? It must just be instinct, but even he had outgrown those. Then again he didn't let anyone close enough to touch him…never mind his back.

"What you just did was a miracle, and I really wish you could appreciate how amazing it was." said Sunshine honestly.

"Trust me I can appreciate it." said Harry staring across at Ash.

* * *

Next chapter motorbike race andddd the revealing of magic as promised ;) i think i've made you wait long enough eh? so will i also have Hades interested in Harry and give him magic? also the ability to visit his domain? in turn for the mirrors so Persephone and Hades can keep in touch even when they are away from one another ;) with the protection of two gods Artemis would be mad to try anything...are you wanting Harry to be turned into a god like Tory was? having to drink from Ash to survive? :P and ash in turn having to drink from him? if he does so will Ash get a portion of Harry's magic in turn? Artemis got Ash's gifts by drinking from him...so really it makes sense or will harry be an exception? R&R PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 10 **

**Finding Out **

* * *

Harry and Ash got back on the bike after the games were finished. Harry's mind was still on Sunshine's comments. How bad had he been abused that to this day he would never let another near his back? He winced remembering the times his own uncle had laid into his back with a belt. No matter how many years passed, he could still feel it as if he was right behind him whacking him. He had been able to heal, healing quicker each year that passed. He wondered how he'd react if someone came at his back? Would his reaction be as big as Acheron's was? If a giggly girl like Sunshine noticed…it had to be a severe reaction. But no, he was underestimating people like Sunshine. People thought them giggly and unfocused, but they noticed things. Just like Luna had, they thought her odd and spaced out, yet she knew everything, could describe things around her that normal people wouldn't have looked twice at. Harry noticed they were heading back in the direction of his home.

Just then a shiver went down both their spines, as they at the same time realized something - they were being followed. Harry looked behind them to find a grey sedan closing in, their eyes were on him. Shit he was surrounded by people, how was he supposed to get them to safety? Acheron would have a heart attack if he went from being in the street to in his house!

Acheron looked back and then forward seeing the car in front of them slowing down. They were closed in, with no way out, then the car in front stopped abruptly. Harry was slammed forward into Acheron's body as he slammed on the breaks. Harry couldn't see anything from the front, his helmet and Acheron blinding him. Harry didn't like being blinded, just then he heard the firing of a gun, just as a bullet penetrated his hand.

"Hold on," yelled Acheron as two of the bullets hit him; he put a shield around both of them to save them from further damage. Gearing the bike down, he gunned it full throttle and shot around the car to the right, onto the side walk to get away from the cars. Easier said than done, Harry was holding on with only one arm. He looked down to see bloody gushing down his clothes from where Harry had been hit. Cursing he had no choice but to keep going. Harry's hurt hand moved away, that's when he felt it. The strange energy again, emanating from Harry, the one he'd felt back at the house. He heard an explosion behind him; looking back he saw one of the cars in flames. He wrongfully assumed it was badly aimed bullet from the second car.

Harry growled in fury, his hand was killing him and they were still being chased. He didn't know how Acheron was still riding; he had to have been shot. No bullet had zoomed passed them, he had to help him and soon. Looking back he pointed his injured hand at the car, with sheer force of will he stopped it coming out of his hand - but rather right on the chasing cars petrol tank. It blew up the guys in the car were dead before they knew what was happening.

Just then Acheron took a corner so low to the ground that he almost toppled. With sheer force of will, and pain he wrapped his arms around Ash again. He had managed to stay on a bucking broomstick and catch a snitch; he could stay on a bloody well bike. Was all Harry thought as they went down low. The second car was still behind them, but a lot further away, that was until a third car cut them off. Acheron swung to the left just then a fourth car drove straight at them. That car clipped the back tyre it was too much for them, they both went flying from the bike.

Acheron and Harry both hit the road hard, skidding down the road barely missing the bike hitting them. Acheron decided enough was enough, he didn't care about the consequences - he was going to get them out of there. Just as he thought this, the fourth car that had managed to stop them ran over Acheron's legs. Ash bellowed in pain, he might be a god but he could still feel pain even if they couldn't kill him.

"Fuck," hissed Harry, who had somehow managed to get to his feet, after skidding. Acheron despite the pain, and struggling to breath got to his feet. Just as he saw Harry using magic, oddly enough it went from his hand to the car instead of just poofing there like his would. He had set fire to the other car he realized; it hadn't been a badly aimed bullet. His face contorted with surprise as he watched, nobody could say they'd surprised Ash since he became a god, other than Harry right now.

The second car had caught up, along with the third or was it the forth? He wasn't sure. Just then men got out of the car and open fired on both of them. Acheron slung his hand out and the bullets turned back on them, their bodies shook violently as the bullets entered them. They were dead before they hit the ground. Acheron was furious, despite his surprise.

Harry merely stopped the bullets, his shield halting them in their tracks and they bounced off the sheild before falling to the ground uselessly. Fury emanated from both of them, it wasn't a surprise when a small, wiry man cowered beside the brown Audi instead of trying to kill them. Harry fell to the ground, panting and breathing heavily. He'd used more magic today than he had in thirteen years. In fact he didn't normally use Wandless magic, it took too much out of him. He clutched his hand to him, as he used the other to remove his helmet. Panting in pain, exhaustion written all over his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ash snarled angrily at him.

The man didn't answer, he was either incredibly brave or stupid, and Harry decided on stupid, the magic leeching off the man was impressive to say the least. He wondered silently if that's how intimidating he looked…if so it was no wonder his aunt and uncle were scared of him. He mused thinking of his summer before third year mostly. His raw untapped magic had made Marge Dursley blow up enormously.

"Answer me!" demanded Ash grabbing him by his throat, slamming him violently against the car so much that it actually shook. Harry wouldn't be surprised if he'd received a few broken bones from that shove alone.

Unfortunately the man truly was stupid, he still didn't answer. Harry didn't even twitch when Acheron killed him. After all the guys had just tried to kill them. Acheron crushed his windpipe after getting the information he needed. Also a lot more, here the man was begging for his life, when he'd killed many people who'd begged for their lives - yet the man had killed them without caring. He had deserved everything he got.

Ash turned to face Harry, the situation was finally starting to sink in. Harry had magic; it reminded him of were-hunter magic rather than god powers. Harry certainly wasn't a god, he would have known about it. He saw Harry looked as stunned as him, so definitely not a god. The were-hunters didn't have magic shoot out their hands, all they needed to do is want it and it happened. Harry was neither Katagaria nor Arcadian; he was human that much he was certain.

The Katagaria are the animal-hearted Weres. Born as an animal, they can only become human at puberty when their magical powers are "unlocked." The Katagaria are very mistrustful of the Arcadians, because they believe humans are often deceptive. Katagaria follow the law of kill or be killed, preferring to attack when they feel threatened as opposed to waiting to be attacked themselves. The Katagaria only kill to defend themselves, their pack, or their territory. The Katagarian _Strati_ are a sort of soldier that seek out Rogue Arcadians, but will not engage an enemy unprovoked. On the other hand, there are some Katagaria who are unable to reign in the hedonistic impulses of their animal soul and succumb to madness. These Katagaria are referred to as _Slayers_. It is a common Katagarian tradition to mount their first kill on the wall of their home. It is also polite to refer to the Katagaria by their animal selves, though referring to them by the term _Were_ is extremely insulting.

The beginning of this all started, when a king Lycaon had a beautiful young wife and two sons. What he didn't know was that his wife was an Apollite, (Cursed by Apollo). Apollo ended up cursing his own family when his mistress and wife were killed, he cursed them all to die on their twenty seventh birthday. Since then anyone with Apollite blood die within twenty four hours of their birthday, aging by the minute, dying a horrible painful death aware to the very last second. By the end they are reduced to ash. Some Apollite's choose to kill themselves the day before their birthday. Some choose to go 'Daimon' drinking human's blood before taking their souls as their own. If they did that then they are hunted by Dark-Hunters and killed. Now Lycaon realized he'd loose his sons to the same terrible fate that had fallen upon their mother. He then decided to try and circumvent the curse, he began using arcane magic to change the Apollite's he'd gathered to fool the gods.

Using these magicks, King Lycaon began splicing the essence of the Apollites with that of predatory animals, creating the first Were-Hunters. His experiments succeeded in circumventing the curse. Instead of living only twenty-seven years, they now lived for close to a thousand. Choosing the most powerful of the animals on which he had experimented; King Lycaon blended his sons with a dragon and a wolf. For defying the will of a god, the Fates demanded that Lycaon kill his sons as punishment. When he refused, the Fates cursed the new race saying, "They will spend eternity hating and fighting until the day when the last of them breathes no more." Whenever Lycaon blended an Apollite with an animal, he ended up with two new separate races: one with an animal's heart and one with a human's. That was how the Katagaria and the Arcadians came to be. Those directly descended from King Lycaon took the surname of Kattalakis.

Acheron leapt forward seeing Harry extremely dizzy and on the verge of passing out. He couldn't sense anything wrong with him, he wasn't suffering from internal injuries, just an external one, and he had a bullet in his hand. "Are you okay?" he asked Harry extremely concerned.

"I'll be fine," rasped Harry, as another sharp wave of dizziness hit him again.

Acheron didn't know what the hell to do; he obviously couldn't take him to a normal hospital…even now his magic was leaching off him in waves. He'd spent his life ensuring humans never found out about them. It was one rule that governed them all, only exceptions were mates. He was very worried about him; he didn't even seem to be aware of his surroundings anymore. Taking a hold of Harry, he teleported them out of there and to the side of Sanctuary.

"You're taking me to a bar?" asked Harry dryly, wincing again, as pain and dizziness shot through him, if it wasn't for Ash's tight grip on him he'd be meeting the floor. His hand was trying to heal, unsuccessfully with the bloody bullet still in him. Surprising Acheron with how aware he seemed.

"Looks can be deceiving," said Acheron in amusement, nodding to the big guy stationed at the door. He saw the guy giving them an odd look as he let them in. "How you doing Dev?" said Ash as they passed.

Sanctuary was a place where Arcadian, Katagaria, Daimon's, Apollite's could come and stay without fear of being hurt. By the Omegrion degree, (Savitar) the leader of the Omegrion he opens up Sanctuaries for them so they can regroup, keep their mates safe or just be safe if they are hunted. There aren't many Sanctuaries' though only maybe four or five in the entire world. The Peltiers have the most famous Sanctuary out there. True to their word, come in peace or leave in pieces. They hid themselves in plain sight, humans wandered in and out of their bar/grill without knowing that it was animals working there.

Just then 'Sweet home Alabama' began playing on the juke box, and more than half the clientele ran for the door. Eager to get out of the place all of a sudden…if Harry didn't know any better he'd have said the sight of them had them running. He wasn't that intimidating…he didn't think.

"I know the song choice sucks but really…running for the door?" asked Harry wryly.

"That's not why they are leaving," laughed Acheron in amusement despite Harry's state.

"I'm surprised anyone comes in here with warnings like that," said Harry noticing the inscription. Come in peace of leave in pieces.

"Do you need a hand Acheron?" asked Aimee, her eyes full of concern coming from behind the bar. Aimee wasn't any original bar maid; she was the only daughter of the people who owned the bar. Not just any people, but they were really Were-Hunters, bears at that. Bears that would tear your head off if you so much as looked at Aimee wrong.

"Is Carson in?" asked Acheron. He was dying to know just what the hell Harry was, unfortunately he was hurt and in need of healing first. As soon as he was well again, he was sure as hell going to ask for answers. He hated not being able to see, if he had been able to, he wouldn't need to ask.

"Sure," said Aimee, wandering over and helping Acheron keep Harry steady. If Aimee hadn't known Acheron didn't have a brother she'd have though he was they looked so similar. By the possessive way Acheron was holding him though…she also came to another conclusion. Not that she could blame him, he was hot, and they both were.

"Ouch," growled Harry, grimacing in pain as she accidentally banged his hand against her.

"Sorry," apologized Aimee guiltily.

They managed to get Harry up to Carson's office without further pain.

"Who's Carson?" asked Harry, as they opened the door and got him in.

"He's a vet," explained Aimee.

"A vet?" asked Harry his eyes going wide, "I'm not an animal." he squeaked indignity.

"Hello, Ash, how can I help you?" asked Carson, staring at them both curiously, why had Acheron brought a human here? There was nothing were-hunter about him, he should know since he himself was one. Carson was hawk.

"Carson, this is Harry Potter, Harry Carson," said Acheron. "He needs…" unfortunately he didn't get to finish.

"Could you remove this bullet?" asked Harry, so his hand could finally start healing. His magic had stopped going haywire. It was focusing instead on healing him, much to his relief. He hated when his magic got out of control, apart from when it saved his life as it had just done. His dizziness had stopped as well, he was grateful for that, he hated being weak.

Sitting Harry down, Carson began getting the equipment ready to help Harry. "You can just put that needle away again, I don't want anything." said Harry as soon as he saw it. He didn't care if it helped or not, he wasn't being left vulnerable not while people were out to kill him.

Carson stared at Harry in surprise, before he stared at Acheron who just shrugged. Putting it away, he grabbed a pair of tweezers and took Harry's hand carefully in his own. He hesitated for a second, tightening his hold on Harry's wrist. He grabbed the bullet with the tweezers and pulled it out as quickly as possible. Harry hissed his entire body tensing at the sudden pain.

"There's no point in stitching it, it will heal itself." stated Harry. He was beginning to realize that this man must know what they were. Otherwise Ash would have just taken him to a hospital. Judging by the fact Carson wasn't surprised by his statement, just nodding his head Harry realized he'd guessed right. Instead he merely bandaged it up to keep it from getting infected. As Carson worked on Harry, Acheron spoke to Aimee.

Acheron whispered into Aimee's ear, so low that even Harry with his good hearing couldn't make out.

"No problem," said Aimee, "Follow me." she said.

* * *

LOL i've always wanted to do that haha say 'the song choice sucks but it is any need to run for the door' :P i know its a signal for them when Acheron visits the establishement :D :D :D hehe! love it. Carson is the vet for all the were-hunters :) I hope nobody is disapointed with this chapter...i really do! but i know i cant make everyone happy :D lol so will Harcate make an appearance in the next chapter? would you like to see Savitar Takeshi and Acheron train harry in his powers?! will Apollymi give harry powers without him dying to help her son? aware that he could reduce Artemis to a basic goddess with nearly no powers? (squib cough squib) will apollo try and kill harry but end up dead himself? acheron or harry finally getting their revenge from all those years ago? (apollo killed Acheron when he was 'human') dont worry you'll learn more about it as the story progresses for those that dont know :D R&R PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 11 **

**A Wizard? **

* * *

By the time Carson had finished bandaging Harry, he got to his own feet feeling better. Refusing aid from anyone else, he'd been humiliated enough already. Weakness was humiliating to Harry, any weakness was. He'd been a 'hero' too long that he thought he shouldn't need help. He never expected it for sure; it had never once been given to him as a child. Instead of going down to the bar, they went up the stairs to a nice room. The place was protected better than Fort Knox or as he would have said years ago Gringotts. It had the newest technology that was for certain. It dawned on him that they didn't need to end up injured after all. They had both been magical, and he'd been worried about his reaction all this time? It was laughable really. Acheron must be a pretty powerful wizard to be able to cloak himself, even from Harry. He was no slouch when it came to magic, that much he was confident about. It was probably the only thing he was truly confident about.

Harry walked over to one of the chairs, sinking down gratefully. He was simply put exhausted, he could sleep for a week. He kept his injured arm curled up against his stomach. His jacket and trousers were ripped and torn. His helmet was broken as well; he'd have to get new riding gear. At least a new helmet, he didn't want to repair it just in case it didn't work properly. Some things were just incapable of repairing properly, something his charms teacher elected not to tell them. His skin had been protected though, that was the main thing.

"What are you?" asked Acheron his voice pensive and a little baffled. He couldn't keep silent any longer. He had run through the entire list of what Harry could be, each of them had just been dismissed as quickly as he thought it.

Harry was startled by the question; he looked up at Ash in apparent confusion. "What do you mean what am I?" he asked, the guy had used magic too…then again he doubted any normal wizard would have survived two bullets to the chest. "I think the better question is what are you." he finished.

They both stared at one another both not wanting to answer. They were like two peas in a pod. Both stubborn to the very core of their beings. It was no wonder they didn't get along very well.

Harry groaned giving in first, "I'm a wizard," he was in too much pain to argue.

"A wizard?" asked Acheron incredulity written across his face. He was magical he'd give him that, but a wizard? It wasn't a term he'd heard used for magical beings before. Well other than on the television and in books for children.

"Yes, like Merlin you know, wand waving sorcerer," said Harry he was confused why Acheron didn't know what he was.

"You mean like Hecate?" asked Acheron, she was the goddess of the darkness, witchcraft and crossroads that he could understand. The term wizard he couldn't.

"Hecate? The Greek goddess? They don't exist and I'm not some sort of Demigod." said Harry shaking his head.

Acheron laughed, they didn't exist if only his life would have been a lot easier. "They do exist." he told Harry solemnly. Harry's eyes widened comically, the Greek gods existed? Apollo? Poseidon? Hermes? Athena? Artemis? Zeus? He was magical and believed a lot of things…but this…this was hard to get his head around. Well why not? Vampires, goblins, werewolf's and everything else existed why not the Greek gods?

"Are you a god?" asked Harry staring at Acheron finally getting his mouth into working order. He'd told Acheron what he was; it was time for him to come clean.

"It's complicated," said Acheron evasively as always.

"How complicated can it be? Either you are or your not." said Harry arching a sceptical eyebrow at Acheron.

"It's complicated because you obviously don't know anything about my world." said Acheron quietly. Was he better off telling Harry he was a Dark-Hunter? Then he'd have to explain what they were…a god would mean less conversation. He had to get to Artemis, he was furious that she was behind this all. Not only had she forced his hand but endangered Harry as well. That was not acceptable to Acheron Parthenopaeus; you'd think men like him would learn not to give their hearts so easily. Especially when all they knew was betrayal, yet they did it time and time again. Hoping this time they'd get it right, that they'd finally see the world in the same way other people did. Both of them were alike in so many ways it was almost scary.

"You're world?" asked Harry his voice becoming wary. He didn't want to join another magical world, not after leaving one behind. He'd been happy the way things were…or so he deluded himself. Deep down he'd missed the thrill of using magic openly, missed riding his broomstick and missed learning new things every day.

"Do you know what a Dark-Hunter is? A Were-Hunter?" he asked to prove his point.

"No," sighed Harry conceding Acheron's point, he obviously didn't know anything about that world. Although he was definitely curious now…he really did want to know about Ash's world. "But I'd like to know more." his face turned a little sheepish at his confession.

Acheron felt warmed by Harry's confession, so what he'd seen so far hadn't scared him. Namely him killing someone without so much as breaking sweat or guilt. It seemed Harry could protect himself, but that didn't remove the need Acheron felt to protect Harry. He felt very possessive of people he loved, Simi was one of them, and his daughter was the other. Harry was becoming one very fast. Unfortunately he was going to have to leave; hopefully Harry would stay where he was protected.

"I'll tell you more about it soon, but right now I have to leave." said Acheron. "Stay here where it's protected. I'll be back in half an hour."

Harry stared at Ash curiously, before nodding his head he'd stay. If only to protect his neighbours and especially Margaret. Whenever he was home she liked to come over. Heaven forbid should anything happen to her because of him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself; Jared had already died because of something he was involved in. He'd have to live with that guilt, but he wouldn't if anymore people were killed.

Acheron nodded before he teleported out of the room, and to Artemis' temple in Olympus. The fury that had evaporated when he knew Harry was fine came back with a vengeance. If Harry had been human he would have died. Acheron flung open the doors to Artemis' temple, so viciously they clamoured against the wall. Her servants shrieked and ran from the room, leaving Artemis to face the furious god alone.

"What's your wreckage?" she said raking him with a feral glare.

"Damage," he corrected her, "Can't you tell?" he said his voice was cold and furious.

"What? That you look like crap? You're filthy and you smell. Why didn't you bathe before you came to me?" she said screwing her nose up in disgust.

"Because a car ran over me, after I was chased by a group of men shooting at me Artie." boomed Ash fury still pulsing off him in waves.

"And that's my fault? How?" she asked haughtily.

"Does the Atlantikoinonia ring any bells for you?" hissed Acheron.

"Yes, they do. So what?" she said unrepentantly.

"They tried to kill me, Artemis. And as you can plainly see, I'm not really thrilled over it." said Acheron through gritted teeth, just imagining what could have happened made him very, very mad.

"They weren't supposed to touch you. Ever." said Artemis paling drastically as the situation finally dawned on her.

"No," said Acheron, "Their orders were to terminate an innocent human on sight. I just happened to be with him when they struck." he wasn't about to tell Artemis Harry was a wizard, god knows who she'd send after him if she did know.

"Why do you even care about the human? I was only trying to protect you." said Artemis waving away any concern; it was obvious she didn't care for a 'human' as she put it.

"No, you weren't. I know what's in the missing journal. You don't give a shit about my dignity. It's your own ass you're trying to save." he said bitterly.

Artemis scooted back on the couch, trying to escape him. "Does this mean you're the one who took the book?"

"I thought your people had it." said Acheron. Nobody else seemed to bloody have the damn thing.

"If we had it, why would we be after the bastard?" she said curling her lip at him.

"He's not a bastard, Artemis. Now call your dogs off. I mean it." snapped Acheron.

"What if I don't do what you want? They're innocent humans too. Are you going to kill them?" she said not cowering from him.

"I am not playing with you." said Acheron; it was taking sheer force of will to stop himself strangling her. Unfortunately he couldn't do it; he couldn't kill his mother's daughter. Although Katra was grown up now…she didn't need a mother.

"And neither am I," she shrieked. "That journal threatens everything and I won't stop until I have it."

Acheron hissed in fury.

"You won't hurt me and I know it. You love Katra too much. She would be devastated to know her father killed her mother. I should have introduced you two a long time ago. So long as I have her love, I know I'm completely safe from your wrath." she said smirking at him viciously and victoriously.

Acheron hated that she was right. He lowered his arms in defeat, despite the fact a part of him still wanted to choke her.

"I've missed you." she said smiling seductively as she slid her arm around his waist.

Acheron shoved her away from him in disgust. "If you value your worthless life, stay away from me."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Urian?" asked Acheron. He was still at home, when his phone rang. It was Urian, and the news he had was disturbing to say the least. He had gone from Artemis' to his home in Katoteros, had a conversation with Urian. Let Simi free, gave her his master card so she could spend money on herself. Then he was visited by Jaden, a Demon Broker, telling him Simi tried to trade for a handbag! Of course he made sure his Demon couldn't do it again. He's just been about to head back to Harry. He'd been gone longer than half an hour.

"Absolutely, it pays to have friends on the dark side. Stryker is sending out scouts even as I speak to find the journal. He wants to take down Artemis and Apollo and absorb their powers. He's also hoping there's something in the journal to hurt you, which now has your mom going ape shit and sending out her demons to look for it too." said Urian laughing evilly. "Welcome to Armageddon, buddy. Looks like they're starting without you."

Acheron flashed out of there immediately, it wasn't just humans after that book now. Magical beings Harry new nothing about were after it. He couldn't protect himself from something he didn't know or understand.

* * *

Harry had just rested his head on the pillow of the room he was in when the door went. Cursing at the interruption and pain, as he'd jumped when the door knocked startling him. He opened the door, confused it was Aimee again the girl who helped him before.

"What's up?" asked Harry confused.

"There's six people here to see you…will I send them up?" asked Aimee.

"Send them up," said Harry his eyes narrowed in suspicion, he wished he'd brought his bloody wand. It was easier to use magic with it, than to use Wandless magic. Then six incredibly beautiful, tall women entered the room they all had a symbol on their jackets. A sun with three lightening bolts embedded in it. His hand unconsciously rose to his forehead…wondering if there was more to his scar than he thought now. No he was just too suspicious and paranoid.

"Who are you?" asked Harry warily staring at them, his hands were read to send spells at them if they made one wrong move.

"I was told to deliver this to you," said Justina bowing low as she gave the bag over.

"What is it?" asked Harry staring down at the bag in apparent confusion who where they?

"It's what Jared died for," Justina explained. "The Atlantikoinonia must have killed him before he got away. I'd met him in his flat then left with the journal…if I had known I'd have helped." she sounded genuinely upset.

"The Atlantikoinonia?" asked Harry, wondering what the hell it was.

"A group of lunatics," Justina spat. "They've chased up all the way from Greece to New Orleans. Every time we turn around, there they are trying to nab the journal."

Harry was taken aback by the volatile words spewing from her mouth - and he thought he was bitter.

"They're a group of men who are sworn to protect the secrets of Atlantis and they're ruthless." said Katherine.

"So that's how my boat exploded, the equipment was somehow always faulty…David was bloody right…we were cursed from the get go." cursed Harry furiously. He was glad he'd fucking killed them, innocent people looked for Atlantis, and they fucking killed them for it.

"Yes," said Katharine.

"So you are what?" asked Harry, this world was strange but he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Our goddess…"

"Goddess?" asked Harry perking up very interested with that.

"Apollymi the Great Destroyer. Our Order goes back to the days when Atlantis was ruling power on earth. After Atlantis was destroyed, under the protection of our goddess who saved us from the great fall, we went to Greece and set up our Order where it's been maintained in secret ever since." said Katherine.

"We were one of the great Amazon tribes," explained Justina "Only where the others were Greek, we kept to the Atlantean ways."

Harry's head was starting to hurt, he wasn't sure if he understood any of it never mind it all.

"And we were the strongest of them. But since the moment our foremothers escaped to Greece, we've been hunted by Atlantikoinonia. A group founded by the goddess Artemis. Their mandate is to eradicate all evidence that Atlantis and Apollymi ever existed." said Katherine.

"Which means killing innocent humans and you as well of course?" said Harry; he couldn't see a way out of that. They'd continue to hunt him down until he was dead…or he'd killed every single last one of them in retaliation and retribution. No wonder Atlantis had never been bloody found! How had nobody put the dots together? Everyone that looked for Atlantis coming to a sticky end? There had to be someone in the government covering up things like that.

"Which is why we've been hiding for centuries," said Katherine.

"But for Apollymi's protection, we wouldn't have survived so long." said Justina.

"Okay but why bring this to me? Why does Apollymi want me to have it?" asked Harry.

"Our Oracle told us to bring it to you and that's what we are doing. It's foretold that you, like the ancient Atlantean Hariton will be its Guardian." said Justina.

Harry paled drastically, his face loosing all colour, making his green eyes stand out. It wasn't long before a greenish tint began to work across his face. Oracle, fuck, he didn't want to hear that word! Or prophecy or anything relating to the future ever again. One second he's here and now there's a fucking prophecy about him? Why couldn't he get a bloody break! His good hand ran down his face in tiredness, he just wanted to disappear now to forget what he'd heard. He well and truly hated his life, and if the Greek fates were real - they better watch their fucking backs because Harry was going to get revenge big time. He wasn't their fucking toy to play around with. Not again.

Hariton, the Greek version of his name, go figure.

"Guardian?" asked Harry, well guardian didn't sound so bad…apart from the fact apparently people were willing to kill for it. What the hell was in it that people would kill one another for? How did they live with themselves.

"When Atlantis was being destroyed, the head librarian of the national achieves tried to save as much of their work as she could. It's said that her Shade now over-sees the treasures of Atlantis and keeps them save from plunder." said Justina.

"We are the Apollymachi are her Shades. We are the guardians and the Atlantikoinonia are the destroyers." said Katharine.

"So keep it then," said Harry trying to hand it back.

"We can't we were told to deliver it to the Elekti." said Katherine stepping back.

"Elekti?" asked Harry.

"It means chosen one," explained Justina.

Harry laughed in bitter irony; even the pain couldn't stop his amusement. He fell back on the bed, and laughed himself hoarse. It was either that or cry, and Harry just couldn't believe it enough to cry. His body was heaving with the force of his laughter. Harry didn't care that the women were staring at him as if he'd lost his mind. Harry was beginning to wish he had! Oh the irony of life didn't fail to amuse him, or er, rather piss him off. The chosen one, oracles it seemed his life was never his own. Those thoughts sobered him up, and the anger came.

"Leave me," said Harry sitting back up on the bed he didn't look at them.

"We've been told to guard you and follow your orders," said Katherine looking stuck between rock and hard place. If they left they couldn't guard him, but they had been told to guard him and follow his orders. They couldn't do both.

"Please, just go, I'm not going anywhere I give you my word, just let me be. Go to the pub down stairs, have a drink but all I ask is a moment alone." said Harry his voice thick with resignation and something none of them could decipher.

* * *

Acheron entered Sanctuary again, this time he headed straight for Harry's room instead of entering through the door. He had to make sure Harry was alright. Despite him not coming in through the door…sweet home Alabama still ended up on. It was a game they played. Since the were-hunters were cousins to the Apollites, they often sheltered Apollites and Daimon's. Ash, being a Dark-Hunter, would be obliged to kill any Daimon's he found which meant the Daimon's would be running for cover right about now. The Apollites preferred not to see a Dark-Hunter so they made themselves just as scarce whenever he was around. None of them knew Acheron was a god.

He was relieved Harry was there until he saw his face. Harry was sitting on the bed Ryssa's journal beside him looking sick. Ash's heartbeat thumped through him wildly, he prayed it wasn't the second journal they'd been looking for. Judging by the look on Harry's face … he'd read it. He had gone from Artemis' to his home in Katoteros, had a conversation with Urian. Let Simi free, gave her his master card so she could spend money on herself. Then he was visited by Jaden, a Demon Broker, telling him Simi tried to trade for a handbag. In that time, someone had been reading about his past…he felt weak and sick to his stomach as Harry looked. Shame squirmed like a living thing in his gut; he was so consumed by shame, fear and the ultimate humiliation he couldn't speak.

* * *

this chapter was extremly difficult to write...took me hours to do it rather than just the normal hour i need to get a chapter out! ooooo has harry read it? or is he still in shock over the news he'd recieved? and acheron is over reacting? will harry even stay or will he want to run? leaving ash behind as he always is? or will ash disapear and harry grow concerned? despite the fact that he knows ash can defend himself...harry always had a saving people thing ;) will he be helped then by hacate and appolymi given magic so he could go to Olympus and find Ash there? or will he recieve the powers and ash get back to him before he can go up there? ash wouldnt want anyone to see him like that (Artemis beating him)...least of all harry the poor guy :( dont worry guys ;) it will be the last thing she ever does to him! :D then its game on and revenge will be Harry's! R&R PLEASE


	12. Chapter 12

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 12 **

**A Visit from a God **

* * *

Harry was very startled when he noticed Acheron was in the room with him. His startle wore off very quickly; Acheron looked as though he had just been told the world would end in five seconds. He must be very different from him, when he Apparated and Dis-apparated he always made a noise. That wasn't what was really on his mind though. Ash really did look sick to his stomach.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry in confusion, if anyone had a right to be sick it was him.

"Is that the second journal?" asked Acheron, his voice surprisingly steady despite the turmoil inside him. It didn't help that he was hungry, very much so. He should feed every week, but Artemis as usual was keeping his nourishment from him. He had to feed from her to retain his sanity and compassion without blood he would become something he fears. He'd enter his harbringer form. This isn't acceptable to Acheron, who holds so much compassion for a world that had done him wrong.

Harry looked down at the journal and once more wiped his hand over his face. A sigh left his lips as he nodded once, and then began shaking his head in tiredness. Why did everything always happen to him? Couldn't he just be normal for once? He wanted to run, to get out of here but he knew it wouldn't make a bit of difference. They'd still think he had the journal and come after him anyway. He couldn't endanger anyone else, poor Jared, why hadn't he told him?

"Have you read it?" asked Acheron hiding the urgency he felt.

"No, I only just got it." Harry said a sigh leaving his lips.

"How did you get it?" asked Acheron staring at Harry. His heart rate went back to normal. He didn't know he thanked whatever god that was looking over him at that minute.

"Who is Apollymi the Destroyer?" asked Harry in turn instead of answering Acheron's question.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Acheron immediately.

"You are lying," said Harry standing up he was extremely pissed off at being lied too. Its one thing Harry couldn't stand above all else, other than abuse.

"Is that so?" asked Acheron his face impassive.

"Yes, you stiffened up immediately upon hearing her name, and her signature is on your bag." said Harry pointing towards the black bag Acheron had carried everywhere with him. "Do not speak to me if you are gong to lie." he finished his face filled with revulsion, it wasn't aimed at Acheron per say. Just at the fact he was being lied to, he really did hate it.

"Who mentioned her?" asked Acheron, just who had Harry been speaking to? It couldn't be in the journal, Acheron hadn't known until he was a god who he truly was. So obviously it wasn't in Ryssa's journal.

"The people who stuffed this in my hand, they were extremely enlightening to say the least." said Harry sarcastically waving the journal around almost crazily.

"What did they say?" asked Acheron. What people? And how was Harry able to identify his mother's symbol?

"That they were Apollymachi's, Apollymi's priestesses; the people after me are Atlantikoinonia. People out to destroy all proof of Atlantis and Apollymi." said Harry irritated. "They've been killing innocent people for eleven thousands years!" he hissed his body tense and fury began emanating from every pore in his body.

"What else did they say?" asked Acheron, watching magic leech from the furious wizard. He hated to say it but it made him look ten times hotter, even his hair was ruffling in an invisible wind. His green eyes stood out against the injustice of life. If he wasn't after information, he would have taken the time to appreciate it.

"That I am the chosen one," Harry told Ash with so much disgust and sarcasm in his voice. Ash realized it must have touched a raw nerve there. He wondered why, it was just a simple statement. "The guardian of this bloody book. The book people are trying to kill me for. A book you are saying can bring about the end of the world." once again flapping the book about angrily, before it flopped on the bed. Then he did something incredibly stupid, in his fit of anger he punched the wall with his fist.

"Fuck," snarled Harry both his hands were now thumping with pain.

Acheron went right over to Harry, taking his newly hurt hand into his. Using his powers to heal him, the pain and blood disappeared. Harry stared at Ash in surprise; he shook his head seeing those damn glasses on again. He summoned them off his face, "You shouldn't be ashamed of them you know." he said softly, "They're a part of you; everyone can say they have green, blue or brown eyes…plus they suit you."

Acheron wasn't sure what to make of Harry's statement. How could he like them? Yet everyone else he'd met had hated them, curled their lips in disgust. It was unfathomable to Ash that someone could like him the way he was. He'd never been treated like another regular guy, even after finding out about gods and magic, he still treated him normally. He wasn't intimidated or running for the hills. It made Harry all the more breathtaking in Acheron's eyes. His fondness he felt for this man continued to grow in leaps and bounds.

Their lips were getting closer together; Ash thought he'd finally get a taste of Harry. Unfortunately that particular fantasy was blown when Harry opened his mouth "What are you Ash?" asked Harry quietly, pleading with his green eyes to be told the truth. "And what's in that book? If I finally revealed Atlantis it would mean no more innocent humans could be killed. For a bloody stupid dream and recognition."

"Don't be stubborn let it go," said Ash stunned by Harry's words. "Nobody can ever know about the Atlantis that was destroyed."

"So you agree with the people after me?" asked Harry putting distance between them. He felt as if he'd taken a sucker punch to the stomach.

"No, but Atlantis cannot be found," said Acheron his determination showing in his swirling silver eyes.

"Why? What does the location of Atlantis matter to you?" asked Harry completely bewildered. There was something he didn't know, something big. It had to be something in the journal; it had to be…nothing else was making sense.

_Tell him the truth Apostolos _Ash was surprised to hear his mother.

_You've been remarkably quiet throughout this, Matera. Why didn't you tell me about your priestess? _

_Why should I? Besides you know I had to have worshippers to maintain my god powers at their current strength. Did you think the Daimon's were the only ones who paid homage to me? _

Actually Acheron had and he felt stupid for thinking it.

_Show him the journal M'gios _

_And if he betrays me? _Acheron's voice said it all, he feared betrayal above all else.

_I will find a way to kill him if he hurts you _Apollymi told him.

_I can't Matera. I don't want to see him look at me like that too _Acheron almost choked at those words.

_What if he doesn't? What if he's honest? Your past doesn't matter to me. It doesn't matter to Savitar or Simi. You must learn to trust sometime, Apostolos. Don't you think that maybe he's the one person who won't judge you over something that was done to you against your will? Tell him why, and then maybe he will understand why you don't want Atlantis found. _

'You can't live in the darkness all the time kid" Acheron remembering Savitar's words. "Sooner or later, everyone puts their ass in a sling. But you know what, most of the time you're still laughing about it, grateful you had the fun that caused the injury."

"Ash?" asked Harry, worried about the man; he'd just been standing there staring into space for the past five minutes. His stomach began to flutter nervously, he had an ominous feeling he was about to learn something that would change his outlook on life.

Acheron summoned the journal and handed it to Harry, "You can read this?" Harry nodded in confusion, "Know I'm doing this against my better judgement. I'm trusting you with something about me that nobody else has ever known. This is a secret I am willing to kill to protect, do you understand?"

Harry swallowed nervously, "Okay," he said.

"I'm going to shower while you read." he said and he was gone.

Harry sat on the bed for what seemed like hours after he'd gone. He braced himself for the worst; opening the book he let his magic wash over it. Turning it from Greek or Atlantean to English so he could read it.

* * *

"You are eleven thousand years old?" asked Harry his mouth agape, and it wasn't just because of his age…Acheron only had a towel around him. He looked sexy as hell, and Harry wanted him very badly. Man he was so drool worthy, but considering what he'd just learned…maybe it wasn't the best idea. He'd wait for Ash to make the first move. It deserves that much at least. His black hair wet and ran down his back and arms, the red gleaming in the light. He was sex on legs, he noticed Acheron hadn't put his glasses on and smiled at him.

"Everything you've read and that's the first question you ask?" asked Acheron his nervousness and shame open for Harry to see. He was also despite himself amused, Harry didn't seem to care. His heart leaped with hope and affection. He was staring at Harry who was sitting up on the bed the book now closed.

"How have you survived so long? Do you have a philosopher stone?" asked Harry.

Acheron closed his eyes as he fought with the amusement and sadness that went all the way down to his soul. Harry knew the worst about him, so why bother keeping the rest from him? "I am the god Apostolos. The Harbinger of Telikos. The Final Fate of all. Beloved son of Apollymi the Great Destroyer. My will makes the will of the universe."

"Fate? FATE? Well buddy boy I've got a big serious bone to pick with you!" said Harry getting up poking him lightly in the chest.

Acheron was baffled; seriously, this had to have been the oddest creature on earth. He'd just told him he was a god, and he could end the world…yet he was jabbering on about fate? He was beginning to think Harry was on something. "What would that be?" he asked incredulity setting in.

"You decide everything, everyone's life?" asked Harry.

"No," said Acheron wryly, "It doesn't work that way."

"Too bad," scowled Harry darkly, "Cus I seriously want to kill someone for screwing up my life."

"You are alive it's more than most can say." sad Acheron dryly.

Harry laughed bitterly, "I should be dead…but I was brought back, they aren't finished playing with their bloody toy." he gnashed his teeth angrily.

"Brought back?" asked Acheron his voice full of sympathy, he knew how that felt.

Harry rubbed at his face tiredly, only then did he realize he'd used both hands. They were both healed, he prodded at the one with the bullet wound…nothing not even tenderness. Well a god had healed him, it made sense he supposed. "Do you know what its life to have your life controlled by a stupid prophecy?" asked Harry sitting on the chair, Acheron was dressed immediately and dry and he sat down too.

"More than you know," said Acheron honestly, it was so weird being so open and honest with someone. Nobody knew the truth about him, yet here was a man who wasn't judging him the slightest. "It was a prophecy that put my life into motion. It was said I'd bring about the end of the Atlantean Pantheon. My father ordered me dead, but my mother refused to allow it. She took me to her realm and removed me from her stomach, and bound my god powers and sent me off to the mortal realm. My life force was then tied to Queen Aara's child Styxx. Then another oracle stepped forward and told them I'd be the death of them all. She took one look at my eyes and king Icarion accused Aara of cheating - neither of them acknowledged me."

"Prophecies are tricky bastards, let me guess you didn't bring about their deaths?" he asked sarcastically, he knew he hadn't. Apollymi had brought about the destruction of the Atlantean Pantheon.

"No, my mother destroyed her entire family and pantheon when I died," replied Acheron.

"So what happened? I mean your mum is still alive right?" asked Harry, at least the people down stairs acted as if she was. They might be human, but they were following her orders. Unless all of them were delusional which Harry doubted.

Acheron's eyes filled with raw un-imaginable sadness, "Yes, she is. Imprisoned in her realm Kolosis."

Harry's eyebrows almost shot of his face, "What?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"My father imprisoned her there, declaring that she'd remain there until she told him where I was or if I died. When she was freed she realized what had happened. She realized I was dead. She destroyed the Atlantis then she went for Apollo and Artemis, I was brought back against my will by Artemis. So they could save their lives, as soon as I reawakened as a god she was pulled back."

"So she's still stuck there?" he asked his voice full of sympathy and pain as if he understood what Acheron was going through.

"Yes, if I step foot down there she would be freed," said Acheron, hurrying on seeing the shocked look on Harry's face. "If I freed her she'd kill Artemis and Apollo and bring about the end of the world."

"Huh?" asked Harry completely baffled, his head was beginning to hurt.

"Apollo and Artemis are the gods of the sun and moon, without them the world would end." explained Acheron.

"Why would she want to kill them then?" asked Harry, he knew more about Apollo and Artemis than he wanted to. He also knew they needed blood to survive and how to kill them. He also knew Acheron was Artemis' lover despite the fact she refused to acknowledge him or protect him the way he did her.

"Because Apollo killed me and Artemis watched it happen," said Acheron his voice thick with sadness even after all those centuries.

"And you didn't fucking kill him?" asked Harry, after he came back as a god he meant.

"No," said Acheron simply.

"You are mad, completely and utterly fucking mad." said Harry shaking his head unable to comprehend Acheron and his actions. "If you killed him and her you'd be able to free your mum."

"Artemis' life force is tied to mine," said Acheron.

"Isn't there a way to stop it? There's always a way." said Harry.

"Did I mention she's also the mother to my daughter?" said Acheron.

"Man I don't envy you," said Harry shaking his head. "You are stuck between two hard places. Wedged with rocks."

Acheron smirked at Harry's understatement if only he knew. He didn't know how many times he'd wanted to kill Apollo and Artemis.

"Why am I the guardian or chosen one of this book? Why wasn't it just destroyed?" asked Harry calmly.

Even Ash couldn't answer that so he just shrugged. He jumped up in shock when fire began burning the book. He took some sense of feral satisfaction watching it burn though. Now nobody could get the book, it was naught but ashes on the burnt table. With a wave of Harry's hand even the ash was gone, leaving nothing but the scorch marks to prove anything had happened. "I am sorry for what happened to you Ash; I'd say I don't understand how you could hold any love for a world that's shown you time and time again it's unworthy. Unfortunately I can't because I understand why you don't, because of the people in the world who are good and pure and don't deserve horrible fates." said Harry. "Although they are seldom and I've never met many of them."

both of them could count on one hand the amount of times in their life they'd met someone who'd genuinely help another without wanting something in return. The gods were no better than them; in fact they were worse because they had power.

"How can you understand when my own mother and Savitar don't?" asked Acheron shaking his head slowly.

"Because I just do." said Harry plopping his elbows on the table, staring at Acheron, unable to believe he was an Atlantean god. Eleven thousand years old, it was almost too much for him to believe - and he'd seen his share of things. "Before I was born, thirty one years ago, a prophecy was heard. It stated 'The one with the power to destroy the dark lord…approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him…born as the seventh month does…he will mark him his equal…he will have the power the dark lord knows not…either must die at the hand of the other…for neither can live while the other survives'.

Acheron was surprised when Harry began talking, he was finally being told Harry's story. He was finally going to understand him, something that should have happened the second he met him he thought petulantly to himself. He hated being blind, but if he hadn't been…he wouldn't have been sitting here. Someone knowing his entire history not judging him. It seemed very surreal to him, but he concentrated on what Harry was saying.

"A follower of the Dark Lord heard it, they were called Death Eaters, and he relayed what he'd heard to him. He became obsessed with finding out who had the power to destroy him. You see he only heard up to the part that said born as the seventh month dies. I was fifteen months old when Voldemort, the Dark Lord decided it was me. My parents went into hiding under a spell that would stop Voldemort finding them. Only one person knew where they were, he was called the Secret Keeper." said Harry, his voice soft and melancholy.

Acheron listened avidly, he wouldn't mind that spell - he'd finally get away from Artemis. He nodded when Harry stopped to show he understood.

"One week later they were betrayed, it was Halloween, my father told my mother to run that he'd hold him off. He didn't have a chance; he didn't even have his wand on him. He went after my mother, telling her to stand aside so he could kill me. She refused to; it resulted in her being killed too. When he turned his wand on me it failed, I survived the attack with nothing more than this to show for it." said Harry uncovering his scar, which his hair hid. "That night I was hailed the boy who lived, everyone in my world knew who I was. A half giant named Hagrid took me from the ruins of my home and took me to Privet Drive."

Ash heard the aguish in Harry's voice, he understood that. It didn't matter how much time passed…you never got over it. He certainly hadn't and he'd lived along time.

"My Aunt and Uncle, weren't magical, my mother was the magical one in a normal family. My Aunt hated my mother's guts, and she hated me even more. As soon as my Aunt found me, I was placed in a cupboard under the stairs. Despite the fact that it was a five bedroom house and two of them were unoccupied. I spent my childhood going chores, cleaning, washing, cooking, and doing the garden and every other thing they could think off. If I didn't get the list done in time I was beaten and starved. It happened more often than not, because tell me what five year old could mow the lawn, get rid of the weeds, cook breakfast, lunch and dinner, clean out the bedrooms and do the washing up?" said Harry.

Acheron shuddered just remembering his own Uncle; he'd had to work for every piece of food he got too. More often than not it was never to his Uncle's satisfaction, he too would then be beaten.

"The beatings got worse when I started showing signs of magic; I spent my life being called a freak. I didn't have a friend in the world, I was truly alone in every sense of the word…even at school surrounded by people." sighed Harry. "Then when I was eleven it made sense, I was a wizard, and I attended Hogwarts a magical school for people like me."

"How is it that I have no idea of this world?" asked Acheron completely baffled. "I know everything else."

"Like I said it's hidden, if you don't know about the magical world…there's probably other worlds and communities you know nothing about either." shrugged Harry. "When I got there I realized how my parents died, and what the world thought of me…I was their hero." a grimace followed that simple word. Not so simple to Harry Potter.

"It was fun to begin with, being free of the Dursley's, getting to eat when I wanted…I was shown a whole new life. Unfortunately it wasn't so nice, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, started manipulating me…egging me on to play the hero. Made me think it was up to me to save the world. I faced my parent's killer at the age of eleven, despite the fact he offered to bring them back, I said no. No he couldn't bring them back." said Harry knowing what Acheron was about to ask.

Acheron sighed in relief; it went against everything he knew that this happened. If they had been destined to die then they had to die and remain so. Although he felt for Harry, to have lost his parents so young.

"My Defence against the Dark Arts tutor died as well, he'd hosted Voldemort on his back… possessed him. He tried to touch me, to kill me but he couldn't touch me. My mother's protection turned him to dust before my eyes. Once Hogwarts was finished, asked Dumbledore if I could stay. He said no that my mother's family was the safest place for me. So I was back to being degraded abused and starved. That first summer was the hardest; they'd shown me a better way of life, for me to just end up back to square one."

Acheron nodded, he knew that feeling, and Ryssa had rescued him from his uncle when he was sixteen. For months she'd shown him a better way of life, got him to trust her. Then their father and uncle found them, he was sent right back to Atlantis. Then she'd found him again, he'd turned her away still angry about it. Then he'd ended up back to his home, to be confined to a single room, after being left to die in a dungeon. Only then did they truly realize Acheron's and Styxx's life force were tied together.

"My life was basically the same each year, with Voldemort trying to kill me in one for or another. I killed a sixty foot basilisk with nothing but a sword when I was twelve. I was very small for my age, the malnutrition." explained Harry. "Then I realized I had a godfather, I though he was the one who betrayed my parents. I and the world was wrong, he was innocent of his crimes and wrongfully sent to prison. Instead of letting them kill Pettigrew the real betrayer I told them that my father wouldn't want it. I regret it every day. That act of mercy was the catalyst of Voldemort being brought back from a spirit and into a body. When he was back I was hailed the 'Chosen one'"

Harry continued to tell Acheron his story, the tournament, his friend going against him, feeling useless against what was coming. Cedric Diggory's death, Voldemort's rebirth. Sent back home, the Dursley's being informed and him ridiculed all summer. The attack by the Dementor's (after explaining what they were). Nearly being expelled from school, the world not believing him when he told them he was back. Spending the year being called a liar and an attention seeker, his hand being carved into by his teacher. Getting a vision he was so sure was true, since he'd saved Arthur from the snake. Only to realize he'd walked into a trap, loosing Sirius, trying to go after him. Then sent back to hell again. Explaining about his sixth year and seventh year with great difficulty. Then telling him why he'd left. Them trying to force him into marriage, the missing stuff from his vaults that Dumbledore had taken. Including his mother's wedding ring, which had been on Ginny's hand. Then the newspaper getting wind and him converting his money and running as far as he could.

"Seems like both our lives would have been better off without prophecies and uncles wouldn't you?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"Yes," agreed Acheron right away, Harry had that right.

"They are still going to be coming after that book," said Harry, even if it was destroyed.

"I know they aren't going to stop looking until they find it." said Acheron.

"Which means I can't go home, I'm not putting them in danger." swore Harry angrily.

"Until it blows over you need to stay here." said Acheron adamantly.

* * *

what did you think? Hacate will defo be in the next chapter i promise! :D so will ash make his move on him soon? or will it be once Acheron is free of artemis that he makes his move? how will harry find out? will ash tell him? or will harry force it out of him? i was never sure exactly what was in that journal apart from apollo and artemis drinking blood and how to kill them and about ash's past. ash was taken from his home in Didymos to his uncle in Atlantis and trained as a sex slave making his uncle money. he thinks himself as a whore. when his uncle died ash was homeless and become a prostitute to survive (he had to eat somehow). that was what ash had in that journal he was ashamed off. harry as you can see couldnt care less and was more shocked about his age :D :D did you like that? or would you have rrather had harry more sympathetic towards what happened?what do you want to hear more from about the harry potter world? about anyone in particular? R&R PLEASE!


	13. Chapter 13

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 13 **

**WARNING - SLASH in this chapter if you are not old enough please click the little square button - I dont want my account removed. If you dont want to read it please only read to the first line. **

**Playing for the Howlers **

* * *

Harry made his way down the stairs; he now knew what the bar was. It baffled him to no end, that nearly everyone there was actually animals in disguised as humans to save his Apollite sons. It blew his mind, Ash had told him about the king dabbling with magic. It made Harry wonder, could they actually be descendant from his kind of magic? If he'd put enough animal into them, added with the magic...it could have made the Animagus part leap forth. Although it couldn't explain their magic, maybe because of their animal self they could wield magic without a wand? Then again they were very old, they lived extraordinary long lives. Which meant it gave them more control over their magic like him. It was all guesswork; Harry was merely trying to store it away in an acceptable manner. Not only was it run by were-hunters, it also let Daimon's and Apollites stay. He was shocked to say the least, to hear about the Apollites, they didn't deserve the curse - the one that killed Ryssa and her son, yes but not them all. Harry's eyes glinted angrily; if he ever met Apollo he'd kill him. He'd treated Ryssa like shite, and then killed Acheron over it? As if he had loved her. It was a lot of shit; Apollo had been just looking for an excuse. Well he hoped Apollo gave him an excuse. He wondered though if his magic would work on a god, it would be fun to find out.

He's also been told about the Dark-Hunters, men who hunted and killed the Daimon's. Best identifying feature, their black eyes and the bow and arrows mark. They'd spent hours talking about everything, even about the Demons too many different kinds to name. The girl he'd seen with Ash had been a Demon called Simi and she was Ash's adopted daughter. She'd been with him since he'd become a god. It made sense, because he'd known there wasn't something right about her. The way she had spoken had been a dead give away. He hated the fact he couldn't identify them with his magic though. That was his only peeve about this whole new world.

He opened the door to the bar, and stood stock still in amusement. A small smirk on his face. Ash was playing the guitar, for the band that was playing with the howlers tonight. The howlers was the band who played at sanctuary. He played the guitar very well, he'd dabbled but he was nowhere near as good as Ash. When he broke into a solo though, he scratched that though, he was crap compared to Ash. Just watching him, he realized he wanted him more than he'd wanted anything in his life. Everyone was screaming and yelling wildly, for such a small place they sure did make a lot of noise.

He didn't want to wait until Ash made the first move, but he also didn't know how he'd feel about him making a move in public. Some people didn't openly advertise their status. Plus this was somewhere Ash came a lot, and if he did something stupid…well it wouldn't be fair now would it?

Ash spotted Harry at the side of the room; he was watching him with that smirk of his. His eyes had an odd gleam in them as he looked at him. He didn't know why but it made his heart thump painfully in his chest. He never normally played in public, he hated being in the spotlight. Half of him just wanted to run for cover.

"Impressive isn't he?" said Justina, they were sticking to Harry like glue, despite the fact he could protect himself. Apparently they took their orders very seriously. Harry had to admire that kind of dedication, not many people were like that.

"Impressive? That's all you can come up with?" grinned Harry turning to stare at her, yet keeping one eye on Ash the entire time.

Justina just shrugged sheepishly a little impish grin on her face.

Harry turned back to Ash; he wondered why Ash was so scared of who he was. He'd heard the emotion in Acheron's voice when he'd told him he was a god. He said it like it was a bad thing, to the world Ash was a Dark-Hunter. Nobody here knew he was a god; it's why he thought Ash was afraid of whom he was. He couldn't imagine being alone for eleven thousand years. It reminded him of a song he'd heard, one of the girls constantly played sitting next to him during class in University. 'Hero' by Mariah Carey if he remembered right. He'd hated that song, the words 'hero' 'chosen one' prophecy or anything like that really irritated him.

"We'll be taking a twenty-minute break," the lead singer said after another song had been finished.

Harry watched Ash practically run from the stage, not that Harry could blame him. He hated being in the spot light too; he would never have done something like that. He preferred to blend into the background nobody noticed him. After seven years of his every move, being followed at Hogwarts- he liked the anonymity he had here. Even at college and university he'd never raised his hand. Not unless he was called up on, this happened quite often. Teachers liked the students taking participation in class. "Enjoying yourself?" asked Harry wryly.

"You had anything to eat?" asked Acheron, ignoring Harry's question. He hadn't seen Harry eat anything since that day where they'd been run off his bike.

"I don't eat when I'm stressed," said Harry.

"You need to eat something," said Ash.

"Now who's ordering whom?" smirked Harry stalking forward like a panther after its prey. "I can think of something else I'd rather be doing…" he trailed off meaningfully "Too bad you're busy." he said in mock sadness.

Ash's hidden eyes flared in sudden desire, now he was cursing himself for saying yes. Leaning over Harry he whispered a few words, before he sauntered away with the lethal grace of his. Needless to say Harry wasn't the only one watching him with desire written across their faces. Only difference was, Harry would be the lucky one. Everyone else would just have to watch and dream on.

"Aimee can I get some Gumbo and a beer please?" asked Harry sitting down at the bar. He needed his strength for what he wanted to do tonight. Just thinking about it made his jeans uncomfortably tight.

"Coming right up," smiled Aimee, she liked Harry; he had a good sense of humour. He never had a problem with her brothers that was for sure. He could give as good as he got, especially for a human. They had no idea who or what Harry was. Just like they didn't know what Acheron was.

* * *

To say the night had dragged in for Harry and Ash was putting it lightly. They couldn't have left quick enough after the last set. The supernatural beasts were deeply amused. They'd never seen Ash with anyone, so it was the source of much talking telepathically between the family of bears.

They'd barely closed the door before they pounced on each other. Their magic sizzling together, as they let their emotions get the better of them. Harry gasped as their clothes vanished completely; Ash took control, domineering the kiss. Telling him without saying anything who would be taking the lead. Who was Harry to argue? He'd rather receive the pleasure than give it. Which he was very much receiving at the moment. Their magic was tingling over their skins, making them hyperly sensitive. A moan tore out of Harry's throat, as Ash sucked and bit at his neck. If he didn't stop he'd come right here and right now.

Abstaining for so long, from any sexual activity was a bad thing, especially right now. Harry's entire body was thrumming with pleasure, yet they'd not even started properly. Harry wrapped his arms around Ash's neck, intertwining his hands in his hair.

Ash stiffened slightly, temporarily stopping what he was doing, his voice low and full of sadness "Don't pull at my hair," he was dying to pull away. Harry had no part in his past, but he couldn't help how he felt. He hated having his hair pulled, or anyone breathing on his neck.

"Of course," murmured Harry breathlessly, instead he let his arms rest against Ash's strong broad shoulders. Nudging him back to what he'd been doing before, which he did so immediately relaxing as he tried to put the past where it belonged. A rumbling laugh left Ash's lips, when Harry squeaked when he found a particular sensitive spot just below his ear.

"Ash…if you don't…stop," groaned Harry, "It's going to be a very quick night." his head flew back as Ash continued to assault him. Harry's magic flared again, this was why he hadn't slept with anyone, not just because he didn't want a partner - but because his magic reacted to his emotions. Which were right now all over the place, just like Ash was.

"Don't worry about that, I'm not going to stop until you pass out on me," whispered Acheron seductively into his ear, nipping it lightly. As much as he wanted to break the skin and drink from Harry, he didn't. He'd never violate another person like that, even if he could make it extremely pleasurable.

Harry could only respond with a groan unable to form a coherent reply. His legs were starting to shake; he wasn't sure how long he'd remain standing. That was with a door against his back, and leaning on Ash's gorgeous perfect body.

As if sensing Harry's impending orgasm and debauched state, he teleported them both onto the bed. He didn't even want to waste a second walking towards it. Intertwining their hands, they sank into the pillows above their heads as he continued to mount pleasure upon Harry's delectable body. Ash knew from experience just how close Harry was to loosing control. Rubbing their erections together hard, Harry froze, before he came hard, between both their bodies.

It was Harry's turn to use magic this time, erasing the evidence of his lost control. If Ash thought Harry was going to be a complete submissive, he had another thing coming. He flipped Ash over, surprising the Atlantean, and he didn't fight his silver eyes watching Harry curiously with a small amount veiled worry.

Harry began stroking Ash's body, he was so flawless, and he was the epitome of male perfection. Part of him wondered why a man like him would want Harry. He shoved those thoughts away; they had no place here and now. Harry nipped, nibbled and licked at each piece of skin. From his broad perfect shoulders, narrow hips and down his long, muscles legs. Seeing the size of Ash brought Harry to life again. He was so big and hard, licking his lips he wanted to taste him so badly. He decided he was going to, if Ash didn't like it well he'd tell him. Harry moved slightly so he could get comfortable, stroking the engorged member, watching moisture leak from the tip. Sucking lightly, he nibbled and teasingly bit down the further he got down. The veins throbbed dangerously, as his own hardening length, twitched.

Ash tried to draw Harry away, but the wizard wasn't having any of it. He sucked, hard and Ash came violently, as he tried to remain still not wanting to hurt Harry by bucking up. Harry massaged him until ever drop was swallowed and Ash completely spent. Not that it lasted long at all; Ash soon got acquainted with the rest of Harry's body as well, but did spend more time at his neck than anywhere else.

Both of them were hard again within five minutes, Ash pushed a pillow under Harry's hips, nibbling at his stomach as he stroked him to completion. The looser Harry was, the less it would hurt, with one hand he continued to stoke him, the other began stretching Harry spearing him open. It was too much for Harry he came once again his entire body feeling like mush.

Once Ash was sure Harry was prepared enough, materialized a vital ingredient they were missing. He spread it over himself, and the rest he vanished as he finally sank into Harry. Finally he'd gotten what he'd wanted since he'd first met him. He tried to take his time, despite the fact he wanted to sink himself in. He didn't want to hurt him, but Harry had other ideas, he arched up sinking Ash further into him. It hurt a little, but compared to the Cruciatus curse it was a paper cut, he didn't even outwardly react. Which was a good thing really; otherwise Ash would have spoiled it.

Acheron knew he wasn't going to last long, he pistoned in slowly a few times before he picked up the pace. Their bodies rocking at the pace they'd set. The bed was rocking with them, thankfully not making too much noise - not that anyone would hear since the room was silenced. Not just with the were-hunter magic but Harry's as well. Harry couldn't believe it when he felt himself hardening again. Not that it was on his mind long, it was swept away as pleasure threatened to swallow him whole.

Neither man lasted much longer, both of them coming explosively yet again. Harry's magic flared once more, entering both of them causing them to shiver at the pleasant feeling it left behind. For a few seconds Acheron remained still, his fears coming back. Would Harry ask him to leave? Throw him out as everyone else had done? Or worse still slap him and loath him for the simple fact he was attracted to Ash.

Acheron's fears were for naught, as Harry stroked at his shoulder completely spent his eyes half mast, he looked ready to fall asleep. Ash lay down next to him, as Harry put his head on his shoulder his face away from his neck. So he wasn't breathing on his neck, for that Ash was eternally grateful. Harry continued to idly stoke Ash's strong arm until he passed out. Completely spent and sated, and Ash finally relaxed when he realized he wasn't about to be thrown out. His heart clenched once more, Harry made him feel like a man, a normal man. He'd never felt like one before, and he'd be forever grateful for the gift Harry had given him. It wasn't long before Ash fell asleep, he'd not been getting much lately, too worried about the journal, Harry and the people after them.

* * *

There we go :) the chapter you have all been waiting for decided not to make you wait any longer. sorry no Hecate in this chapter but she will make an appearance soon! so what did you think? not used to writing ash and Harry so for first time i hope it was what you expected and more ;) lol will Demons take Harry? will he be able to fight them off himself and actually see apollymi while he's down there getting powers so he can get back up? Apollymi loves her son and she knows how he feels so shed do it for him to stop anything happening to Harry! will he give her the mirror while he's there? or would you just rather see Harry create something like a parrarell plane where they can see each other first? or will he give her the mirrors first then create a world through the mirrors so they can see each other? when and if harry takes artemis's powers will the bond arie and ash share be tranferred so ash doesnt have to worry about her? after all if she doesnt have powers...it would be easy to kill her and thus ash! whenwill we see Harry's Master of Death powers? will he only see them when Hades gives him some of his powers to 'unlock' them so to speak? R&R PLEASE!


	14. Chapter 14

**Out Of The Darkness**

**Yeah made a mistake a few chapters back, with bride not Vane's mate yet - need to go back and fix it! Vane's book was before Ash's **

**Chapter 14 **

**Satara, Nick, Artemis And Oh My **

* * *

Satara gasped when she felt a pain alerting her to the fact Acheron had left the building. The only reason she had gotten so near was the fact she had an Anti-Atlantean cloaking device. Nobody of Atlantean blood would know she was here. To everyone else she was a regular human, even to the were-hunters. Her father Apollo had given her that ability, so she could spy for him. What he didn't know was Satara used it to spy on him not for him. She was here for the journal, and she was determined to get it. She pulled back though, when she noticed Aimee Peltier with Ash's new 'pet' she couldn't get in. she couldn't touch the man with the bear there, she couldn't violate the sanctity of sanctuary. She'd tried it once before and almost been killed. Savitar had made his point very loudly, in only a way he could. She had learnt from that experience so she backed off, waiting in the shadows for her time. Then a thought struck her, Artemis, she'd make sure Acheron was gone for a while. It would give the Damon's a chance to act and grab the boy.

Then they'd get the journal.

She'd be free of Artemis for good, eleven thousand years she'd severed her. She hated every second of it, and worse she hated Ash. She'd given him an offer, to free them both yet he'd refused. In her book he deserved everything that he got.

She left the bar and once she was far enough away she went to her aunt's temple in Olympus.

* * *

"Harry can you wait tables?" asked Aimee asked.

"I doubt it's that hard," smirked Harry wryly, he had if they counted the years of serving his family like a common slave.

"Good, then come help," said Aimee, two of their staff had called in sick - humans honestly. They were prone to disease and sickness, but Aimee and the Were-Hunters were immune to such human illnesses. Once Harry was down the stairs a t-shirt and apron was flung at him. Grimacing he put the too large t-shirt on and the apron before he began serving people. He knew they were all Were-Hunters. The nearly raw steak was a dead give away really. Why bother cooking it? But they had to keep up their fronts. Harry understood that all too well, normal people shouldn't know about them.

"How do you do this all night? My face is beginning to hurt," said Harry he grabbed beer from the bar. He found it extremely odd to hear someone say 'hold the human hair'. They wanted drink that would completely inebriate a human. Were-Hunters had a higher metabolism rate so they could handle it. If a human drank it…lets just say they'd meet the floor before it touched their stomach. He was twitching his jaw from side to side, as if it ached from smiling so much.

Dev laughed in amusement, he knew the feeling, and it's why he preferred manning the door. He felt better just standing there looking tough. Plus he got to see the beautiful women before anyone else did. Harry had thought he was a Dark-Hunter, until he caught sight of his eyes. They were brown not the black Ash told him about. He'd since learned it had been a goof on them, Harry really liked Dev.

"Suck it up, we've been doing it for years," was all he said.

"Nice," said Harry grinning wryly as he went to serve the people that had just come in. He gave them their drinks first before getting their food. Looking around he noticed everyone else had been served. Other than a guy sitting by himself at the back. Harry noticed at one he had a bow and arrow mark on his arm. So this was a Dark-Hunter, he was wearing glasses so he couldn't see his eyes. He had a Fuck you attitude written across him, he would to if he had to deal with Daimon's all the time, and had suffered betrayal. Then again he had…but it hadn't cost him his life, just nearly his sanity and the belief in the world.

"What can I get you?" asked Harry arching an eyebrow curiously. He wondered what the Dark-Hunter would eat. So far it had just been Were-Hunter's he'd served so far.

Harry couldn't have been more stunned when the Dark-Hunter rounded the table and sniffed at his hair. He made a mental note to himself that they were fast.

"You stink of Acheron," said the stranger, he had a thick Cajun accent.

"You better remove your hands and step back," said Harry already fighting his magic to stop it from reacting.

"Or what?" said the Dark-Hunter his voice was cocky and smug.

Harry suddenly felt so much better about letting his magic loose, Nick found himself smashing into the wall behind him stuck there unable to get down. Not even using his Dark-Hunter magic could negate it. "What did you want? A medal?" asked Harry scathingly. Releasing his magic and letting Nick fall down in a heap on the floor.

"Nick you know better." said Dev walking forward.

"Let me," said Harry stopping Dev from reaching him, he raised Nick in the air, with his other hand opened the door of sanctuary flung the Cajun out. He landed stomach down on the curb, moaning in agony as his privates received the same damage as his entire front. The door swung shut again, Harry shook his head, well his secret was out now. "What the hell was that all about?" was that normal behaviour for Dark-Hunters?

"Nick has issues. Unfortunately, Ash seems to be his biggest one." said Dev giving Harry a wide berth. He'd sensed Nick trying to get himself down with his magic and failing. He wasn't about to be on the receiving end just in case he couldn't get down either. He respected the way Harry had handled it though. Whatever he was he could obviously handle himself, so much for him being human.

"How's that?" asked Harry his English accent even more noticeable.

"They used to be best friends and now they're mortal enemies. I didn't know Nick would be able to tell you were here with Ash or I wouldn't have let him in here. Sorry." said Dev.

"Nah, he's obviously not all bad, was just surprised, doesn't matter either way. As you just saw I can defend himself, nice to know my powers work on the Dark-Hunters without them being able to fight it off." he said a vicious grin on his face. "What the hell happened to make them enemies?"

"I honestly don't know. But given how close they were a few years ago, t must have been one hell of a fight." said Dev.

It was the first proper conversation they'd had he realized. Mostly they traded sarcastic remarks, not vicious mostly just banter ones. He'd thought he was seeing double or triple the other day, but he'd come to realize they were Quadruplets. Dev was the nicest of the bunch, and the easiest to identify with the tattoo.

A few more Were-Hunters pooled in and Harry went to serve them.

* * *

Ash froze in place; it took him a second to identify what was wrong. Harry, he had a feeling something was wrong. Despite the fact he could probably look after himself, he just had to know. He teleported himself straight to Sanctuary to find Harry pouring beer into a glass in front of him.

"Missed me?" asked Harry turning to see Ash behind him, smirking in amusement. He'd felt Ash enter, maybe his magic was finally beginning to get used to its surroundings and new magic.

Ash leaned against Harry and whispered words so low that not even the suddenly interested Were-Hunters couldn't hear. Harry on the other hand laughed in amusement, even if it did sound a little…breathless.

"You all right?" asked Harry, it seemed as though Ash had came here just to see him.

"Yeah I just…" before he snorted, feeling suddenly foolish. "Never mind."

"If you were about to say you had a bad feeling, it was right - Nick was just here." said Aimee. Sniggering at the mental picture Nick made flying into the wall, it had to have hurt Dark-Hunter or not. Too bad he'd be healed before he knew it.

"What happened?" asked Acheron, Nick hated him with every iota of his being. Although he couldn't blame him, since it was his fault. In anger he'd destroyed his best friend's life. In his defence Nick shouldn't have slept with Simi.

"Apparently I stink of you, you didn't tell me the Dark-Hunters senses were better than humans," said Harry nonchalantly. He levitated the drinks over to the impatient Were-Hunters and turned to face Ash.

"I can't believe that sack of shit. If he so much as breaths on you I'll rip out his throat." said Ash angrily. Nick's powers were formidable, nowhere near his level but maybe more than Harry's. He wasn't sure what Harry's power level was he'd only seen him in action once.

Dev laughed in amusement, learning against the other side of the bar. Some days this job was better than others, this was a very good day. "No fear there. Harry took him down on his own." said Dev rubbing his big paw like hands gleefully.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash curiously.

"He flung Nick at the wall," said Dev pointing at the hole behind him, "Let him go then flung him outside. He will probably be limping falsetto for a week. Let's just say he lost a fight with the sidewalk. I intend to make sure I don't piss him off, Nick's powers didn't undo his handy work."

"He should have listened to me and backed off, didn't want to hurt him until that cocky voice made me." said Harry shrugging his shoulders. "He's helping humans and he had my respect for that, until of course he destroyed it a few seconds after I met him."

"Really?" asked Ash impressed, it made him feel better, and if Dark-Hunter magic couldn't he doubted Daimon magic could. Not that he'd take that chance. He'd finally found someone, and he wasn't about to loose him.

"Yes," said Harry smugly. Nice to know he wasn't completely defenceless against the magical creatures he was mingling with now.

"Alright, since everything is under control I'll leave you to it and get back to my errands. I'll be back shortly." said Acheron.

"Be careful," said Harry, god or not, he doubted he'd stop worrying about Ash. One thing about Harry, he loved unconditionally, worried needlessly and fretted constantly.

Acheron nodded at Harry, touched by his concern before he flashed out again. He was just about to enter Liza's store when Artemis' shrill scream bounced around his brain.

_ACHERON HERE NOW! _Artemis yelled mentally.

_I'm not your dog, Artemis. _Ash replied.

Artemis appeared in front of Acheron on the street, her eyes flaming red. "Then if you wont heel, let's see if I can make your pet beg." she snarled and then she started to fade.

Ash grabbed her arm and held her beside him, "What are you talking about?" he hissed, but he had a funny feeling what she was going on about. Which filled him with worry, Harry might have powers but he doubted he had enough to fight Artemis.

"You didn't think you could go off and fuck someone and I wouldn't find out about it? You faithless pig! I'm going to make him scream like no mortal has before." snarled Artemis possessively.

Ash teleported them both to her Temple, in Olympus his entire mind filled with worry. He couldn't let anything happen to Harry, not for something that had made him realize there were people who cared. He'd known it, but never known one himself - until Harry. He held Artemis viciously against the wall as she shrieked at him.

"Let me go!" she snarled.

"Not until this gets settled." said Acheron shaking his head.

"Settle what? That you are a lying faithless bastard? How could you?" she hissed furiously. "I'll have his life, his soul, everything!"

"You won't touch him." said Acheron adamantly.

"You don't command me!" she shouted.

Acheron in his fury turned into his true destroyer's form, completely blue from head to toe. Black lips, black horns, black hair, yellow orange eyes shot through with red to top it off he had black claws. "Don't push me, Artemis. I haven't fed in weeks and in this matter, I will kill you. Do you understand?" he was a vicious sight to behold.

"I hate you," Artemis snarled at him.

"You've always hated me. Since the moment I first kissed you in your temple, you've despised me and I know it." said Acheron disgust evident in his tone.

Artemis screamed in fury, before she began sobbing as if her heart was being ripped into shred. She fought against him but was no match for the furious Atlantean. "That's not true! We were friends. I loved you!" she protested.

"You loved me so much that you watched as I was butchered on the floor at your feet. That's not love, Artie. I felt your relief when was dead!" scoffed Acheron, the lies she told herself were truly pathetic.

Artemis shook her head, "I brought you back because I loved you." she said still in denial.

"That's the lie you tell yourself, but I know the truth. You brought me back because you were afraid of my mother." said Acheron scornfully.

"I am a goddess!" she shrieked as if it explained everything.

"And I'm a god. One whose powers mocks yours and you know it." he said right back to the furious red head.

"You've betrayed me and I want vengeance for it!" she shrieked not liking the truth one bit.

"Then take it out on me." said Acheron.

Artemis froze and stopped struggling against the Atlantean destroyer. "What are you saying?" she said, calmly as if she hadn't just been screeching her lungs out.

"I'm the one who betrayed you. If you want to make someone bleed, then I offer myself to you as your victim. But you have to swear you'll never lay a hand on Harry. Ever." said Acheron. Watching Artemis, seeing the sexual gleam in her eye sickened him to the core. But she'd always got off on making him bleed and suffer. She always had.

Straightening up Artemis then said "Only if you swear not to use your powers to heal yourself. You will take the punishment you have earned and you will suffer for what you've done to me."

She had no idea she'd regret that - a lot sooner than anyone would think.

"I swear it." said Acheron.

"Release me," said Artemis lifting her chin demandingly.

"Not until I have your word," said Acheron he wasn't a stupid god, he'd learned the hard way.

"Oh I promise I won't go after your little pet." she said rolling her eyes.

"And that you wont send anyone else after him either." said Acheron.

Artemis balked, damn it, she had hoped he wouldn't ask that. "Fine, I swear your whore will never be hurt by me or any of my minions." she said pouting childishly. She looked as though she'd broken her favourite toy.

Acheron wrapped his hands around her neck, back to his normal human self "Call him a whore or any other insult again, I will kill you. Do you understand me? His name is Harry and you will call him nothing else."

"I understand," said Artemis coldly, "Now prepare yourself for me, whore."

Ash winced at her words, she knew what she was doing, and he hated her even more for it. He removed Simi from his body again, telling her she'd have to leave for a while. Simi wasn't happy with those orders; she hated leaving her Akri with the Heifer-goddess.

* * *

"Hi Simi," said Harry surprised to see her, "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked alarmed. He could only think of one reason to see her so forlorn. It made his heartbeat shake through the roof. Ash had been gone longer then he said he would.

"That old heifer bitch goddess is hurting Akri again and Akri wont let the Simi do anything to help him, bur the Simi isn't supposed to say anything about what the bitch-goddess does so forget the Simi said anything," said Simi. "Hook the Simi up with some ice-cream Akri-Harry. I need double scoops." she looked so beaten down.

"Hurt?" asked Harry his eyes narrowing furiously, his heart pounding with worry and fear. "Who's Heifer-goddess?" he had a sinking feeling he knew who it was though.

"The redheaded mean one that the Simi wants to eat, but Akri say 'No Simi. You can't eat Artemis' The Simi hates the heifer."

"Where's Ash?" asked Harry fury completely blinding through him, so much that even the Were-Hunter's were beginning to back away.

"On Olympus. He told the Simi to come and stay with you and make sure no one hurts you." said Simi.

"Shit, I have to do something," said Harry there was one thing Harry hated and it was being useless. Or seeing someone he loved being hurt and unable to stop it.

"We can't. Artemis hurt Akri worse if we try. Believe me, I know. He promised her she could hurt him if she didn't hurt you and the say okay, so now…the Simi hates the heifer goddess." said Simi.

"Excuse me," said Harry he had to leave before he hurt someone. His magic was getting out of control; he'd rather be alone when that happened. Where the hell was Olympus? Would he even be able to get there with his magic? He wasn't a god so he doubted it…did he need a god to get up there? He didn't know anyone! Damn this to hell he hated being useless. His magic leeched off him, breaking things, settling them on fire and shrinking them. His bed was smaller than a matchbox at the moment, but he didn't care.

"Hello Harry," said a new voice, appearing in.

Harry turned around, blasting her with his magic without thinking. She wasn't the least bit affected, she just waved her hand and his raging magic was under control as if he wasn't still furious.

"Who are you? And how the hell do you know my name?" demanded Harry gnashing his teeth. He looked at her, she looked around thirty years old, long flowing blonde locks with ice blue eyes that reminded him of the Malfoy's. She wore a long red dress/cloak thing he had no idea what it was called.

"I know your name because I have been watching over you these past days. I must say I haven't met anyone quite like you before; I'm deeply honoured to have this opportunity…as to who I am. You may know me as Hecate." said the Goddess her voice soft and soothing. She'd been alerted to him the day she's felt Acheron's god magic mingling with that of a Wizard. She'd learned everything she could about him, wanting every advantage when she finally met him. Her heart broke for what he'd been through, yet so deeply proud he hadn't become evil with all he'd endured. Like one Wizard she could name, Tom Riddle. Then she'd felt his magic flare so furiously that she knew it was time to interfere before he hurt himself or someone else.

Harry gulped, the goddess of witchcraft was in front of him, well no wonder his magic hadn't worked. What did she want with him? He didn't have time for this he had to help Ash. Maybe the way was staring him in the face...she was after all a goddess - she could take him to Olympus.

* * *

annnd the elusive Hecate finally makes an appearance *crowd roars* LOL poor Ash :( so what will happen? will Hecate give him powers? or just a small boost so he can go whever he pleases? or just knowledge to survive the new world? or immortality ;) you dont want to see Ash being beaten by Artie do you? i dont fancy adding it :( reading its enough for me! but if you want a reason to hate her more...welll i could write it! so will harry confront her or will ash be back before harry can go reak havoc in olympus? will he meet and get magic from appllymi before he goes to get revenge on artie? i soo want to add the bit where all the dark hunters and werewhunters come in and side with him XD it touched me more than anything else did in the book! R&R Please people :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 15 **

**Information, Worry and Powers **

* * *

"Why are you here?" Harry asked warily, his magic had no affects on gods. Or maybe it was just this one, it made his heart sink. He was no match to help Acheron if it was the case. Half of Harry wanted to strangle Acheron for letting her hurt him. He was a god; he shouldn't be bowing to others. He so desperately wanted to help him see that. Ash shouldn't be ashamed of who he was. How the hell was he supposed to help Ash understand that? And better yet actually believe it? It wouldn't be easy; he had over eleven thousand years worth of self hatred to work through.

"You are the first wizard to have stumbled upon this world, you are very unmatched here…and of course you realize this do you not?" stated Hecate her voice still soft and soothing. Then again Gods didn't have to raise their voice; their presence alone would quieten a room.

Harry grimaced he hated people being able to read him so openly. It took him back to when he was fifteen years old. 'You wear your heart on your sleeve foolish boy!' he could swear he heard Severus Snape yell into his ear. He rather hoped that she couldn't read his thoughts and mind. He'd worked very had to ensure nobody could. Between Dumbledore, Severus and Voldemort he shuddered at what they'd found out about him. It was no wonder he'd been so easy to manipulate and set up to walk into traps.

"You already know, why bother asking?" asked Harry broodingly. "I'm sure that's not why you graced me with your presence."

Hecate smiled, she wasn't used to people being like that with her, and she was a god. Zeus' favourite, and many of the others feared her because of her formidable powers. She was the original goddess Hecate, many gods had been killed and had their powers absorbed by the others. She'd won every fight ever presented to her. "I am here to offer you assistance in understanding and helping you adapt to this world." said Hecate in that tone Harry was really beginning to hate. He wasn't a child who needed soothing, although he had to concede sheepishly he was compared to her.

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Harry eyeing her strangely, nobody ever wanted to help him. She must either want something from him or wanted him to do something for her. As long as he didn't agree to her terms he was safe.

"I plan on giving you knowledge, the ability to tell who is whom. I also plan on unlocking the bond on your magic and boosting it." she said her blue eyes regarding him solemnly.

"Who is who? You mean like gods, Dark-Hunters, Dream-Hunters, Were-Hunters and Demons and Daimon's?" asked Harry, despite himself he felt hopeful. He was as she said seriously outmatched.

"That is exactly what I mean," she said smiling at him, despite his young age he was smart, thought on his feet and was very powerful. When he trained properly he'd be more powerful than her on a good day. Helped by the fact that he had admirers from his world. Once she gave him god like powers he'd work like the rest of them. The more admirers they had the stronger they became. There wasn't a wizard anywhere that didn't know who Harry was and what he'd done. The fact he hadn't succumbed to the fame he had still astounded her.

"What's the catch?" asked Harry stiffening notably; nobody did something out of the goodness of their heart. He'd learned the hard way there was a reason for every act of kindness. It was normally followed by lies, deceit, and betrayal or down right agony.

"You know that gods must keep their word? Or they will die do you not?" asked Hecate not deterred the least by Harry's suspicion.

Harry nodded his head; Ash had explained that to him.

"I swear I only want to give you these powers with no expectation or demands in turn for them." Hecate said, and so mote it be. Her word was her law, she couldn't retract them or she would die. Their words were law.

Harry relaxed feeling a lot better about the situation, "What do you mean my powers are bound?" asked Harry getting to the thing that was bothering him.

"Your powers were bound when you were one year and three months old, its tied to the event that gave you that scar I believe." said Hecate.

"Voldemort bound my powers?" asked Harry sceptically.

"Oh no, after the event, you were marked his equal at that age, did you not find it odd that your powers were mostly unremarkable?" asked Hecate.

"Unremarkable? My back will tell you otherwise," said Harry quite indignant. He'd done quite a lot of magic, shrunk things, made glass disappear Apparated at the age of eight. He could go on but really what was the point?

"Forgive me, that wasn't how I meant it. You know Voldemort's past, he was using Unforgivables before he entered Hogwarts…you were his equal and you never displayed such notable magic." said Hecate, a knowing look in her eye.

"How do you know all this?" asked Harry warily.

"Magic," said Hecate simply. "It's why you cannot control your magic; you feel it taut in anticipation, coming to the surface. Yet unable to break free, which causes your unbound magic to go haywire. Every time you get emotional, it senses its chance to break free."

Harry paused staring at her could that be the reason he had so much trouble controlling his magic? He had thought he had too much of it, having magic that didn't belong to him or something. "Won't it weaken your powers if you give me some?"

"Yes," replied Hecate much to Harry's surprise.

"Why would you risk that?" asked Harry incredulously she had to be insane. He would never part with his magic, never mind to a stranger. On another level though, it touched him deeply. Nobody had helped him for no reason, in his thirty years. Not since his mother had defended him from a mad man at the expense of her life.

"I'm not giving you a lot Harry; I'm giving you enough to survive. My powers will replenish itself. I have many devoted followers and gain more by the day. You see our powers become stronger the more people that worship us." explained Hecate. "You too will be the same after I help you."

"Why would I be the same?" asked Harry genuinely taken aback.

"You will have god powers, not a lot but enough to become a formidable opponent." said Hecate.

"Will my magic work on the gods?" asked Harry praying she said yes, he couldn't imagine it any other way.

"Yes," said Hecate, "Much like it did with the Dark-Hunters they cannot undo it." it's what made her so valuable to Zeus and his favourite. It's also why she was able to fight so well against the other gods. Hecate smiled seeing those green eyes flare. She wasn't stupid; she knew Harry was fond of the god Acheron Parthenopaeus. She also knew about Artemis, and she had a feeling the goddess of the hunt would find herself with a vengeful wizard to deal with. Yes things were going to get quite interesting up on Olympus.

"Do it." said Harry, with his powers unbound he'd give Artemis something he'd been dying to give her.

Smiling in triumph she walked forward, placing her palm against Harry's heart. Without speaking, she let her magic flow through him. Harry cried out, falling to his knees. Yet Hecate didn't let go off him, she just knelt down beside him. Unlocking his magic, she realized he was the master of death…he was immortal and immune to the three fates. Hades magic was very similar its how she realized what he was. Well, Hades would be curious about that. It was he who had come across the three Peverell brothers. It was he who had created the three precious hallows. He'd been furious they'd used magic to cross the bridge, and he'd been tricked out of three souls. He'd gotten two out of the three almost right away, but he respected the last one for eluding him for so long. The resurrection stone showed the spirits but it wasn't actually them more of an astral projection. The elder wand he'd made didn't have magical powers; it wasn't in his territory to accomplish it. Making someone believe they are powerful is enough for most part. Then of course there was the invisibility cloak, it kept them from Deaths radar and out of the three fates hands. Not that Harry had to worry about that, he'd connected all three of them and become one with them. Finally the bound magic broke free, thrumming full of life, filling the very core of his being, his soul. Once his own magic, had calmed down, she pushed her own magic in again, this time it would stay there.

Hecate waved her hand and the room was restored to its original state. Waiting patiently for Harry to come around, it didn't take long. Harry moaned, opened his eyes and sat up. He couldn't even remember falling to the floor. He could feel the full extent of his powers for the first time, man she had been right. His magic had been bound, for the first time his magic was calm, at peace. Did that mean he'd stop being ruled by his emotions?

"Now you can get angry without fear that your magic will rule you," the goddess said calmly, and very spookily answering Harry's unasked question.

"Will I be able to go to Olympus?" asked Harry standing up, the room spinning around him. He grabbed onto the edge of the bed, steadying himself until everything stayed still. His green eyes were gleaming with malice, thinking of one red headed witch in particular. He understood what Hecate meant about knowing who was who. He could sense she was a god, not just that he felt her magic he instinctively knew she was the goddess Hecate. This was cool, he could feel the were-hunters below, feel their real forms and their awesome magic. He felt the tingling sensation of Daimon's he really liked these new powers. Harry had a rather scary grin on his face. He also knew he was the Master of Death, he could feel the souls (residue) of those that had died in here.

"It's not as simple as Apparating, it doesn't take you where you want to go, you have to know where your going." said Hecate. "Not that you need it, right now." she said staring at the ceiling with a knowing look. "I wish you all the best with your quests Harry Potter, live long, live happy you deserve it and it really was a pleasure meeting you." with that she disappeared completely.

Harry stared at the spot she'd been in, if he didn't know any better he'd have said Hecate had been desperate to get out of there. He realized why, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He could feel Ash, his powers were more than he'd ever felt. Right now they were jumbled up as if he was having trouble controlling them. Turning around he saw Acheron leaning against the door jamb between the bathroom and bedroom. He did not look good at all. His face was paler than Snape's on a bad day, his hair was blonde! Golden blonde it looked extremely odd on him…but nothing could make him less hot. Right now though he didn't care about that. He had his long sleeved black shirt un-tucked. Swallowing thickly, the stance was a very familiar one. He remembered all too well leaning like that after his Uncles beatings.

"Ash remove your top," said Harry going forward slowly, his magic really was going haywire. He was sweating profusely, and he didn't seem to hear him.

"Ash?" questioned Harry, summoning a cloth he augmented some ice cold water onto it, and wiped his face. Ash leaned into it, as if his life depended on it. He'd never seen Ash like that before, he seemed very vulnerable. His heart clenched in agony for the strong powerful yet wronged god before him. His anger at what Ash had done for him had disappeared, because he knew he would have done the same bloody thing.

"My powers are unstable. I'm n too much pain to direct them accurately." said Ash, his teeth ground together and his breathing was ragged.

"I'm going to do it okay?" said Harry giving Ash advanced warning.

Ash nodded bracing himself, as if he was expecting Harry to remove it by hand. He was slightly surprised when he used magic to do it, and he relaxed marginally. "Why aren't you healing yourself? I saw you absorb those bullets, this can't be anything on them." he asked calmly, but the state of his back really was horrific.

"I promised not to," said Ash.

"You promised not to? Does that mean someone else can?" asked Harry, but another idea was coming to the forefront of his mind. A spell he'd found in the half blood prince journal. A retribution spell, no doubt created by Severus for his mother who had been abused by his father.

Ash paused, he hadn't thought of that, "Yes," he finally admitted.

"Alright then," said Harry his voice was filled with triumph and perhaps gloating? Ash wasn't certain. "This is going to hurt for a few seconds okay?" said Harry, Ash merely braced himself as Harry touched a spot on his back before he began muttering Latin. As a god he understood all languages, and he understood what Harry was saying.

Then his back began knitting itself back together, welt by welt closing. Until the pain and lacerations completely disappeared. It had happened so fast, quicker than his magic could heal him. He was despite himself impressed; normally Liza was left to tend to him. Even she had not seen him looking so vulnerable. He never let anyone else know about what he went through. Especially not Urian or Alexion. Harry was so calm and collected; it helped him and made him admire Harry even more. He had been well worth keeping safe.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," said Harry, the exhaustion didn't fade away just because the pain did. His body had still been through it, still ached. Acheron could sense something different about Harry, but in his exhaustion he couldn't figure it out. He knew that all too well, even potions didn't help fully. Everything took time; it's just how the world worked.

"Where's Simi?" whispered Acheron as Harry got him on the bed. He automatically lay on his stomach, out of habit. Harry moved a few strands of his hair behind his ear so he could see him.

"Oops sorry," said Harry, withdrawing his hand remembering Ash didn't like his hair/neck being touched. "She's down stairs, I think Sanctuary is in danger of running out of ice cream." he said in amusement.

Acheron smiled despite himself, he loved Simi to the very core of his being. Even after being beaten, Harry was still being sarcastic and funny in his own way. How the hell did he do it? Harry was acting as if he was simply tired not just been tortured. He took everything in his stride; it said a lot about Harry's character. He already knew Harry was good at keeping his head when he was in danger though. So this was probably nothing, and he'd also received his share of hurt.

"Get some rest, I'm not going anywhere." said Harry his thoughts drifting towards a certain red headed goddess…wondering if she'd liked his gift at all.

Thousands of miles above him, a red headed goddess named Artemis was screaming in agony. As bit by bit the hurt she had bestowed upon Acheron lacerated itself across her back. She arched up screaming as yet another whip felt as if it was flaying her alive. Her servants had scampered off wide eyed screaming leaving her alone and in agony. Her white dress, saturating with blood as she curled on the floor whimpering piteously wondering when it would stop.

It didn't not until the amount she'd given Ash appeared upon her back.

She couldn't heal them. She couldn't get rid of the pain.

She had no idea that this was just the beginning. She was finally reaping eleven thousand years of what she'd sown.

* * *

YAY! haha what did you think of this chapter? like it? love it? will artemis come after harry when she finds out it was him? or will there be a whole other reason for it? last chance do you want her dead? or her to live with the knoweldge she had no power anymore? that Ash was happy and she...was miserable as she always will be! would you like to see her vow of chastity real? magically speaking ;) unable to be with anyone ever again? will the other gods find out about Apollo and Artemis need for blood and have them kill the two gods? out of fear? when it gets out (harrytelling them) that they also recieve powers through the bites as well? after all its how artemis got the powers to create dark hunters wasnt it? through ashs blood and the bond? R&R PLEASE! in that time...it would enable ash to free his mother without ending the world...hehe


	16. Chapter 16

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 16 **

**Okay a good chunk of this chapter is similar to the book since i couldnt change it but ive for most part put it in my own words the only bit copied is the bit i could change for the life of me - the part where the Dark-Hunters enter Sanctary to side with Ash its my favourite part in the entire book i couldnt bring myself to change it. This is a heads up so pleasee please dont tell me how much it is like the book after this chapter and the next it will completly deviate since its the end of Acheron's last book and im gonna branch out the story. **

**Demons, Daimon's and Dark-Hunters …Oh My**

* * *

Acheron groggily came around, wondering where he was, why he felt as if he'd been beaten by Artemis. Not because he felt pain, but because he in general ached, he also slept longer after being beaten by her. Then the memories of last night flew over him, his eyes sprang open assessing his surroundings. He turned around slightly, a small smile made its way onto his face. Simi was lying at the bottom of the bed, her head leaning off it watching QVC. The volume was muted, so as not to wake him up. Just then there was a knock at the door, before Dev entered. His face was tense and full of fear and worry? Ash felt his entire body stiffen, he had a feeling what the bear said next - he wasn't going to like at all.

"What?" asked Ash half afraid of the answer.

"A group of Damon's just seized Harry," said Dev. "Three of them are fried to a crisp down stairs."

Acheron closed his eyes in dread, Harry could protect himself, but not against beings he didn't understand. Just because he'd explained it to Harry it didn't mean he understood. Even if he somehow managed to tears through them he had no way of getting back. Clothing himself, and changing his hair back to black but with silver highlights instead of red. "Where did they go?" growled Ash his fury bubbling past breaking point.

"Kalosis," said Dev, blushing at the swearword followed by his announcement. That was saying a lot considering Dev could come up with words just as bad.

Ash desperately wanted to lash out at someone; lucky for Dev he knew it wasn't the bears fault. Demon's exited outside the rules of sanctuary. Sanctuary's only protected Apollites, Daimons and Were-Hunters. Worse still they had taken Harry one place he couldn't follow. The plan had obviously been carefully thought out and executed. He almost admired them except they'd taken Harry; in turn Ash wanted their blood. Nobody hurt the people he loved and lived.

"I can go to Kalosis, Akri. The Simi will get Akri-Harry back for you." said Simi eagerly.

"NO!" boomed Acheron wildly. Simi could hold her own against almost anything and anyone. Unfortunately she couldn't fight all the Gallu Demons by herself. It didn't help the Gallu and Charonte Demons were natural enemies. Simi was a Charonte Demon and she was still very young in terms of power and strength. "I'm not risking you being harmed." he told her. They would use Simi in a second. Although part of him was surprised they hadn't tried yet. Then again Simi would just tear them apart, and enjoy it while she did.

"Simi return to me," said Acheron, he wasn't taking any chances, Harry was already at their mercy he wasn't going to let them get Simi.

"How many were there?" asked Acheron speaking to Dev once more.

"There were six, three are down stairs," said Dev sounding impressed. Harry had turned around to see them, they'd grabbed him and three of them began to burn. The other three had taken him and he'd been unconscious as well. They must have done something to him. "They took him through a bolt hole before we could get there. I'm really sorry we did our best."

"I know you did." said Acheron, "Now its between me and them." he said viciously and Dev pitted them - they'd gone up against the wrong man. Before he could say anything else Acheron had teleported out.

* * *

"Matera?" called Acheron loudly, summoning his mother from the hell realm where she lived.

"Apostolos?" asked Apollymi curiously.

"I forgave you for sending Stryker after Marissa Hunter in an effort to lure me into Kalosis to free you, but this… How could you?" his anger snapping at the end of his sentence. Marissa Hunter was his god daughter. The beautiful girl he adored was the daughter of two close friends. Amanda and one of his Ex-Dark Hunter's Kyrian of Thrace, now known as Kyrian Hunter. He'd endured days of endless pain to barter his soul from Artemis. Being godfather to his daughter…was worth it all.

"How could I what?" she yelped in surprise "What are you talking about? What have I done this time?" her tone held nothing but genuine surprise and shock by his sudden accusations. What was her son talking about? Whatever it was - it couldn't be good. Unless it was something he felt strongly about he didn't speak to her that way.

"Demons entered Sanctuary and took Harry into Kalosis." said Acheron. "Are you telling me that you have no knowledge of this?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" she said angrily. "I will take care of them, Apostolos. Have no fear. I'll be right back."

Acheron nodded.

* * *

"To what do I owe this honour?" asked Stryker. Who was watching his Daimons eating a helpless human at his feet. No doubt kidnapped and then brought here for them to enjoy.

"I want them out of here." snarled Apollymi.

"You heard the goddess. Out." snapped Stryker like all Daimons he was blonde and beautiful. It helped them lure innocent humans and kill them, their camouflage against the evil inside of them.

The Daimons obeyed immediately, taking the human with them. Apollymi felt badly for the person they'd killed, but it was the state of nature that one life form invariably fed on another. While it wasn't fair the human had been prematurely killed, the Daimons had it even worse. They were cursed to watch themselves and everyone they love decay over a twenty- four hour period because eleven thousand years ago a god had been angry over the actions of only a dozen Apollites. No life wasn't a balance sheet of fairness. It was survival of the fittest, smartest and swiftest. And right now that was her.

"Where is he?" she snarled furious at Stryker. Her eyes were narrowed in anger daring him to lie to her or deny it.

"He would be?" asked Stryker blankly he had no idea what Apollymi was speaking about. He'd been here for the past few days, he'd not ventured up.

"Harry Potter. Your demons took him out of Sanctuary in New Orleans. Where are they holding him?" she said with deceptive calmness. If anything she was scarier calm than angry.

"What do you mean my demons took him?" asked Stryker he didn't even know who Harry Potter was.

"The Sumerian gallus you welcomed here. Surely, not even you can miss their stench. They violated the Chthonian laws of Sanctuary and they took him hostage to hold against Apostolos. Don't you dare feign ignorance about this." she told him, only Stryker commanded them she wasn't a stupid woman.

"I'm not feigning anything." he said angrily, "Kessar!"

The demon appeared before him, Tall and lean with brown hair and red eyes, he looked more like a fashion model than a demon and he used those good looks to his advantage whenever he sought humans to eat.

"I want to know about this man you've taken hostage. How dare you move into the human realm without my knowledge?" Stryker said furiously, the demon would be dead by now if not for his protection.

Kesser shrugged. "We did what your sister asked us to do. I assumed she had your ear. If you have issue with what's happened, perhaps you should have a family meeting." his tone was sarcastic and biting, he left as soon as he'd given his speech.

"I hate that sonofabitch," cursed Stryker.

"Then why did you offer him refuge?" asked Apollymi.

"You have your demons to protect you. It's only fair I should have mine. We both know I no longer have your favour, Apollymi. Even though I killed my own son to make you happy. Even though I've spent million lifetimes serving you blindly. I'm a means to an end. Revenge against my father and I'm the chosen tool. Honestly I don't mind you using me so long as I thought of you as a mother. Bu you declared war on me and so here we are. Neither of us happy. Both of us alienated from our children." said Stryker laughing bitterly. "What a pair we make?"

"In spite of what you think, Stryker I did love you. Unfortunately I am the goddess of vengeance and you forgot that. The second you went after Apostolos to harm him, you drew the battle declaration not I. where my son is concerned, I have no reason or loyalty to anyone above him. He is what I cherish most and he and his daughter and grandchild are the only things in this world I would die to protect. Now you hold what is sacred to him. Release him immediately, or not even your demons will be able to save you from me." said Apollymi seriously.

Strykers eyes flared, he knew Apollymi meant business she would kill him. "SATARA!" yelled Stryker.

"Don't take that tone with me," she said appearing out of nowhere looking offended.

"Where is Harry?" asked Apollymi with a fierce glare on her face.

"Safe for the moment," shrugged Satara, not even fearing the goddess of destruction in front of her.

"Release him," snapped Apollymi it wasn't a request it was a demand.

"No," said Satara immediately and defiantly.

"I'm not into games, release him or I'm going to kill you." said Apollymi, her arm extended choking Satara nobody spoke to her like that and got away with it. Satara choked in her arms, she tried to pull away but it was no use. Apollymi was very strong and nobody could out power her. But she did manage to choke out "If you kill me he dies too."

"Don't Apollymi, she's telling the truth, she's got the Atlantean cuff on." said Stryker quickly.

"I want Harry freed," said Apollymi cursing and throwing the girl at Stryker. She wanted to kill her even more, the smugness almost made her do something stupid. Like kill the woman.

"When I have the journal she will be freed." said Satara. "Jaden will broker the deal. So he won't just use his powers against me."

Apollymi smirked Satara was still scared of her son, she had every right to be. She had one given birth to one of the most powerful gods in the world. He was a force to be reckoned with and she loved it, she was proud of him, even if he didn't free her. "I understand the need for family, but if I were you, I'd let that one go before she drags you down to a depth so low you drown in it." she said before she too disappeared.

She hated giving her son bad news. "There's nothing I can do M'gios. They've gone to Jaden who will contact you with the terms to get her back."

"Matera!" yelled Acheron impotent fury consuming him, he hated feeling useless.

"They have the bracelets on Harry. If I try anything, Satara will kill him." said Apollymi angry at that. As soon as the bracelet was removed, Satara would find out just how wrong Satara had been to start on her son.

"What do they want?" asked Acheron warily.

"Ryssa's journal." said Apollymi.

Acheron's stomach dropped he simply nodded not even able to speak. He knew what one they wanted. Satara wanted the journal that contained how to kill Artemis and Apollo. Under normal circumstances he'd allow it, he hated Artemis but it would end the world. If Artemis died, he would die thus freeing his mother who would kill Apollo. In her anger she'd probably destroy the rest of the world along with it. Yes that would be fun, not. Damn it maybe it had been a premature move to be so happy that Harry had destroyed the journal…he had nothing to barter with. There had to be a way out of this, he was a god not some worthless pawn!

He was just about to call Jaden, the demon broker, and a friend whom he played video games with every Saturday. He didn't need to; Jaden appeared before him look as sick as Acheron felt.

"Is Harry alright?" asked Acheron immediately.

"He's still unconscious." said Jaden.

"I don't have the journal they want." said Ash.

"This is a problem. Can you get it?" asked Jaden.

"No, it was burnt." said Ash looking sick.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Jaden.

"Can you buy me some time?" asked Ash.

Jaden shifted uncomfortably, he'd do almost anything for Ash, "Demons aren't exactly patient. They really want that journal; they think it will free them."

"Free them from what?" asked Ash confused.

"Being servants, living underground. You're dealing with the Sumerian Gallu demons…you know morons." said Jaden.

Ash snorted, "They were smart enough to get Harry out of Sanctuary without getting caught."

"I'll do my damnedest to buy you some time with the demons. You need to come up with a miracle quickly." said Jaden; he really didn't want to screw over one of his only friends.

"Thank you. I know you don't have to do what you're doing for me and I just want to let you know how much I appreciate it." said Acheron.

"It's okay. I'm sure one day I'm going to need help bending some rules backwards. And when I ask for your help I don't want to hear any shit from you." said Jaden.

"Anytime, agriato." said Ash, using Jaden's native tongue to call him brother. It wasn't a language Jaden heard often anymore. With that done Jaden faded out of sight once more.

Should he go back in time stop the journal being destroyed? He was so sick of bartering and selling himself to others. First his Uncle then Artemis and now Satara wanted him to barter for Harry's freedom. Why did it always come back to being bartered and sold? Damn it he wasn't a whore. For the first time in his life Acheron Parthenopaeus didn't feel like one. Thanks to a green eyed boy who'd changed his outlook on life. He'd known everything about Ash, the good bad and shameful. Yet he still chose to be with him that more than anything convinced Ash that he wasn't a whore.

Ash lifted his chin as a surge of power and pride washed over him. Washing away the pain inside of him that had lived there so long he'd forgotten almost anything else felt like. Taking a deep breath, he let out his true voice and spoke the words that now burned inside of him. Repeating what he'd told Harry just days ago, but with conviction he hadn't felt until the green eyed monster had made him see the light. See the truth. The truth that Artemis had hidden from him. There wasn't anything wrong with him or about him. Just because of what he had been, it didn't make him any less a man or god. Harry had done what his mother and Savitar had failed to do. "I am the god Apostolos. The Harbinger of Telikos. The Final Fate of all. Beloved son of Apollymi the Great Destroyer. My will makes that will of the universe. I am not your whore Artemis and I will never be your slave." he was through letting people use him, Artemis, Satara everyone. If Satara wanted a fight, she was getting one. It was one she'd loose, because Harry had given Acheron something no one else had. Just by a simple act of kindness. He'd given him his self-worth and a resolve he'd never known. Harry wouldn't love a piece of shit, he wouldn't love a whore. The way he looked at him, made him realize this. Harry hadn't given up when his war was at its bleakest, as he fought for his loves ones. Well he'd be damned if he gave up on Harry - not like Harry's friends had. No one was going to hurt Harry as long as he had a breath left in his body.

* * *

Ash summoned Simi off his body; she looked at her Akri "What's the matter Akri? You look very sad." the Simi didn't like to see Akri sad. She didn't know how to make Akri happy; he spent lots of time sad.

"I'm leaving you at Sanctuary while I do something," explained Acheron.

"What are you doing?" asked Simi, she didn't like her Akri leaving her. The bears didn't know a decent barbeque if it bit them on the bum.

"Humour me, Simikee. I'm going where you can't follow." said Acheron softly, using a name he hadn't used since she had been a baby demon. "Now stay put."

Acheron made his way down stairs; the bears were having a conversation of some sort. Somebody had probably made a pass at Aimee, and they were planning tomorrow's special. Human soup, nobody hit on Aimee if they wanted to live.

"I'm going to leave Simi here for a bit," Ash told Dev. "Will you guys watch her?" it was a rhetorical question so he was surprised when Dev responded with "We're going with you." the bears had obviously bonded with Harry in the short time he'd been there. He had a habit of doing that, making people like him effortlessly. Baffling them, stunning them and overwhelming them.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ash confused a scowl hiding it.

"We know what your planning," said Angel, "And we're going with you."

Acheron couldn't have been more stunned. Then he saw Valerius (Ex-Dark Hunter), Talon (Ex-Dark-Hunter), Kyrian(Ex-Dark-Hunter), Julian(Demi-god), Zarek(god Ex-Dark Hunter), Sin (son in law and god), Vane (wolf Were-Hunter), Kyl, Katra (his daughter), Fang (wolf Were-Hunter), Tabitha (Amanda's sister and a good friend, and Valerius' wife) and Fury (Wolf Were-Hunter) Wren (Tigard Were-Hunter) walking in all he could go was hold his jaw in place to stop it landing on the floor. What were they doing here? "What is going on?" he asked them.

"There's not one of us here that you haven't put your ass on the line for- most of us more than once. Alexion told us what happened with Harry and we're here to watch your back no matter what you have planned." said Kyrian drolly. Kyrian was Marissa's father, and he'd named Ash her godfather.

Talon nodded in agreement. "Wulf is on his way, too. He'll be here as soon as the plane lands and Otto can speed him over. And Otto plans to stand with us too."

"Tabitha won't be fighting. She'll be going home very shortly, but she wanted to let you know she's here in spirit." said Valerius, Tabitha was pregnant and Valerius was very protective of her and their child.

"But for the baby, I'd be busting balls for you Ash. You know that." said Tabitha scowling. She had been fighting Daimons since she was thirteen years old. She had powers of her own, ones that Daimons were drawn to. She had no choice but learn to fight. Most of the humans believed her insane but that didn't stop her protecting them.

"I know Tabby." said Acheron still trying to come to terms with everyone being there.

"The other Dark-Hunters wanted to be here," said Talon. "But since the sun hasn't quite set yet, they couldn't. However, once the blazing ball goes down, they're here if we need them."

Ash was amazed by their willingness to bleed for him. It touched him on a level he hadn't realized existed until Harry had come along. It was why he'd wanted to keep his past a secret so much. Would they have been this willing to stand by him if they knew the truth? Or would they be like everyone else and step on him? But even so…this meant everything to him.

"I don't want you in this fight." Acheron told his daughter.

"Dad," she growled at him.

"No arguments," he said, cutting her off. "If Simi stays out of this fight, so do you."

Sin gave a low, evil laugh. "I'm so glad he's your father. And that for once we see eye to eye."

"You are out of y bedroom tonight. And you…" she turned to Ash. "Just irritate me. If anything goes wrong and you need me, you better call. Otherwise you're all in the dog house." she turned back to Sin, her husband "And you are in it regardless.

"This still doesn't mean I like you, Acheron. But I owe you for my wife and son. I would lay my life down for yours because without you, I wouldn't have shit and I know it." said Zarek. This was probably the closest thing to a declaration of love the man could muster and it honestly touched Ash deeply.

"I wasn't expecting any of you to stand with me. We're not just fighting the Daimons in this. We're fighting Demons too." said Acheron still overwhelmed by their support.

"I live to tear demons apart. Bring the bastards on." said Sin with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"Agreed." said Zarek, "Bring on the rain. The one thing I learned from Astrid is that life isn't about finding shelter in a storm. It's about learning to dance in the rain. I don't care what I kill as long as I get bloody while doing it." if Sin's bloodthirsty grin was scary well Zarek's was down right terrifying.

"We're here for you T-Rex. Just like you've always been here for us." said Talon smiling.

And to think Ash had always thought himself alone. While he'd trained the Dark-Hunters and had fought with the Were-Hunters to help them, he'd never expected them to return the favour. "Thanks, guys. I'm not used to people standing at my back." they'd always handed him over to his enemies or screwed him hard. It felt good to know he wasn't alone. "I know you all have families who love you so if you want to leave-"

Vane scoffed, "We wouldn't e here if we didn't want to. You and Val fought to save my sister when no one else would have bothered. I haven't forgotten it."

"And I haven't forgotten what the Dark-Hunters did for me and Maggie." said Wren sternly.

"Yeah, we're family. Psychotic, bizarre and a hodgepodge of personalities that should probably never be blended, but here we are. Now let's go kick some ass." said Fury.

* * *

I just love this bit! after reading so much heartach it was heartning to hear people stick up for him...so will harry free himself and not need anyone to rescue him? will harry realize who Styxx is and immediately use a nasty spell on him? I'm pretty sure Styxx had him gelded or rather what we call the snip now :P he had been with artemis and refused to tell the others so he was gelded for a crime he didnt commit and artie just let it happen only reparing the damage after it had happened. would you like to see revenge on styxx for that? a nifty spell from harry to make him feel what Ash had gone through that day? that is what happened right? urgh i so need to read the first part again *shudders* once was enough i must be mad thinking about it...damn i should have written everything down that could have been important to what revenge Harry doles out Apollo Artemis and Styxx will all get heck hemed now im giving away my plot! bad blabbermouth! lol R&R PLEASE!


	17. Chapter 17

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 17 **

**Kalosis, Apollymi, Powers and Rescues**

* * *

Harry woke up extremely pissed off, he found himself in a room with a blonde haired woman and the Dark-Hunter from the bar. Oh how he wished he'd done more than just fling him out. He didn't have a soul, funny how he could sense that, very peculiar. With swift movements he had his arms unbound and he flung Nick and Satara into the wall. He then advanced on Satara with a deadly gait they realized was similar to Acheron's. "I've never killed a woman before." said Harry cocking his head to the side. "I guess today is a good as any day to start." he raised his hand up to kill her when the Dark-Hunter spoke.

"Don't, if you kill her you die as well, you wear an Atlantean cuff," said Nick quickly, rising to his feet, pointing towards the said cuff.

Harry looked down, "Alohamora," he muttered but the damn thing refused to move. Harry huffed unable to believe it; well damn he couldn't remove the bloody thing. Turning back to her he narrowed his eyes. Grabbing her by the throat, similar to how Apollymi had done.

"Accio key," snapped Harry, as he pressed in on her throat, it came floating from her pocket. He shoved the woman away from him in disgust as he used the key to remove the cuff.

Turning back to her, he was surprised to see Nick stab Satara in the stomach. Raising an eyebrow in disbelief, as much disbelief as Satara held as she stared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Harry unable to believe it. Was he truly trying to alienate himself from everything and everyone he knew? He obviously wasn't a proper Dark-Hunter and it turned Harry's stomach. He stared at the man with all the disgust and scorn he could muster.

"I'm embracing my fate," said Nick unbothered by Harry's stare.

"You want to die? Well I can help you there," said Harry almost eagerly.

"Stryker!" yelled Satara running for the door, but with deadly aim Nick had it planted in her back and she fell to the floor.

"I have no fight with you," said Nick walking over to Satara's dead body and removed the knife.

Harry summoned it from him, he recognized it - it was exactly like the one he had. An Atlantean dagger and he knew they were lethal. This could kill Ash and he wasn't about to let it remain in the hands of someone out to hurt him.

"Give me that back now," snapped Nick moving forward.

"Go ahead, make my day," said Harry the warning written across his face and deep in his voice he meant business. "With one word I could have you dead, before you could reach me and nothing can bring you back from being a shade."

Nick growled angrily, but he wasn't stupid enough to try especially given the fact he hadn't been able to fight off Harry's powers the last time. He didn't know what the hell Harry was; just that he had some awesome powers that made his look like party tricks. If he wanted to live another day he had better back down. Heading for the door, Harry did the same thing only to curse together angrily. The door leads out to some sort of Great Hall looking place that was filled with Demons and Daimons if Harry wasn't very much mistaken. Harry groaned clutching his head in agony. He could hear the souls of those killed by the Daimons breathing heavily he wished he could help them…they were in so much agony.

This must be his Master of Death powers and he did NOT like them. Harry tried to apparate out, but he couldn't. Damn it! Hecate was right, these realms sucked! He had to know where he was and where he was going to get out.

Then Nick gaped in complete shock, when the bolt hole opened revealing Ash and Urian.

"Ash can't come here," said Harry staring at him; instinctively know that this wasn't Acheron. He didn't have his powers, his aura and sexy powerful gait. Sure his stance said 'I'm here to kill you mother-fuckers and I'm taking no prisoners' but Ash's aura always said 'Mess with me and I'll wipe the floor of you completely and you'll be nothing but a pile of ash afterwards'

"Apparently he's willing to end the world for you. You should be impressed I am." said Nick his voice full of awe.

Harry rolled his eyes with so much force that he temporarily only saw white. He was supposed to be a powerful Dark-Hunter and he couldn't tell that wasn't Ash? It wasn't a glamour…which meant it could only be one other thing. Hatred heated his belly uncomfortably, oh how he wanted to kill the bastard. This was Styxx, Acheron's mortal twin brother, too bad their life force was tied together - otherwise he'd have ended his life where he stood.

"Apollymi?" asked Harry wondering if she could hear him, he was speaking to her mentally. He realized that it must have been her who had spoken to him when he was in the Aegean. She had wanted him to free her, so maybe it went two ways.

"Yes?" asked Apollymi surprised.

"I have a gift for you, a mirror it will allow you to talk to Ash face to face, I'll leave it in this room for you…as soon as you touch it - it will get bigger. All you need to do is say Ash's name." said Harry his heart clenching for what Ash was being forced to do. "Ash loves you so much, I'm so sorry for what you both go through every day."

"You truly love my son don't you?" asked Apollymi feeling overwhelmed by Harry's feelings for her son.

"With all that I am." said Harry honestly. Harry jumped when he felt something going around his neck.

"This necklace will give you the power of a god, use it if you need to, but keep my son safe. For I can not. You break the pendant on your body, and it will give you the power." said Apollymi. She was sick of feeling the sadness her son carried around every time they spoke.

Harry's heart clenched, she really loved her son, and it made him long for his own mother. How he wished he knew her, got to hug her just once. It made Harry all the more determined that Ash get to see his own mum. Nobody should have a mother they couldn't see; fishing into his pocket he grabbed his trunk and removed a package. He placed the mirror at the side of the room, for Apollymi to find when it was safe casting a spell at the same time for it to get bigger. He prayed it worked down here, otherwise he'd feel awful.

Harry came back to himself and looked back outside, each Demon and Daimon were silent stock still in place. As if they were waiting for the impossible to happen, for Armageddon to begin. Harry smirked in amusement, they were completely stupid. Ash wasn't here, Armageddon wasn't about to start any time soon.

"You dare to stand with my enemy?" asked Stryker staring at his son Urian in hatred and agony.

"Against you father, I'd stand with Mickey Mouse." said Urian sneering at his father.

Harry smothered his amusement he liked this guy, he was weird though… he wasn't a Daimon but he didn't have a soul. He had Acheron's magic on him, he wasn't sure what kind of magic though. However he could deduce that the man was at least on his side.

The Daimons moved in but were brutally blasted by an unseen force. The souls were still crying out to Harry.

"Enough of the family reunion bullshit. Where is Harry?" growled the Ash impostor.

"He's over there." said a tall blond woman appearing a few feet from ash gesturing to the door where he was currently listening from. Harry recognized the blonde hair, he smiled softly, and she had to be Acheron's mother. The goddess of destruction, and the destroyer of the Atlantean pantheon. Apollymi. She was beautiful and he understood where Acheron had gotten his looks and possibly tallness from.

Acheron hugged his 'mother' close before he sneered at Stryker before he walked towards their room. Nick opened the door as if to rush out and kill him, Harry rolled his eyes and stunned the idiot where he stood.

The door opened and Urian spoke "We have to go."

"You think?" asked Harry crossing his arms, "Let's go." he said quite happy to get out of there.

"Who killed her?" asked Urian.

"Him." said Harry pointing to Nick.

"Is he dead?" asked Urian checking for a pulse.

"Unfortunately, the idiot tried to get out and attack him, as much as I'd like that I decided not to allow it." said Harry.

"Urian …I think they're catching on." said Ash gritting his teeth.

"They are idiots it took them so long," said Harry a curl of repugnance on his face that was aimed at the Ash look alike. "Don't you dare touch me or you will live to regret it." he told Styxx when he went to take a hold off him. He unleashed his magic and summoned the souls that the Daimons had taken, feeing them and in doing so around twenty Daimons turned to dust before they could comprehend what was happening.

Urian grabbed the unconscious Nick, Harry and Styxx before he teleported them out of here before they came barrelling in.

* * *

Harry found the sensation really odd; it was different from Apparating that was for sure. Again he noticed there wasn't a sound to be heard as they went back and forth. Before he could regain his bearings he was held against a solid chest. He could feel Ash's magic and knew who held him. Harry allowed Ash the reassurance that he was back and safe, submitting to the very domineering kiss. "Alright, alright I'm fine. No need to get your…trousers in a twist." said Harry wrapping his own arms around Ash, so he couldn't let go. He said trousers very aware that Acheron didn't wear underwear. He went commando and Harry loved it.

"We aren't," snorted Urian. "Nick killed Satara while they held Harry."

"Only because I didn't get to her first," said Harry staring at Urian with a look that said he wasn't playing around.

"That doesn't help. Strykers going to wand blood for this. A lot of blood." said Urian.

"What is wrong with Nick?" asked Acheron trying to revive the Cajun to no avail. A rare frown making its way onto his face.

"I stunned the idiot, he decided to play with Styxx personally if we hadn't been down there I'd have let him have at him." said Harry. "Enervate," he said waving his hand; it was so much easier to use magic now. Whether because it had been unblocked or because he'd been using it regularly these past few days he wasn't sure.

Nick came around before shooting to his feet.

"Well done boy on angering Stryker anyone dies it's on your head." said Urian. Not that he had to worry about dying; he was Acheron's humpty dumpty. He was always threatening to put him 'back together again' as it were.

"No offence but your father doesn't scare me. Especially given how bad I want a piece of his hide. Come get some." said Nick.

"He really is an overconfident piece of shit isn't he? Speaking off siding with the Daimons hasn't be broken the Dark-Hunter code?" asked Harry the only other person he'd met like that was Malfoy and Voldemort.

"I know you think you share powers with him, but trust me he didn't give you anything but the leftovers. Not to mention one small thing. No one gets a piece of him until after I do." said Urian.

Harry laughed in amusement, he REALLLLLY really liked this world it was so fun.

Ash let out an ear piercing whistle, "Down, children. We have more important things to do than just save you machismo."

"Children really? I know we are young compared to you but a bit of advice - I don't like being called a child." said Harry.

Acheron just smirked at Harry before turning to look at Nick, "We have a battle to prepare for. I'm not letting Stryker take Nick."

"I don't need your fucking help. I can fight on my own." said Nick.

"Oh fucking hell," sighed Harry in aggravation, he waved his hand and Nick disappeared. "There now let's get on with a plan."

"Where did you send him?" asked Acheron impressed and surprised, maybe a little weary.

"Somewhere nobody will get him, I'll bring him back later, and I can't stand him, makes me wonder how you remained friends so long. Arrogant son of a bitch how did he get like that?"

Before anyone could answer, a heard of mean, blonde men stepped out of a bolt hole. They were all mean looking mother fuckers. "You've betrayed me for the last time." said Stryker throwing something at Urian. Harry waved his hand and turned it into a rubber duck, grinning as he did so finding something very amusing about it, as it bounced of Urian's chest harmlessly.

"Take your girls, scream and run away now, Stryker. It'll save you time later. Believe me, you don't want a taste of me in the mood I'm in." said Acheron looking as pissed of as he had declared he was.

"There's nothing I crave more than the taste of blood. Your Dark-Hunters aren't here." he looked around the men who stood with Ash and laughed sarcastically. "Tonight we feast, Spathi Attack!"

Then it was on, the fight between Dark-Hunters and Damon's as well as Daimons was on.

"Can you handle a sword?" asked Julian Alexander.

"Please I killed a fucking sixty foot basilisk with one when I was twelve." shouted Harry, using his Dark Hunter powers and yet another Daimon was out for the count. Turning to ash before his eyes, yet another freed soul.

"Kyrian!" yelled Julian "Give me a sword!"

Kyrian did as he was told, it seemed to be just a hilt, until he caught it with someone used to doing so and pressed a button. A three foot blade slid out, and Julian handed it to him. "Demon's between their eyes and Daimons through the heart, remove the head of anything we all die." said Julian.

"I know," said Harry, nodding his head before he rejoined the fray, unfortunately he realized he just wasn't a match for them when it came to sword fighting. He was a sitting duck with a sword in his hand, so he threw it to the ground and started using his magic again. It was much easier to kill Daimons all he had to do was access his Master of Death magic and summon the souls. The Demons though he had to grill - Simi would be disappointed she'd got gotten to eat them that was for sure.

Just then he saw one of the Were-Hunters being bitten, he knew if the Daimon got the Were-Hunter's soul then he'd get his powers. Summoning his remaining strength he summoned the souls of the closest Daimons and at once they burst into golden powder. That just left the Demons, which the others were fighting. Leaning against the wall he panted in exhaustion, he really should have kept using magic. Now his magical core too longer to replenish.

"Ah shite," cursed Harry seeing yet more Demons and Daimons coming through the bolt hole.

He watched in shock as Stryker go at Ash with an Atlantean dagger, he tried to apparate but his magic was just too exhausted. He closed his eyes in mute horror, praying it wouldn't happen. Suddenly more magic filled him…not his magic…no it was Hecate's. Now that was cool, he summoned the Atlantean dagger with a vicious growl. Having every intention of showing Stryker where he could shove the sword. Up his fucking cowardly disgusting arse.

"Flee or die," he watched Acheron warn the Daimon.

"Fuck you," said Stryker obviously not taking the warning or rather hint, Harry observed they really must be stupid.

Ash shoved him back then slammed the staff to the pavement. Despite himself Harry couldn't help but see Gandalf standing there shouting 'You Shall Not Pass' smirking in amusement. However that faded to pride and awe when a wave of raw power shot out from it to the Demons and Daimons around him. Every single one of them turned to dust. Apollymi said he had to look after him? No Ash could protect himself…If only he just believed in himself.

There was only one left, Stryker. He was in a Dragon form; he hadn't known Daimons could turn into that. He bellowed and fire spewed through his mouth, Harry shot out his hand and water surrounded the dragon stopping its fire to affect the bar. Just then Ash shot a god bolt at Stryker who dodged it.

"This isn't over, Acheron. Next time you won't e able to use your powers." swore Stryker before he vanished.

Vane clutched at his arm obviously trying to alleviate the pain. "Why were we fighting if you had that kind of power?" he asked Acheron, Harry moved forward and healed the Daimon bite, he could feel the magic. It was similar to his own, yet so different, probably had to do with the experiments he'd done to it.

In unison, every ex-Dark-Hunter and Harry (who'd heard him say it too many times in the past few days, especially in regards to killing Apollo) "Just because you can doesn't mean you should." personally Harry didn't agree to that.

"I still don't see why we were fighting when you could have just kicked their asses without us." said Fury making a strangled wolf sound even in his human form.

"Because I believe in giving them a fighting chance, until they pissed me off. Bringing in reinforcements was Strykers mistake." said Acheron.

"And be glad it wasn't yours," Fury said with a nervous laugh, "I know I'm glad it wasn't mine." the wolf looked around the dust that was the remains of the Demons and Daimons. Then he added, "Acheron. When it absolutely, positively must be destroyed overnight."

Harry laughed in amusement, walking forward as Acheron knelt down by his brother.

"You know, brother, you're not supposed to close your eyes in battle." said Styxx.

"I wasn't the one training to be a general." said Acheron laughing a little at his misplaced humour. He still couldn't get over it, Styxx had saved his life. That dagger would have killed him. His brother, who wanted to die, wanted to move on, had saved his life. Styxx couldn't die until he did. Their life forces were connected, yet he had had his opportunity yet he'd chosen to save him instead.

"Perhaps. But you do a much better job of leading than I ever did. I definitely think father trained the wrong one of us." said Styxx.

"To be a leader requires a conscience, the ability to know right from wrong, not picking fights because you can. Fights you know you'll win that is child's play." said Harry standing above them his face emotionless. "You should never have been a general, king, prince whatever the fuck you were."

Styxx stared at the ground, he didn't know why but this guy really made him feel two feet tall. His eyes, they conveyed a deep dislike, anger, disappointment disgust so much disgust he just couldn't look.

"You did a good job for me. Thank you." said Acheron helping Styxx, healing the wound and getting him up. Harry shook his head, after everything the bastard had done he was healing him? Why not just let if fester?! To be honest he did feel a little ounce of gratitude for what the guy had done. He'd saved Ash when he was unable to. He guessed his little spell was out of the question; damn he had really looked forward to using it too.

Acheron felt his heart swell with love; Harry was defending him from those who'd done him wrong. He noticed Harry shaking his head when he'd healed Styxx. Given by his incredulity at the fact he hadn't killed Apollo…he could imagine what was going through his mind. Nothing about forgiveness that was for sure.

Talon scratched his head as he watched them "Hey T-Rex? Remind me next time want to get smartass with you that it's a really stupid move on my part?"

Harry laughed in amusement he really liked these people.

"Oh no you don't you wuss. You told me the next time you saw Ash you were gong to ask him if he'd seen the movie 10, 000 BC and f it'd made him homesick." said Wulf.

Harry was laughing so hard he felt tears running down his face. His stomach was beginning to ache, and his face too, come to that.

"Do you mind not getting me fried tonight? I'd like to use some of my body parts later if you know what I mean and since you're married with a brood of kids I know that you do." said Talon.

Acheron looked at Harry to see him laughing so hard tears were rolling down his face. He smirked in amusement; he hadn't seen Harry like that before. He supposed it was a good thing he got on so well with the others. "Thanks guys," said Acheron his face showed how genuine it was and it wasn't just a platitude.

Harry waved his wand again and Nick reappeared looking furious, "One word boy and you'll permanently lose your voice… don't test me!" he had had enough. He wanted to retain his good mood right now. Nick just glared at him fiercely before he spun around and took off into the night.

Zarek was the last man to leave but before he did he walked over or rather sauntered as Zarek liked to do. He made Harry's heart clench, god how he reminded him of Snape. Especially with all the black he was wearing and the sneer on his face. "You know, its amazing to me the wounds we carry for eternity. But what has fascinated me most these last few years is how the right person can heal them. I remember a wise man once said to me that everyone deserves to be loved. Even you." said Zarek speaking Greek.

Ash snorted at the advice he'd given to Zarek after the man had almost let his wife go. "And I recall, you told me to shut up."

Zarek shrugged not affected "I'm an asshole. I admit it. I've been going to weekly Asshole Anonymous meetings, but its takes a long time to undo a few thousand years of habit. And to think you have even more years to undo than me."

Harry sniggered under his breath, he wasn't sure if Zarek knew he understood Greek or not but he wasn't going to let him know.

"So how's Bob doing? Has Astrid won the battle yet?" asked Acheron changing the subject.

"On calling him Menoeceus? Hell no. I still say it's too close to Menopause for my taste and there isn't even a good nickname for it. Can you imagine being stuck with that name at school? Call me ridiculous, but I'd like the kid to grow up without a stigma."

Acheron laughed at the tirade Zarek had delivered on more than one occasion. He switched to English and said "You two take care. Stay out of trouble…at least until it warms up. You know I hate cold places."

"That's unlikely," said Harry in flawless Greek grinning cheekily at Zarek who faded out without a reply.

Acheron teleported them to his house on Pirate Alley.

"I have something I want to give you, two something's actually…but first here." said Harry removing the mirror from his trunk and putting it to full size.

Ash froze, he hated mirrors Artemis used them to make him watch her beating him.

"Apollymi?" said Harry into the mirror.

She appeared instantly.

"Apostolos!" she said her eyes clouding with tears, it was as if her son was standing right in front of her. She'd never seen him so close before...Harry had truly given her a worthy gift. It had been worth giving him the powers, he'd helped them when no one else would. Harry truly was worthy of her son and she realized she'd die for Harry too.

"Matera," whispered Acheron touching the mirror in awe. He'd never seen her like this before; she always appeared before him like a shade, a projection.

"I'll leave you to it," said Harry, smiling softly at Acheron nodding at him before he left to inspect the small flat. He found Ash's bedroom no problem, and immediately lay down surrounded by Acheron's scent. He fell asleep exhausted, on top of the covers spread out on the bed.

* * *

There we go how did you like that ending? :D sooo will there be some loving in next chapter as a thank you? what is the next thing Ash will recieve from Harry? what else does he have planned? so how will Artemis come back into the story? i need to kick her ass...that one spell wasnt enough...i suppose i could have her call Ash! :D that would be fun i really wish Sherillyon kenyon had been more forthcoming to why Apollo and Artemis cant die! the other gods can and have their powers obsorbed ccould it be becuase shes atlantean she wouldnt get greek powers? or that you cant be the gods of the sun and moon? hm wish i knew! but the beauty of fan fiction - i can do what the heck i like mawwhhaa lol R&R PLEASE!


	18. Chapter 18

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 18 **

**700 reviews? :O wow! Guys I didn't expect it to do so well! So thanks to each and every one of you who have taken the time to review this story. I'm also sorry I wasn't able to update. I've been stuck on how to continue it but thanks to two readers I've been able to continue this tonight. **

**Artemis Goes To Far **

* * *

Acheron remained talking to his mother for the rest of the night. It was so weird at the beginning able to talk to her like this. By the end he was sitting cross legged speaking to her, his eyes never once wavering from her figure. If Harry had seen, he'd have smiled and bitterly remembered the Mirror of Erised. He's sat exactly like that for what felt like a year, gazing at the reflection of his parents. How he missed them, missed not knowing the simplest of things. He wasn't jealous of Acheron, in fact he felt very sorry for him. Having a mother he couldn't see, couldn't hold must be much harder than what he felt. His parents were gone, that was it simple. Ash had a mother who'd drive vengeance on those who'd hurt him in a heartbeat. A mother who'd destroyed her entire pantheon for her son. How many mothers would do that? Not many she loved him with all she was. Ash's situation reminded Harry of Neville's parents. There physically but not mentally.

"He loves you Apostolos," said Apollymi a beaming smile stealing across her face. She might be the goddess of destruction but she was a mother first and foremost. Her son's happiness meant more to her than even being freed.

Acheron looked down for the first time, "I know, but Artemis won't leave this alone. Us alone."

"Harry can hold his own against her, he's no longer just a wizard Apostolos haven't you noticed?" asked Apollymi she'd sensed it as soon as she'd realized he was down there. When she'd spoken to him briefly.

"I had noticed but things got hectic before I could focus properly," said Acheron.

Apollymi just grinned slyly at her son; she'd leave him to figure it out on his own. "Sleep Apostolos, I think things are about to get very interesting." she said.

"Goodnight Matera," said Acheron touching the mirror again, he moved it to the corner of the room and placed a cover over it. He'd move it to his home when he was ready to go back.

Acheron went straight to his bedroom, his heart blooming with love at the sight of Harry. He'd done so much for him without wanting anything in return. It was a very new concept to him; someone always wanted something in return. Well not Simi. His mother wanted him to free her, and Artemis had beaten him and demanded everything from him because he had made the mistake of loving her. He'd been lonely, desperate for affection…for someone to love him. Now eleven thousand years later, that someone had come along. Someone who respected his wishes, who knew every damn little thing about him and still loved him. He'd always thought people would be ashamed of his past. Yet here lay a man who was true and pure, and baffled Ash to no end. All his life he'd wanted someone like him, who wasn't afraid to be seen with him. Who openly loved him, not living in the shadows then screwed before being thrown out in disgust. He loved him but he wondered if it was enough. Harry could hold his own, but Artemis would try something sooner or later.

He had no idea how soon.

Acheron winced when he stared at Harry's jugular vein, he was starving. It killed him that he was going to have to go begging Artemis for food. If he didn't feed soon he'd start killing people and it wasn't what he wanted. He wondered how Harry would deal with the demon in him. Even he couldn't be calm and collected confronted with that. No he never wanted Harry to see that side of him. Artemis had created that monster. It was only fair that she should be the one that fed it.

Acheron looked down and his eyes widened, he was turning into his harbringer form. Not wanting Harry to see him like this, he flashed out and took himself to Artemis' temple. She was in her bathing chambers; he was no longer Acheron Parthenopaeus but Apostolos. All he cared about was feeding. Destroying. Killing.

"I knew you'd return to me sooner or later…what's wrong Acheron? Don't want your pet to see you like this?" she asked smirking at Acheron viciously his skin was blue. Normally she wouldn't make him wait so long for food. She didn't care though, Acheron had betrayed her and he would suffer the consequences of that.

Artemis threw him away when he came closer, "You haven't earned your food. I'm angry at you and you're not going to eat until you please me." she told him, running from her bathing room. Blasting him away once more when he tried to launch himself at her again. She entered her safe room, and Acheron stupidly followed.

The moment Acheron entered the room, Artemis teleported out of it. Acheron couldn't use his magic in that room. It negated them. He was trapped inside unable to get out.

"You can't escape Acheron, your powers are useless in that room and until I let you out, you're mine." said Artemis; she knew if she let him out, as he bodily banged himself against it he'd kill her.

* * *

It had been three days since Harry had seen Ash, he was worried about him. He'd gone to the only place he could possibly find Ash, but they hadn't seen him since that night either. He never for one moment suspected him to have gone to Artemis. In fact Harry was beginning to think the worst. That he'd left and wanted nothing to do with him. Why else would someone leave in the dead of the night? It hurt him a great deal, with a weary heart after the first day he'd gone home. It's not as if he could stay at Ash's home.

On the third day he began to think something had happened, he could no longer ignore his instincts. He Apparate to Acheron's home, and removed the sheet on the mirror.

"Apollymi?" asked Harry hoping she'd answer.

"Harry?" asked Apollymi coming into view.

"Do you know where Apostolos is?" asked Harry, calling him by his proper name in front of his mother. It's what she'd named him and called him, it's the least he could do.

Apollymi spaced out for a few seconds, as if she was mentally searching for her son. "He's up on Olympus." she said her voice had a strange tone to it.

"You mean he's with Artemis?" asked Harry feeling sick; he had known they were lovers once. He'd been under the impression Acheron could barely stand her. What if it wasn't true? She had given him a daughter…maybe he had been lead on.

"It's not what you think Harry, my son is very fond of you," said Apollymi sadly, reading Harry like an open book. The sick and depressed look was a dead give away really.

"That doesn't help me," sighed Harry in irritation "Is he at least okay? I've not heard from him in three days."

"He's as well as to be expected," said Apollymi cryptically.

"Thank you Apollymi," sighed Harry replacing the sheet feeling even more useless. If he listened to Apollymi, Acheron hadn't left him but he was still in Olympus and with bloody Artemis. He wasn't jealous; he just hated her with everything he had. He couldn't understand why he was there, why he went within an inch or her place. There was obviously something Acheron wasn't telling him.

* * *

Four days had gone by; Artemis was wondering what to do with Acheron. She knew if she went in that room, he'd kill her, he was too far gone now. Then there was the fact she was actually genuinely scared of him. Giving him a goblet of blood would only whet his appetite for more. She thought about feeding one of her maidens to him, but that would just be cruel, they'd all served her well.

Artemis' green eyes gleamed as a thought struck her, a gleam of evilness that would have made Voldemort proud. She'd only sworn that Harry wouldn't be harmed by her or one of her minions. It would be the prefect revenge against both of them. It would bring Acheron to heal, prefect way for him to realize he belonged to her and no other. The boy would die and her revenge sated. She doubted Acheron would take another lover; he wouldn't risk anything happening to them, not like she had planned for this one.

This was going to be fun, she teleported from Olympus and straight into Harry's room. The boy was sleeping, curling her lip she touched him and teleported them outside the safe room.

"What the fuck," said Harry wakening up, before he could comprehend what was happening. Artemis opened the door to the safe room and blasted Harry inside before closing them again. Watching what was happening through the seemingly invisible doors with satisfaction.

Harry sent a wave of magic at the door, but it was ineffective against whatever magic she was using. Turning around he spotted someone else, it was Ash his magic could tell him that much. His hair was matted, is breathing shallow. His skin was marble blue and two black horns jutted out of his head. His hands were long black claws; he could also see two long fangs peaking under his lips. His eyes though were blood red; they held no semblance of sanity. Acheron had no idea who he was, that much was obvious. He was acting like a vampire who'd not fed for ages. He'd suspect that's what Ash was, if it wasn't for the form he supported right now.

He knew this wasn't going to be good at all; he braced himself the second Acheron flew at him. He was completely winded when Acheron flung him down on the marble floor. He had no doubt his back would be terribly bruised by the time he was done. He winced in pain as Ash sank his fangs deeply into his jugular. He dared not use magic, not even sure if he could, if he tried to fling Ash off him he'd probably end up tearing his neck in the process. Oh how he wanted a piece of Artemis. Instead Harry broke the necklace around his neck, hoping it would be enough to get them out of here once Ash finished feeding.

* * *

Acheron sighed as he finally slaked some of the hunger that had been tearing at him for days. The blood was so warm and satisfying. So hungry he was that he didn't notice something different from his normal blood, Artemis gave him. He returned to his normal form he began feeling once more as his Harbringer form finally disappeared. He was damn sick of Artemis using food against him. She knew what those words done to him. God he was so sick and damn tired of her, he wished to have nothing to do with her. Unfortunately he did need her to feed. He hated her even more for it.

He belatedly and horrifyingly realized he didn't hold Artemis in his arms; no this was a male form. Opening his eyes and pulled his teeth away to realize sickeningly it was Harry. How could he have been so far gone as to hurt him? Now that he could think rationally he realized the difference in blood. Harry's tasted so much better, and he also realized it made him feel fuller. Humans couldn't survive his feedings, Artemis had done this. He couldn't even feel angry at her; he was too choked up with fear and agony as he realized the full extent of what he'd done.

"Oh gods," Acheron managed to choke out as fear completely consumed him. "Stay with me. I'll get you help." the fact he'd caused Harry this pain was more than he could endure.

"Harry?" whispered Acheron fearfully, but it was no use Harry had stopped breathing.

"Why?" he snarled at Artemis who was still watching with satisfaction written all over her green eyes. She'd taken everything from him yet again. His hatred of her raise past anything he'd ever felt before.

"You know why," she snarled her eyes filled with fury, no sign of remorse or pity for what she'd just done to Ash. Then she darkened the room leaving him in there. Knowing how much he hated small dark enclosed places.

* * *

"Ah Shit," said Harry looking around alarmed; well this wasn't the same place he'd seen the last time he 'died'. How had his soul managed to leave his body? He was the Master of Death; he wasn't supposed to be able to die. He was bloody immortal for goodness sakes. Had the god powers somehow done something to change that?

"Harry," said Apollymi.

"What are you doing here? How the hell did I manage to get here, my soul cannot pass on or at least it's not supposed to. If this is where I've ended up I'm seriously going to kill the three fates - seriously butcher them…where is here anyway?" asked Harry angrily.

"I took your soul and brought it to Kalosis. Don't worry I cannot keep it not unless you allow me too. Which I wouldn't recommend, your soul is precious to me." said Apollymi.

"How's that?" asked Harry confused. Why would his soul be precious to her? "Artemis is a real bitch…I want a piece of her." he growled angrily remembering the satisfied look on her face. His plans for the heifer goddess had shot up. The few spells were nothing compared to his plans now. She'd rue the day she messed with him.

"She's still punishing my son and there's nothing I can do to stop it. You Harry however…can." said Apollymi.

"Don't worry I will." growled Harry his green eyes eerily similar to how Artemis' had been when she watched him die. Poor Acheron thought he was dead…maybe he should have confided in what he was. He wasn't easy to kill, never had been Voldemort had learned that lesson quickly.

"I'll send your soul back. Once I do the only way to return to the living is to drink blood of Apostolos before your soul flees your body again." said Apollymi.

"Because of you," said Harry "My soul would have remained just fine thank you very much." damn it why had she done that?

"I am the goddess of destruction; his father was the god of creation. Inside of Apostolos our powers are joined. He can create or destroy life, for most part he creates it. It's how Artemis creates Dark-Hunters. Without feeding from him, she'd never have that ability. And like Artemis, if you feed from my son you will share his powers with him. You will have the ability to cure yourself and return to your life. More than that, you'll have more power at your disposal to protect yourself and Apostolos. No one will ever harm you again."

"You couldn't have told me this when I spoke to you this morning? You had to kidnap my soul?" asked Harry indignantly.

"Please, Harry. Do what I can't. Save my son from that monster. Apostolos will never willingly take the blood of another and bind that person to him. Not after the violent way Artemis tricked him into bondage. But if you return and you feed from him and he feeds from you, he will be free of that bitch forever." pleaded Apollymi.

"So that's why." said Harry realizing with an unpleasant feeling he'd been tricked. "You tricked me the same way your son was tricked. If you'd left me alone I wouldn't have to do this."

Apollymi looked pained "I am sorry, but everything do I do for my son. It wasn't my intention. I thought you would pass on, I had no idea your soul was safe. You have my mother's powers. Please understand, I just want my son free and I want him happy for once. You did that, in the past few days there's been less weariness in his eyes than I've seen in eleven thousand years. I'm so sick of seeing him in pain and unable to soothe him."

The anger Harry felt melted away, "I would have regardless of your actions Apollymi. My weakness is that I fall in love too easily, whether that person deserves it or not." said Harry his haunted eyes told Apollymi he meant what he said.

"Thank you," said Apollymi, completely stunned when Harry came forward to hug her. The words he whispered to her almost caused tears to run down her eyes. "Apostolos couldn't have asked for a better mother. I only wish I had the power to help you both. My own mother died for me and I miss her every day. I can only imagine how Apostolos feels. But know I'll do everything in my power to see it happen. Even if I have to kill Apollo and Artemis. That is how much I love your son."

* * *

"Please, Harry, please don't be dead…I cant live knowing what I've done…I cant live without you…" moaned Acheron rocking Harry's cold form back and forth completely destroyed over what he'd done. His face was wet with tears that continued to fall. His heart felt as though it had been torn asunder. Artemis might as well have destroyed the world. He was tempted very much so just to go down to his mothers hell realm and let her have at them. Destroy the world; he no longer wanted a part of it. Not without Harry in it. He'd lost everyone he'd ever cared about because of Artemis in one way or another. She'd drugged him intending on killing him the night his sister and nephew were killed. She'd let him be castrated instead of letting them know he was with her. She's stood back and let Apollo kill him, relived at his actions. She'd kept his daughter from him for so long she didn't need a father anymore. She'd then proceeded to create Dark-Hunters with his gifts! And then used him again and again! Well enough was enough. If he couldn't have Harry then the world would suffer just as he has/had.

"Ash," murmured Harry his voice somehow heard despite how low it was.

"Harry?" gaped Acheron in completely stunned.

"No it's the ghost from Christmas past, and I'm here to haunt you…of course its me." grumbled Harry, but as he was talking his incisors lengthened and the hunger began. He really was going to have to drink blood to stay here. He'd rather not risk his soul actually leaving again…thank you very much. "I need to drink." he admitted quietly wondering if Ash even wanted to be bonded to him. He'd only known Harry a week…he was eleven thousand years old.

"Are you sure?" asked Ash breathlessly, would Harry really be willing to do this for him? To stay with him? To be bonded to him forever.

"Would I be asking?" asked Harry, wiping away the tears tenderly, Ash had been treated so horribly by those around him for so long. He couldn't even imagine living so long and being so…loving towards people who treated him like he was a leper. Well no more, Ash would always have one person …no not just him he had his Dark-Hunters to trust and turn to too.

Ash nodded his head and brushed his hair aside, giving him room to bite. Then he braced himself for the horrific feeling of being bitten and the breath on his neck…things he hated above all else…yet he'd do it for Harry. He owed it to himself to be selfish this one time. The fact Harry wanted it made it all the sweeter in his opinion.

Curiously enough, Harry never went near his neck, he opened his eyes and watched his green eyes curiously. What was Harry doing? And why wasn't the thirst driving him to distraction yet? He knew what it was like; Artemis had done it to him. He sucked in a sharp burst of air when Harry bit into his thigh. The weirdest thing of all, Harry wasn't hurting him…all he felt was a blinding wave of pleasure and desire rolling through him. Artemis had never been gentle with him. Not even when he had thought she loved him.

He was shocked when he saw Harry's eyes, they were vibrant green and if you looked closely as he was, they were swirling like his did. You wouldn't have noticed it, a normal human certainly wouldn't. He had expected Harry's eyes to turn the same colours as his. This was the man he loved in every way, and the one man he would never live without. He'd rather die than live without him. Two peas in a pod, both of them so alike it was a wonder they got on at all. It's usually said if two people were too alike, they'd fight like cats and dogs. Not those two, Harry and Acheron had the tendency to give their hearts too easy. But after thirty years for Harry and eleven thousand for Acheron - they'd finally gotten it right.

The power Harry felt was awesome, he hadn't expected to receive so much from Apollymi. Yet he had, he truly was going to be able to look after himself and Ash. Do what Ash couldn't do - take the lives of those who hurt him. There will be no mercy for any of them. Nobody hurt what Harry loved and survived, Voldemort was a testament to that. Combined with Hecate's powers, the Master of Death power he ultimately from Hades and his normal magic and Voldemort's he was a powerful son of a bitch and he was about to prove it.

"Wow, I can see everything…really see is this how you see everything?" said Harry looking around. He'd never been able to see the world clearly, with all the magic he'd had he'd been unable to fix his eyesight. He'd taken to wearing contacts, instead of glasses. Now…now he needed nothing, seeing everything in clearly it was awe-inspiring…he could see the minute changes in every object.

"Yes." said Acheron smiling well Artemis' plans hadn't worked. Harry had survived after all. Normally he'd worry about that but no more, if she touched him she would live to regret it. Nobody was going to hurt Harry again. Least of all him, the fact Harry didn't care what he had done or what he had been…made his heart leap even more. To think just four days ago he'd been wondering what Harry would think of his harbringer form.

"Let's get out of here," said Harry standing up, he was confident he had the power to get out of there now. His normal powers, Voldemort's powers, Master of Death powers, Hecate, Apollymi added with Acherons - lets just say things were about to get…explosive.

"We are locked in, my powers don't work in here." growled Acheron.

"We shall see," said Harry curling his lips "You might want to be ready to teleport yourself from here."

Acheron withheld his laughter, poor Harry…he didn't realize they were locked in. If his powers didn't work…Harry's certainly wouldn't at least he didn't think so. That was until he felt his mother's powers stirring around them. Or rather his grandmothers who'd given his mother her powers when she died. Combined with his normal magic as well as his magic…he was magnificent in his glory surrounded by it.

Just then a huge boom surrounded them; he immediately dived for Harry as the entire room began crumbling down around them. As he got them out of the room he realized it wasn't just that single room…Artemis' temple was crumbling down around them with such magnificent magic. Like dominos.

* * *

And its begun! lmaooo yey Artemis has finally bitten off far more than she could have ever hoped to chew! now the question is will the other gods come and see whats going on? will apollo try and help his sister? and in the end both gods killed because of Zeus' fear? after all he is the most powerfulof them and he'd automastically fear they'd try and overpower him...anyone and anything like that has to go! haha or will they live and harry drain them both of their power and abiltiy to feed? always starving yet unable to quence it? after all artemis did the same to the Dark-Hunters...tit for tat ialways say or just starving her and living off animal blood harry randomly sends up? hehe R&R PLEASEEE!


	19. Chapter 19

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 19 **

**Olympus Knows **

* * *

Harry watched the building collapse in almost childlike fascination. He didn't glance at the screaming figures running from the building. Even with magic they had, he'd imagine it would take some time to rebuild that temple. Unless of course Hecate could restore it, but he secretly hoped she didn't. She would never be able to use that room again, since he'd demolished the magic weaving inside it. She'd never again trap another person inside of it. Then as if answering some call, Artemis came out of her temple shrieking at the top of her lungs. She could feel Harry's magic, for the first time and she was terrified.

Harry walked towards Artemis, his gait powerful and strong…full of determination. Artemis' face drained of all colour but she had nowhere to run…the other Gods and Goddess were coming to see what was going on. Plus her temple was completely destroyed, she couldn't explain that. Acheron's powers were supposed to be negated in that room. She could feel that Harry had Acheron's powers, not just his but someone else's. It was cold, calculating and it promised her a life time of pain and misery. She refused to let the boy see her panic. "You are nothing to me human." said Artemis stuck on the spot.

"Nothing? Do you know what happened to the last person that thought that?" asked Harry smirking in triumph, he'd waited days for this - for a reason to give this bitch what she deserves. "He was killed." he said almost cheerfully.

Artemis flung her hand out, sending magic at him, but Harry put his hand up and seemed to absorb the power. Harry stared at his hand in surprise for a second before his smirk was back.

Artemis shrieked in outrage! Not only did this man have god powers hers wouldn't work! Harry grabbed her by the neck, holding her in a death grip "I've been wondering what to do to you for days…now that I'm here…I'm not sure if what I have planned is enough." said Harry his green eyes swirling ominously.

"Let me go!" snarled Artemis viciously.

"You're lucky I'm not killing you where you stand you heifer bitch. Especially after everything you've done to Ash." said Harry throwing her to the ground, getting her back for the powers she'd used on him.

"I love him." she said definitely.

Harry laughed uproariously, staring at her as if she'd taken leave of her senses. "How do you like the marks on your back? Been able to get rid of them yet? I'd say not especially with the blood covering your back."

"What do you mean?" asked Acheron frowning as he stepped forward.

"A spell I learned, a retribution spell, when I healed you the marks returned to the sender…only if they had been vindictively given." said Harry turning to stare at Acheron. "Tit for a tat I've always said. Now she knows a small amount of what she'd put you through all these years." his green eyes turned back to Artemis blazing with fury and power. "Nothing sickens me more than beating someone because they are more powerful than you." it's exactly what his Uncle had done to him. Fearful of his powers, determined to bring him to hell.

Acheron was incapable of words; he couldn't believe what Harry had told him. Yet it was true, he could see the blood himself. No wonder Artemis had been in such a fowl mood.

"You know nothing of love, do not pretend you give a shit about anyone other than yourself." scoffed Harry staring at her in disgust. "For a goddess of the hunt, childbirth and virginity you are mighty pathetic."

"You're human. No one cares if you sleep with a wh-" the rest of Artemis' words were cut off. She screamed in fury but nothing came out. Her panic tripled she couldn't speak! If she hadn't been able to hear everything around her she'd have thought she'd gone deaf.

"Only a bitch like you would hold something so ridiculous over someone. He was surviving by the only means he knew how. He was just a fucking child you stupid fucking twat! It was either do what he had to do to survive or die but you can't understand that can you? When have you ever had to survive without food? Water or a fucking home?" snarled Harry viciously. "I don't give a fuck what he was eleven thousand years ago. You seriously need to move on and get a fucking grip." his English accent was very pronounced at that moment. He released the spell from her and said calmly.

"If you ever try and call him that again that little spell will be nothing compared to what I'll do next." said Harry.

"You are no better than I am, you would sacrifice him in a heartbeat I know it." said Artemis.

"Bitch please, nothing would please me more than to convince Acheron to go to his mother and release her on all of you." said Harry "I'd sit and eat smore's on your burning carcases. It would be nothing more than you deserve. I'd get even greater pleasure in watching her kill your twin brother who is just as fucking evil as you."

"You'd destroy the world for him?" gaped Artemis completely thrown.

"Are you stupid or just slow? I'm beginning to think both, I just told you what I'd do." said Harry arching an eyebrow scornfully at the redhead. "Acheron is done with you, come near him again and I will kill you."

"You're not done with me. I am the mother of his daughter." said Artemis her eyes gleaming with triumph - she had no idea how close she was to being completely destroyed.

"And? Is that supposed to mean something? Have I to pass up on the Christmas dinners you have each year? Oh that's right you don't eat food do you? You survive on blood." sneered Harry enjoying every second of Artemis going deadly pale. Turning to the watching gods he told them "I'd watch your necks if I were you…they have the ability to take powers along with blood…ever wondered how Artemis has the powers to create Dark-Hunters? When it's got nothing to do with her powers?" he scoffed at the dawning looks of horror and astonishment on their faces.

Apollo he noticed walking away horrified, he waved his hand at him smirking ferally. The man wouldn't know what was wrong with him, but he would never sire another child. Never have another child to turn into a Daimon because of his stupid-ness. He'd never take on another lover; all mortals would see the ugliness in his soul. Nobody would want to be with him, they'd feel repulsed by him. Given the way he'd treated Ryssa it was the least he deserved. He'd gone a step further and stopped him being able to feel pleasure ever again. It didn't stop his need to kill Apollo but it helped his anger slightly.

"Let's get out of here," said Harry, proudly clutching Acheron's hand in his showing the world and Olympus he loved him. Acheron stared at it completely stunned. It had been different in front of his Dark-Hunters…this…this was all he'd ever wanted. He was barely able to keep his emotions in check. He was finally convinced that Harry loved him. Harry had at least, finally helped him embrace who he was. Woe to the rest of them. Because he was now the Harbringer not just for his mother, but for Harry too. The man who held his heart. For him he'd do anything. Even end the world.

Harry knew what he was doing, he knew it's all Acheron had ever wanted. "Remember my warning Artemis, he's mine now you had your chance and you destroyed it." he then went a step further and kissed Acheron openly in front of her.

The gods and goddess that had watched disappeared, either way to gossip or call a meeting and deal with them. Nobody was quite sure. They did know one thing though - Zeus was going to go crazy.

They were both just about to leave Artemis put the last nail in her coffin. "Remember one thing Acheron - there will never be another Dark-Hunter who goes free. Your happiness," she said curling her lip "Comes at the expense of their freedom because there's no one else I want to barter with. No one else to pay the fee you set up centuries ago. Knowing that, I hope you sleep well tonight."

Harry snarled and spun back round so fast Artemis didn't have time to comprehend what was happening. He grabbed her threw her back to the ground viciously and put his hand over her heart. She started screaming in agony as she began feeling weak. What was he doing to her? Still she screamed for mercy it hurt so much.

"You can't kill her or I'll die too," said Acheron trying to tug Harry away from the screaming goddess.

"Don't worry I wont give that bitch an ounce of mercy," snarled Harry finally letting her go. "The bond can either be transferred to me or broken which do you want it to be?" Harry asked giving Acheron a choice.

"You." declared Acheron, he didn't want to live without Harry anyway, and he'd learned that lesson just a few moments ago. Hell he'd contemplated ending the world when he died…so it wasn't exactly a hard decision to make.

"Recognize this?" asked Harry showing her a medallion, Acheron sucked in a sharp breath in shock.

Artemis' green eyes widened in shock…it couldn't be…no it wasn't…possible…no. she was a goddess he couldn't get her soul just like she couldn't get Acherons.

"That's right, and for your information I am not just a human, I am the Master of death…I destroy this and you turn into a shade like you made those Dark-Hunters suffer for all the good they did in the world. You don't have any powers anymore…just very basic ones allowing you to keep the title as goddess of the hunt. No matter how many followers you have…you'll never get any more magic. You won't be able to steal from others either." said Harry waving his hand and Artemis whimpered as her incisors disappeared. "You brought this down upon yourself. I'll bring you up animal blood every oooh say three or four weeks? Yes? Revenge is a bitch isn't it? Just like you…and it's a dish best served cold."

Shoving her away in disgust she remained on the floor completely destroyed. He got up and took Acheron's hand again, and almost as if by afterthought he turned back to her and said. "You'll never be able to take another lover…the vow you took of chastity…lets just say it's a little more permanent now. I wouldn't recommend you test my theory because you will feel pain you can only imagine. You cannot leave olympus either." he said in mock sadness. He waved his hand once more removing all the souls Artemis had in her posession to his trunk where they'd remain until they found their one true love.

Both Acheron and Harry disappeared from Olympus and back down to Earth. Leaving behind a destroyed goddess of the hunt and a ruined temple.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I never meant to hurt you…or let you see me that way." said Acheron sadly.

"If you had just trusted me all that could have been avoided Ash," said Harry quietly.

"I do trust you…more than I have trusted anyone else," said Acheron determinedly.

Harry smiled softly, "I know. Otherwise I wouldn't have known about you at all." running his thumb through the bristles that had appeared on Acheron's face. He looked even sexier unshaven, it added to his appeal. "Plus it doesn't matter…when I told you I'd seen worse…I wasn't talking about your eyes."

"I still never wanted you to see me like that," said Acheron wincing just remembering or imagining Harry's face.

"See you like what?" asked Harry blinking in confusion.

"A monster. I despise my true form." said Acheron.

"I think you looked cute, especially those horns," grinned Harry waggling his eyebrows. "Plus again, I've seen worse…"

"Like what?" scoffed Acheron. "I can't imagine anything worse."

"I can think of plenty, I faced a sixty foot basilisk when I was twelve." said Harry shrugging his shoulders. There was not an ounce of gloating in his voice as he said it.

"I've seen the dog that guards the gates of hell, and compared to my form Cerberus is nothing." said Acheron rather bluntly.

"Oh please been there, seen the dog, and got the t-shirt. Burned it. Never want to see the bugger named Fluffy again." stated Harry walking away from Acheron, leaving the man gaping. He truly was the most confounding being on the planet? And you know what? Acheron wouldn't have it any other way. He started after Harry wanting to know what this 'Fluffy' was. They were still getting to know one another. He had to know what Harry meant about taking the powers…did that mean Harry was in charge of the Dark-Hunters…and how had he managed to take the powers of a goddess without killing them?

* * *

LMAOOO hey werebunny finally got it into my story ;) wanted to use it in the last chapter but i couldnt find a bit to put it in lmaoooo giggling away here! so how did you like harrys revenge on artemis? lmaooo will harry be able to absolve ash of his guilt at his sisters death? after all he feels responsible still when he shouldnt! will the ressurection stone come to play? allowing ash to speak to her? or has harry in this story put it into the forest? sooo will Savitar make an appearance and begin training Harry? facing a basilik with a sword doesnt make him a warrior after all he learned that last chapter when he was fighting the demons and daimons he was nothing on their skill (a sitting duck) as he put it! need some very sarcastic remarks for both Savitar and Harry to come up with so any help on those terms would be very useful! and helpful. is there anything else you'd like to see before the traning begins? R&R PLEASE!


	20. Chapter 20

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 20 **

**Getting To Know One Another **

* * *

"What and who exactly is Fluffy?" asked Acheron, it wasn't the question really on his mind but his curiosity overrode his desire to know. As he followed Harry through to his small bedroom. Harry was in his trunk obviously looking for something. When he heard Acheron speaking he turned around and grinned at him. He had pulled out a pair of pyjamas, he was tired and exhausted. Unlike Ash and the others he got exhausted when he used magic. He found it highly unfair, but he couldn't complain after all he'd just done. It was well worth any exhaustion he had to put up with.

"A three headed dog," explained Harry, going through to the bathroom, it held a single shower and toilet. It really was a basic little place, considering Ash didn't stay there often it would do.

"You mean a Cerberus?" asked Acheron surprised.

"Heh…well three headed dogs are named Cerberus yes," said Harry sarcastically. Closing the clear door to the shower shut, Ash just followed him in sitting on the toilet. It didn't look like he was going to give in any time soon. "For future knowledge I prefer having a bath by the way." normally showers were too small for him. His head normally either hit the shower head or loomed over it. Kind of defeated the purpose of having a shower at the end of the day.

"You have been to Hades domain?" asked Acheron not sure if he should be surprised by anything Harry told him anymore.

"No, they are bred in my world, Hagrid had her, he named her fluffy he loved all 'seriously misunderstood creatures' he called them. If he liked it then it was most likely dangerous. The bigger the better in his case, he loved dragons. He was a half giant so he was able to control them." said Harry as if sensing Acheron's next question.

"Dragon? Who did it turn into?" asked Acheron curiously.

"They were strictly animals, we have lots of them. Unicorns, big spiders, three headed dogs. Pegasus' Thestrals, sort of winged horses you could only see when you've seen someone die. Centaurs all animals in mythology still exist." said Harry scrubbing his body to rid it of the blood.

"So there's nothing that can change into animals then?" asked Acheron, his mind processing everything he'd just learned. Unicorns? Pegasus? They actually existed. Well he had to take back what he'd told people then. He had always thought they were fabled.

"Yes, not all of us can do it though," said Harry smiling at Acheron, he knew a lot about this world. Acheron didn't know much about his yet.

"Can you?" asked Acheron out of pure curiosity.

"Yes," replied Harry grabbing a towel having thoroughly cleaned himself.

"What do you turn into?" asked Ash. He was full of questions today, but that's mostly all they'd done since both of their magicks had been revealed.

"A panther," said Harry throwing a smirk at Ash, "My father turned into a stag. He looked exactly like this…Expecto Patronum!" and a beautiful stag jumped from the mist near Harry's hand. Galloping around the room, Ash stared at it, it looked so real but the second he touched it. It was like touching mist, his fingers went straight through it.

"It's beautiful," admitted Acheron, his silver eyes swirling, much to Harry's pleasure Acheron hadn't manifested those stupid glasses of his.

"Would you like to see more of my world?" asked Harry an idea suddenly striking him. He put on his pyjama bottoms leaving his top half bare.

"How?" asked Acheron cocking his head to the side, observing his lover curiously. His mind had yet to fully comprehend that he was free. That Harry had freed him of Artemis completely. That his life was truly his own for the first time in eleven thousand years.

"I have something that will allow you to see my memories, observe them. It's called a pensive." explained Harry, bringing out the round bowl. "You can even use it to store memories…it helps forget them, dull the emotion only leaving the knowledge behind."

Harry braced himself before he began returning his memories to his head, using his wand for the first time in front of Ash. Those weren't memories he wanted Ash to see. He then began dropping in new memories he did want his lover to see. Adding in the last part of the final battle as an afterthought. If he thought his Harbringer form was horrible, he wondered what Ash would make of Voldemort.

"Go on then, touch it," said Harry grinning widely, he wondered what Ash would be like the first time in a pensive. He had hated it; it had felt so strange and just down right weird. Thankfully he knew how to get himself out of pensive's now so he wouldn't risk being stuck.

"What happens?" asked Acheron staring at the bowl suspiciously.

"Well…it's sort of like a three dimensional um…hologram…" said Harry struggling to explain exactly what happens. Thankfully though he knew enough about Muggle to explain in a term Ash would understand.

Acheron touched the simmering looking liquid, and he wanted to yell as he began falling. Looking around he would have panicked if not for Harry's steady presence right next to him. This was all so alien and new to him, that he just found the whole thing daunting.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around.

"Inside the pensive, this memory is my first time seeing Hogwarts, look." said Harry pointing in the direction. Acheron looked to it, and watched Hogwarts come into view. It was a beautiful castle, the last place he expected a magical school to be.

"You look eight years old," said Acheron staring at the messy haired child who had a look of complete wonder on his face. He was so much smaller than all the other children. The obvious malnutrition was there for him to see, he looked skin and bone compared to the others.

"I was eleven years old here," said Harry simply.

"Nobody said anything about the fact you were tiny compared to the others?" asked Acheron in disgust.

"Nope," said Harry, "This is the Great Hall," he told Ash as the hat shouted 'Gryffindor' for Harry.

More memories went by; Harry was just showing him clips of them not the entire scenes that would take all night. Ash got to see a Unicorn up close, a Centaur, Cerberus and of course Voldemort at the end of the year. He went on to his second year, Dobby, a small Quidditch game, the effects of Polyjuice potion and the sixty foot basilisk as well as him defeating Voldemort once more. Acheron watched them all going through a variety of different emotions. Then his third year, still not grown much at that point either. The Patronus, the Dementor's, his godfather, the grim, Pettigrew, then going back in time (much to Acheron's incredulity) he muttered about children and time not being a good combination. The stag again, and of course Harry's friends. He dared not say anything, judging by the look on Harry's face their friendship hadn't ended well.

Things got more intense during Harry's fourth year, again still smaller than everyone else. He wondered how Harry managed to get so tall; after all he was still short at the age of fourteen. The Quidditch match, his dream about Voldemort, being picked for the tournament and seeing everyone turning against him. It made Acheron's heart ache for him, he seemed so lost and alone. Him against the world, Ash knew how that felt personally and didn't wish it on his worst enemy. He could be in a crowd and still feel completely alone. Then titbits of the tasks that lay ahead, Acheron actually gaped at the sight of him fighting a fully grown dragon for a bloody tournament task. Then the underwater scene, seeing him rescuing the other champion's most cherished person. After how everyone treated him, he was still the better child. It made Acheron's heart swell with love for him even more. It faded away watching both of them grab a cup and be transported.

He knew about this part, he was ready for the green light coming and ending the life of Cedric Diggory. He watched completely awed, as Harry showed no fear for the creature known as Voldemort. He almost leapt for the ghostly Harry when he began screaming under the torture curse. He knew it would be like just touching the Patronus, a mist. This was nothing more than a memory, no not just a memory. He knew how painful memories could be years after them happening. Watched him his heart swelling with pride, as he risked his life yet again to fulfil Cedric Diggory's last wish. Maybe Harry did have a point about his form…Voldemort was truly a hideous sight to behold. Unfortunately there weren't many good memories he realized, the more he watched.

He got to see the Thestrals and watched part of Harry's fifth year. The toad like woman he wanted to break her neck. Too bad it was really a memory. He watched him save Arthur Weasley's life, and in turn was tricked into the Ministry and watched his godfather die.

The next memory he saw seven Harry's lined up in a small but modest home. It was worse than seeing the Quad triplets in action, he couldn't tell them apart. He had no idea which one was the real Harry! And Harry was getting his kill. That was until he saw Hedwig dying, Harry's owl he'd been fond of her he realized. Then he got fragmented memories of Harry destroying objects. Then he saw Harry in the Great Hall, although you could barely recognize it. He was trying to get Voldemort to see the error of his ways, then went on to defend Severus Snape like a champion he was. He got to see the end of Voldemort before he was suddenly wrenched from the pensive once more. Thankfully he was able to stay on his feet.

"You can use it any time you want," said Harry putting it back into his trunk after taking the memories back. That's when he noticed the small red stone, a thoughtful look coming to his face. He stared at Ash again before taking it out - never touching it with his bare hands.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Harry, showing him the small ruby red stone.

"A jewel?" stated Acheron. But considering everything he'd just seen, he took nothing at the face of value. He knew tiny amulets that had the potential to destroy the world, so it wouldn't surprise him.

"It's so much more than that," smiled Harry sadly, "I meant to throw this away…I feared temptation might be too strong and I'd waste my life. There was one piece of advice my Headmaster did give me… and he said 'It didn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live'."

"I'm not sure how that applies," said Acheron arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"This is a resurrection stone, no it doesn't bring people back…but rather lets you see them. It's a way of contacting people who are dead." said Harry quietly. "I…my parents I see them when I hold it…although I haven't done since I was seventeen years old."

Acheron stepped back from it almost fearfully.

"You are holding onto so much misplace guilt Ash, that maybe if you spoke to her…you might finally be able to heal and move on. Ryssa cannot possibly blame you for what happened. If anything the person to blame for this would be Artemis - she drugged you. Nothing short of a miracle could have helped you help her. She was killed for the sole fact of being Apollo's mistress." said Harry holding it out staring at Ash's eyes, as if begging or giving him the strength to do what he needed to do. "Trust me Ash, speak to her."

Ash just continued to stare at the stone his face unreadable.

* * *

So will ash give in and see/speak to his sister? will he finally be able to move on with his life? will he use the pensive Harry offered? finally getting rid of all those horrible memories? or will harry gift him with one he can wear around his neck? so he doesnt have to part with them? after all i cant see ash actually letting them out of his sight...people can view the memories as hes just discovered...next chapter Savitar finally makes an appearance and Harry's training truly begins...

so peoples who want to help with the sarcasm :P get typing :D :D :D lol cus soon ill need every single one of them lmaoooo! oh and thank you to the one that sent a few :D i dont know if have replied personally yet...probably not but i need to :) lol R&R PLEASE!


	21. Chapter 21

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 21 **

**Slash warning in this chapter if you arent old enough please do not read. rated M for safety AND FOR A REASON! **

**Speaking To Ryssa And Savitar Makes An Appearance **

* * *

It took nearly an hour to convince Ash to take the stone, with every ounce of Harry Slytherin nature tested to the limit. As he tried and succeeded in convincing Ash to take it. It seemed as though Acheron truly held himself responsible, Harry understood that all too well. He blamed himself for many people's deaths, his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Hedwig, Mad eye, and everyone else that had died during the battle, it didn't matter how many lives he'd saved. Between them they'd saved their worlds multiple times. Yet they were treated the worst, why they continued to do so was anyone's guess.

Acheron finally put out his hand and attentively took the ruby resurrection stone. His face pained and filled with self loathing. As much as Harry wanted to stay, it was best for him to do it alone. Ash would probably want it that way; he was too much like himself. Harry would have spoken to his parents alone, and plus all he would see was Acheron talking to himself. He wouldn't be able to see Ryssa. He'd never investigated whether he'd see them too if he was touching…he somehow doubted it. They'd just end up with a room filled with people they both had loved and lost. Another part of Harry realized Ash wouldn't want anyone seeing him vulnerable. Taking one look at his pensive, a new through struck him causing him to grin wryly. Perhaps he could help Ash that way as well; he had so many bad memories. He had though he did, stupid him, Ash had so many memories. He was eleven thousand years old, and he'd accumulated a lot of them. Harry Apparated to Seattle, he knew there was a magical community hidden there. There was a magical community hidden nearly everywhere in America. With the exception of the small towns. Using a glamour on himself, hiding his new magic so nobody could realize something was off about him. He began his walk to find a shop that could help him.

Acheron gasped when a vision of his sister came before him, she looked beautiful, nothing like what they'd done to her. The clothes she had worn were on her, not even the slightest bit torn. Then he heard her magical voice washing over him. How he'd missed her all those years. She had been the only person to love him unconditionally. No not unconditionally she had been ashamed of him.

"Acheron! How did I get here?" she asked in her low melodic voice. Her voice might be melodic but she had a temper on her. She fought for what she believed in, even going against her parents. She had even run away with Acheron to keep him safe. She had failed but she had done it regardless.

"Ryssa," choked Acheron, the grief he felt so profound it was amazing he hadn't fallen to his knees in despair. He felt like he had just found her all over again, dead.

"Acheron, I'm so proud of you," she said a smile playing across her face. She had been watching over him all those years. When she was able to of course, but what she'd seen made her proud of her brother. She was speaking Atlantean of course, and her accent was still very strong. Nothing like Acheron's now, but he automatically changed back to his birth language as he spoke to her. His American accent nowhere to be found.

"I'm so sorry," he choked out his breath almost ragged.

"What do you have to be sorry for Acheron?" said Ryssa cocking her head to the side, regarding her brother solemnly. He hadn't changed a day; she'd sensed him down in Hades domain for one day before he vanished again. She hadn't got to see him, but she had sensed him.

"It was my fault," he told Ryssa ashamed.

"So you sent the people to kill us did you?" she said shaking her head at her brother. She never thought she would have a chance to talk to him again. So many years had passed; she began to realize Acheron would never come. She knew he was a god now, always had been, but that didn't make him any less he brother. She knew he grieved for them, that he blamed himself for their deaths. If she had been able, she would have killed Apollo for harming her brother. Ryssa loved him above all else, perhaps maybe not her son but yes, Acheron had always had a special place in her heart. Maybe because he had been ripped away from her so viciously when they were children. Or maybe because nobody else had loved him, she had taken it upon herself to do so. She had spent so many years worrying about him, trying to help him. She'd been his protector, all those years. Doing what she could to keep him safe. Yet almost failing at every turn.

"No," Acheron roared angrily, how dare she accuse him of such a thing, he loved her and her son dearly.

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for, it was our time to go Acheron, you can't fight fate." said Ryssa simply. "If anyone is to blame its Artemis and Apollo. You were right I should never have gotten involved." she said almost ashamed, but she couldn't regret it fully, for she had gotten a beautiful son out of it. Yes she had shouted out for Acheron, it had never been Apollo she shouted for. It's probably why Apollo had been so angry, and taken it out on Acheron. She was glad her son hadn't survived, for he would have died painfully on his twenty seventh birthday, caught up in the curse Apollo had wrought upon his own blood.

Acheron felt no smugness that Ryssa had finally admitted to being wrong. He had been just as wrong to get involved with Artemis. He no longer had to put up with her; she was gone from his life for good. That he did feel smug about, but Harry's magic was too strong. He wasn't sure if Harry had intended on actually destroying the entire temple or not. If he hadn't then his magic was out of control, he would need training. It had taken him along time to be trained in his powers. He couldn't possibly stand being away from Harry for so long. Not just after finding someone, who had gone out their way to repeatedly help him since he'd appeared in his life. He'd put Artemis in his place for him, done many things for him. This was just the most recent thing. He kept in mind what Harry said, 'It didn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live'. Ryssa was gone, this was just a small part of he lift behind. So he swore he'd only use it once, and then give it back to his lover.

* * *

Harry finally found the shop he wanted, it was an odds and ends shop, it's where he'd found his pensive. That was of course before he got his family pensive back from Dumbledore. The old fool had been stealing from his vaults, books, artefacts and the likes. He hadn't stole money though which was surprising, after hearing he'd stolen he'd expected it. Then again Dumbledore had a lot of money; he received money as Headmaster, Head of the Wizengamot and donated money from people in the Order of the Phoenix. His own parents had given a small amount to the organization. Yes, he'd finally gotten his parents wills read after the war ended. The goblins all too happy to help, after he gave them money to help restore the damage he had caused…well it had been a dragon really. Instead of giving it to the order though, he'd given it to St. Mungo's to help with the people hurt during the war.

He wondered how Acheron was getting on; he just hoped Ryssa did absolve Ash of the guilt he held so wrongfully. If it had only been so easy for him, he didn't take his own advice. Despite what he knew, he still blamed himself for all the deaths. He failed to realize without him, there probably wouldn't be a Wizarding world left. Voldemort would have taken control of the Ministry, Hogwarts and Wizarding Britain. Killing Muggle born's for having magic, enslaving Muggles and eventually the purebloods would have produced squibs. It would ultimately have been the end of Wizarding Britain. It wouldn't have satisfied Voldemort. He would have continued his quest for world domination. Magic would have been fully exposed, and the world would never have truly recovered. But magic would never have let that happen, and that was why the prophecy had been overheard. To set destiny on its rightful path, how Harry had suffered had been completely unnecessarily, just like Acheron's life.

So much unnecessary suffering because of human idiocy and greed.

Unfortunately the world would never change, one day that would result in complete disaster. The world ending with a big puff of mushroom cloud. Annihilation as predicted.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the owner, putting down his magazine, eager to have a customer to help.

"Do you have any portable pensive's?" asked Harry making his way over, shaking off his idle thoughts. He'd find out soon enough how Ash had gotten on.

"Of course," said the man looking slightly insulted, he had everything, this was an odds and ends shop after all. He wasn't stupid enough to openly display his insulted nature, instead he led him over to the pensive's, which were almost hidden by a stack of books and other trinkets. There were quite a few portable pensive's, more than actual pensive's actually. "Can you make one? I mean with a different top and design?" asked Harry, slightly disappointed there was nothing Ash could possibly like, never mind wear.

"Of course, what do you have in mind sir?" asked the owner curiously.

"Skull and crossbones," said Harry wryly, as if Ash would wear anything but. He'd noticed Ash had the design on nearly everything he owned, so it wasn't a hard guess to make.

"I could do that," said the owner agreeably, it was incredibly easy especially with magic.

"How long will it take?" asked Harry, thinking he'd more than likely have to leave then come back. He kept forgetting the beauty of magic, which meant you, can do almost whatever you want instantly.

"Ten minutes," he told him before asking "which one would you like?"

"I'll have the black one," said Harry, Black seemed to be Ash's favourite colour. He was a Goth so what do you expect? He had probably started the Goth movement. He sniggered at the thought of Ash in jeans.

"Metal or plastic?" he then asked.

"Metal." stated Harry firmly.

"Platinum, gold or silver?" he asked "Or would you prefer something less pricy like Pewter?"

"Platinum" he said shaking his head, less pricy if he'd wanted less pricy he'd have gone with the bloody plastic. Then again the man had to ask after all, he wasn't going to design something then have Harry tell him he didn't want it.

He nodded his head before removing the black pensive, ambling through the back. He was indeed gone for ten minutes; in that time Harry had looked around the shop curiously. He found a set of chains, and realized he'd probably need to buy one as well. What better way to keep it safe than to have it securely tied to your neck? Ash probably wouldn't leave it anywhere.

"This what you want sir?" asked the man showing him the now modified pensive for him to inspect.

"Perfect." stated Harry nodding his head in satisfaction; it was exactly what he wanted. "Can I get the platinum neck chain as well." said Harry removing his card from his wallet. He hadn't used his account in years; hopefully the Goblins wouldn't let anyone know his account had been used. He really didn't want anyone finding out where he was. Then again he hadn't really been hiding, if they'd wanted to find him they could have. Unless of course there were many Harry Potter's in the Muggle world.

"Which size did you want?" he asked bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"The biggest you have." said Harry flippantly, price obviously wasn't a concern.

After that everything went quickly, he handed over his card not blinking at the price. If it helped Acheron then price didn't matter. If he didn't want it well, Harry would certainly find a use for it.

"Thank you sir, you have yourself a good day," said the man handing back over the card, putting the receipt in the bag beside the boxed pensive.

"Thanks," said Harry nodding respectfully he exited the shop. He ended up passing a pub, unable to resist he went in. Ordered a few bottles of Firewhisky and Butterbeer. He had not had any these drinks since he was seventeen years old. He wasn't asked for ID this time, like he had before. Of course his ID had been the form of his lightening bolt scar. Everyone knew who he was, and his birthday, everything about him come to that.

After that he Apparated back to Acheron's apartment, it's where they had been staying. They had to work something out soon, after all nearly all his clothes were back home. That reminded him, he'd best call Margaret, let her know he was fine. She no doubt was worried about him, just thinking about her made him smile. He missed her, a lot more than he thought he would.

Acheron wasn't around; he didn't allow himself to become too concerned. He knew Acheron had Simi, a daughter and son in law he saw often as well as a grand child on the way. Since he didn't have to worry about Artemis he knew everything would be okay. Plus he'd probably had quite an emotional conversation with his mortal sister. If anything poor Acheron probably needed some time to come to terms with the feeling of forgiveness or absolveness.

He wasn't alone long, Acheron teleported back in after half an hour. He had those damn glasses on again. He had obviously been in the normal world, since he didn't wear them anywhere else. That was wrong actually, he wore them even in front of his Dark-Hunters.

Summoning the glasses shaking his head in exasperation, he asked him "Are you okay?" from where he was sat on the seat drinking a Butterbeer.

Acheron stepped forward, hoisting Harry off the couch before taking him in a breathtaking kiss. Bringing him as close as possible, just wanting to feel Harry close to him. To make sure he truly was real, and this wasn't some sort of hallucination. Harry had done nothing but help him, yet he didn't know how to thank him in turn. So he expressed his feelings the only way he could. He wasn't a man who spoke about his feelings any other way.

Teleporting them to the bedroom, he had them both on the bed and naked without so much as blinking. Never removing his body from Harry's desperately wanting to be close to him, Harry realized this was more than just sex, it was Ash's way of telling him something. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he had a feeling it was between a 'thank you' and 'I love you' something Ash probably wouldn't admit at least not for a while. This wasn't a man used to sharing his feelings or thoughts with anyone. Harry groaned his thoughts abruptly cut off, as Acheron skilfully brought pleasure on Harry's body.

Their magic sizzled together, as Acheron prepared Harry; he seemed desperate to be inside him. Yet he continued to savour Harry's body, bringing him too much pleasure for him to cope with. So it came as no surprise that Harry orgasmed desperately and urgently between them. His body aglow with sweat, his fingers intertwined on the bed sheets, stopping himself from clutching at Ash's neck and hair. Very aware that Acheron didn't like it the least.

Harry closed his eyes, arching up, the feeling of Acheron's fingers were playing havoc with his body and magic. Then he felt Acheron biting into his neck, there was no pain this time only absolute bliss. He felt Acheron enter him at that very second. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, as his body almost arched off the bed wreathing in extreme blinding desire. He felt the tingling building; he tried to hold it off for as long as possible. Unfortunately Harry didn't last long; Ash hitting that spot inside of him was too much.

Harry all but blacked out; coming to himself as he lay sprawled out enjoying the afterglow. He felt Acheron licking his neck, he definitely reminded him of a vampire now. He was too exhausted and sated to even laugh; he just nuzzled back into Ash. Enjoying the feelings so alien to him, he never wanted to let Ash go.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked his voice tinged with worry; worried he had drunk too much he had gotten carried away. Seeing Harry throwing his head back as he had his neck in clear view. He wasn't hungry by any means, but he'd remembered the feeling of drinking from him before. His blood had been so sweet, different from Artemis', better.

"Mmmhmm." murmured Harry unable to coherently speak a word. He didn't have the magic to summon his present though. He merely floated it over to Ash, not even touching it himself. "I got this for you." he said eventually, his eyes still closed using Acheron's arm as a pillow.

"What is it?" asked Acheron surprised, catching the floating box barely able to stop himself shaking it to see what was in it. It wasn't often he received gifts, not without someone wanting something in return. He knew Harry wasn't like the rest of them, it made him love Harry all the more.

"Open it and find out," said Harry opening his eyes staring at Acheron wickedly.

Acheron removed the lid, peering in curiously, and his eyes brighter than normal. Harry imagined he'd see them twinkling if they weren't already swirling. Ash removed the skull pendant smirking wryly.

"It's a pensive, you can put your memories into it and keep it close at all times." said Harry. "Believe me it helps." he was tempted to get one for himself, and keep the big one empty.

"Thank you," said Acheron swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You're welcome." murmured Harry tiredly.

"What will happen to the souls of my Dark-Hunters now that Artemis can't control them?" asked Ash warily. He'd been worried Artemis would destroy them out of spite, to hurt him more.

"I have them; they are in my trunk safe. All they need to do is ask, when they find their out clause." said Harry wakening up slightly.

"What about the magic?" enquired Ash.

"What about it?" asked Harry confused.

"Do they still have it? Or has it changed more geared towards yours?" asked Ash.

"Nothing has changed, I hope you are okay that more Dark- Hunters wont be created?" asked Harry.

"I never wanted them created in the first place, Artemis did it to control me." said Acheron stiffening noticeable.

"That doesn't surprise me," said Harry wryly.

Just then someone teleported into the room, "Well damn I do wish I was blind now." growled a new voice.

"What do you expect teleporting yourself into someone's bedroom?" sneered Harry indignantly, his face going a lovely red colour, too bad Ash didn't have time to appreciate it. He had a feeling he was going to have to stop those two from killing each other. As he got up he clothed them both.

"Boy you better be glad Acheron likes you or I'd destroy you where you stand." said Savitar.

"Which part of that is supposed to scare me?" asked Harry disinterested.

"Stop it, Savitar what are you doing here?" he was worried something had happened.

"He needs trained," said Savitar bluntly. Acheron winced, Savitar was going about it the wrong way, Harry didn't like being told what to do. Not that Acheron could blame him, after the way his life had been.

"He is still in the room." grumbled Harry shaking his head in irritation. "And I'm not a dog." although admittedly he knew the truth, he probably did need trained in all his new powers.

* * *

There we go i hope you are still enjoying it and the characters are still believable! next chapter Savitar trains Harry and a LOT of sarcasm ;) R&R PLEASE! will Savitar and harry get on despite the banter?


	22. Chapter 22

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 22 **

**Talk Of Training **

* * *

Savitar raised an enquiring eyebrow at Acheron; he couldn't get a read on the boy. He knew Acheron couldn't either; otherwise he'd never have come to him. Although he couldn't see anything regarding his own future, that would explain why Ash couldn't see him. It certainly couldn't explain why Savitar couldn't see anything regarding Harry Potter. How very curious and extremely odd and off putting. Harry had left the room; he had to admire the boy's guts if nothing else. Normally people with half a brain avoided him. For good reason admittedly, and he liked it that way. He preferred being on his own, catching waves, he cared only for a few people in the world. He'd never harm Harry, for the sole reason that Acheron had found someone to love. He had known Acheron nearly eleven thousand years, been there the day Atlantis was destroyed. He'd appeared before Acheron, a few days after he'd received his demon.

"He doesn't like being told what to do," said Acheron giving Savitar a significant look, telling him without saying anything. That it was more than just teenage rebellion, or a hatred of being bossed around.

Savitar wanted to roll his eyes, he had better things he could be doing than teaching Harry. Oh who was he kidding? The boy was a god killer; he was like himself and Acheron. As proved by his actions against Artemis, although he was a different kind of chthonian god killer. Then again none of them were the same, they all had different powers but their goal remained the same. They had the ability to kill gods, stop all out wars from happening.

"Do you know what a Chthonian is?" asked Savitar leaving the bedroom, catching up with Acheron and Harry. Not that he had much catching up to do; as this place was so small he probably couldn't lay his surf board flat.

"A Demon?" guessed Harry pouring himself a Fire whiskey, drinking he knew didn't help matters. Unfortunately those words had evoked memories in him; he liked to keep locked away. He wished he had put his memories back into his pensive, unfortunately he hadn't.

"No," replied Savitar a nasty smirk adorning his face, "It's…"

Whatever Savitar was going to say, which Acheron could guarantee was filled with sarcasm that wouldn't help the situation any. Was cut off and Acheron instead replied, as always keeping the peace. "It's what we are; Chthonian God Killers is our correct titles."

"No Ash you became one, trained to be one, he was destined to be one. He was human, before becoming a 'God killer' you were only human because your mother bound your magic." said Harry listening to his magic, letting it wash over both men, and realising the difference in them.

"Just like you were destined to be one," said Savitar, it seemed talking to the boy like an equal got him answers more than threats. He curled his lip at the repugnant thought, he lived and breathed sarcasm. It was as much a part of him as his tattoos were.

Harry laughed bitterly, downing the amber liquid "Just how many destinies can one man have? Before he dies?" he asked putting the empty glass down and looking out of the doors and balcony to the world below.

"Harry," said Acheron concerned about his lover, he didn't like hearing him speaking like that. To concede the point though, the feelings were all too familiar. He had asked himself the same things, countless times over the last eleven thousand years.

"You can run all you want but it will come around sooner or later, it's just the matter of being ready to face it or fail boy." said Savitar honestly.

Suddenly magic ran havoc around the room, smashing everything within the area, causing both Ash and Savitar to duck for cover. When both men finally looked over, Harry was nowhere to be seen. He was gone and Acheron was furious with Savitar.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Savitar, today hadn't gone at all how he expected it to. The unknown was new to him, sure if he did something then he'd see the outcome…but with this boy he was blind.

"He does not like being called boy," said Acheron, worry filling him, now that Harry had his magic in him he could find him thankfully. Leaving Savitar without saying goodbye, he followed Harry's magic. He realized belatedly, Harry was trying to keep them off his tail. He wasn't here, so he was teleporting himself to different destinations to shake him off. He kept on Harry's trail until he followed him to his stopping place. Harry had gone home.

"Harry?" asked Acheron quietly, approaching him as one would corner a wild animal.

"Why is it that no matter how old we get, how long we live…that the past can't just stay where its meant to?" asked Harry, who was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. His arms lying on his upraised knees.

"I know it's not something you want to hear, but it's nevertheless true. The past makes us who we are today, makes us wish for a better future." said Acheron quietly, sitting down on Harry's sofa. The last time he'd been here he'd though Harry was human. Someone in need of protection, and that he Ash would provide it. Instead all Harry had done was protect him, love him, and show him the world as he'd longed to see it for so long.

"Did you get that from a fortune cookie?" asked Harry wryly.

"You and Savitar should get on," said Acheron sarcastically, smirking at Harry.

Harry merely grimaced at Acheron, a small part of Harry honestly actually liked Savitar's truthful nature. He had been brutally honest, and Harry who'd only ever been kept in the dark admired it. It's why he refused to lie to anyone, because he hated being lied to himself. He also knew deep down he needed trained, but he didn't like the manner in which he'd been told. He didn't like being told what to do, not after everything he'd been through by the Dursley's then later the entire Wizarding world. It reminded him of a past he wanted to forget, Merlin how many times had he wished Dumbledore had said those words? How long had he wished someone would train him? Yet nobody had. It had becoming glaringly obvious as a young boy, that Dumbledore didn't expect him to survive the confrontation. Yet expected him to miraculously actually defeat Voldemort at the end of the day. The fact he had was sheer dumb luck as McGonagall had stated in his first year. That will have made Dumbledore happy, him defeating a Mountain troll, with completely no training at all. He shuddered inwardly at the thought of Dumbledore sitting in his office, sucking on a lemon drop eyes twinkling as Harry helped Dumbledore's plans into motion.

"I met Savitar a few days after Atlantis was destroyed, when everything was set back to the Stone Age. The human race though was resourceful, very much so. I was alone, with powers I couldn't handle. You see when I was young man they began to manifest. I thought it was brilliant, that I could finally measure up to Artemis because I wasn't human. I was stupid to think that was the extents of it, when I was brought back all my powers were unleashed. I was suddenly a god, when I touched things I saw events unfolding, my powers were so unpredictable, it didn't help that when I got emotional they got worse." explained Acheron. "One day this man came out of nowhere, and explained things to me. Made me see things clearly and trained me for a war that was soon to be on the horizon."

"You didn't feel used?" asked Harry confusion clear in his voice, he didn't understand why didn't Ash feel used by him? He was pretty sure he would have been.

"That someone actually wanted to help me? No I didn't feel used…without him I wouldn't have harnessed my powers." said Acheron honestly.

"He never wanted anything in return?" asked Harry skeptically. That notion was new to him, although Ash hadn't wanted anything this was a whole different scenario.

"Nothing, he has his own powers Harry, there's nothing I could give him. He never once cared about my past either. If there was one person I would trust you my life, your life and to go to it would be him." said Acheron speaking from his heart.

"How long did it take?" asked Harry cautiously.

Acheron was quiet for a few minutes before almost reluctantly answering "A good few years,"

"Yeah…just how long is a good few years to you Acheron?" asked Harry dread pooling in his stomach.

Acheron's face became sheepish...

* * *

Just how long was Ash trained for? ive tried looking it up didnt get very far...sorry its not much tonight its getting very late and i have an early start tomorrow so i thought something was better than nothing. I wish to thank you all for your wonderful reviews :) they make my day so yes thank you! so will Takeshi appear immediately or will Savitar train him for a while before he does? someone said they'd like to see a confontation with nick before that happens so would you like to see that? finally kick some bloody sense into him? for future reference the entire Malachi/nick end of the world shit wont happen! i cant stand it in the real books so i'm NOT putting it into mine :Dwill harry want to see the person who would recieve the dark hunters soul and judge them before handing it over? to see if he's worthy? too bad wren s already with maggie :) id have loved to add him! would you like to see harrys animagus form come into play? sit on the seat at the ormegon for the panthers :P lmaooo R&R


	23. Chapter 23

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 23 **

**Plans Of Training **

* * *

"Alright it was more than just a few years," said Acheron, his sheepish look still evident. "You had seven years education at Hogwarts, you were just a young wizard…your powers have more than tripled can you imagine how long is needed to train you in all your new gifts? With even Savitar unable to get a read on you…it might take longer. After all we do not know what powers you have." explained the eleven thousand year old Atlantean. Each time a new Dark-Hunter was created, he'd spent years training them. The Dark-Hunters were as they knew were nothing on Acheron and his power. That was evident to them, and that's with him not disclosing the full power of his magic.

"So it's just magical training?" asked Harry his inner turmoil forgotten in his quest for more information.

"I have no idea, I was taught sword fighting so there's a possibility you will as well." said Acheron. Just then his cell phone began ringing, funnily enough so did Harry's. Both of them gave each other an exasperated, yet amused look before answering their calls.

"Hey David, how's it going?" asked Harry speaking into his phone.

"What's going on? I expected to hear from you before this," said David, "How bad is it?" if it was taking such a powerful man so long…it made him wonder.

Harry stared at Acheron, David wasn't a stupid man any lie he told would be known. So he had to give him some version of the truth so the direness of the situation wasn't lost of David. "Listen to me and listen well…can you remember all the times you joked that we were cursed?"

"Yes, pretty hard to forget," said David bluntly.

"We aren't the ones cursed." said Harry pausing waiting for David to understand the significance of what he'd said.

"You mean it's…"

"Yes," said Harry before he could say anything, "To both questions I know you are going to ask. There's a group of people who protect it, and stop people finding out about it. Now I know you only came on the expedition for the money…so its not you that I need to worry about. The others can't know they were genuinely interested in finding it. You have some convincing to do."

"You're leaving it to me?" gaped David on the other side of the phone.

"The men that killed Jared are dead; I killed them you don't have to worry about it. Unfortunately they will just be replaced; anyone that goes looking for it meets sticky ends. I have no idea how to stop it." said Harry swallowing thickly.

"Yeah, an expedition group just got killed as well, their boat blew up. You'll recognize the name Kafieri." said David.

"Kafieri? As in Tory?" asked Harry in surprise, she'd been his teacher, her entire family had been into the legend of Atlantis.

"Yes," said David grimly.

"She was desperate to prove that her father and uncles weren't nuts. An innocent women who only wanted to restore her family's reputation." said Harry the disgust he felt was evident in his tone and the bile that was crawling up his throat.

"I know," said David angrily. "Did someone curse it or is it just unlucky to find it because of the people after you?"

"You already know the answer, I don't know what to do, maybe add some of my own magic…repel people from going near…Atlantis will never be found but at least I can save peoples lives." said Harry sighing heavily, it had obviously been weighing down on him. It made Acheron feel very guilty hearing Harry. He wasn't against killing, but he protected innocents and would until his dying breath.

"How about revealing it? Nobody would go looking for it then." said David.

Acheron froze on the spot, not even listening to what his Dark-Hunter was saying. His attention was focused solely on the conversation Harry was having. Harry had said the exact same thing, he'd managed to get Harry to understand…but how would Harry get David to?

"There'd be nobody around to celebrate finding it, there's something down there powerful and extremely angry. To unleash it would mean the end of the world." chuckled Harry bitterly. Apologizing briefly to Apollymi, but it was true she'd end the world.

"Alright I'll deal with everything on this end, and send them home." said David accepting Harry's explanation.

"You heard her too didn't you?" asked Harry a smirk spreading across his face, so much for him being the only one to hear it.

Silence was his answer.

"Alright I'll let you go, take care of yourself alright?" said Harry, "I'll wire you the rest of the money." all his fortune had been put into a Muggle bank account. He hardly used any of it, after he'd bought himself a house near university. Buying everything he'd need to blend in, the only leisure he allowed himself was his car and motorbikes.

"Thanks Harry, you too." said David before hanging up.

"Well at least that's one other crisis averted," said Harry slipping his phone into his jeans.

"Has he known you long? He accepted your explain a lot easier than I thought he would." said Acheron his phone was back in his ever present black backpack. In fact he hadn't expected David to understand at all. The people Harry knew seem extremely smart.

"I only met him a year ago, offered him money to help, he's extremely powerful or rather he was when I met him." Harry told him, leaving the living room, heading towards his bedroom. He grabbed his clothes, and put them into his trunk. "He's not just powerful but smart, the others not so much. One of them knew what was happening yet let it continue. Then proceeded to give the journal to someone else." Jared had been extremely idiotic and thoughtless. He hadn't deserved to die though, maybe if they'd all died yes, but they hadn't.

"He was only doing what he thought was right," said Acheron quietly.

"I don't doubt it, he just went about it the wrong way," said Harry, leading them both from his bedroom to his garage. He wasn't going anywhere without his bike and car.

"Only to you," said Acheron "How would you have handled it?"

"Obliviated everyone and got on with my life," said Harry bluntly.

"Obliviate?" asked Acheron, the Wizarding world had such strange ways. It was incomprehensible that words were needed to perform magic to him. All these years all he had to do was think and it happened.

"To wipe away memories," said Harry, "And if you should chose replace with them fake ones. It would be simple enough to remove all their thoughts of Atlantis. They'd go on with live oblivious to the fact they had once cared."

There it was again, needing Latin words for their magic to react. Was it the Wizarding worlds fault for being so far behind? Or were they truly incapable of performing magic without words? Harry was different so he couldn't count him. Even the Dark Lord Voldemort had used words, and he'd obviously been really powerful. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to terrorise Harry's world. No not Harry's world the Wizarding world. Harry no longer recognized it as his. He hadn't been there for years.

Harry shrunk his car and motorbike, they now looked like toys. "Why?" asked Acheron it seemed that's all he asked Harry. How he still wished to know the way Harry's mind worked. To know his very thoughts so he could help him.

"I want to take them with me," said Harry giving Ash a look that stated he was obviously insane.

"You could leave them there and transport them to you whenever you wish." said Ash, "You aren't just a wizard anymore, you have god powers."

"A time might come when I realize and understand that, maybe Savitar was right…perhaps I do need training. Otherwise I'll never know what I'm capable of." said Harry reluctantly, knowing he wasn't being used was a balm to his broken soul. Each year everyone in the Wizarding world had chipped at it until he felt discarded and broken.

"No matter how old you get, there's always something new to learn. Whether it's about magic, your abilities or people." said Ash, it was true he'd never met a wounded yet innocent being like Harry. He's been repeatedly hurt by those around him, to the extent that he felt it was his fault. That being around him was dead certainty to be hurt or killed. That people only wanted to befriend him and use him. The thought of someone actually helping him without expecting anything in turn was shocking to him. Ash remembered the first time it happened to him, ironically enough it had been Savitar. Before Savitar he'd never been disappointed, he'd been used by everyone around him even Artemis.

"Maybe," said Harry not really believing it.

"You can put it in Katoteros if you want, nobody can touch anything there." said Acheron.

"Okay," said Harry in agreement, "But I'm hungry right now. I'm going to head to Sanctuary for some Gumbo." he told Ash grinning widely, he'd loved it during his stay. Not that he'd eaten it much since he couldn't eat when he was nervous. After all the times he'd nearly died, you'd think Harry would be fine. Unfortunately it wasn't the case. When most people were nervous they needed something to do. Mostly eating or smoking, but Harry, Harry just couldn't bring himself to eat. His nerves mostly came from the fact he was returning to the Dursley's and the two just combined. It was very unhealthy, but at least Harry wouldn't

"Let's go then," said Acheron happy to leave with his lover. Savitar was probably back on his island waiting on them deciding anyway. Savitar wasn't one to hang around, especially when he could be missing perfect waves. Savitar hated training people; he'd dumped Nick on one of his Dark-Hunters. So he was actually really surprised by his offer. He idly wondered how long it would be before he started grumbling through. He shook his head at his thoughts, and followed Harry to Sanctuary. Arriving at the top of the stairs, where no non-magical people could see them.

Harry laughed again hearing the music; it seemed to be a great source of entertainment for him. Ash just grinned almost impishly at Harry. Acheron didn't see Harry happy like that often, content yet, Happy and amused no. The first true time he'd seen him laughing his arse off, he'd been laughing at the comments his Dark-Hunters were making.

* * *

I'm thinking about just ending it in the upcoming chapters, nobody can deny the story has gotten a little or maybe alot dry since Artemis was taken care off...however if you still like it enough to put up with the rough patches until the story is spices up again then i'll keep going its entirely up to yourself...i just dont want the story to dry up and be boring you know? one where you cant wait until its finished just so you can know what happened without having to keep reading it! the thing is it wont ever be as spicy as it was its had its good parts :D any and all ideas are welcome will Harry and Nick actually get into a fist fight? harry sick of nick pity me syndrom and in doing so deliver a few home truths while he's at it? will it actually sink in and make nick more likable or will harry have to content that nick just cant be saved he needs someone to blame like humans need oxygen? R&R PLEASE


	24. Chapter 24

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 24 **

**Nick Makes An Appearance **

* * *

Both men wandered into the bar which had significantly been vacated by people who were suddenly eager to get away. This caused Harry to snigger some more, he truly loved this world. To think he'd passed the bar before and never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined this. He wanted to see some of them in their true form; he imagined they would look magnificent. Who would have thought searching for Atlantis would have lead to this?

"Hey Harry, Ash, how are you?" asked Aimee as she grabbed beer bottles from behind the bar. She smiled at Harry obviously extremely happy to see him alive and well.

"Good, you?" asked Harry taking a seat at the main bar Acheron sat down beside him. Both of them were big and intimidating, the poor Muggles or Humans as that world calls them looked at the both with wariness.

"Same," said Aimee leaving the bar and handing the beers to the two humans sitting at the booth. She grinned wryly just remembering Maggie sitting with her friends, before she'd met Wren. She never in her wildest dreams expected Wren to find his mate. He had been so reclusive; it just went to show you couldn't deny the animal in you that wants to mate. Wren had given her hope that she would be able to stay with hers.

"Can I get two beers and Gumbo please?" said Harry, when he realized they weren't about to say anything.

Aimee looked startled for a few seconds before nodding her head, scribing it down on her notepad before disappearing into the kitchen. Aimee was just so used to Ash not eating anything she hadn't thought to offer Harry something. Not that Harry had to wait long; there was always Gumbo on offer, ready to eat. It was one of the more popular dishes so it was no surprise really.

"Been busy lately?" asked Harry as Aimee returned with their beer, Ash was content just to remain quiet and let Harry talk.

"Its about the same, we get a lot of customers in the warmer weather, you know how New Orleans is." said Aimee, they got good money, a decent income during those months.

"Actually I don't, I never really ventured very far," said Harry, he attended college and University, or shopping but other than that he was in his house. He had not tried to fit in; he had been too hurt to do it. He had never made a single friend, despite the attempts of others trying. "I don't suppose us being here is helping either." grinned Harry wryly, still amused, I made Ash roll his eyes at his lover. To him it was annoying and very…old it had happened so often over the years. He spent quiet a bit of time in Sanctuary or nearby.

Aimee laughed in amusement, Harry really was sweet, and she could see why Ash had been drawn in.

"Speaking off, just how do Daimons afford places to stay? To eat?" asked Harry out of the blue. I mean they hunted humans at night, killed them - how did they afford to live.

"Magic," said Acheron simply.

"You can create money with magic?" asked Harry doubtfully.

"No, they can't." said Acheron, "But they can create anything else they need and they do not need to feed."

"They live in undergrounds and realms, they don't have homes." said Aimee. She was surprised by Harry's questions, judging by Acheron he had obviously been unprepared for Harry's questions too.

Harry wanted to curse himself, of course they did, that was one thing he didn't like about Ash's mom. She allowed Daimons in her realm; they were hunting on innocent people. No sorry most of them were hurting innocent people, Ash told him about some Daimons only feasting on evil humans. Harry knew though that the world wasn't black and white, the humans were low down on the food chain whether they liked it or not. They thought they were at the top, how absurd really. It wasn't just Daimons or Demons after them, there was gods, vampires, werewolves and wizards. He couldn't save them all; it was a hard notion for Harry. He had sacrificed to save he world from Voldemort. He had been stupid enough to think that Voldemort was the only problem. To think if sometime during that Apollymi had gotten free the world would have ended regardless.

"Harry?" asked Acheron staring at Harry in concern he had been quiet for five minutes.

"Yes?" asked Harry dragged out of his thoughts staring at his lover in surprise.

"Are you okay?" he asked frowning hoping Harry wasn't getting depressed on him again.

"I'm fine, just thinking." said Harry, "Thanks Aimee." as a bowl of Gumbo was placed in front of him. He couldn't have dug in quicker; to be honest he had expected not to feel hungry as Ash never ate. How wrong he was, he was very peckish, he guessed it must be voluntary. He wouldn't starve to death if he didn't eat.

"Since you know what is basically a place, a lot of buildings the Fidelus Charm might work on it. Stop people from ever being able to get remotely close to it. Which would mean nobody would die, I just don't know if it would work." said Harry as he continued his meal, a small frown marring his forehead as he thought about it. "Can't hurt to try." he mused to himself. Hoping Acheron would pick up that he was talking about Atlantis.

"Let's do it then," said Acheron, he wanted to see Harry use more magic, he was still amazed by how his magic differed from his kind of magic. Harry had both kinds of magic, and he'd yet to use it other than to blast out of the temple. He had been so shocked feeling it, the knowledge that Harry was almost as powerful as him was a great comfort. He would always be able to protect himself, regardless of that Ash wasn't about to let Harry out of his sight. If it helped Harry's peace of mind then he would have done it himself if he'd been capable. He had been around so long, seen so much death that he was used to it. He knew he couldn't save everyone; Harry perhaps hadn't come to terms with that yet.

"Alright," agreed Harry, finishing his Gumbo before pushing it away, giving Aimee the money for his bill and a tip. "Next time I'm here, I want to see you in your true form." he told her surprising her greatly.

"If you are lucky," said Aimee as they both headed for the door.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," teased Harry as they both disappeared out into the night.

"Do you think he…?" asked Dev appearing at Aimee's side.

"Nothing would surprise me," chuckled Aimee, Harry had done nothing but surprise them since Acheron had brought him to Carson. He had not been the harmless human they had all thought he was.

Just then the bears and other were-hunters all heard Nick outside, starting his crap again. Nick had always been annoying as a human/squire but now…he was just down right intolerable.

* * *

"You," scowled Nick staring at Acheron as if he was dirt underneath his shoes. It was obvious the young Dark-Hunter hadn't planned on bumping into them. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes upwards. He had things he wanted to do, listening to Nick wasn't one of them. He truly couldn't tolerate the guy, Dark-Hunter or not. He wondered if he should just give the bloody Dark-Hunter his soul back. He had been able to take Artemis' surely he could somehow blast the idiot's soul back inside him? It was worth a shot and he couldn't think of a better person to try it on. He certainly wouldn't miss the idiot if it all went wrong. Unfortunately Acheron had a soft spot for Nick, why Harry didn't know. Harry didn't judge him though; well he did, because he couldn't understand why Ash liked him.

"Don't start Nick," said Acheron glaring at Nick, the glare would have melted steel even with his sun glasses on.

"I haven't even begun," said Nick his lip curled in repugnance.

Really Snape would have been proud of that sneer mused Harry wryly. "Listen here, and listen good. Me and Ash have had worse childhoods than you can fucking possibly imagine you stupid git, so please do us the favour and leave the pity party to others." snapped Harry.

Harry felt rather than saw the fist coming his way, and with grace befitting the seeker he had once been he dodged it. Rolling over he jumped up like a cat waiting on Nick's next move. Harry put his hand up stopping Ash from interfering, he realized Nick needed told otherwise there would be no saving him.

"You don't know what the hell I've been through so shut your fucking mouth," snapped the Cajun furiously. Once again taking a swipe at Harry, he was genuinely surprised Ash hadn't done anything to stop it.

Ash had to stop himself killing Nick where he stood, he was very possessive of Harry despite the fact he could protect himself. So he forced himself to relax, but he watched everything with an eagle eye ready to interfere if it got too heated. A small part of him glowed with the knowledge Harry really loved him. Each day Harry continued to surprise him, defending him above and beyond. Acheron hated confrontations; he would avoid them if he could. Especially Nick, he hated what had become of them, they'd been good friends. Or at least as good as they could be judging by the fact he never revealed anything about his life.

"I do know instead of dealing with it your pawning the blame on everyone else rather than where it lies." said Harry dodging the fists barely able to stop his magic from reacting.

"I know where it lies and one day ill find out how to kill him." said Nick viciously.

Harry laughed "Yes, go ahead and try it will result in your death." stated Harry truthfully. Nobody would harm Ash and get away with it, "What's really bothering you Nick? That Ash couldn't save everyone? It's a hard lesson to learn isn't it?"

"Fuck you, you don't know what its like when I happens to you, you will!" snapped Nick, finally reaching Harry and punching him in the stomach, Harry retaliated in turn by throwing a punch of his own, landing Nick on he floor, blood gushing out of his nose.

Ash bit his own tongue, as he watched the scene in front of him, it had gone too far now. He was ready to fry Nick's ass once and for all, and show him just how powerful he was. The humans were no trouble he could just make everyone forget. It's why no one realized how powerful he was, when he used god powers he changed memories so they didn't know.

"You mean loosing my parents?" asked Harry freezing Nick on the spot, that punch was free the next one would cost him his life. He'd been bullied enough in his life to allow anyone to do it to him again. He was not a punching bag for anyone. Grabbing the front of Nick's shirt he began talking, his frustration he'd felt for the past week coming to the forefront. "Newsflash Nick Gautier, I already lost them. I grew up not even knowing their names or how they died…or even that they were murdered. You had your mother; it was more than I ever did. You are a lucky son of a bitch and you can't even see that. People die Nick, after being a squire all these years you should know that. Yes it's a shame that she died, it's a shame you didn't get there in time…but I wonder what she thinks of you now…you joined the people responsible for her death you've sunk lower than anyone I've ever known you actually disgust me. Considering I've met my share of scumbags believe me I know what I'm talking about. Look in the fucking mirror and you'll see what you've become." the magic disappeared and Harry removed his hand from Nick's shirt in disgust, as if he couldn't bring himself to touch him.

"I mean it, leave Ash alone, he might seem all powerful and all knowing, but even he cannot be everywhere at once. Another thing he cannot see anything regarding his own future all Dark-Hunters will tell you there's limits to their power. Considering he loved your mother he couldn't see her…do you get what that means?" Harry's voice was full of passion as he spoke defending Ash as he'd done since finding out the truth about him.

Nick seemed devastated, he just lay there unable to move, unable to speak just staring dumbly up ahead. Nobody had spoken to him like that; they'd just demanded and pitied him. For the life of him, he just couldn't summon up a witty or sarcastic come back. Truth be told he felt sick, Harry was right…he was right. It echoed around his mind un-relentlessly.

Ash winced; Harry had put it very bluntly, only he really knew just how much Nick missed his mother. Yet Harry did have a good point, one he hadn't thought about before. Nick had joined the people who'd killed his mother, but he also knew Nick's mother wouldn't care either way, she'd have forgiven him. It's just what mothers did; they forgave their children for whatever they do. He was grateful when Harry backed off; he was beginning to feel very sorry for Nick.

Harry took pity on the man; backing away he shook his head, before lacing his hands with Ash's. Harry nodded his head to Dev and one of his brothers, thanking them for not interfering as they disappeared to Greece. It was time to get rid of Atlantis once and for all; no more harm would befall innocent people. Harry would make sure of it.

* * *

Not sure about this chapter at all, i really really don't what do you guys think? will i just put an epilouge up? or would you like to see harry and savitar fight and train? i mean truly specially with how this chaper is! i dont know why but it just seems lacking...in all areas any ideas what it could be? to make it better? R&R PLEASE GUYS


	25. Chapter 25

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 25 **

**I know its been so long since i updated this! i'm so bad arent I? but re-writing a betrayal too deep has renewed my muses for the Dark-Hunter stories woorahh! :D **

**Fidelus Charmed Atlantis **

* * *

Both men were immediately overheated; it was overwhelmingly hot in Greece. The sun was out in full force, Ash brought out two diving gear suits from his ever present backpack. Not that he'd had the suits in there, he'd just conjured them, aware they'd need to go down to its remains to perform the spell. Or at least that was the impression Harry was giving him, they paid an obscene amount of money for a boat and immediately began their ride to the location they desired. Ash drove the boat and Harry looked around unable to believe he was back here again. Once the boat began to slow Harry began removing his clothes, ready to put on his wet suit.

Ash stopped the boat and went to find Harry, he was disrobing, any…pleasure he experienced disappeared when he saw the bruise down the entire length of Harry's back. There was only one way he could have got that, when he'd hurt him back in Artemis' temple. He felt sick just seeing it, and even more upset that Harry had kept it from him.

"I hurt you," said Ash sounding wounded, Harry whirled around confused, frowning at Ash.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry blinking in confusion.

"Your back is bruised," said Ash looking sick.

"So?" said Harry, "It's nothing stop worrying about it." trying to make Ash feel better about it. It wasn't as if he could have stopped himself, he didn't blame him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ash.

"Look its not even sore, don't worry about it," repeated Harry. "If it's bothering you so much heal it. I can't heal myself my magic can't do things like that." at least not consciously and not right away, it took time.

"Your hand did," said Ash confused, his hurt and worry fading away, at least Harry wasn't in pain and hiding it from him.

"Yes, that's different it was a wound, and my magic started repairing it. This is just a bruise it doesn't work that way." said Harry shrugging his shoulders. He didn't know how to work god magic yet, so he couldn't do what Ash did to heal himself. Grabbing the suit, he got his feet into it, and yanked it up. He felt a cold finger placed lightly on his back and the bruise disappeared. Pain Harry hadn't even known was there disappeared, and then Harry got the rest of it on and zipped it up. Turning around he sighed in exasperation at the look of guilt on Ash's face.

"Ash, please don't do this," said Harry, his hands curling around his shoulders bringing him forward. "It's already been one hell of a day without having to deal with misplaced guilt. You never know I may repay the favour one day." he finished waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ash felt a smile twitch at the corner of his lips, before Harry kissed him, passionately. Ash's arms wrapped around Harry, bringing him closer as he kissed him back. He'd never get enough of his, being loved…having someone openly loving him in public not regaled to dark rooms where nobody could catch them together, or thrown out afterwards.

Harry reluctantly slowed the fervour of the kiss, needing to breath, pressing his forehead against Ash's. He kissed him again, a light peck on the lips before withdrawing. Hopefully that would mean the last of this bloody conversation, and the misplaced guilt.

"Can you breathe under water?" asked Harry, almost drooling as Ash removed his own clothes to put on the wetsuit. Ash couldn't believe what he was doing; he'd never been a fan of water. Or rather a water baby as Savitar would call it. He could only hope Savitar wouldn't see this, or he'd never hear the end of it.

"No," said Ash, staring at Harry blankly; was it something wizards could do?

"Hm…I don't suppose you could get us Gilly weed?" asked Harry hopefully.

"What's that?" asked Ash, zipping his wetsuit up, and tying his hair back with a thong.

"A magical herb, try it." said Harry rather excited at the prospect that Ash could actually get it he was part magical now surely it would work.

Ash stared dolly at Harry before deciding to humour Harry; he had a bad habit of underestimating him. Just thinking of when they'd been stuck in Artemis' temple, he hadn't thought Harry capable of getting out. Then out of nowhere two weird looking greyish green rat tail looking things appeared. "Just exactly what are you going to do with these?" asked Ash having a vague idea already and it filled him with dread. It looked absolutely foul.

"Eat it, it will let us swim underwater for one hour, it gives us gills." grinned Harry grabbing one and immediately swallowing it. It didn't take long before the familiar affects began, this time Harry didn't panic. The gills did appear and Ash watched shocked as Harry grew webbed feet and hands! Well he said he'd wanted to know more about magic…here was his chance. Then Harry leapt from the boat, and into the water. Ash stared at it for a few seconds longer, before he reluctantly swallowed the…weed. He really didn't want to think on what it actually looked like. He gasped when the same thing happened to him, feeling the gills - it was so foreign to him. He had thought he knew everything, yet Harry was blowing his preconceived notions to hell. He liked it, life was no longer predictable, and that's probably what drew him to Harry even more now. Looking down he followed Harry's lead and plunged into the water.

It didn't take him long to find Harry, he was waiting for him just under the water, grinning like a fool. As Harry said he was able to breath, it was almost like being a fish. Harry pointed to his watch and then down to the ocean floor. Ash nodded and they both swam, they only had so long to get down there and use the spell.

'_When I do the spell you'll need to think up a saying' _Harry's thoughts reached out to him.

'_Why?'_ asked Ash as they stood on the remains of Atlantis, he could hear his mother…imprisoned below trying to get them to open her box. Not them, actually just anyone with Atlantean blood.

'_Because only you will ever be able to reveal the location, like say Atlantis can be found at the bottom of the Aegean sea or a more specific term.' _explained Harry. _'It's just how the spell works Ash. Even if you have no plans to do it, the spell still requires a…out clause if you will.' _

'_Okay' _replied Ash, it actually made him feel better that he'd be for once directly responsible for Atlantis. Nobody would ever get the location out of him; he'd rather die than let it happen. Since nobody knew about this spell they'd never think to bother even trying to get it out of him.

'_I'm going to say it now, think about it very clearly in your mind.' _warned Harry, before he began mentally saying the spell. Praying it would work, and cover every inch of Atlantis so he could keep people safe. He needn't have worried; he could feel the pull on his magic. It was working, triumph pooled in Harry's stomach, the drain on his magic was severe, if it wasn't for Hecate he would have fainted he'd imagine. No wonder the book always said that it needed someone extremely powerful to perform the spell. He wondered how vulnerable Dumbledore had felt after performing it. If it had even been him, it might have even been his own father.

As quickly as it started it stopped, the magic was weaving around like a cloak under the water. He stared at Ash; he could see it and feel it judging by the look on his face. Swimming over to him, he brought Ash close to him, feeling awed that this beautiful creature would even think of being with him. He didn't care about his past, didn't care about the things Ash had done, as he told Artemis he'd allow the world to rot to keep him safe. Moving forward, curling his hands around his neck, he once again kissed him passionately, and with an ardent that Ash had never really experienced before.

Ash would never have dreamed he'd be doing this, being under water like a fish with gills a few months ago. Never thought he'd have found someone to love him, in fact he'd been resigned to being alone. As Harry continued to pour all his love into his kiss, he realized he'd been well worth the wait. He wanted to show Harry how much he loved him, but he didn't really know how to other than this. This was his way, the only way he knew, but maybe he would learn other ways with Harry. He could feel his lungs needing air, it was a horrid pull and he didn't understand what was happening. Harry stopped the kiss obviously feeling it too.

Harry realized the Gilly weed was no longer working to its full effect. He jerked upwards so Ash knew what was happening, and hand in hand they swam towards the surface. They broke through the water just as their gills disappeared and webbed hands and feet.

"What did you think of that?" asked Harry not having any intentions of getting out of the water. He was quite happy to stay here, in the water, and the warmth of Greece with his lover just a while longer. He felt happier now, after how his day had started.

"It was…interesting," smirked Ash, his mercury eyes swirling wildly, which gave away just how happy and excited he was.

"You loved it," said Harry, smiling smugly, "I never thought I'd find someone." he finally admitted his smile melting away as he confided in Ash.

"I too had given up long ago," said Ash, speaking in a way that told how old he actually was. Nobody in this world spoke like that anymore.

"I was so well known that everyone in the magical world knew my name, I'd never be sure if they were with me for me…or for the fame. When I left the magical world I thought about being with someone normal…for a few minutes until I realized my magic was always being weird whenever I experienced strong emotions. I couldn't explain that to Muggles, it would have just scared them away. The people I know…who had Muggle parents never reacted well…they feared what they didn't understand. Growing up with my Aunt and Uncle just reinforced that belief. Now I've got myself my very own god to love." he finished quite smugly.

"You are one yourself," said Ash, his heart glowing with the words Harry spoke. Yet the word that caught the breath in his throat was the world love. Harry knew everything about him, the good the ugly and the bad…and the shameful. Yet he loved him, without Harry he was nothing, he would be nothing. He'd end the world to save this precious soul in front of him; he thanked his mother for guiding him in the right direction. She had been right; he had been one of the few who didn't judge him. Like Simi, Savitar and his mother, Harry didn't judge him. It was evident by his words to Artemis, he would never tire of thinking of those words Harry said that day.

_"Only a bitch like you would hold something so ridiculous over someone. He was surviving by the only means he knew how. He was just a fucking child you stupid fucking twat! It was either do what he had to do to survive or die but you can't understand that can you? When have you ever had to survive without food? Water or a fucking home?" snarled Harry viciously. "I don't give a fuck what he was eleven thousand years ago. You seriously need to move on and get a fucking grip." _

Then he'd proceeded to threaten her, he was magnificent, and Ash never wanted to let him go. He never would let him go.

"Not yet, I guess we need to go see Savitar soon huh?" mused Harry out loud.

"That choice is yours alone to make, I will stand by you whichever road you take." said Ash quietly, as the sea gently bobbled them up and down and swayed them from side to side. For once he didn't mind being in the water, since he was with Harry. Part of him wanted to keep Harry to himself, and not have to share him with Savitar not even for training. Yet he knew how dangerous it was out there, especially with the Daimons and Demons. At the very least he needed to know how to fight with swords or daggers, so he could hold his own against the creatures. He had trained Dark-Hunters, but he knew he would never be able to train Harry. He would never, ever, risk hurting his lover, as he'd proved earlier when he saw his entire back bruised.

"I'll need trained," said Harry, "I kind of like the thought of learning more about your kind of magic."

"Did it work?" asked Ash staring down at the water, as if he wasn't really seeing it but what lay beneath.

"Yes," said Harry smugly, "I did it. Now I won't have to worry about anyone else getting hurt."

Ash just smiled his lover was too compassionate for words, yet he had a side to him that was possessive and violently so when it came to protecting those he loved. He would do anything; evidently, he'd allowed himself to become like him to stay with him. His Ex-Best friends were stupid idiots, they'd had a true friend yet they had destroyed it. Harry would have moved heaven and hell to give them what they wanted. Harry seemed to like the Dark-Hunters; perhaps he could make new friends who weren't as fickle as the children he'd known.

"Then lets go, it's just as nice where Savitar stays," smirked Ash wryly, with light hearts they swam back towards the boat and climbed up the ladder. Both of them gratefully getting out of the wetsuits.

Arms wrapped around Harry before he could reach for his clothes, a wicked hand trailed further south as a mouth planted itself on his neck. Sucking, nibbling and kissing its way down, Harry arched up to both, wondering how he could have gone so long without it…nothing in life compared to this. Perhaps it was just because it was Ash, he was so very good at it, and he could render him a puddle of goo within a few short strokes. The heat inside was matched with the heat blazing outside. The sun had dried them both, yet Harry felt chills running down him. He could feel Ash's need pressed into his backside, and couldn't help but grind against it. The mouth on his neck stopped, as he pressed for air at the unexpected touch.

Harry was already hard and aching, whining for more, almost desperate for release after such a short space of time. He felt Ash chuckling at his impatience, but didn't care. He just wanted to feel Ash in him right now! And so he continued grinding almost painfully into Ash hoping to hurry him along.

"Patience," chided Ash warmly into his ear as he trailed his tongue along his ear, nibbling at his ear lobe, before hissing Harry on the mouth, magic was already pouring off both of them. Enhancing the already sensitive touches, and feelings they were both already experiencing.

He felt magic being cast, it was a familiar one, and he groaned knowing Harry had magically prepared himself again. He didn't know why but it turned him on like nothing else in this world. Unable to deny Harry any longer or himself for that matter he thrust into Harry's tight welcoming heat moaning at the feel of his walls rippling around him. Harry clenched down around him, making Ash nearly loose control. He knew he wouldn't last long; neither of them ever did - especially with the magic tingling along their every nerve.

Harry leaned against boat railing, wiggling desperately against Ash, needing, wanting, and begging for more. A large moan got caught in Harry's throat as Ash gave in and pounded wildly and desperately into Harry. Not able to hold back a second longer, their magic heightened further as they lost yet more control.

Harry's head lay against the railing, as he felt overwhelmed, as Ash finally let go and spilled himself once more into the man he loved. Ash wrapped his arms around Harry, both of them just staying where they were. Trying to get their raging emotions under control. The magic was stated and had finally stopped, now both men just tried to regain their bearings. Harry leaned back against Ash, closing his eyes as he just felt the sun on his face and Ash's heartbeat against his back. He wanted to stay here forever, bask in the sunshine and stay without worries - just the two of them.

"I hope we come back here," said Harry.

Ash smiled against Harry, his face nuzzled his head, "We can go wherever we want, whenever we want." he swore to his lover.

"I'll hold you to that," said Harry as they both stared out at the water feeling very sated and peaceful.

* * *

What did you think guys!? hehe :D i kinda loved writing that chapter lol esp the gilly weed idea! mawwhaa hopefully Ash's reaction was sceptical enough :P i thought of using bubble head charms but thats not as fun as a gilled Ash ;) so Savitar soon...okay this question is important i need to know what you guys think of this - Mpreg or not? will we see a mini Ash/Harry going around? along with an extremly possessive ash when he finds out ;) or will we just see harry being trained then perhaps married before finishing the story? its your call i dont mind it either way in fact im undecided so yup...;) oh and would you like to see Hermione and Ron back in the story? either hunting for him or renewing their search if they see Harry and Ash in the wizarding world? would you like to have harry show ash around his world for a day? R&R PLEASE! SQUEALLL LOL I LOVE THIS STORY! :D :D :D


	26. Chapter 26

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 26 **

**Training Harry **

* * *

Harry stood in front of Savitar, already regretting his decision for training. So far nothing had happened; Savitar was just staring at him, almost judging him. It was as though he couldn't get a read on him, and Harry was a puzzle just waiting to be solved. It was hot here as well; they were on some sort of beach Harry had never seen before. Harry removed his cloak and jumper without his eyes never leaving Savitar. He wasn't a novice, he knew better than to take his eye of the ball. He hadn't won the war sitting twiddling his thumbs. He had scarified his own bloody life to achieve it too, with magic he was at an advantage but with weapons he was at a very serious disadvantage.

"So you going to attack?" asked Harry feeling like a fruitcake just standing there under the blazing sun.

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should," said Savitar mysteriously.

"You're the culprit," said Harry his eyes narrowed, so that's where Ash had gotten that damn saying from. He hated that saying, and he rather hoped the guy wouldn't be saying it to him a lot.

Savitar just smirked at him, before shouting "Takeshi!"

Harry watched black smoke billow from the earth when it disappeared a man in the strangest looking armour appeared. It was blood red metal, blades curved over his shoulders. A neck piece covered the entire lower of his neck, protecting it after all it was the most vulnerable part of the human body - god or not. Nobody could survive having their head chopped off - at least he didn't think so. It certainly would be an interesting sight to see if it did happen. All you could see was his eyes and a red scrollwork tattoo on his forehead.

His black hair was much like Harry and Ash's, it was tinged with red tips instead of outright highlights though. His eyes were slanted exotically; they were fastened on Savitar and were alight with friendship and happiness. Evidently these men got on well, and Harry had to wonder if he to was another god or like Savitar…what had he called them? Chiron? Or something he couldn't quite remember he had been too angry to listen properly.

The metal from his face melted away, as the man spoke; he was not any older than Ash or himself. At least that's how he looked, Harry wondered just how old the man was in reality. "Savitar-San," he greeted "It's been a long time." well if you lived a long time there was no rush to see friends evidently. Harry wondered if that would be him in a few centuries time.

"Acheron-san you too," said Takeshi.

"I'm calling in favour," said Savitar, Harry observed Ash; if he didn't know any better he'd have said he was feeling a sense of Déjà vu.

"Sav, you can't keep doing this. I've definitely run out of places to put the bodies." said Takeshi.

Savitar laughed but it wasn't filled with amusement, evidently it was an old joke between them. "Takeshi meet Harry, Harry this is Takeshi-sensei. Listen to him and he'll teach you to fight in ways you can't imagine." he said seriously, no sign of sarcasm to be heard and Harry didn't know what to make of it. Savitar had always been sarcastic, it reminded him of Snape. A serious Savitar wasn't one he was familiar with…yet.

"Uh-huh," said Harry, staring at them both with wariness his body tensing automatically he had to rein in his magic as well.

"Come Harry-san let's learn the art of war from the one that invented it," said Takeshi. A sword materialized out of nowhere and Harry took it, his eyes observing all his surroundings, as not to be taken by surprise.

"Attack me Harry-san this isn't a dance party," said Takeshi, Harry heard Ash chuckling, it was obvious the guy had said the exact same thing to him when he first started.

The sword didn't feel right in his hands; it felt heavy, awkward and just…not right. When he'd held the sword of Gryffindor in his arms, it had felt right; he had been only twelve at the time too. He was older, more capable so why did this sword feel wrong? He wiped his thoughts from his mind, sighing, knowing pretty soon he'd be flat out on his arse with a sword at his throat. Well here goes nothing, thought Harry, and he swiped his sword at the guy.

Takeshi moved fast, Harry found himself flat out on the sand, before he could stop it; his magic reacted to the threat. Harry bit his lip when Takeshi went flying, falling into the water with a large plop. He looked up, as he got to his feet looking extremely sheepish, it wasn't to be helped.

"Er…sorry," said Harry wryly, trying to stop himself laughing as Takeshi rose from the water spluttering. With his armour on no doubt it would be difficult to get out, still he did it gratefully already dry by the time he emerged. Harry had a terrible feeling he'd pay for it one way or another.

"Again," he said, this time there was no playful look on his face.

Harry picked up the sword, breathing deeply; he swung again, their swords clashed violently against each other. Again and again, clash, after clash until Takeshi had him disarmed. His hand was ringing with the surge of vibrations that had been sent through him. It left it weak, but Harry wasn't about to give in, he picked up the sword and nodded again.

This time he didn't get a single swipe in before he was flat out on his back, breathing heavily and panting he got himself back up again. Damn the guy was fast, if he'd managed to defeat a sixty foot basilisk why couldn't he get one decent swipe to this guy's armour?

"You are good, you have never taken your eyes off me Harry-san," said Takeshi.

"I know better than to take my eyes of my enemy," said Harry.

"You have to work for victory, even now," said Takeshi, "You never know you might surprise me." his words might say that, but Takeshi's arrogant stance made Harry think otherwise. He didn't think Harry could beat him, which fuelled Harry further. "Surprise me Harry-san."

Harry refused to take the bait, he swung, and their swords once again clashed both of them trying to get the better of the other. Harry lasted longer this time, but inevitably he was disarmed.

"This is good, you are not easy to anger either," said Takeshi impressed.

"Trust me Takeshi-Sensei I've heard worse." said Harry seriously, picking up his sword. He wiped the sweat from his brow, his tanned torso displayed as he did so. Ash bit his lip, he wanted nothing more than to just get them the hell out of there and well…ravish him. "It would take a lot of anger me to the point I'd make mistakes."

Takeshi nodded his head in respect, and they fought again, Takeshi struck Harry's arm blood started oozing from the wound. Yet Harry didn't stop fighting, he kept trying to strike Takeshi, the more he did the clumsier his attempts became. The blood was making the sword slide around in his grip. So once again Harry found himself on his back, the sword on the sand.

"I think I'll lie here for a bit and catch some sun," said Harry not even attempting to get up. His wound already healing itself, but it didn't do it like the others, which had Takeshi watching him curiously and cautiously. No doubt wondering why the wound hadn't healed.

Takeshi, Ash and Savitar laughed at that.

"Harry-San, that's the same thing Acheron-san said on his first day," said Takeshi grinning at him.

"I don't blame him, you'll kill me at this rate," grumbled Harry, the sweat was pouring out of him. He was starving and feeling a lot less confident than he had when coming. He wanted to learn magic not how to sword fight, probably why they were doing it first.

"Get up, Harry-san." said Takeshi once the wound had healed.

They fought once again; Ash watched them his mercury eyes twinkling. It reminded him of his own training, but back then it hadn't been swords they used first. No it had been their staff's they'd used. He had bit his lip to stop himself going to Harry's aid when he was cut. Savitar held him back when it was obvious the wound wasn't healing, the blood was still pouring from it. He relaxed somewhat when it finally did; he was beginning to believe Harry when he said his magic was different from theirs. It didn't take them that long to heal.

Harry blocked Takeshi' attack, "Always be the attacker, a defender never wins."

"Not in my opinion," said Harry, remembering Voldemort, he hadn't attacked but he still had won.

"Defenders get their asses kicked," said Savitar, "Trust me; I've got crack impressions on every pair of shoes I own."

Harry laughed, Savitar's humour and sarcasm was funny at times. And only at times. Neither of the others laughed, and Harry realized it really must be all old jokes they shared.

Then they began fighting again, Harry lasted three minutes this time, attempting to attack him with each and every swipe. Then his back was to the sand once more, then Harry thought screw this, and swiped his leg out surprising Takeshi so much that he didn't defend himself in time. He fell with an ungraceful thump to the floor; Harry stood on his sword hand, and placed his own at his neck.

"Well done Harry-San," said Takeshi, impressed, deeply, deeply impressed. "Nobody has ever gotten one up on me on the first day."

Harry removed his foot, and then his sword before standing up, every muscle in his body ached like crazy. In fact he was sore in places he didn't think _could _get sore. Right now he just wanted a bath, and a long, long sleep.

That was how Harry spent the rest of the day, training with only Takeshi. Savitar and Ash watched of course, lazy sods just sitting in the sun. Takeshi was a hard taskmaster, but Harry wasn't ungrateful about it, if anything he appreciated it. After all he had taken to spending his day teaching a novice how to fight. Although his appreciation became less and less as he felt as though he'd drop down from sheer exhaustion. He was definitely going to brew pepper up potions now. He had a funny feeling he was going to need them if he wanted to keep up.

"Go on home, we'll begin again in the morning," said Savitar.

"What we?" asked Harry sarcastically.

Takeshi laughed "I like him Savitar; he fits right in just like Acheron did."

"Good luck kid," said Savitar, and Harry rolled his eyes, he wasn't a kid…but then again compared to them he was a baby. Didn't mean he had to like being called a kid. He refrained from mentioning it, since they were doing him a favour.

"Thanks," said Harry sarcastically, "Goodnight." he then said respectfully to the two guys.

Ash took his exhausted lover into his arms and teleported them to Katoteros. His mind drifted to what happened to him the night after he was first trained by Takeshi and Savitar. The day he's realized his life was irrevocably changed, and never would it truly be his.

"Ash?" asked Harry his voice soft and hesitant as if he suspected that Ash was lost in horrible memories.

"Sorry," said Ash, smiling but it seemed brittle, forced.

"What were you thinking?" asked Harry, leaning against him his exhaustion apparent, but his need to know Ash was stopping him from just falling asleep wherever his head was down.

"I was just thinking of the first night I came here after training," admitted Ash sombrely.

"What happened?" asked Harry, his fingers lacing with Ash's, giving him some measure of comfort - he hoped.

"Artemis was here, it made me realize my life would never be my own. I would have to see her all the time, feed from her all the time." said Ash his disgust evident, "She had the nerve to say she loved me." he knew now more than ever she never had, how could she? No what Harry showed him was true love; with Artemis it had been lust and ownership.

"What else?" asked Harry having a feeling that Ash was leaving something out.

"She said she wished she had saved our nephew, that she hadn't stood by and watched me die. To change what happened…and that she wished I hadn't been a whore." the word was said with so much self disgust Harry felt his heart bleeding for Ash. He had been so wronged by everyone, for so very long. He honestly wasn't sure what to say, to help Ash understand, to make him let go of his past.

"It was never your choice Ash, any choice you had was ripped away. What they did to you was abuse, the worst kind of abuse in the world. Tell me, if your daughter had gone through something similar, would you let her refer to herself that way?" asked Harry, yes he knew about Ash's daughter, he's spoken about her often enough. He had met her briefly just before the battle in Sanctuary.

"Never," snapped Ash almost violently.

"Exactly, you survived the only way you knew how, as far as I'm concerned there are worst things to be in the world. You have to stop thinking of yourself in such a way; the past was such a long time ago. A life time ago, literally, you died and Acheron Parthenopaeus the god and final fate of the world rose from his ashes." said Harry passionately. "Don't get me started on Artemis," when he noticed Ash was about to open his mouth again.

"What you've done for the Dark Hunters is nothing short of selfless," said Harry, "Look at me Ash," once he was Harry continued, despite his exhaustion. "I'd have done the exact same thing. Never think for a minute I'd change anything about you. I love who you are, your past, your present and probably the future. Sure I would if I could go back and save you from it all, which would probably just bite me in the arse, but it wouldn't be because I'm ashamed of you. It's just because I love you, you would do the same for me wouldn't you?"

"Yes," replied Ash, his eyes were moist as if he was suppressing tears, but that couldn't be…Ash had stopped crying so very long ago. Tears were useless; they just made you look weak after all. To hear his words, made his heart soar further than it had ever done before. Dear gods he thought he'd loved Artemis? No…what he'd felt for her was weak in comparison to how he felt for Harry. So much love nearly overwhelmed the Atlantean as he held Harry close. Like his Ex-Dark-Hunters he'd finally found his happily ever after. It just took…a lot longer to come to him. Perhaps that was to make sure he appreciated just what a gift Harry was.

Acheron Parthenopaeus otherwise known as Apostolos was finally embracing his past and his present fully for the first time. None of his usual thoughts plagued him, and he finally stopped wondering traitorously if Harry was ashamed of his past like Artemis was. Despite hearing Harry defend him to Artemis, it had still remained there niggling away, now it was gone. Harry had been telling the truth, his eyes had never held one sign of a lie or deceit. Perhaps that's why Harry asked him to look at him. Atlantis would never be found, and those that knew would never tell Harry wouldn't, and Artemis would rather die than reveal she'd had sexual relations with a w….him. His secret was finally safe, go figure it would be exactly when he stopped caring about it.

The fates were a bitch.

Acheron couldn't care less though, his thoughts were for Harry, and Harry alone. Unfortunately Harry himself was sleeping, slumped against Acheron a small snore coming from his mouth. He teleported them straight to bed, he knew how it felt; he'd gone through the same thing. He really should be out patrolling, but right now he didn't want to, let the Dark-Hunters handle it - they were paid to. It was time for him to be selfish just this one time, and spend the night with his lover. As he fell asleep his mind drifted towards a wedding, showing the world that Harry was his…he no longer doubted that Harry wouldn't want that. Perhaps that way he could show his love for him, surely Harry had noticed he'd never once said 'I love you' to him. He just couldn't get the words past his throat; he was terrified if he admitted it something bad would happen. It always did in the end. No, he wouldn't allow anything like that to happen. He could just bring Harry back, if the fates tried anything he'd kill them they knew that. Slowly sleep won over and unconsciousness claimed him, curled around his exhausted lover.

All my life  
There was just me and my dreams  
And the days went ticking by  
Like the beat of my heart  
Spend my nights wondering how it would feel  
When the waiting would end and tomorrow would start  
**Suddenly I see a light**  
**Out of the darkness I'm coming alive**

This how it feels reaching for heaven  
Is this how it feels kissing the sky  
This what it means touching forever  
**Like a phoenix rising from the flames**  
I'm reaching for heaven

**All this time**  
**I never knew I was so strong**  
**But you made me find the fire**  
**That was there all along**  
**In your eyes**  
**I can see all I can be**  
**Suddenly I want it all**  
**I know you'll catch me whenever I fall**

This how it feels reaching for heaven  
Is this how it feels kissing the sky  
This what it means touching forever  
Like a phoenix rising from the flames  
I'm reaching for heaven

**You alone have shown me**  
**Shining new horizons**  
**Now for all I owe you**  
**It's my turn to show you**

This how it feels reaching for heaven  
Is this how it feels kissing the sky  
This what it means touching forever  
Like a phoenix rising from the flames  
I'm reaching for heaven

Reaching for heaven  
This how it feels kissing the sky  
This what it means touching forever  
Like a phoenix rising from the flames  
I'm reaching for heaven

Reaching for heaven  
Heaven

Reaching For Heaven - Diana Degarmo (its what i based the title from :) the bold bits are the parts that spoke to me (between Harry and Ash) XD whatcha think?

* * *

Yes this chapter is very, very different from the last one :( poor Ash has alot of ghosts to deal with unfortunately...but he has been around for a far longer time than Harry his problems wont just fade away becuase harry loves him...he has a lot of shit to deal with and it was never really mentioned in the book once he got with Tory which i found disapointing really so i'm always going to make sure to add it to this one. Good days, bad days sucky days the whole nine yards :D so you all want mpreg huh? *wags eyebrows* most of you want the wizarding world to play a part too okay just a few questions today hermione and ron repentant or not? or will ash chew them out like harry did to Artemis? and then have them come round but be warned even if they do come around they will no longer be a part of harry's life they will still leave its just what terms they part on :) maybe even have ash tell harry their future ;) good future or bad? :P R&R PLEASE GUYS!


	27. Chapter 27

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 27 **

**Ouch guys! ... the last chapter reviews were down! here i was thinking you were looking forward to harry's training ;) **

**The Sword **

* * *

Harry winced as he came around, what the hell? He felt as though his uncle had gone ten rounds with him then stuffed him in his cupboard. He felt suffocated; when he opened his eyes he realized the suffocation was actually Ash. How he did it was anyone's guess, but he had his arms wrapped around him as well as his legs. He was like an octopus, Harry knew if he moved he wouldn't get anywhere. He stared at Ash, his memories from last night coming to the forefront of his mind. Ash was a mass of contradictions, he was so powerful, and he looked confident in everything he did. Yet underneath it all lay an insecure young looking man, no matter how old he was the insecurity never left. It would have if Artemis hadn't dug his claws into him again after he'd come back as a god. She had done him more harm than good, Merlin he wished he'd killed the heifer instead of sparing her. He wasn't sure if what Ash's family had done to him would have disappeared even after all those years. He certainly hadn't gotten over his families abuse. Then again he wasn't eleven thousand years old. With age was supposed to come wisdom, but Harry wasn't sure that was true. Just look at Ash, nobody was as old as him, yet he had such a bad image of himself.

He stared at the god before him; he was so gorgeous he should be illegal. He just wondered if he would ever be enough, to help Ash get over his past. What else could he say that he hadn't already? He'd move heaven and earth as well as hell to help Ash see he wasn't what he thought of himself. He'd spend the time he had on this earth proving to Ash he had nothing to be ashamed off.

Harry slowly extracted himself from Ash's stronghold, holding his breath as he did not wanting to wake him up. He had no idea what time it was, there was no clock in the room. In fact there was nothing other than a huge bed, and of course his trunk sat at the bottom of it. He smiled to himself secretly, they'd only been together a few days - yet he had moved in. He wondered how the humans who ended up with Katagaria and Arcadian's felt, it must be like this? After all they had only a week to make up their mind…to bond with their 'soul mates' or to say no. Ash said it didn't happen very often though; they usually bonded with their own kind. Finally he was free, so Harry went off to investigate his new abode.

One thing Harry learned was it wasn't exactly a 'home' rather it was more like a temple. It was made of marble, as his bare feet could attest to - it was freezing. There were many statutes that held Harry's curiosity but he never lingered. He entered a rather large throne room, in the very centre there was a lone seat no doubt Ash's. On every available wall surface a jewellery channel was playing, QVC it said across it. Simi was sitting there eating popcorn with a rather large barbeque sauce bottle beside her.

"Hi Simi," said Harry grinning at her, she was just too cute for words.

"Hello Akri-Harry," said Simi smiling blindingly at him, she really liked Harry, he had gotten rid of the heifer goddess. She knew her Akri would never but hurt by the bitch again and for that alone she adored the ground Harry walked on. She only wished she'd been there to see the heifer get her comeuppance. Of course Alexion could have shown her, but nooo…he was too busy with his wife. If only she could make her Akri get her married then they'd all be happy. Unfortunately Akri said no, so she'd just have to make do with sparklies. Until he convinced him of course, maybe now he had Akri Harry she might be in with a chance.

"What does that mean Simi?" asked Harry, wondering if she would tell him this time, or just threaten him again- not that he'd taken her seriously of course. He should have, she could tear him to pieces within seconds. She had her hair black with Silver highlights like Ash today, her wings were spread out. Harry noticed her eyes were red, rather than the brown colour they'd been before. She also had a pair of horns on her head. He guessed she was like Tonks, able to change her appearance or maybe they were all capable of it, if that was true…could he move his scar? Change his looks? Harry felt excited about the prospect of changing his appearance.

"Master," stated Simi staring at Harry oddly as if he was strange for not knowing.

Harry swallowed wishing he hadn't asked after all, he cleared his mind and forced himself not to over react. Things were different here; it didn't mean the same thing it meant to Voldemort. Ash adored Simi, so it really was different, in a way he supposed Ash was her Master, she was a demon. "Just call me Harry Simi," smiled Harry.

"Where's Akri? He took my plastic! I want more sparklies!" she said cooing over the diamond bracelet that was now being shown. Harry's eyes widened at the price, she truly was one spoiled little demon. He shook his head in amusement, and then he noticed the time on the side of the channel. It wasn't even six o'clock yet, he contemplated going to the Wizarding world. He wanted to go and retrieve the sword of Gryffindor and use that. Well not the real thing, just copy it like Severus had done back then. He couldn't use the real thing, not without killing someone - it was imbued with basilisk venom. Although one could just buy phoenix tears but it just wasn't worth the trouble for training - he doubted Takeshi would like it either. The only problem was he couldn't get out here, not without using his god powers - which he knew nothing about. This wasn't an actual place, but rather a realm that Ash lived in. Nobody in the human would or ever could ever access this place.

Harry couldn't be bothered standing any longer, he slumped down on Ash's chair with a grateful sigh. His bones were still aching from his training yesterday, and they were expecting him today? No wonder all Dark-Hunters were in great shape, Ash might not be a Dark-Hunter but he had been trained to destroy Daimons and Demons just like they had. Not only that he had also trained all the Dark-Hunters for their duties, they wouldn't have stood a chance otherwise. If he went to the magical world he contemplated on getting some potions as well.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ash, standing in front of Harry causing him to jump nearly out of the chair. He hated that, when he went anywhere at least there was a warning a small pop indicating he'd entered. He glared half heartedly at Ash as he got his blood pressure back under control.

"Badly out of shape," Harry grumbled at Ash's smirk.

"It gets better," promised Ash honestly, "You're body gets used to it."

"I know," said Harry, his body had gotten used to Quidditch quickly enough. Wood had been a slave driver, making them run around the Quidditch Pitch, then warming up before they even touched a broom when they trained.

"Do you always get up so early?" asked Acheron, creating another chair so he could sit down as well.

"Akri! The Simi wants her plastic!" demanded Simi, shrieking gleefully when they appeared in front of her. Ash looked at her fondly before he faced Harry again; he was taking on a lot by sticking with him. He realized that, new magic, new ways, more dangerous ways than he was used to. He hoped that Harry wasn't beginning to regret his decision.

"I've never slept in," said Harry simply, his body was tuned to getting up early, although admittedly not as early as this. It was only an hour earlier- give or take half an hour at the most. "Can you change my appearance?" he then asked changing the subject, he saw Ash stiffening and wondered about it.

"Yes," said Ash cautiously, his mind wondering just why Harry would want to change anything about himself.

"Not permanently, just temporary, I'd use a glamour but it wasn't my strong suit." said Harry.

"Why?" asked Ash, relaxing completely that Harry didn't have a crazy scheme up his sleeve, he was very…very happy with Harry's look and would never wish to change a single thing about him. Judging by his reactions to the close proximity with his lover it was very true.

"I want to go to the Wizarding world, there is something I want to retrieve." said Harry. "Do you want to come with me?" the Wizarding world was Hecate's domain; it's probably where she got her power from. Whether they worshiped her or not, they did worship magic and she was the goddess of witchcraft. She knew about that world, hell she'd probably created it and Harry wondered why the others didn't know about it. He wasn't about to question it though, he'd always be grateful for magic in his life…it had led him here to Ash. Which made him think...perhaps everyone was descendants of Demi-gods or something. Hecate's half mortal children.

"Of course," said Ash, as if he was going to let Harry go somewhere that might upset him. He hadn't been there for eight years or so, he wondered about what Harry wanted to retrieve. Of course there was also the fact he was completely curious about the magical world Harry had come from. He knew nothing about it, and he was supposed to be omnipotent. It was a knock to his god status, but he'd have it no other way. Harry was amazing, a godsend, and he never knew what he was going to do next. Which obviously just made Harry all the more appealing to the Atlantean who, had for the past eleven thousand years saw absolutely everything about everyone by being in close proximity of them.

Harry smiled; he had sneaky feeling Ash was actually dying to go. Yet he'd kept quiet because he knew Harry didn't hold many - if any true happy memories of the place. Perhaps while he was there he'd give Ash a proper tour of his old world. It was even less his now than it had been before; his god powers were more lethal than his normal magic. Well once he learned how to use it of course. In fact he vowed he would let Ash see everywhere, just as long as he wasn't recognized.

"Hey Simi, how would you like to come?" asked Harry, wondering what the Wizarding world would make of her.

"The Simi would love to come!" squealed Simi, she of course knew what her Akri did - she could hear him when she was nothing but a tattoo.

"You'll need to loose the horns and eyes though, sorry. That would be a strange sight even in my world." said Harry wryly.

Simi pouted but nevertheless changed her appearance, wondering inwardly if she'd be able to eat these wizards. She rather doubted it; her Akri didn't let her eat people, no matter how delicious they were. If she did eat one he'd never let her out of his sight for another thousand years. She had done that once, and her Akri had been very upset. She loved her Akri and never wanted to hurt him again. Her horns disappeared and her eyes turned green copying Harry's. Her wings also disappeared giving her the appearance of a harmless human.

"What do you want to look like?" asked Acheron, when Harry stared at him expectantly.

"Make the scar disappear and change my eyes to brown - it should be enough they shouldn't be able to recognize me." said Harry confidently.

"Done," said Ash wryly.

Harry blinked, but nodded trusting Ash, usually when magic was performed on you, you could feel it. A disillusion spell made you feel like someone had cracked an egg on your head. Glamour's tickled and tricked at your skin. "I don't suppose you'll show me how to use god magic would you?"

"If you want," said Ash, he didn't mind showing Harry how to use his god magic. It was the physical training he knew he couldn't stomach.

Harry grinned "Brilliant." he said in satisfaction, although he did wonder exactly when he could, "How many days a week will I be trained by Takeshi?"

"Five days," said Ash, when he'd trained it had been exactly the same; his weekend had been his own. To do whatever he wanted, but they'd all become a blur after a few years. Around the time it dawned on him that he really was immortal, and never going to die- things got boring quickly. There wasn't a piece of the world left yet unexplored by Acheron. New Orleans was one of his favourite spots, in fact his number one favourite spot now. He had met Harry here, so he'd always have an extra special place in his heart for New Orleans. There was also the fact it's where Kyrian and Amada stayed with baby Marissa his goddaughter.

"Oh boy," said Harry, his body was already protesting heavily at the thought of going through yesterday five times a week.

Ash just smirked at him once again amused; if he was honest Harry was taking it rather well. He had moaned the entire time, whether to them that they were destroying his confidence or when he was alone. Harry seemed more resigned than he had been; he wasn't sure what he'd prefer. Harry moaning or this quietness - nobody really should be that…resigned to training even if it was their choices they were still entitled to grumble abut the unfairness of it.

Sooner of later Ash would figure out it was jus who Harry was. He was a suffer in silence kind of guy.

* * *

Is there anything you'd like to see happen during training? do you want Teddy to be in this story? harry having one regret that he hadn't told Ash about? or will i not bother adding him in after all this time...he'd be around 8 years old nearly nine - oo almost at hogwarts! anything else you'd like ash and harry to do while they are there? hm...did dumbledore really die ;) or will i have him not gone and a confrontation with Ash ;) i think dumbledore would pee his pants tbh! i mean ash would know everything about him in seconds...and he'd till be wondering who the hell he is! MAWHHA! again its up to you guys! last chance to get a say in it - becuase they will be there in the next chapter xD eee im actually looking foward to it! its going to be a VERY LONGGGGGGGGGGGGG chapter ;) then theres hermione and ron...im deeply undecided on what to do with these two! so i might not add them at all R&R PLEASE GUYS! XD


	28. Chapter 28

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Okay guys I know the sword of Gryffindor in the original only came to those who needed it - well in this story Harry's going to cancel the spell Godric put on it to make it happen okay? I know it's probably stupid but I need to explain how it stays with him. **

**Chapter 28 **

**Tokyo Tensai - I'm missing your reviews buddy :) i hope to see more of them one day ;) and that you are still enjoying the story! **

**The Sword Of Gryffindor And Hogwarts **

* * *

It was an ironic sight indeed to see Ash needing transported anywhere, for the first time Harry was able to use his normal magic to take them to Hogwarts. They landed just outside the wards, nearby the gates, which were closed. Hogwarts wasn't in session, so it didn't surprise Harry at all. He stood smiling at the sight before him; he had missed this place more than he'd ever admit. It had been his only home, at least until he got himself his house as he attended college and university. Admittedly towards the end he'd not been living in it much. Spending the majority of his time in Greece, only coming back for the presentation. Which Ash had royally screwed up, but hey, he'd do it all over again to get the man he loved.

"Pretty," said Simi gazing around in wonder, her expression was the same any eleven year old supported upon seeing the beautiful castle upon joining Hogwarts. Although the view was more magnificent at night, and on the boat towards the school. Harry though still had the same look he always did. To many it was just a school, to a select few it had always been home.

"Let's go," said Harry finally bringing himself out of his thoughts, it was in the past. He had a new home now, one with Ash and Simi. One he wouldn't give up to come back here, that was for sure. Although both words were just as prejudice and it wasn't something Harry could change. At least he wasn't considered strange in his new world, he fit in and that was what Harry had always wanted.

Ash stared at the castle, aware that this had been Harry's first home. The first place he'd ever been happy, and it was no wonder. The castle was beautiful, even he - who had seen many things, had to agree with that. It wasn't often you saw buildings so old beautiful preserved as this was. The memories he had gotten from Harry let him identify places, such as the Forbidden forest and of course the lake. He also knew the place held just as many bad memories too. The final battle had taken place here.

Harry pressed his hand against the gate, and it opened for him - welcoming him home after so long. Even if Harry had been barred from entering Hogwarts, he would still have been able to enter. He was the heir of Godric Gryffindor, and through magic he was the heir of Slytherin. The only heir of Slytherin left in the world actually. Instead of going straight to the school, Harry went to the Shrieking Shack, his magic freezing the tree before it could start flapping around. Ducking down, he entered the tree, he sniggered seeing Simi and Ash following, which great difficulty. Then again it wasn't that easy for him, he wasn't the small seventeen years old he had been before.

Harry wandered over to the exact spot Severus had died, the blood was gone but the memories remained. He made a note to himself to go to his grave before leaving, because Severus hadn't had family he would have been burnt by the Ministry where his body had been lying. Harry had claimed it before it could happen, burying him in Godric's Hollow next to his parents. They had never gotten on, and probably never would have, but for what Severus had done during the war - he had his eternal gratitude and respect.

"Are you okay?" asked Ash quietly, the 'Shack' was disgusting, and not somewhere someone deserved to die.

"He nearly died when he was sixteen years old here, or at least turned into a werewolf, it's at the height of irony that he'd die here many years later." said Harry sadly, "I thought really badly of him for seven years and he didn't deserve it."

"He never showed you any other facet of his character, it wasn't your fault." said Ash, "I doubt he's worrying about it."

"Perhaps, but I hope he's happy now, and I also hope my mother has forgiven him." said Harry wistfully.

Simi just watched bored, despite her appearance she was actually only a child in human emotion and mind. "Is Akri Harry missing his family?" asked Simi quietly.

"Well…he wasn't exactly family," said Harry wondering if he could ever get Simi to understand his and Snape's relationship. Hell he didn't really understand it himself, but that was only because Snape still confused him to this very day. Some part of Harry liked to think Severus had liked him, his strong defence said as much. He'd been furious with Dumbledore for raising Harry for a pig to the slaughter.

"Listen and I'll tell you what Akri once told me. We have three kinds of family. Those we are born to, those who are born to us and those we let into our hearts. I have let you into my heart so the Simi is your family and she won't give you up. If you are sad right now, then I'm thinking your family is still in your heart too, and they are taking up so much room that you have no room for anyone else." said Simi.

"I wouldn't give them up, they've made me who I am." said Harry smiling softly at Simi, it sounded like something Ash would say.

"And you shouldn't. Ever. No one should ever forget those they love. But it's like with QVC – whenever I fill up my room with too much stuff, Akri builds me another room. Somehow there's always space for more. Your heart can always expand to take in as many people as you need it to. The people who live there, they don't go away. You just make room for one more person and then another and another and another." said Simi.

Harry nodded; it reminded him of the speech Sirius had given him when he was thirteen. That his parents weren't truly gone, they were in his heart, and would always be as long as he lived. Since he was going to live forever, his parents were always going to be around. Even if it was just in his heart, perhaps it was time to let certain things go. "I couldn't agree more." said Harry quietly, he magically created a wreath filled with Lily's and placed it upon the floor where Severus Snape had breathed his last. "Let's go." he said with finality, he wouldn't be back here he was saying his last goodbye to a…mentor in many ways.

Ash for the first time was able to see what had happened here, he had touched the shack wall and immediately events began overwhelming him. The fear he felt, from Severus was overwhelming. He had feared he wouldn't be able to tell Harry about Dumbledore's message. Despite what Dumbledore had wanted Severus had still been loyal to his dying breath to the old fool. He had accepted his end; he knew he would die before the end of the war. He was also extremely grateful it was by Voldemort's hands and not someone he regarded as an acquaintance or friend. He also felt Harry's terror and wanted desperately to comfort him. He had to remind himself that it was over, Harry no longer needed help, he was strong and powerful. Powerful enough to free him from Artemis completely. Never in a million years would he have thought that possible.

"Ash?" asked Harry his voice curious.

Ash's head snapped up, and he shook off his lingering thoughts and the memories just presented to him. It was the first time that had happened, since he'd met Harry anyway. He'd never seen anything that resolved around Harry, shouldn't it be like that now especially since he loved Harry and he couldn't see the past or present of those he did indeed cherish. "I saw it," said Ash, "It's the first time I've seen anything relating to you or your world."

"Maybe it's because you have some of my magic?" guessed Harry, as the three crawled back through the tree trunk.

"Is Hogwarts empty usually empty during the summer?" asked Acheron, staring at a figure far off in the distance.

Harry followed his gaze, a wistful smile slipping onto his face, "I wouldn't know I've never been at Hogwarts during the summer." every other holiday was different altogether, and he ever left Hogwarts unless he had to. The figure in the distance was Neville Longbottom, tending to the plants in the greenhouse; obviously he had become the school's Herbology teacher. "Is he happy?"

"Very happy," said Ash, he normally didn't reveal people's lives but this was Harry. "He's married to a one Hannah Abbott, who is the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron. They have two children, a girl and a boy, Frank and Alice Longbottom they are named."

"The hat might have wanted to put him in Huffelpuff but he's a true Gryffindor." said Harry proudly, "He was the one who protected everyone when we left to hunt Horcruxes. He even had the guts to openly defy Voldemort. He told him he'd join him when hell froze over. If that was impressive what's more impressive was he actually destroyed the last one, he killed Nagini, Voldemort's snake. I am surprised he didn't marry Luna, I thought they would have gotten together."

"They are still very good friends," said Ash quietly, he was learning quite a bit about Harry now that he was here. If he thought that's all it would have taken he'd have brought him here ages ago.

"They are the ones I miss, Nev and Luna…Sunshine reminds me of her." said Harry smiling sadly.

"Go and speak to him, he has missed you also," said Ash, he had no fear that Harry would leave him. That he would remain in this world, Harry loved magic but didn't miss the hypocrisy of it all. If he did have such fears he would never have suggested it. Ash for once in his life was being greedy.

"No, there's no point to it. I will only just leave again, it's not fair on them." said Harry shaking his head, he had written to Neville an of course Luna before leaving. So Neville would know he had thought of him before going. It wasn't a decision he'd reached lightly, but damn it they were pushing things on him he didn't want. It was either leave or go insane, or kill everyone and be sent to Azkaban because either one would have happened. "Let's just get what I came here for."

"Do you know its here?" asked Ash as he Harry and Simi walked up the steps, Simi was rather quiet which did concern Ash but sometimes Simi was like that in new places.

"It probably is a place of honour on the Headmistress' office." said Harry wryly. It was after all the instrument in the downfall of Lord Voldemort - whether the world knew it or not. Nobody knew about the Horcrux's bar a few order members, and of course himself, Hermione and Ron.

"Whoa," said Ash as they got onto a moving staircase, not expecting it to start moving. He did eventually relax as it moved them to another platform so they could get off. Simi though had immediately grabbed on to her Akri, knowing he'd keep her safe.

"It was a nightmare getting used to them, as an eleven year old attending classes. Sometimes it even went in the direction you didn't want and refused to move." said Harry his voice filled with amusement.

"How?" asked Simi frowning.

"Magic," said Harry as if it explained it all - and it did.

After a few more stops they finally got to the Gargoyle that protected the Headmaster/mistress' office. Harry would never be able to guess whatever it is now, so he pressed his palm to the gargoyle. Hoping it would do as he commanded it - and open up. Thankfully it did as Harry bid, and they were going up the spiralling staircase. Ash and Simi once again amused and a little amazed. Considering all they'd seen, it was hard pressed for them to be completely gobsmacked.

Unfortunately Harry was when he entered the office, if he didn't know any better he'd say Dumbledore was still alive. He shuddered inwardly; whoever was in charge was really creepy keeping it like this. There was a multicoloured cloak hanging on the chair, one that only Dumbledore was mad enough to wear. Then there was royal blue hat, with stars on it sitting on top of the desk. It was impossible, Dumbledore couldn't be alive! He felt as though he'd gone back in time.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash quietly, as he stared around in awe at the talking, gossiping portraits. That was something he had never seen before in his life, he wondered how on earth it was possible. He was blown away; it wasn't just really cool but also slightly creepy.

"Nothing, its fine." said Harry shaking his head, not possible, without dwelling on it anymore he opened the glass cabinet that held the sword of Gryffindor. Destroying all the spells keeping it in the case. Once he held the sword in his hand, he removed the spell that made the sword transport itself to anyone 'brave' in need of help. He wanted the sword for himself; he didn't want others getting their hands on it.

"What are you doing? That's a Hogwarts heirloom! I demand you put it down at once!" yelled one of the Headmaster portraits.

"Ooo sparklies!" said Simi gazing at the rubies on top of the sword.

"No, Simi," said Harry shaking his head.

"Put it down!" cried another portrait.

"Oh shut up," said Harry rolling his eyes, as they all made their way out of the Headmaster's office. The Black portrait though was laughing in amusement, as if he had suspected such a thing would happen all along.

"No Simi, No Simi, I don't like to be told No, bad Akri's," said Simi pouting at the fact she couldn't get the pretty jewels on the sword.

Harry laughed in amusement as they reached the steps and began descending again. "Tell you what Simi, I'll take you to Gringotts and let you choose five jewels - they are much bigger and sparkler than this one." said Harry gesturing to the sword.

"Ooo the Simi likes this!" said Simi suddenly happy, almost jumping up and down on the spot. The only reason she wasn't was because she was currently on a moving staircase.

Ash and Harry shared a secret amused smile as they made their down the steps.

"Nobody is allowed in Hogwarts during the summer," said the bloody Baron scaring the living daylights out of Ash, Harry and Simi.

"Don't worry we aren't staying," said Harry, all the students often wondered about the blood on the Baron, and how he'd come to be here. None of the students were brave enough to ask, but Harry knew. He had committed suicide, not the adventurous death many thought he'd died. Most people though he'd lost a duel back in the days they used swords or something as absurd at that.

The Bloody baron stared at them for a few minutes more, especially at the sword before he moved on. To wherever the ghosts like to spend time, no doubt all the ghosts will know what happened within five minutes.

"Impressive," said Ash in wonder as he watched the ghost retreat, Talon would love it here. Talon was the one who had the gift of seeing ghosts; evidently it wasn't needed in this world. It was a first for him, well other than Ryssa when he used the stone but he hadn't seen her without it.

"Yeah," said Harry before they got outside Hogwarts again, as soon as they were outside the wards he Apparated them to the graveyard. He knew the exact location, so he was able to apparate straight to Severus' tomb. He was furious to see it had been destroyed, the headstone he'd paid a fortune for. His nostrils flared and his magic crackled around him. Harry pressed his hand to the remaining stone and before long it was repairing itself. He added more magic to it, making it indestructible; nobody would ever desecrate the grave again.

The tombstone was onyx marble, with silver words etched into it. A Slytherin badge at the side, Severus had always been proud to be a Slytherin.

_Herein lies Severus Snape _

_January 9__th__ 1960 - May 1__st__ 1998 _

_I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death_

_A beloved son _

_A beloved friend _

_A war hero and Headmaster_

_A mentor _

_A guardian standing guard from the shadows_

_The youngest Potions Master in the world _

_May he find peace that he never had in this world _

_Blessed be _

Harry knew Severus' father hadn't loved him or his wife, but he liked to think that Severus' mother had loved him some. Severus was a war hero, and he didn't care what anyone else thought. He had been a mentor in a strange way, always guarding him as he had put down - guarding him from the shadows, never seen but never faltering in trying to keep him alive in memory of his mother.

"I hope you're happy," said Harry quietly, with a flourish another bouquet of flowers, lilies appeared in his arms. He placed them down, smug in the knowledge that nobody would ever be able to vandalise it again.

"He was only thirty eight years old," said Ash, the man he'd seen in the shack seemed so much older.

"Yes, he lived through two wars," said Harry simply. "He saw more than people usually have to. I hope when he is reincarnated he has a good life, he deserves it."

"I want sparklies Akri Harry," said Simi bored.

"Just a few more minutes Simi I promise," Said Harry smiling at her, "I'm just saying goodbye to my family."

"Then the Simi will wait," said Simi sombrely.

"Thank you," said Harry quietly, shifting along to his parents grave, the last time he'd been here when he was seventeen. Hermione had been the one to magically create the flowers, it had been Christmas time.

"Quite fitting," said Ash quietly, wrapping his arms around his lover, comforting him in his time of need.

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed in death," said Harry, "I didn't understand it back then; it was Dumbledore that wrote it. No doubt about it, only he could come up with something like that."

Ash just remained quiet letting Harry do what he needed to; since it was evident he didn't plan on coming back here ever.

"I've only ever visited them twice, its wrong isn't it?" said Harry, his voice impossibly young and innocent. Something Harry wasn't, and probably never had been.

"No, if you had lived in the magical world then I'm sure you would have been taken to visit them often. I think it's just a constant reminder of what you lost, what you never had." said Ash subdued.

'Like Neville' thought Harry as he nodded his head. He created another bouquet of lilies mixed with roses and placed it down. "I'm sorry we will never meet again, but I like to think you are okay with that." said Harry smiling sadly, before he got up again. "Goodbye…mum…dad." it was so weird saying those names; he'd never in his life that he could remember uttered them. Unless he counted the few times he'd had the guts to ask about his parents to Petunia.

"I'll take care of him," said Ash respectfully, aware that the dead could in fact hear you through the veil and watch everything that was happening. It was obvious to him Ryssa had been around to see him after she'd died. She had wanted to come to him after he died himself…how he wished she'd been able to. With her there he would never have been tricked by Artemis. No he couldn't think like that anymore, he had Harry, living all those years had been worth it in the end.

"Let's go." said Harry, he didn't want to remain here any longer; he could feel the death and darkness sounding the graveyard. It wasn't a pleasant place to be when one was Master of Death.

"Sparkles!" said Simi grabbing a hold of Harry, aware he would be transporting them. She wasn't very fond of his transportation means; they made the Simi feel sick. The fact she was getting new jewellery suppressed that! She couldn't wait.

To Gringotts it was.

Harry Apparated them away, just as two people ran up the street one had bushy brown hair and one had bright red hair.

* * *

hehe there we go! first sign of ron and hermione and of course ash's reaction to hogwarts and its residence! :D hehe hope it was how ash really would have reacted! i like to keep them in character! oh well i suppose one cannot do that when exploring a different territory altogether! simi is easy to keep in character though :D hehe she just loves her sparklies! as long as they are mentioned its simi alright! lol you all want teddy in it ...but im not sure if its possible! maybe after he's finished with hogwarts and comes looking for him (after his training) perhaps harry could speak to him while he's there fueling teddy's need to see his godfather again after his gran dies? or perhaps i should have him giving teddy a xmas and bd pressies all along? along with letters? how about it? R&R PLEASE


	29. Chapter 29

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 29**

**Sparkles aka Gringotts and Surprises **

* * *

"We can't keep doing this Ron," said Hermione, shushing the crying little girl as she rocked her back and forth. She was exhausted, trying to look after Molly Weasley, the tiny seven month old girl. She was Ginny Weasley's daughter, the father was either Dean Thomas or Finnegan. Ginny didn't seem to care who the father was. Or her daughter for that matter, she constantly dropped the child off at any of her brothers houses or parents. Today it was Hermione and Ron, nothing they did calmed the cranky child. It wasn't fair on their kids either, Hugo or Rose.

"I know," sighed Ron, Hermione had called him home from work, he was working in the Ministry of Magic. He had gone through Auror training and become of the best, especially in strategy planning and statistics. It was his ability to plan and predict movements that had pulled him up the ladder. He was the team captain, the leader of his team. He still answered to the head of the department, not that Ronald Weasley was complaining. "Where is she this time?"

"Need you ask?" asked Hermione bitterly, as the child finally began to quieten down. She was beginning to think the baby was coming down with something. She wasn't normally as fussy as this, especially when one of them were holding her. She suspected Ginny left the baby by herself, so much that little Molly just loved being held and having attention on her.

"The pub," said Ron sadly, his sister had gone well of the rails, she'd gotten pregnant at nineteen with Draco Malfoy's child. Of course when Draco had no intention of marrying her, or providing her with the money she wanted, she had aborted the child. Much to her family and surprisingly Draco's disgust and shock. Molly had been furious with her, a hair length from disowning her. Children were cherished in the wizarding world, when someone aborted it was always only as a last resort.

Hermione just gave him a pointed look, sighing in relief as Molly finally drifted off to sleep. "Where is your mum? She should be here with the potions!" said Hermione as she placed the baby in Rose's old Moses basket. Ginny had as always dropped her off without so much as a bottle.

"I think that's her," said Ron opening the door for his mum, his face filled with exhaustion.

"Again?" asked Molly bustling in, checking on the child.

"I just got her down," said Hermione, "Did you not speak to Ginny?"

"I've tried," sighed Molly, "Nothing I say matters, I'm truly worried especially about this little one." her daughter had so much potential, she could have had a Quidditch career but no. She thinks its better to keep pulling get rich fast schemes. First with Draco Malfoy then Zabini of course all failed they weren't oblivious to her actions. To make matters worse her last scheme had been the worst, she had got engaged to a rich Muggle, pregnant as well, then the week before the wedding Ginny finally found out what a Prenup meant and left the man high and dry at the alter. They had stupidly thought she had changed, then she admitted she was already pregnant when she got with the Muggle. That Molly was either Finnegan or Thomas', The men tried to be there for the child, but Ginny was making it next to impossible. Demanding money so they could spend time with the child. In the end they'd demanded a paternity test, which they would know the results of in a week. Apparently they were back logged at the lab at St. Mungo's. The money she just spent in the pubs getting drunk or on herself. She constantly asked for money from her brothers, for Molly to buy things for her. In the beginning they had agreed, but inevitably they just bought her what she needed. That way they at least knew Molly was getting the stuff she needed.

"We have to do something, we can't keep letting Molly go with her," said Hermione, Molly deserved a stable loving life, not passed on to anyone that would look after her.

"I know sweetie, but what can we do?" asked Ron hugging Hermione close. He didn't like it any better than she did, Ginny always showed up drunk as a skunk. They hated handing her over, and worse that Ginny just kept dumping her on everyone.

"She stays here, if Ginny knows what's good for her she'll sign the papers," said Hermione grimly.

"Papers?" asked Ron as always five steps behind his smart wife.

"We are adopting her," said Hermione, the look on her face told him not to argue and she wasn't to be trifled with.

Molly looked down at her grandchild, named after her and she felt deeply conflicted. On one hand she would be happier here, on the other she wasn't ready to give up on her only daughter. Yet she knew Ginny wouldn't change on her own, something or someone had to wake her up. How had she turned out so different from everyone else? She had thought Ginny would settle down and have children with Harry. She would have everything Molly had been unable to give her as a child. Not only had she thought it but her girl had as well. Now she was sleeping with anyone who had money, getting pregnant then trying to force them to marry her. She was quite frankly an embarrassment to her. She realized the baby could end up just like her, or dead due to Ginny's neglected and realized Hermione was right. "I'll be here as well, we will convince her."

"Thank you," said Hermione quietly, realizing just how difficult it must be for her to choose.

"Dad working today mum?" asked Ron, since he wasn't here it was a logical assumption to make. His dad didn't work very often anymore, he didn't have to work every day. He had no children to pay to attend Hogwarts anymore. More often than not Molly and Arthur were at one of their children's houses. Except for Ginny of course, the place was a pigsty, which was saying something since she didn't have much in it.

"He's tinkering in his shed," said Molly shaking her head, she had never understood her husbands love for all things Muggle. More often than nothing things blew up in there. It was for that reason he wasn't allowed to take the grandkids in there. Much to Hugo's disappointment he seemed to share Arthur's fascination for Muggle things.

Just then a whirling hoot started up on the mantle place, Molly quickly silenced it not wanting it to wake the kids. Hermione and Ron stared at it completely uncomprehendingly. Then a few seconds later they stared at each other in shock. It finally registered what the charm had been placed on it for.

"Can you watch the kids for five minutes?" asked Hermione grabbing her cloak, from the door.

"Of course," said a befuddled Molly, what was going on?

"Thanks mum," said Ron as both Hermione and himself Apparated out of the house.

"Hurry," said Hermione, as she bolted towards the graveyard, you couldn't Apparate straight in unfortunately. The wizards believed graveyards were a sacred place, and all of them were warded heavily. Unfortunately not against destruction. Ron was in front of her by a few feet, he was much more used to running than her.

They caught sight of three people Apparating before they were gone from sight.

"None of them looked like Harry," said Ron, as they slowed down and stopped beside the Potter's graves.

"Glamour's Ron," sighed Hermione, twisting her wand, standing at the spot where they'd disappeared from. Ron copied her motion, he had taught her it. It traced Apparation as long as the magic was still there. They Apparated following the trail, they found themselves in Diagon Alley.

"We lost them," said Ron looking around, trying to catch sight of three people. Nothing, it was as if they had Apparated away again.

"They probably just went into a shop, lets just wait them out." said Hermione, she desperately wanted to see Harry. Apologize for being such an idiot, they had looked for him for years and no success. Unfortunately when Harry didn't want to be found - he couldn't be. Even they had to acknowledge that, having a child had forced them to settle down and just pray. They had never stopped looking for their friend though.

* * *

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Harry wryly, hiding the sword, he didn't want the Goblins to find out about it again. Since Griphook had disappeared, the goblins had no idea about the sword. Harry was quite happy to keep it that way, although it was risky taking it into the Goblin's lair.

"It's very small," said Ash grimacing at how close people were to him, he did not like that thank you very much. After everything that had happened to the Atlantean nobody could blame him.

"Yes I know," said Harry as they began walking, only then did people notice them. It seemed not all wizards were impervious to Ash's absolutely deliciously gorgeous body. The boys much to Ash's fury were checking out his Simi. His eyes flashed in anger towards the wizards daring to even glance her way. Thankfully they didn't flash red, but a large opening suddenly appeared around them. So they could walk towards the bank without being bumped into. The wide berth was very welcomed especially by Ash, of course he didn't show that.

"I'd like to see my vault," said Harry authority bleeding from his every pore. He didn't have the respect for the goblins he'd previous felt. Not since finding out about the fact people had been able to access his vault.

"And do you have your key?" demanded the Goblin.

Harry arched an eyebrow and produced it, it looked as though he was getting the hang of the god powers. He passed it over, and the goblin raised a grizzly eyebrow before escorting him down.

Ash and Simi did not like the cart down to the vault, they looked positively sick. Harry on the other hand still enjoyed it, it was the closest he'd felt to being on a broom in years. Harry's hand pressed against the vault door, with it being the main Potter vault it was expected. Harry had only been in once, he stepped back at the loud bang and it opened. He knew that Ginny had been down here, the Goblins of course said that she had a letter from him letting her go down.

"Go on then Simi," said Harry stepping into the vault, Simi of course was way ahead of him. Already gaping at the amount of sparklies that piled up in front of her. There was more than she had, but that could be because she constantly ate them. She oo'ed and ahh'd at the beautiful rocks, wondering which ones to take.

Ash looked around himself, after getting off the cart, grateful for the reprieve. There was a pile of gold, silver and bronze on one side, then a lot of other things, goblets, chairs, and other household items, swords, daggers, chests, filled with clothes, gems jewellery and other things. Then Ash saw something, he walked over unable to believe it. What was a necklace with his mothers symbol doing here of all places?

"It belonged to my mum," said Harry standing next to Ash, his smile wistful.

"How?" asked Ash, it was after all an Atlantean pendant.

"She believed Atlantis was real, she wished to find it, that pendant had been passed down through the family. My great grandfather told her tales about it, he died when she seven. She never got to tell him about her being a witch. As a child she was determined to prove its existence. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how one looked at it, she got caught up in being a Witch. Proving herself to the wizarding world that it got put on hold. She spoke about going to find Atlantis after leaving Hogwarts. Then she ended up with my father, and had me and the war to deal with." said Harry, he'd read his mothers journal. Its what had led Harry on his quest to find it, in her memory. Ash seemed to realize this also.

"So you went to find it, to honour her?" stated Ash, he wasn't eleven thousand years old for nothing.

"To begin with yes, I never did get obsessed as everyone else did though. I knew it was real and that's all that mattered to me. Why do you think I didn't really get pissed off when you started spouting crap at the lecture." stated Harry, he was more angry at the fact someone had showed him up than not being able to prove Atlantis was real.

Ash said nothing, as he leant down and touched the pendant. He was able to see events tied to it. Not just anyone's pendant it had been worn by his mother. The Evans family had lived in Greece at one point, they moved first to America then to England. The great grandfather Harry spoke off took his young granddaughter after the death of his wife, son and daughter-in-law events tied to them trying to find Atlantis. He said nothing about it, knowing Harry would probably try and kill Artemis over this.

"Are you finished Simi?" asked Harry, leaving Ash's side.

"The Simi is done," said Simi her pockets were full of jewels, mostly diamonds and a few Emeralds. She had more than Harry had said she could have, but Harry didn't mind. He was never going to use them anyway, they'd probably been lying in his vault for generations. He supposed one of the Potter's had been jewellers or something. Why else would someone have so many gemstones?

"Aren't you going to take it?" asked Harry.

"It belongs to you," said Ash quietly.

"No Ash, it belongs to your mum." said Harry quietly, "I've proved my family's ambition wasn't for nothing. You should take it, maybe one day you can give it to her." if Apollo and Artemis gave him one excuse he'd make sure Ash went down and freed her. He'd just have to make sure there were people there who could absorb the powers so the world didn't end. Unfortunately Apollymi couldn't take in the powers, she was the goddess of destruction and an Atlantean. Artemis was a Greek goddess, totally incompatible. He and Ash were probably the only people who knew how to kill Artemis and Apollo.

Ash picked up the necklace, and put it in his ever present backpack. He never went anywhere without it. It was mostly used to hide his magic, put his hand in the bag and materialised whatever he wanted and then pulled his hand back out. Harry was used to it by now as well, although he did often wonder why he bothered. If someone did see them they'd probably just think they'd imagined it or had missed the object first time around. Harry seemed confident that he'd one day see his mother, but Ash unfortunately didn't believe him. He had gone so long without her, Harry didn't see the situation for what it was - hopeless.

Simi and Ash didn't enjoy the trip back any better than they'd liked going up. They were all to happy to be able to stand on solid ground once more. Harry just grinned at them in amusement, well, it was fun he couldn't deny it. Ash wasn't normal like this, he was always composed and sure of himself. At least his stance always conveyed such a thing. He knew how they acted was only a smidgen of the facet hidden from view.

"Just two shops then we can go," said Harry, he had books he wanted to look at and the sweet shop.

"Of course," said Ash, he was just enjoying this new world he'd never known existed. It had been more fun than he'd anticipated especially the magical castle. He'd love to know just how that place was built, especially the moving staircases, the ghosts and the portraits. It took a lot to amuse or surprise Ash, having been around and 'seen it all' for eleven thousand years. Being with Harry had probably been the longest he'd stayed in one place for a long time. He got bored really easily, its just the way life was.

"Hello I'd like to find books about parallel worlds and alternative dimensions." said Harry confidently, he wasn't the shy boy he had once been. Ash was over at the other side, browsing the books. He had no idea what Harry had planned, and hopefully wouldn't until he could prove or disapprove his theory. He vaguely recognized the witch, perhaps she'd gone to Hogwarts in the time he'd been there.

"Of course, follow me," said Daphne leading Harry to the darker corner of the shop, the musty smell of paper hit him. Evidently not many people had interests in these sort of books. "These are all the books we have available, if you'd like I can give you a catalogue you may find it in there. Is there something specific you are looking for?"

"I want to create a two way portals into a realm, dimension if you will." said Harry.

"Then these three books will tell you everything you need to know," said Daphne grabbing three books from their shelf. Dimensions for dummies, all you need to know about portals, creating your own world. "Will I ring them up for you?"

"Yes," said Harry, following her back towards the checkout, and handed her the correct amount of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts she requested. They were placed in brown paper and string, it seemed that much hadn't changed. You would think they'd learned to use plastic bags by this, but no heaven forbid they change.

"Have a good day sir," she said as she handed him his package.

"You also," said Harry nodding briefly, finally realizing who she was. No wonder he hadn't recognized her, she was a Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass if he remembered correctly. Harry located Ash still browsing the shop, Simi as always right next to him. Keeping her gems safe, by clutching her pockets, although it could have been to make sure they were still there.

"Anything you'd like to buy?" asked Harry he had enough galleons on him to buy each book in this shop. "You'd be able to do all this you know, you have my powers inside you." this was whispered so low to keep anyone from potentially overhearing. He sent his books to his and Ash's home, hopefully it would land where he had wanted it to - next to his trunk.

"I am not sure there's anything I could learn," said Ash dryly, with self confidence.

"You're probably right," said Harry sardonically. Ash was a god, he could do pretty much anything he wanted to. He turned Daimons to ash by banging his bloody staff. Which by the way Harry hadn't seen again, he'd seen Takeshi with one too so it must be a god thing. "There is one thing you are forgetting, gods, Daimons and Dark-Hunters cannot undo my magic. Therefore if you got into a fight, you'd have the upper and with my magic." Harry was the one feeling smug and confident now.

Ash dipped his head in acknowledgement to Harry's very sound argument. "Touché." he replied.

"One last shop," said Harry, as they exited the shop.

"The Simi is hungry Akri," said Simi licking her lips at the thought of something really tasty.

"Would you like some ice cream?" asked Harry, ironically enough they happened to be passing Fortescue's ice cream shop. Harry didn't need to see her face to know she was over the moon with that idea. She loved ice cream, she'd eaten lots of it at Sanctuary.

"Here, go get whatever you want to take away." said Harry handing her enough galleons for whatever she wanted. They stood at the side of the shop, not moving, just in case she got into any trouble. The wizards would find her odd, even Harry had but he'd quickly gotten used to her. Florean Fortescue had been one of the first victims once the war had started back up. The man had been really kind to him, giving him free Sundaes every half hour, helping him with his medieval wizardry homework. It was nice to see that the ice cream shop was still in the family, his son Florean Fortescue junior.

Simi emerged from the shop with three large tubs of ice cream.

Ash just stared at his demon with fondness, she was in all nearly all ways, bar blood, his daughter. He got to watch her grow up, was still watching her grow up. She wouldn't be fully grown for a long time yet, and Ash was grateful for that. He'd missed his biological daughters entire life, entering it just as she was ready for marriage and a child. He loved her, but he had missed out on so much. Her crawling, walking, talking, powers, teething yes he regretted not being there for that. Of course it was just another thing he could blame Artemis for.

Harry walked into the sweet shop, heading straight for one particular item. He picked it up, pulled it out of its packet and turned to Ash - smirking. "Taste this," his eyes softened a touch knowing Ash hated eating anything, "Trust me."

Ash wanted to say no, in fact he wanted to snap at Harry. He knew why he hated food, yet he'd do this to him? Here of all places surrounded by people. Yet he couldn't, if he couldn't trust Harry then who could he trust? So with great reluctance he took the lolly pop and placed it in his mouth. His eyes widened, his tongue lapping at the delicious tangy tasting blood.

"It's a blood pop, probably wont do as a substitute but should help the cravings." said Harry, "Not that its going to be a problem." the smirk on his face was full of promise and need that had Ash wishing they were alone in his flat. It was just too bad Harry was going to be training as well.

The "I hope you are going to pay for that!" by the shop assistant went completely ignored by both of them.

Ash smirked himself, sauntering forward, pulling Harry flush against him and kissing him wordlessly on the lips. Weeks ago Ash would never have dreamed of doing such a thing. Because of his past, he always believed he'd be kicked away, slapped or humiliated. It wasn't like that with Harry though, because he had proved time and time again he loved him. That he was not ashamed to be seen with him. Only once they drew apart, both of them trying to control themselves, did they realize everyone was gaping at them with shocked, horrified and jealous eyes.

"Well, what's the verdict do you want some?" asked Harry his voice breathless and filled with desperate desire.

"Yes," replied Ash, his voice was as always normal, calm, composed. Harry envied that about him, no matter the situation he always sounded that way. Perhaps Harry would too after being around for eleven thousand years.

Grinning in triumph he took three full boxes over, flipping the galleons at him. His eyes filled with boredom, he had heard the man after all. He waited for his change, it might only be a single Knut but he wasn't going to let the man have it after his comments. His head held high three of them left the shop, Harry froze when he came face to face with Hermione and Ron. His good mood vanished quicker than a boat on the Bermuda Triangle. They were staring right at him as if they could see through the glamour. Harry's heart was pounding erratically against his ribcage.

They had been the last people he wanted to bump into today. It was no coincidence them being there. The question was - how had they known he was here in the first place?

* * *

I wish I knew how to spice up the story, it feels awfully dull now that Artemis has been dealt with but considering it took what 27 chapters to get boring I suppose I can put it in the win column. So as you can see Harry still plans on letting ash and apollymi meet in the 'dimension world' guess the question remains will she ever be freed? would it even make sense to free her? Apollo loathes artemis and would never do anything for her let alone attack Harry... I could have Artemis twist it so she makes him believe harry did it to him (impotent) whether she does or not for her own revenge? thinking he would be able to kill harry? if this is the case what would you like to see happen? Apollo taken down to Apollymi's lair and dealt with there? or harry killing him and then going after Artemis (he did give her fair warning) and also ending her life or letting Apollymi do it thus letting the vow stand (she vowed to kill them her word is law so she has to) would it be satisfied with only one of them? or would she truly need to end them both before she could be freed by ash without ending the world? so many possibilities and only one outcome! I love writing stories for that very reason! :D R&R PLEASE GUYS!


	30. Chapter 30

**Out Of The Darkness **

**Chapter 30 **

**Thank you Aquamarina for helping me to get my muse together for this story :D you see all it takes is one little inspiring reivew to turn it into a full blown muse and tada! another chapter for you to enjoy im rather excited at ideas ive come up with for the stoy...and it was Aquamarina that got me thinking about it! she told me about the god/ess of the sun and moon - Selene and Helios so Apollo and Artemis haven't always been the gods/ess of the moon and sun...I think I knew that Apollo and Atermis hadn't always been the gods of the moon and sun but I didn't know or even think about who could have been the ones before them! now I know a new muse has sprung forth :D yay! ok on to the story! **

**The Shit Hit's the Fan **

* * *

"Harry!" breathed Hermione, staring straight at him, she knew it was him, he might have a glamour on - but she knew him well enough. His stance, his awkwardness, his caught in the headlight looks as well. She'd seen it often enough, hell she'd grown up with it. Seven years she had known Harry, and her friend, it seemed hadn't changed a bit. She could scarcely believe he was right here in front of her, after all this time. Oh, how she'd been praying for this moment for years. Now that it was here, she felt so very frightened and terrified of the outcome. Harry had always been very forgiving, too forgiving, but how could he forgive them for their stupid folly? He had obviously seen Ginny for what she was before any of them had.

Ash stood next to Harry, silently giving him the support he needed. He kept quiet though, as memories circulated his mind. Most notably they were all from the past, and in the newcomer's points of view. They had not been there most of the time, for the worst of his adventures. Something always held them back. He then saw different versions of how this meeting could go. Most of them weren't really pretty, Harry it seemed would unleash twenty years of suppressed feelings in one go. Simi was as always, right next to him, he wanted to summon her to him, but he knew that was strange - to Wizarding standards anyway.

"Who?" asked Harry, staring blankly at Hermione and Ron, a curious look on his face. Nobody would ever doubt his acting skills, unfortunately he had been caught of guard and it had given him away. Who could blame him? He had not expected to end up confronted by them.

"I know its you, Harry," said Hermione some smugness showing through, infuriating Harry even further. "I just want to apologise, please, I'm so sorry for what we did." she said her brown eyes beseeching Harry's changed ones. She prayed he forgave her; she had lived with the guilt since she was seventeen, and it was awful. She finally caught sight of the man with Harry, and gaped, her entire face slowly going red. Which in turn caused Ron to glare and turn red in not quite suppressed anger.

Harry growled, angry by the fact that Granger thought he'd just idly forgive her and for the fact she was eyeing his man. It was different when he didn't know people, but the people he knew eyeing him was making him quite frankly furious. His eyes flashed in his anger, temporarily going green; if one had looked closer they would have noticed his eyes were rimmed red along with the green. "You have a nerve to approach me and ask for forgiveness!" snarled Harry, panting in fury, unable to articulate how pissed off he was. Last time this had happened, Harry had blown up his aunt.

Both his Ex-best friends seemed to realize that too, knowing all too well Harry's legendary anger took a few steps back. Everyone was watching it, but also giving a wide berth. Harry's magic was leaking off him in waves, and intimidating everyone. It was at the height of irony, this was the same spot Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy had gotten into an altercation all those years go. It was little wonder the shop assistant, Daphne and the shop keeper were watching with worry.

"Harry, we only wanted what was best for you," said Hermione her brown eyes widening, tears slowly filling but not falling. It had always made Harry calm down, seeing how distraught his friends were. She wasn't purposely manipulating him into forgiving them, but rather, to calm down enough to hear them out without blowing a fuse. Harry had always been hot tempered; it hadn't changed, and then again neither had Ron.

"Ha! No you just believe you always knew best!" snarled Harry viciously; all his suppressed feelings for these two were spewing forth. He had tried to forget them, how stupid had he been? He hadn't forgotten them just suppressed all his feelings and tried to lead a normal life. "Like always. Snape was right, you are an insufferable know it all!"

"Hey! That's enough Harry, there's no need to be like that. Especially for something we did when we were seventeen." said Ron aggressively, how dare he insult his wife? Merlin both he and Harry had once upon a time been furious with Snape for his words. "We were kids."

"No Ron, you've always been an immature arsehole, and jealous as fuck! I wish I had never been your friend. Who the hell gave you the right to forge my fucking signature and allow Ginny into MY fucking vaults?" hissed Harry, but his words had been heard by everyone and they all gasped in horrified disgust. "You do know I could have pressed charges? But I didn't I left to live a normal life away from manipulative, idiots like you." he'd never been a hundred percent it had been Ron, perhaps ninety five percent sure, but he had the confirmation staring him in the face. His face which had gone white in anger had gone cherry red, to match his hair again when Harry spoke.

"Is that really the Harry Potter?" gaped a five year old staring at the scene before him, listening to everyone gossip. He had heard all about him, how he'd defeated you know who twice! When nobody else could saving their world from darkness. His mum had told him the story, still told him the story occasionally. She had told him he'd disappeared when he was seventeen just after the battle.

Ash was observing everyone, getting far too much information for his liking, about everyone's futures and thoughts. It was rather overwhelming, nothing more shocking than realizing just HOW famous Harry was. Everyone was staring at him in awe, love, shock, jealousy and amazement. Sure Harry had said he was famous, but nothing like this. They were all dying to clamour him with their attention, get his autograph and most disturbingly (and infuriatingly) they wanted to marry him. He made a mental note to himself - Harry understates the truth - A LOT. Part of him wanted to just take Harry away, but deep down he knew his lover needed this. He had to move on. Also his friends needed to know it wasn't forgivable.

"Yo…You aren't going to are you?" asked Ron his own eyes wide now, fearing the worst. He felt as if he was transported back to the age of seventeen, not the Auror he was. He had just let everyone know that Harry was telling the truth.

"You aren't worth the fucking trouble," said snapped Harry, "I can't believe you thought for a second I'd forgive you. You tired to force me to marry Ginny! Even after I told you I'd never love her anything more than a sister!"

"We were young and stupid Harry," said Hermione tears falling down her face, biting her lip unsurely, she moved forward, she had to say her piece. "I guess forgiveness is too much to ask for. I just hope that you are happy, and have people in your life that will treat you as you've always wanted." and she meant it with all her heart, and she prayed Harry realized this.

"Young and stupid isn't an acceptable answer Hermione! Why, WHY didn't you listen to me? I told you more than once! Why?" asked Harry, his hands stretched out as if he wanted to shake her, get an acceptable answer from her. He had wanted answers from them for so long. Yet when the time came, all he got was excuses of stupid-ness and being young. He had been young too, but he would never have tired to force someone to marry another. He was suddenly transported back to when he was in his fifth year. Harry stiffened as he made the connection, they'd never change, and that would always be their excuse. The same one Sirius had used, for bullying someone to such a degree. His shoulders slumped, swallowing thickly, feeling rather saddened that they would never be able to give an answer. An appropriate, understanding answer. "You will never be able to give one will you?" he sighed sadly, his voice blunt.

Everyone was whispering, realizing from the argument why their precious hero had left the wizarding world. Needless to say the Weasley's were going to find themselves mighty unpopular in the coming years.

"Harry," said Hermione strained she just wanted to hug him, bully him into forgiving her. Yet she realized it wasn't going to work, she had truly lost him. She shouldn't have been surprised really, but she was. Harry had changed, evidently a lot. She rather hoped she hadn't made him cold and unforgiving. She hoped he was happy, with someone he loved and being cared for. She was curious about the two he had with him. He had a new life, one that didn't involve those who had betrayed him. She once again blushed to the roots of her hair when she caught sight of the man. He truly was the most gorgeous looking man she'd ever seen. Harry she realized was very similarly dressed. She stared at the floor before looking back up, "I truly hope you are happy, we won't bother you again." she stepped back, before adding "Look after him won't you? He's been hurt too many times. Been through more than most could go through in their entire lifetime."

Ash observed her, she truly was repentant for what she did, if she could go back in time she would have done things differently. She also wanted Harry to be friends with her again, even if she had to manipulate him into it. In the long run, she had not really paid for what she did. Or even learned from it, he was rather glad Harry hadn't accepted her apology. He wouldn't have looked forward to letting Harry know she hadn't learned from it. She however, did want Harry to be happy. He raised an eyebrow at her, watching her go red yet again; he was unfortunately used to this. "I do not need you telling me how to behave. I've been around long before you were born little girl. I cherish those who come into my life." he stated coolly. Yes he cherished them, which was different altogether from trusting them. Nobody knew his past apart from Harry, and that's the way it was going to stay. Amanda, the one female who seemed impervious to his aunts curse, Kyrian, Zarek, Talon, Sunshine, Ias or rather Alexion as he was called now so many people who had put their life on the line…for him and Harry. Despite the fact he could have smote their ruin where they stood.

"Let's go Hermione," said Ron jealousy and anger written across his face. Not only at the way the man (who looked to be their own age) was speaking to them, but the way Hermione kept looking at him. She was his wife damn it, he loved her more than anything else in the world. Grabbing her he Apparated them away from Harry and the strangers.

"It's about time! Where on earth did you go?" asked Molly Weasley, her hands on her hips staring at them demandingly. Hugo and Rose were sitting at the table eating their breakfast. They were eating cornflakes staring at their granny, they were used to the way she was. She hadn't changed a bit even after all those years, only gotten older.

"We saw Harry," sighed Hermione, sitting down on her sofa, feeling drained and saddened. She felt two feet tall after the way the man had spoken to her.

"Harry?" gaped Molly, "How is he?" she asked hopefully, she had missed her 'adopted' son. She had never been told the full story; she was oblivious to why he'd truly left. All the demanding in the world had never worked; they'd never broken down and told her. The guilt had always been too strong, plus Ron had been in the wrong. She had wrongfully assumed it was because of Ginny.

"He's happy," said Hermione quietly, "He's moved on."

Ron remained stubbornly quiet.

"Oh, is he not coming to see us?" asked Molly.

"No." said Ron subdued, realizing he had come close to being arrested, if that had happened he'd never have been an Auror. It was a harrowing thought; he'd wanted to be an Auror all his life. He stared at the floor when he realized he owed it all to Harry, he could have had him charged. Yet he hadn't, he'd taken mercy on an old friend, even if he had betrayed him. Swallowing thickly, he became ashamed of himself again. It hadn't gone the way he'd hoped, his jealously, fear and anger had gotten the better of him once again.

"But why?" asked Molly staring at them suspiciously.

Just then a pop alerted them to someone coming to the house. The wards told Ron and Hermione who it was. "Ginny." said Ron confirming what Molly thought. All thoughts of Harry were wiped, temporarily from their mind as they steeled themselves for the upcoming confrontation.

"Rose, Hugo please go up the stairs, stay there until we call you down." said Hermione immediately, she quickly ushered them out, taking the Moses basket, which still held a sleeping Molly within it and took her up with them.

"What's wrong Mummy?" asked Rose, she was just as smart as Hermione.

"Nothings wrong, we just have to deal with your Aunt Ginny." said Hermione grimly. "Go play."

"Where's my daughter?" met Hermione's ears as she came back down into the kitchen.

"Now you care do you?" asked Hermione as she entered, closing the door so the children couldn't hear anything up the stairs. "You are completely drunk! Yet you want to take Molly with you? You Apparated the last time! I'm surprised you didn't splinch yourself or your daughter!" she was finally letting out the anger towards everything.

"You can't stop me!" shrieked Ginny wobbling unable to keep her equilibrium.

"Yes I can. You either sign these or I go to the Ministry and report you. I have enough evidence to have Molly removed from your care. Take your pick, she stays with family or she ends up raised by another Wizarding family. Either way you won't lay another drunken finger on her." said Hermione crossing her arms adamantly. She wasn't implying Ginny abused her, but she did handle her daughter drunk.

"I'll stop drinking," said Ginny her eyes widening, shock displayed for all to see, before tears began rolling down her eyes.

"You will sign these, or I go to the Ministry." said Hermione adamantly; they'd seen her acts all too often to believe them. "You can have supervised visits when you get your act together. Molly cannot grow up with you as her main caretaker, or you'll kill her."

Ginny flinched as if she'd been stuck, "I wouldn't harm her, she's my daughter!" said Ginny.

"Only when it suits you." said Hermione. "What's it to be?"

"Mum! Tell her she can't do this," said Ginny, slurring her words.

"I'm sorry Ginny," said Molly looking away from her daughter, "I've tried to be a good mother to you, forgiving you when I shouldn't. I cannot let you continue on as you are…I can't let you destroy Molly's life. She deserves a stable family. She sees more of her aunts and uncles than she sees of you." Molly's voice wobbled, it was hurting her to speak to her only daughter this way.

"MUM," choked Ginny falling to the floor, sobbing her heart out, "Please, I need her, she's my baby girl."

"No Ginny, do as Hermione says, sign the papers, that way at least you will be able to see her - and won't loose her to another wizarding family that won't give you visitation rights." said Molly still refusing to look at her, she knew if she did she'd loose the determination within her.

"I can't loose her! Ron how can you let this happen? Would you sign Rose away?" cried Ginny staring at her brother, hoping for any sign of pity. There was none, they were going to take her daughter away.

"If I was anything like you then yes, I'd want Rose to have a family she deserves." said Ron honestly, no scorn to be heard despite the fact he felt it. Ginny was quite the actress when she wanted to be. He was never sure whether she was being genuine or lying through her teeth. What made it worse was the fact he'd lost his best friend by listening to her. He'd loved Ginny; despite the fact when he grew older he'd hardly paid any attention to her. It showed by the fact he'd gone down to the chamber to save her. They all had a strong bond, it was family for you. Ginny unfortunately couldn't be saved; she had been caught by her own foolishness.

"No you wouldn't," yelled Ginny angry. Groaning as her entire head span in all directions, she'd definitely had too much to drink.

"Yes I would." said Ron shaking his head, Merlin she'd fallen so far. Would this what Harry would have had to endure? Her going out drinking his fortune leaving any kid they had at the family? Merlin he was glad Harry had left, and hadn't given in to their urgings to marry Ginny. Harry deserved someone who loved him, not this girl before them. "You know what; I'm glad Harry left when he did. You aren't fit to lick his boots never mind marry him. You'd have just drunk the entire Potter fortune away!" he wasn't even fit to lick his boots after what he did, but he wasn't going to pretend he was.

"Sign in Ginny." said Hermione walking forward with a pen and the paperwork.

"Don't make me do it." said Ginny her voice filled with fear, she was staring at the paper as though they'd bite her.

"Sign the bloody papers!" snapped Ron getting irritated. What a day this had turned out to be! To think it was going to be a boring day, and then he'd been called home, found Harry in the magical world, now this.

"Please." cried Ginny as the quill was placed in her hand.

"Molly deserves a good life, away from you and your drinking, sign it Ginny." said Hermione feeling pity for the girl, but she refused to let it deter her.

Crying again, Ginny reluctantly signed the papers which gave Hermione and Ron full custody of her daughter. The paperwork was immediately snatched up, as if they feared she might rip it up. Hermione signed it then got Ron to do it, Molly signed as a witness. It immediately curled up and disappeared in a puff of smoke. A few minutes later another scroll appeared, it had been signed and sealed - it was official.

"I hate you all, I hate you." she said as she lay on the floor defeated and her eyes half mast.

"I'm taking her back to the burrow, she shouldn't be on her own." said Molly quietly, tears in her eyes. She knew she did the right thing, but it didn't make it any easier. "She needs a bath, and some decent food." she was so skinny and her hair well it was truly disgraceful.

"I think that's best." said Hermione staring at the girl; she actually feared she might do something incredibly stupid. She needed to tighten the wards on her home, and stop Ginny from being able to get in at all. She didn't want her taking Molly and running, which she might be inclined to do.

"I'll see you later," said Molly, "Give my love to the children."

"I will mum," said Ron sighing as he slumped back onto the couch defeated.

Molly crouched down, getting a tight grip on her comatose daughter and Apparated them away.

* * *

"What are you up to?" asked Ash curiously, they were back in his home; they would be leaving for training in less than fifteen minutes. Yet Harry was staring at the sword, which was on top of their bed.

"I'm copying it," said Harry, as he said that, another one just like it materialized on the bed beside it.

"Why?" enquired Ash, amused.

"This one has been imbued with Basilisk venom, one nick and you'd be dead within minutes." said Harry, rubbing at his inner elbow in remembrance. He knew the feeling all too well, if it hadn't been for Fawkes he would never have survived.

"I see," said Ash, making a mental note to avoid the sword in future, he wasn't sure if Basilisk venom could kill him, in fact he doubted it would…but it would still hurt no doubt. It was a good thing he was using a copy, he didn't think Takeshi would like to train Harry with such a lethal sword in his hands he thought wryly. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, hopefully they'll teach me how to use these god powers to teleport, its so weird how my magic is so different from god magic…yet they are both in my body." said Harry, "If you understand that you are really smart."

Ash chuckled, "Indeed," and before he knew it both of them were on a lovely sandy beech. Savitar was currently riding a wave, obvious to them it seemed. Fortunately both of them knew Savitar knew when anyone was nearby. This was his island, he had created it, and he could move it wherever he wanted.

One minute Savitar was on his board the next standing in front of them, tattoos and all on display. "Ready for round two?" asked Savitar, the sarcasm dripping of each word.

Harry just smirked, he was used to sarcasm, and was getting shockingly used to Savitar as well. "Yes, what's not to like?" said Harry in turn, getting a chuckle out of the ancient guy.

* * *

"Why did you have to bring that waste of space back from the dead?" snarled Apollo coming into his sister's temple. His entire body radiating rage, everyone was giving him a wide berth. The other gods and goddesses were treating them like lepers. Even the humans were disgusted with him; something had been done to him. He was starving, he couldn't feed every time he tried the blood disappeared as if it hadn't been there. He couldn't bite into anyone, he had no fangs.

"You know why," said Artemis blankly, she was in agony, and for the first time she understood how Ash felt when she'd starved him all those times. The only thing was, she didn't loose her humanity, she just felt as though her stomach was trying to climb out of her body to find food for itself. "We would have died eleven thousand years ago if I hadn't." Apollymi would have killed them, both of them, for something she had no part in. In fact she probably would have killed the entire Greek pantheon.

"Where are they?" he hissed, he was going to show the Atlantean why he should never have messed with him.

"You cannot hurt Ash," said Artemis, she still loved him and wanted no harm to befall him.

"Where is he?" he demanded grabbing his sister by the arms, causing her to cry out in pain. She hadn't been able to get rid of the harm the boy had done to her, nor the welts on her back. They were healing the normal way, and without blood, her main source of food, they weren't healing properly.

"Think about it brother," said Artemis, straightening her spine, her mind coming up with an ingenious idea. A way to get Ash back, to get him back in her bed, and the boy out of the way. "What better way to get revenge than split them up? Kill their love for one another…then the boy would be weak - ripe for the killing…"

"Then give the Atlantean the anti-dote and see for himself why he shouldn't have messed with me." said Apollo an insane gleam appearing on his face.

"No, at least not right away, that way it will be all the more devastating." said Artemis, she wasn't going to let Apollo give Ash the anti-dote. She wanted Ash all for herself. She would be the first person he saw when he was hit with the arrow, he would love her the way she loved him. "You can kill the boy whenever you want. He deserves it for all he's put us through." with a bit of luck the magic he'd used would be reversed. If not she would have quite a willing donor who'd gratefully bleed for her. Ash would love her for always.

"Make it slow, painful, I want him to pay." said Artemis, in fact she wouldn't mind watching or taking part.

"Do not worry sister, I have something in mind." said Apollo.

Artemis smirked sadistically, oh she had no doubt Apollo would make it painful. He was sadistic; he liked causing maximum pain, before letting them slowly die. Her heart lurched just thinking about what happened to Ash. She would always regret standing by, letting Apollo hurt him. Yet she was just too ashamed to admit she cared. Now everyone knew, so she might as well have the man she desired. The only one she'd truly loved the one whose daughter she'd bore and birthed. "Will Eros help?"

"He will, whether he likes it or not," said Apollo, he knew where the idiot kept his 'cupid bow'.

"You will need to bring Ash here, I have to be the first one he sees, or it won't work." said Artemis.

"Whatever," shrugged Apollo quickly leaving his sisters temple. Revenge was his, and he'd emerge triumphant.

* * *

Ooohooo what did you think of THAT then!? expecting it? hehe I cannot wait to see your reviews for this chapter! R&R please poor Harry and Ash...cupids arrow is one thing they cannot fight...so who will win the fight between Apollo and harry? will ash go back in time screwing fates over threatening them to keep the one he wants safe? or just unleash hell aka his mother on everyone wanting to join Harry in the afterlife? Harry is vulnerable now after all - Apollymi has seen to that - she removed his soul from his body and sent it back he's no longer master over death completely he can still be killed like all gods!


End file.
